Divine Secrets
by gretty23
Summary: Kiba's the new kid in school and he's hiding something big. Full summary inside. R&R Kibanaru Narukiba
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Everybody has their secrets. Some bigger than others. Kiba's the new kid at Konoha High and Naruto instantly finds himself falling for him. Somehow Kiba seems to know everything about Naruto while Naruto knows nothing about him. But like any other person Kiba has a secret something to hide, his identity. Who is Kiba really and will Naruto still like Kiba if he knew who he really was?

**A/N: **Hey everybody this is the first chapter to my story and as a little warning the first few chapters might be a little boring, but I promise it will get better. As for clothing i will only say what they're wearing when necessary so most of the time just imagine them in whatever or naked if you're feeling dirty. lol Hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1<span>**

Naruto slept peacefully in his bed. He lay on his back on the mattress, his orange and black comforter just below his bare chest. His chest rose and fell with each breath, a light snore emitting from him with each breath. His left arm lay lifelessly across his face covering his eyes.

Yep, he was sleeping peacefully through the day until, "Naruto hurry up and get down here. You're going to be late for school!" Kushina, Naruto's mother, shouted from the kitchen. Naruto groaned and rolled on his side. He moved the pillow from under his head and pressed it to his ear, trying to drown out his mother's yelling. "Now! Don't make me come up there and drag you down here myself!"

Naruto sighed and sat up in his bed. He turned his head to the digital clock on his dresser besides his bed. The clock read 6:30. He had a full hour to get ready before Sakura came to pick him up. She lived a few blocks away from him and his house was on the way to school so she picked him up every morning.

He threw the comforter off of him and swung his leg over the side of the bed. He stood off the bed and walked to his bathroom naked, his bare feet tapping against the wooden floor.

It wasn't that he was worried about his mom coming in his room. He was eighty percent sure that she wouldn't stay true to her threat. The reason for that is that when he was thirteen he started sleeping nude. One morning his mother came in to wake him up for school, and the way she did that was to yank the covers off of him. Unfortunately for her she didn't get the memo of his new choice to wear his birthday suit to bed and got a look at her own son's pride and glory. To say that was an uncomfortable morning for both of them would be an understatement. They practically avoided looking at each other for the rest of the day. From then on she either's yells at him to get up or knocks on his bedroom door.

Naruto walked into his bathroom and flicked the light on. He stepped into the bathtub and turned the water on. He jumped when the cold water hit his back, but calmed when it started to warm. He closed his eyes and just stood there for a moment, letting the hot water relax his joints. His blond hair lay flat, damp on his head.

Naruto opened his eyes and grabbed the bar of soap off the soap dish and soaped himself. When he finished he placed the soap back on the dish and rinsed himself off. He reached for the shampoo bottle on the ledge. He squirted some in his hand, placed the bottle back down, and rubbed his hands together. Naruto washed his hair, and then rinsed his hair.

Naruto turned the water off and stepped out of the tub, grabbing a towel from the towel rack. He dried his hair while walking out the bathroom, water dripping off his body and landing in the floor. Naruto finished drying himself off and threw the towel on the bed.

Naruto walked to his dresser and pulled out a pair of boxers and a white t-shirt. He put the two articles on and walked to his closet. He opened his closet door and looked at all his outfits. He turned his head and looked at the digital clock. Twenty minutes until Sakura would be there. He turned back to his closet. He decided on a pair of jeans and an orange hoodie. Naruto put his jeans on and threw the hoodie over his head. For shoes he decided on a pair of black and orange sneakers.

Naruto walked back into his bathroom and stood in front of the sink. He grabbed his toothbrush and ran it under the faucet. He squirted some toothpaste on it and proceeded to brush his teeth. When he finished he spit in the sink, gargled mouthwash, and spat again.

He looked at himself in the mirror, above his sink. His hair still lay flat on his head. He ruffled his blond hair, successfully spiking it back up. He pushed his long bangs to the side and smirked at his reflection in the mirror.

Naruto walked out of the bathroom and picked up his iPhone, keys, and his wallet with frogs on it off of the dresser. He put the phone, keys, and wallet in his pocket and walked out of his room. He took the short walk that led to the stairs.

"Naruto!" Kushina shouted once again.

"I'm here already geez, calm your horses." Naruto said from the bottom step. He made his way into the kitchen. "Morning dad." He said as he sat at the table across from the older male.

"Morning Naruto." Minato said placing the newspaper on the table and taking a sip of his coffee from his mug.

"It's about time lazy bones." Kushina said, placing a bowl of cereal in front of Naruto. "Hurry up and eat you got-" she looked at her wrist watch "-ten minutes before Sakura comes. You know how punctual she is."

Naruto hurriedly ate his cereal. He lifted the bowl to his lips and swallowed the rest of the milk. He placed the bowl back down on the table and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Naruto looked up at the clock on the wall. Ten seconds to six-thirty.

Naruto counted down the seconds in his head. Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four three, two one.

'HONK! HONK!' Sakura honked her car.

Naruto smirked at how on time she always was. "That's Sakura. See you guys later." Naruto said getting out of his chair, rushing into the living room. He picked up his bookbag by the door, swung a strap over his shoulder, and opened the door.

"Be good." Kushina said popping her head out of the kitchen,

"No promises!" Naruto shouted as he shut the door. He walked down the driveway to the hot pink Lexus. Naruto swung the door open and got in the passenger seat. He placed his book bag in front of him and shut the door.

"Morning Naruto." Sakura said cheerfully to her companion. She was wearing a pink button down shirt, jeans, and pink converse.

"Hey Sakura, on time as always I see." Naruto said giving her a smirk.

Sakura giggled. She shifted the car to drive and started the drive to their high school. "Well that's a good thing. If it wasn't for me you'll be late more often and give another reason for Mrs. Tayuya to hate you."

Naruto smiled and said, "Have I ever told you how much I appreciate that?"

"Only a million times." Sakura eased the car to a stop at a red light. "What did you do anyway, to make her so mad at you?"

"I was mistakenly accused of putting a laxative in her coffee. I mean just because a strand of blond hair was fond on her desk and I, at the time, was laughing my ass off outside her office door, doesn't necessarily mean that I did it." Naruto defended himself. Sakura turned her head to Naruto and gave him a look that said, 'You're kidding me right?' "Okay, okay maybe it is kind of suspicious, but still." The light turned green and Sakura drove off.

"Naruto you told me you put the laxative in her coffee." Naruto said a-matter-of-factly.

"Okay, yeah I did it, but they never _actually _fond any real evidence it was me. Oh, and not to mention that the old hag's a deranged homophobe and is out to get me and that the only reason I put the laxative in her coffee was to see if I could make her crap out all her ignorance."

"But it only made her even more pissed off with you. Good job." Sakura said sarcastically.

Up ahead Konoha High, their high school, came into view. The school was only had four floors, but took up the entire block. On the first floor were the student's lockers along with the gymnasium, cafeteria, and bathrooms. On the second and third floor were the classrooms. On the fourth floor is the school's library, nurse's and principal's office. The building was painted green with black stripes. Behind the school was an entire football/track field and to the right of that the student's parking lot.

Some students made their way into the building with little enthusiasm while others stayed outside and chatted in the cliques. There were the usual high school cliques; geeks, popular kids, goths, cheerleaders, wearing the green and black skirts and tops, and most importantly the jocks. The jocks all wore the official green and black leather jackets with the schools name written diagonally on the back. They tossed the football back and forth to each other. One of them purposely threw the ball at one of the 'geeks' who was making his way in the school, hitting them in the back of the head making him drop the books he was currently carrying. The entire football team as well as cheerleaders burst in fits of laughter.

Sakura pulled into the school parking lot and eased into a parking spot. She turned the car off and both Naruto and Sakura got out of the vehicle. They slammed the doors closed and made their way to the front of the school, their book bags on their backs.

"I don't know why you do that kind of stuff to her. It'll only make her hate you more." Sakura stated as they walked in the school. They walked to their lockers which were across from each other. The lockers were painted in a pattern of green and black. The halls were half filled with other students, talking, and getting their books out of their lockers for first period.

"You should really be careful about how far you push her." Sakura warned as she got her books out for first period, and put them in her school bag.

Naruto slammed his locker closed, swung his book bag over one shoulder, and walked over to Sakura. He leaned his back up against the locker next to hers and said, "Don't worry Sakura as long as I keep getting straight A's the old hag can't do shit to me." Naruto said confidently.

"Language Mr. Uzumaki." Tayuya stated. She was standing in front of them, her hands on her hips. She wore heels, black dress pants, a white blouse, and a black button down jacket with the middle button done.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Good morning Mrs. Hag-I mean Tayuya." Naruto purposely said, in a sweet voice.

"Watch it Uzumaki, you're on thin ice." She warned.

"Oooh, I'm so scared I think I might crap my thong." Naruto teased.

Tayuya gritted her teeth and stared daggers at the boy in front of her. "One of these days Uzumaki. I can't wait till you're out of my school so I can wipe that smile off your face for good."

"Neither can I." Naruto said and smirked. Tayuya gave him one more glare before turning and walking down the hall.

"'Crap my thong?"' Sakura repeated as she slammed her locker shut. She turned and looked at Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

"What, it was the only thing I could come up with on the spot."

Sakura shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Do you wear thongs by any chance?" She asked out of curiosity.

"What, just because I'm gay I have to wear girl underwear?"

"I'm just asking." Sakura said dismissing the conversation. The warning bell rang, signaling they had fifteen minutes to get to class. Sakura swung her book bag over her shoulders and they walked up the stairs to the classrooms on the second floor.

"See you in biology." Sakura said once they reached the top of the stairs.

"See ya." Naruto waved goodbye and they went their separate ways. Sakura had first period math and Naruto had astronomy. They didn't see each other again fourth period, life science/biology and fifth period, lunch. Then they went their separate ways again and met at the parking lot for the drive home.

Naruto made it to astronomy class. The classroom was only half full. He took to his usual seat in the back left hand corner by the window. He sat next to Hinata.

"Hey Hinata." He greeted the timid girl as he sat at his desk.

"H-hi N-Naruto." Hinata stuttered.

The bell rang for class to begin. The classroom was full by now. The teacher, Iruka Umino, walked in and the students took their seats.

"Good morning class." Iruka said as he took his seat in front of the class. "Today we'll be learning about Saturn."

Naruto took out his note book and took notes about how Saturn's rings were made out of mostly ice particles and dust.

_(End of 3rd period)_

The bell rang signaling the end of third period. Students walked out of their classrooms and made it to their respective rooms, while others walked downstairs to their lockers. Naruto and Sakura were part of ones walking to their lockers.

"So how was Iruka's class on Saturn's rings?" Sakura asked as she got her biology books out and put it in her schoolbag.

Naruto closed his locker and turned to look at Sakura, his book bag on his back. "Two words; long and boring." Naruto said. Sakura closed her locker, swung her book bag on her back and they walked down the hall to the stairs. "I mean I like Iruka and all, but sometimes he can just be so boring." Naruto complained.

"I warned you not to take his class." Sakura said.

"Well my parents kind of forced me into it you know, being his godson and all. They thought it would be a good way for us to bond." They made it to the top of the stairs and walked to the end of the hall to the biology room. The halls were half full with lingering students. "So how was Anko's gym class?" Naruto asked. She had gym last period and her hair was damp from her shower.

"Hm, not bad." Sakura said and shrugged.

"What, really?" Naruto said, surprised at her response. Usually she would be complaining that Anko had went overboard and pushed them too hard.

"Yeah we just had to run ten laps around the football field."

They walked into the biology room. Unlike the other class rooms this was one of the few that had lab tables as desks and stools instead of chairs. All the science classrooms in the school were the same. There were three rows of lab tables leading to the back of the room, two stools lay at each table. Students already sat at their seats making small talk and laughing.

Naruto chuckled at Sakura's comment. They made their way to their assigned seats. They sat next to each other in the middle row, in the middle lab table.

"You're lucky you don't have Guy for a gym teacher." Naruto said as he sat at the stool, placing his book bag beside him on the floor. Sakura sat beside him. "He makes us do ,like, thirty push-ups."

"What's so bad about that?"

"That's only the warm up." Just then the bell rang.

"Alright quiet." Asuma said from the front of the classroom, a paper in his hand. Everybody stopped talking and turned their attention to him. "I've noticed that you guys have been with each other for a while, so you know each other pretty well especially the person you're sitting next to. So today I decided to mix it up a bit."

"I don't like where this is going." Naruto whispered to Sakura.

"It can't be that bad." Sakura whispered back.

"I'm changing the seating arrangements." Asuma said holding up the paper in his hand of the new seating arrangements. The entire class groaned in disapproval.

"Not that bad huh?" Naruto said.

Asuma tapped the paper to the door. He sat on the edge of his desk in front of the room. The students groaned as they got out of their seats and crowded around the door, looking at the chart. People made their way to their new seats.

Sakura now sat at the front right hand of the class, next to the door. She sat next to an orange haired kid named Ichigo Kurosaki.

By now everyone was in their seats. All but Naruto, who stared at the paper on the door. He must have reread it about twenty times. No matter how many times he read it, he couldn't recognize the name of the person he was sitting next to; Kiba Inuzuka.

"Naruto, is there something wrong?" Asuma asked.

Naruto turned and said, "Uh, yeah. The guy I'm supposed to be sitting next to, Kiba Inuzuka, isn't in this class." Naruto explained

"He could be a new student." Sakura inquired.

"That's exactly what he is." Said Asuma. "Naruto, you'll have the opportunity to get to know the new kid"-Asuma looked at his watch-"That is if he ever gets here."

Naruto groaned. It wasn't that he hated new kids; it's just that they ask too many questions and got on his nerves. He walked to the back of the room, to his seat; book bag slung over one shoulder. He now sat at the back left hand corner of the room. He dropped his book bag on the floor and sat at the inner stool.

"Alright now open you textbooks to chapter 3 and read about sexual and asexual reproduction. I suggest you take notes, there will be a test on this later on in the week."

Naruto let out a heavy sigh. He took out his text and notebook and opened to the page. The pages were mostly pictures. He only read past the first sentence before a knock sounded on the door. The class all turned their attention to the door. Naruto didn't even bother to look up.

"Come in." Asuma said. The door opened. "Nice of you to finally join us."

The boy walked in, letting the door close behind him. "Sorry, the principal gave me a really long speech." He said scratching the back of his head. Asuma jerked his head towards the class. The boy turned to face the class and said, "Sup, my names Kiba Inuzuka. I guess what you see is what you get."

Naruto finally decided to look up from his textbook. His eyes landed on Kiba and instantly his breath was caught in his throat. Kiba had olive toned skin, shaggy brown hair, and chocolate brown eyes. Nothing special, but enough to make Naruto lose his breath. He wore black jeans with a blue plaid button down shirt. Naruto couldn't help, but roam his features. The first few buttons on his shirt weren't buttoned so he could see part of his pecks. He had strong arms and legs, and had the same build as one of the jocks.

Kiba turned his head and looked directly at Naruto. A smirk formed on his face. Naruto blushed red and quickly looked back down at his book. He was embarrassed that he was caught staring at the new kid, _by_ the new kid.

"You can take a seat next to the blond kid in the back" Said Asuma.

"Cool." Kiba replied. He started to make his way down the aisle. As he did, some of the girls ogled him from afar.

Naruto could hear Kiba's footsteps getting closer to him. He took a few deep breaths to try and calm himself.

Kiba placed his bag on the floor and took the seat beside Naruto. "Hey I'm Kiba." He said giving Naruto a small smile.

Naruto looked up at him, a smile on his face, his blush gone. "What's up, I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto introduced himself, trying to play it cool. "Welcome to Konoha High, today you're officially a Kyuubi."

Kiba gave him a warm smile.

"Naruto would you mind filling him in on what to do?" Asuma requested.

"Uh, sure." Naruto filled Kiba in on the assignment.

Kiba took out his books, then turned to Naruto. "Hey, uh, do you have a pen I can borrow?" He asked.

"Huh, uh, sure." Naruto dug in his book bag and pulled out a pen. He held it out to Kiba.

"Thanks." Kiba grabbed the pen from him, their fingertips brushed against each other.

Naruto felt his heart skip a beat and heat shoot throughout his body, from just their fingers brushing. Naruto could feel his cheeks warming up and he had to pray that Kiba didn't notice him blushing.

Kiba gave him a smile and turned to do his work. Naruto let out a mental sigh of relief that he wasn't fond out and went back to his work.

_(30 minutes later)_

The bell rang signaling the end of class. The students quickly packed their things and exited the classroom. Naruto slid his stuff into his bag, zipped it, and slung it on his back. He was about to make his way up the aisle when Kiba stopped him.

"Hey, wait!" Kiba called to him. Naruto turned around to find Kiba behind him, book bag on his back, a sheet of paper in his hand. Kiba was slightly taller than he was, by about three inches.

"What's up?" Naruto said nonchalantly.

"Can you show me where my next class is?"

"Uh, sure." Naruto took the paper out of his hands and examined it. Normally he would have said no to helping the new kid to find their next class, but today he would make an exception. "Okay looks like your next class is art with Ms. Yuhi. I could take you if you'd like."

Kiba grinned. "Sure, that'll be great."

Naruto handed Kiba back his paper. He led him out of the classroom up to the third floor.

"So what's Ms. Yuhi like?" Kiba asked as they walked down the hall of the third floor.

"Well for starters she's super-hot." Naruto said trying to front his orientation. Kiba let out a chuckle. "If you can manage to stay on her good side she's pretty nice. And there's a rumor going around that she's dating our bio teacher, Mr. Sarutobi." They came to a stop at a classroom at the end of the hall. "Well this is it."

"Thanks, uh, Naruto right?" Naruto nodded. The bell rang signaling the begging of class. Kiba grabbed the doorknob to the classroom. "See you around?"

"Uh, yeah." Kiba gave him one last smile before opening the door and walking in, closing it behind him.

Naruto turned and made his way downstairs to the first floor. He was glad he had fifth period lunch. He walked down the deserted hallways to his locker. He placed his book bag in his locker before making his way to the cafeteria.

He walked through the cafeteria doors and was immediately bombarded with the loud chatter of the other students. He looked to his right, all his friends were already at the table. He picked up a tray and walked down the empty cafeteria line. Naruto picked up two slices of pizza and a can of Pepsi, paid for it, and made his way to his group's table.

On one side of the table sat Sakura, Lee, Shikamaru, and Choji. On the other side sat Hinata, Shino, Neji, and TenTen.

"Hey guys." Naruto said as he placed his tray down at the table. He sat next to Hinata and across from Sakura.

"Hey Naruto." Sakura greeted. "What took you so long?"

"Oh I was showing Kiba to his next class." Naruto said through a mouth full of pizza.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold the phone. Kiba the new kid?" The whole table got quiet at the mention of Naruto showing a new kid to their next class. Everyone turned and stared at him with a questioning look.

Naruto took one hard swallow, swallowing the pizza in his mouth and asked, "What?" He caught the questioning stares of his peers.

"Naruto you showed a new kid to their next class?" Shino asked.

"Yeah, so?"

"Naruto you hate new kids." Shikamaru said. "You even said it yourself; 'they ask too many questions, are clueless, and can't do a thing for themselves.'" Shikamaru said, stating Naruto's exact words.

"I-I think it's nice that Naruto helped him." Hinata said.

"Yeah, I mean it's not too late for me to change my ways, you know." Naruto agreed with her.

"That doesn't sound like you at all Naruto." Shikamaru claimed. A devilish grin formed on his lips. "Guys I think Naruto has a thing for the new kid."

"I-I do not!" Naruto tried to deny it, but his face turned beet red.

"Well if you don't like him then why are you blushing?" TenTen pointed out. Naruto just turned a deeper red.

Sakura giggled. "Lay off him guys, I think it's cute. I saw the way he looked at him in bio and he's definitely fallen for him." She said. She turned to Naruto and asked, "So what are you going to do?"

"What?" Naruto asked clueless to what she meant

"Are you going to see if he's gay or not?"

"Uh, well I don't know."

"Well it won't hurt to just hang out with him. You don't know maybe he'll actually be into you."

"Well I'm glad to see that Naru's back in the game." Ino said. She stood at the head of the table holding her tray, with a half-eaten apple and a half-eaten plate of salad.

"Beat it Ino." Naruto asked bitterly.

"Hey no need to be touchy, I'm here for neutral conversation. And I would be a little nicer to me if I were you, we wouldn't want the whole school to know that Naru here's a queer now would we?"

She only found out a few days ago because Naruto and Sakura were talking about how Edward, Naruto's current boyfriend at the time, had dumped him. They were lucky that Ino didn't go off and tell everybody.

Naruto sighed. "What do you want Ino?" He asked less angrily.

"That's better. I overheard your conversation about Naruto liking the new guy and I have to admit Naruto I'm impressed. You just got rudely dumped by Edward and you're already over him. If I were you I would still be heart broken."

Naruto slumped down in his bench and stared down at his tray of half eaten pizza.

"Naruto don't listen to her, Edward wasn't worth it." Sakura said trying to cheer up a depressed Naruto. She turned to Ino. "Why don't you beat it Ino, before I decide to beat you." She threatened giving her a glare.

Ino scuffed at the comment. "You don't have to tell me twice, I don't want to be around you losers anyway. Oh and before I go-" She turned to Naruto, who still looked down at his tray. "-I think I have more of an advantage in getting him to like me then you do gay-wad. I wonder how much of a chance you would have of just getting him to be your friend if your little secret just manages to reach him." She turned and walked off.

"It's hard to believe that she used to be nice." Said Choji

"N-Naruto, are you okay?" Hinata asked.

"Oh I'm peachy." Naruto said sarcastically. "I love having my break ups thrown back at me."

"Naruto don't listen to her." Sakura said. "She's just being her normal bitchy self- Edward was an asshole from the start."

"Yeah, but at least back then he was my asshole." Naruto started to cheer up.

"Forget about him and Ino and focus on seeing if Kiba's into you. I saw the way he looked at you in biology class."

A small smile made its way on Naruto's lips. The bell rang signaling the end of lunch. The group all dumped their trays and walked out the lunchroom. They said their good-byes and split to their lockers.

Shikamaru and Naruto met up on the stairs. They made their way to the chemistry classroom. They walked in and sat down at the lab table in the back of the classroom. This classroom had lab tables with beakers filled with different substances all over them.

"So what's up with this Kiba guy?" Shikamaru asked, sitting down on one of the stools. Naruto sat beside him.

"Uh, well for starters he's taller than me." Naruto said.

"Everyone's taller then you." Shikamaru smirked at his own comment. Out of the whole school there was about a total of about five people that were actually shorter than him, all freshmen. Everyone in their group was at least five inches taller than him.

"Oh, hahaha, that was so funny I forgot to laugh." Naruto sarcastically said. He rolled his eyes at the comment. He didn't mind being short he just hated being reminded about it. "Anyway, he has chocolate brown eyes, dark brown hair, and olive-toned skin. He's in lunch right now." Shikamaru looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Naruto noticed this."What?"

"You memorized his schedule?"

A slight blush appeared on Naruto's face. "W-well yes and no. I can't help it if I have a photographic memory." Shikamaru just shook his head. The bell rang, but the class continued talking. The teacher was nowhere to be seen.

Several minutes passed and the door finally opened and in walked Mr. Hatake, his book glued to his face. He didn't put the book down until he made it to his desk and sat. The class finally quiet down and turned their attention to the front of the classroom.

"Late as always." Naruto murmured.

"Okay class, today we're going to learn how to separate solutions."

_(End Of School)_

Naruto walked out of the school and made his way to the parking lot. He saw Sakura's hot pink car at the end of the lot.

By the time he got to the car, the engine was already turned on and Sakura was sitting in the driver seat lip singing to the blasting radio. Naruto opened the passenger door. What The Hell by Avril Lavigne echoed throughout the parking lot.

Naruto slid into the passenger's seat and put his book bag in front of him and closed the door. Sakura turned the music down once he was in.

"Ready to go?" She asked.

"Hell yeah, freemen at last!" Naruto said dramatically

Sakura giggled at the comment. She shifted the gear into drive and drove out the parking lot. Blah Blah Blah by Kesha came in the radio and Sakura turned the radio up again.

Halfway to Naruto's place Sakura turned the radio down and asked, "So do you want to come over to my place?"

"Nah, I think I just want to go home." Naruto said.

"Still worrying about Ino?"

"Sort of."

"Listen Naruto don't worry about her he's just being a bitch as always, and don't forget she made the same threat hundreds of times, but she never goes through with them."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"I'm always right, I'm Sakura Haruno. And if she does happen to tell him I'll take her out with one punch." Sakura took one hand off the steering wheel and flexed her arm. Naruto chuckled at her. "What's so funny, you know I'll do it."

"That's exactly why I'm laughing. Just imagine the look on her group's face once that happens." Sakura let out a little chuckle as well. She put her hand back on the steering wheel and made for Naruto's house.

Sakura pulled up in front of Naruto's house. Naruto got out of the car and slammed the door shut. He walked up on the curve. Sakura rolled her window down. "See you tomorrow Naruto!" She said.

"See yah." Naruto waved as Sakura drove down the block. He turned and walked up to his front door, unlocked it, and walked in. He shut the door behind him.

He made his way to the kitchen and dropped his bag by the kitchen table. He moved to the stove and started to make his favorite after school snack, instant ramen. He sat down at the table and dug into his book bag. He pulled out a math worksheet, he had for homework, and a pencil. He placed the sheet on the table and started answering the easy questions.

He was home by himself, which was normal for him. Both his parents worked random shifts at the Konoha Hospital. His mom worked as a Pediatrician and his father worked as an Emergency Doctor and was on call 24/7. Since the children had more sense than the adults, he got to see his mom more than his dad since he was paged into the hospital almost every second. It was rare that he'd be able to see both of them at home at the same time like this morning.

Naruto finished the last math problem. The kettle let out a long, loud whistle. Naruto put the pencil down and got up out of his chair. He turned the stove off and removed the kettle, successfully killing the whistle. He prepared the ramen, grabbed a pair of chopsticks and walked into the living room.

He picked the remote up off the couch before plopping down on it. He turned on the 46inch flat screen T.V.

Eclipse was on. It was on the part where Edward and Bella were kissing in front of a shirtless Jacob. They broke apart and Bella walked over to Jacob and they hugged. Edward got into his car and drove off and Jacob and Bella got into his car.

"I still don't know why she would pick him over Jacob." Naruto said. He picked up the remote and changed the channel to MTV. Normally Naruto would love to watch one of the Twilight series, but today he wasn't in the mood. He really wasn't into the series that much he just loved the fact that in almost every scene Jacob had his shirt off. He wasn't a fan of Twilight he was a fan of a shirtless Tayler Lautner.

Naruto ate his ramen while watching a marathon of Jersey Shore. Snookie and the gang were out at a bar and Snookie just got the crap punched out of her by some guy.

Naruto finished his ramen and got up and put it in the sink. He walked back out into the living room and turned the T.V to the music channel. He walked in the kitchen once more and sat back down at the table and finished his homework. What The Hell by Avril Lavigne echoed throughout the house.

Naruto finished his homework and put everything back into his bag. He got up out of the chair and placed his bag by the front door. He walked up the stairs to his room.

He walked in flicked the light on and kicked his shoes off. He then pulled off his sweater over his head and threw it on his bed. Next were his t-shirt and jeans. He put them in the hamper in the corner of his room.

He sat down at his computer on the other end of his room, in only his boxers. He placed his cell phone on the computer desk and turned the screen on and his screen saver came up. He clicked on the internet and signed into his aim.

He spent most of his time talking to his friends on aim. When eight o'clock came his stomach made a grumbled and his parents still weren't home. He signed off and walked downstairs and made another bowl of ramen.

When he finished he spent the rest of his time on youtube watching random funny clips.

Naruto soon let out a yawn. He looked at the time at the bottom of his computer screen and saw that it was eleven. He exited out of youtube and turned off the screen.

He got up off the computer chair and slid his boxers off. Naruto walked over to his hamper and put them in. He turned the light off and walked over to his bed. He pulled the orange comforter back before he slid into bed naked. He rolled over onto his side, facing the window. He closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN **I hope you enjoy and just for the record this is the longest chapter I've written.I'll try to upload the next chapter ASAP and make it long as well. Don't forget to review and simple 'I like' 'I don't like' or :) is okay. Don't worry I won't stop writing because of reviews that's just stupid.

Oh and the construction of the school (Inside and out) was something i had in mind (To be original i don't know if there is a high school set up like that) but came out sort of wrong. *Shrugs* but you get the next time :P


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hey sorry i haven't uploaded in a while i've been busy the last couple days. I promise the next chapter won't take as long

* * *

><p>The next morning Naruto walked down stairs in jeans and an orange and black stripped polo shirt. He walked into the kitchen to see his mom cooking breakfast and his dad sitting at the table reading the paper.<p>

_Twice in a row. _Naruto thought to himself. _Either business is slow everyone in Konoha is dead._

Naruto took his usual seat at the table, across from his dad. Kushina placed a plate of toast, scrambled eggs, and sausage in front of him.

Naruto opened his mouth, but before he could say what he wanted to a beeping sounded throughout the kitchen. Both his parents checked their pagers.

"It's mine." Kushina said. She kissed Naruto on the top of his head and made her way out of the kitchen.

"Bye honey." Minato said.

"Later mom." Naruto said.

"See you boys later." She said before closing the front door.

"Guess it's just us this morning." Minato said.

"Yup." Naruto said. He pushed his bangs out of his eyes before digging into his food. Minato let out a chuckle. Naruto looked up from his food, his bangs falling back down covering his eyes. "What?" he asked, a mouth full of eggs.

"Instead of always having to push your hair out of your face why don't you just cut it?"

"No way, I like my hair like this."

"You know that can't be good for your eyes."

"Well maybe if I got a car I might consider cutting my hair."

Minato let out a sigh. "Naruto you know we can't afford to get you a car right now."

"Yeah I find that hard to believe seeing as you and mom are working all the time." Naruto said under his breath.

Minato let out a sigh. "Naruto why do you even need a car, Sakura drives you everywhere."

"That's exactly the point. I feel like I bother her too much. Even though he says she doesn't mind I know she gets annoyed sometimes Plus I already have my drivers permit."

"If you want a car that bad then why don't you get a job?"

"I'll consider it."

"If I were you I'll do more than consider it. Why don't you take a job at that ramen place you love so much?"

"Can't, mom doesn't like me hanging out there. She says the food is bad for me."

"We'll considering how much you eat in a day I don't blame her. So anything new happen in school?"

"Nothing much, just a new kid. We're bio partners."

"What's their name?" Minato asked bringing his coffee mug to his lips.

"Kiba Inuzuka." Naruto said.

Minato raised an eyebrow. He placed his mug back down on the table and asked, "Inuzuka?"

Naruto looked up at his dad. "Yeah, is something wrong?" Naruto asked, confused with the expression on his dad's face.

"No, I could of sworn I heard that name somewhere before."

"What, a patient, the news, a wanted poster?" Naruto asked. He was actually considering the fact that Kiba could be a wanted criminal. _Well anything's possible._

"No I'm not really sure where I heard that name from. You should look it up sometime, but now-" He looked at his wrist watch. "-You should hurry up and eat. Sakura will be here in less than five minutes."

Naruto quickly finished off his breakfast and put the plate in the sink. As soon as he had Sakura pulled up to their house and honked her horn.

"Later dad." Naruto said as he quickly made his way out of the kitchen into the living room.

"Bye Naruto." Minato said.

Naruto picked his book bag up by the door before walking out. Sakura was parked in the same exact spot as she always was.

Naruto walked down the driveway to her car, his book bag in hand.

"Morning." Sakura said once Naruto got in.

"Morning." Naruto said. He slammed the door closed and Sakura took off. "We're off to the crap hole they call a school." Naruto said.

"Oh, come on." Sakura said. "Stop complaining, at least you'll get to see Kiba." She said teasingly.

A slight blush appeared across Naruto's face at the mention of Kiba. "Hey, don't talk to me about crushes. What about Lee? How long have you liked him, and yet you still didn't ask him out?" Naruto retaliated with a smirk.

Now it was Sakura's turn to blush. "Fine I'll ask him out." Her face was starting to turn back to its normal color.

"When?"

"When the times right."

"Yeah, I heard that about a hundred times." Naruto rolled his eyes at the statement. Every time the topic of her and Lee came up Sakura would always say that she was going to ask him out and never actually did it.

"Yeah, whatever, and when do you plan on asking Kiba out?"

"Hey I'm not going to ask him out yet, I just met him yesterday."

"Yeah, but that didn't stop you from falling head over heels for him."

"Well I want to get to know him better before asking him out, you know. Get some important details like if he's gay or not, or if he has a criminal record."

"Well you better hurry up and find out before Ino gets a chance at him." Sakura pulled into the school's parking lot. She parked between navy blue Honda Pilot and a bright yellow hybrid that was probably driven by one of the school's ecomaniacs.

Sakura turned the car off. They both got out of the car and slammed the doors shut.

Sakura swung both straps of her book bag over her shoulders, while Naruto only did one. They started walking across the parking lot to the front of the school building.

"Nah, I doubt I have any competition if I'm competing against Ino." Naruto said. They were in front of the school and made their way inside the building. "I mean, who can compete with all this?" Naruto gestured to himself.

Sakura playfully rolled her eyes "Okay mister hot-stuff, don't get full of yourself." She warned.

"Please, since when have I ever done that?"

"Uh, about three seconds ago."

Naruto chuckled at the truthful statement. They walked across from each other to their lockers. They twisted the knob on the lock, putting their locker combinations in, and swung their locker doors open. They got the necessary things for first period out of their lockers and placed them in their bags.

They slammed the lockers closed, picked their bags off the floor and made their way to the stairs. By the time they made it to the first step the morning bell rang.

"Hey, you wanna go to the mall after school?" Sakura asked.

"Sure." Naruto responded. "Any particular reason?"

"Yeah, to cheer you up."

"Cheer me up?"

"Yeah you've seemed down lately."

"No I haven't."

"Uh, yes you have. You're letting Ino get to your head. You have to stop worrying about her." Sakura said. "So maybe a little shopping will cheer you up. Ooh and boy hunting we haven't done that in a while." Sakura said over excited at the idea.

Naruto chuckled at the statement. Boy hunting was when he and Sakura scoped the mall checking out the cute guys. Ever since Naruto came out to Sakura about his sexuality she kept trying to hook him up with other guys.

Out of the whole group, Naruto would have to say that he's closer to Sakura. Yeah, he had his moments with everyone else once in a while, but Sakura always understood him and knew the right thing to say to make him feel better.

"Okay fine, mall boy hunting it is." Naruto said. They reached the second floor and walked down to the center of the hallway.

"Good." Sakura said. "And you can't go and change your mind at the last second either."

"Alright fine, I won't."

Sakura smiled. "Good, and if you try and get out of it I get to punch you right?"

"Right- wait what?"

"Later." Sakura said as she walked into her classroom

Naruto groaned at his wrong response. He walked into his astronomy class, on the opposite of Sakura's first period math class.

He sat down next to Hinata, in the back of the room, who immediately and shyly greeted him. "Hey Hinata." Naruto greeted back.

Iruka walked into the classroom just before the bell rang. "Good morning class." He greeted the students. He stood in front of the chalk board. He grabbed a piece of chalk off the ledge of the chalk board and started writing notes on the board.

Naruto took his supplies out of his bag and started copying what was being written on the board.

"Uh, N-Naruto." Hinata whispered to the blue eyed teen.

Naruto looked up from his notebook and over at Hinata. "Huh, you need something Hinata?" Naruto asked his a hushed tone, as to not get caught talking by Iruka.

"Uh, y-yes, um…" Hinata played with her index fingers nervously. A slight blush started to form at the thought of what she was going to say. "A-at lunch, um, c-can I talk to you about something?"

"Yeah, sure, is everything alright?" Naruto's voice held a hint of concern for her.

"Yes, I-I just need your opinion on something that's all."

"Okay sure, no problem." Naruto said giving Hinata a suspicious look. He let it go and turned back around. He continued to copy what Iruka was writing down.

_(4th Period: Biology)_

Naruto and Sakura walked into biology together. All throughout his other classes Naruto wondered what it was that Hinata needed to talk to him about.

"Ooh Naruto look, there's Kiba." Sakura whispered, brining Naruto out of his thoughts.

Naruto looked at the back of the classroom and saw that Kiba was indeed there. He was sitting on the outer stool, going through his bookbag. He pulled out his textbook and a notebook and placed it on the metal table.

Kiba looked up to the front of the classroom and noticed Naruto. A wide grin formed on his face.

Naruto saw Kiba's huge grin from across the room. Their eyes locked and immediately Naruto felt a wave of nervousness overtake him. His heart started to beat faster, his stomach had butterflies, his palms became sweaty, and his mouth became dry.

Naruto had never felt this nervous around another guy before. He felt like Kiba had a strong magnetic force that just pulled him towards him. Naruto soon found that he had become lost in the chocolate brown orbs that were Kiba's eyes.

"If I were you I would try and stop blushing before I walk over there." Sakura said from beside him.

Naruto was again brought out of his trance by Sakura's statement. As soon as he was back to the real world, he could feel his face was warmer than usual. He could imagine his face was beat red and he prayed that Kiba, or anyone else in the classroom, for that matter.

Naruto had to pry his eyes away from looking at Kiba and looked over at Sakura. "Wh-what should I do?" He asked her. His voice cracked with nervousness.

"Uh, how about you go over there?" Sakura said. She suggested it like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Uh, right." Naruto mumbled. He turned his head facing the back of the room again. He slowly started to make his way to the back of the room. Sakura took her seat in the front corner of the classroom. Ichigo wasn't there yet and she sat on the inner stool.

Naruto could feel his legs shaking with each step he took to the back of the classroom. His palms started to sweat again and he whipped them on his jeans.

He reached the lab table. Placed his bag on the floor and took a seat on the inner stool.

"HI, Naruto." Kiba said once Naruto sat down, giving him a wide grin.

Naruto looked at Kiba and immediately felt another wave of nervousness. He felt his mouth become dry, for a second time, and his throat start to clog up. He swallowed hard, his Adams apple bobbed up and down as he did so.

"H-hey Kiba." Naruto said nervously. "How are you liking it here at Konoha High?" Naruto asked trying to strike up conversation.

"Not bad." Kiba said. "I already found a few things I like about thee school."

"Really?" Naruto asked, Kiba's statement grabbing his attention. Kiba nodded confirming that it was true. Naruto was surprised at this. It took him weeks to find at least one thing he liked about this school, well that's him, but still. "What's the thing you like the best about the school?"

"Well I guess I would have to say you being here is the best thing." Kiba said with a grin.

Naruto's body tensed up. Did Kiba just say what he thought he did? "R-really?" Kiba's grin widened and he nodded. _Please don't blush, please don't blush, please don't blush! _Naruto thought to himself, but it was too late. He could already feel his cheeks start to get warm. _Dammit!_ He inwardly cursed. He was a naturally easy blusher and he hated himself for it too.

Naruto opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by the bell ringing, signaling the begging of fourth period.

Kiba turned around, facing the front of the classroom and Naruto had forgotten what he was going to say. He dropped the incident and turned around to the front of the classroom.

Asuma walked into the classroom a few seconds after the bell rang. Ichigo had managed to make it in the classroom just before the bell rang and was sitting at his assigned seat beside Sakura.

Asuma walked to the front of the classroom and sat on his desk. "Good morning class." Asuma said.

_(15 minutes later)_

"So Kiba." Naruto said catching his attention. "Did you really mean what you said, you know, about me being best thing about this school?" Naruto asked, referring to Kiba's statement earlier.

"Well of course I meant it." Kiba said. Naruto's expression lit up. "I mean, you're the first friend I made here and your interesting."

The bell rang signaling the end of class. All the students got up and quickly made their way out of the classroom.

Naruto's mood was now something of disappointment. Kiba only thinks of him as a friend and nothing more.

_Of course Kiba only likes me as a friend. A guy as hot as him would never be gay. _Naruto thought sadly. He got out of his stool and thought, _I might as well make the best of it, at least we can still be friends. _

Naruto and Kiba both slung their bookbags on their backs. "So what makes me so interesting?" Naruto asked as they walked up the aisle and out of the classroom. They stood outside of the bio classroom.

Kiba shrugged. "I guess it would be your ability to see with your hair in your face." Kiba said with a grin.

Naruto pushed his bangs out of his face. "You sound like my dad." He said, refereeing to their earlier conversation.

Kiba gave a toothy grin. Naruto couldn't help but stare. This was the first time he saw how bright and radiant Kiba's smile was. "Seriously, if your hair is in your face nobody will be able to see how beautiful your eyes are."

Naruto managed to fight down a blush. "Thanks." Naruto said nervously. "If you want me to cut my hair that bad then I'll consider it."

Kiba smirked then said, "I better hurry up and get to class before the bell rings. See you later." Kiba said as he turned and made his way to his next class.

Naruto made his way downstairs to his locker. By the time he got to the bottom of the stairs the bell had rang.

He turned the corner and noticed Sakura leaning against his locker. "What are you still doing here, I thought you would be in the cafeteria by now." Naruto asked.

Sakura moved over and leaned her back against the next locker. Naruto opened his locker and put his stuff away.

"I should be asking you that. What took you so long?" Sakura said her voie sounding annoyed.

Naruto closed his locker and turned to Sakura. "I was talking to Kiba." He said.

At that Sakura completely forgot about her anger towards him. "Oh yeah what happened in class earlier?"

They made their way to the cafeteria. "What are you talking about?"

"What did Kiba say that made you blush, well knowing you he could've just asked to borrow a pen and you still would've blushed, but still."

Naruto's eyes widened. "You saw that?" He asked completely surprised.

"Naruto, I could see you blushing a mile don't change the subject, if you don't tell me I'll find out sooner or later."

They pushed through the double doors of the cafeteria and made their way to the lunch line.

"He said that I'm the best thing about this school." Naruto said in a hushed tone so the others in line couldn't hear him.

"That's a definite sign that he likes you." Sakura said. They picked up their trays and got their lunch. At the front of the line Naruto and Sakura paid for it and made their way to their group's table.

"Well not exactly. He said that I'm the first friend he made here."

"Don't worry; he'll come around to face his sexuality sooner or later. But I do have to agree with him on one thing. You being here is sort of a good thing. I mean you keep things interesting."

"Aww I think I might cry." Naruto said jokingly.

They reached their table and sat in their usual spots, Naruto next to Hinata and Sakura next to Lee.

"Hey guys." Naruto greeted.

The group ate their lunch, making mild chatter about their classes, teachers, and plans for the weekend. Sakura and Shikamaru were teasing Naruto about his crush on Kiba and before they knew it the bell rang.

Everyone got up and dumped their trays. Naruto was about to exit the cafeteria when Hinata walked up to him. "Um, N-Naruto," Hinata said ",r-remember the thing I said I needed to talk to you about?"

"Oh yeah," Naruto said. "What's up?"

"Well I-I need your opinion on something."

"My opinion?" Naruto repeated and Hinata nodded her head. "Okay what's the problem?"

"Well, uh, w-what do you think of Shino?"

Naruto was taken aback form the question. Why was Hinata asking what he thought about Shino? "Well, truthfully I think he's an arrogant, know-it-all, weird, bug nerd. Why the sudden interest in Shino?"

Hinata looked down and Naruto could notice the slight blush on her cheek.

Naruto grinned at the realization of why the question was asked. "You like Shino don't you?" He said.

"Uh, well, m-maybe a little." Hinata said. She was playing with her index fingers.

Naruto placed his hand on Hinata's shoulder. Hinata looked up at him. "I'll see what I can find out." Naruto said with toothy grin.

They walked out of the cafeteria together, but went in different directions to their lockers.

Naruto got his things for his next class, Chemistry, out of his locker and placed them into his bookbag. The hallways were practically deserted save for a few students rushing to get to class before the bell rang. Unlike them Naruto didn't have to worry about beating the bell. The chemistry teacher, Kakashi Hatake, was always late for his own class.

Naruto closed his locker and calmly made his way to the chem. lab. The bell rang before he walked into the classroom. He took his seat next to Shikamaru.

"What took you so long?" Shikamaru asked once Naruto sat down.

"I was talking to Hinata." Naruto said. "Did you know she likes Shino?"

"I figured. She's always blushing around him and when she's talking to him she always stutters more than normal."

"Doesn't she do that all the time?"

"Yeah, but she does it more. Don't you remember when she had a crush on you when you two first met?"

"I still feel bad about it."

"At least she found someone else to like." Shikamaru stated. "The only thing I can't see is the reason why she likes him. They're complete opposites."

"That's what I'm saying, but you know what they say, opposites attract. So do you think Shino likes her?"

"How should I know, he always keeps to himself."

"That's true." Naruto figured this was going to be harder than he thought. Shino rarely talked to anyone and talked to him the least out of everybody.

Two minutes passed and Mr. Hatake finally walked in, reading one of his Icha Icha Paradise books.

Naruto leaned over to Shikamaru. "Does he ever stop reading that porn book?" He whispered.

Shikamaru let out a low chuckle. "I don't think I remember a time when he walked into class without it." Shikamaru stated.

"Alright class, settle down." Mr. Hatake said from the front of the room, getting the student's attention. He placed his book down on his desk and started the lesson.

_(End Of School)_

Naruto walked through the parking lot to Sakura's pink Lexus. He opened the passenger door, threw his bookbag in, and got into the passenger seat. He closed the door shut and was immediately greeted by Sakura.

"Hey Naruto," Sakura said. ",ready for the mall?"

"Sorry I can't." Naruto said. "You see, I have a ton of homework and a chemistry test tomorrow-" Sakura punched Naruto in the shoulder. "Ah, what the hell was that for?" Naruto complained. He was vigorously rubbing his shoulder trying to ease the pain from Sakura's punch.

"What," Sakura shrugged her shoulders ", it's part of our deal, remember? And don't try and weasel yourself out of it by blaming it on homework. You promised you would go."

"Okay, okay I'll go." Naruto gave in. "You know for a girl you really punch hard." Naruto had stopped rubbing his shoulder even though he still felt a slight pain and put his seatbelt on.

Sakura giggled at the comment. "Well for a boy you sure do complain a lot." Sakura switched the card into drive and pulled out of the school parking lot. She drove down the street into town.

It wasn't long until they reached the mall. It was in Kunai Street which was only a couple of blocks away from the school.

Sakura parked her car in the mall parking lot and turned off the engine. They got out of the car, walked across the parking lot, and entered the mall.

After shopping at several stores, Naruto and Sakura made their way to the food court and got in line for the smoothie stand. Sakura was the only one who had bought something. She had a total of four bags while Naruto had only bought a pretzel.

They made it to the front of the line. "Hi welcome to Smoothie World, what can I get you today?" A guy asked from behind the counter. He looked about the same age as Naruto with brown eyes, tanned skin, and black hair wearing the uniform, jeans and a purple shirt with the company logo on it.

Naruto had ordered a strawberry banana smoothie and Sakura ordered a strawberry banana kiwi smoothie. They got their smoothies in no time. Naruto paid for both his and Sakura's and they moved to a metal table in the center of the food court.

The food court was bustling with people, majority of them being teens.

"That was a fun shopping experience, wasn't it?" Sakura said taking a sip of her smoothie.

"Yeah, considering the fact that you were the only one who bought anything." Naruto said taking a sip of his own smoothie.

"Hey, don't blame me if I know how to have fun."

"I don't consider buying everything in pink having fun." Naruto complained.

"It's a sensible color." Sakura said defensively

"It's the only color you wear." Naruto pointed out. "You even have a pink car, it's like you're obsessed with the color."

"What, you mean like you and orange?" Sakura said with a grin.

"No more like Lee and the color green." It was Naruto's turn to grin.

Sakura pouted at the comment. "Okay, fine, let's call it a truce." Sakura said defeatedly.

"Truce." Naruto agreed.

"Ooh Naruto, look," Sakura said excitedly. ", I think that guy over there is checking you out.

Naruto peeked over his left shoulder to see a man who was probably in his late fifties.

Naruto turned back around and gave Sakura a look "Hahaha very funny." Naruto said a sarcastically. "I'm not that desperate for a boyfriend."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Look to your right." She said.

Naruto peeked over his right shoulder to see a boy who was turned around in his chair. He was definitely staring at one of them. He was built with orange hair, peach skin, and sapphire red eyes wearing a blue hoodie, jeans, and black sneakers. There were three other guys at his table all built.

_Jocks _was the first work that Naruto could think of to describe them. He figured they were probably on their school's football team or at least one of them were.

Naruto looked back at Sakura and said, "How do you know he's checking me out?"

"Turn around." Sakura told him with a smirk.

"But there's no way he's gay."

"Just turn around."

Naruto turned around to look at him. He could see a smirk appear on his face before he got up out of his seat and made his way over to them. He walked with a sense of confidence in his step, a wide, confident grin plastered on his face. "Hey." He said once he reached them. He had his hands in the pockets of his hoodie. His sapphire eyes lingered on Naruto, taking in every bit of Naruto's features.

Naruto noticed the way he was looking at him. He could feel his cheeks start to get warm and quickly looked away.

"Hi, I'm Sakura and this is Naruto." Sakura introduced them both.

The boy finally took his eyes off of Naruto and looked at Sakura. "Hi, I'm Juugo." He introduced himself. He gestured behind him at his table. And those are my friends, Makoto, Kentaro, and Jiro."

"Hi boys." Sakura waved excitedly from across the food court. Two of them waved back while the other did a two finger salute. "So Juugo," Sakura turned her attention back to him. ", what brings you over here?"

"Well I just happened to see notice Naruto and was wondering if…" Juugo trailed off and he started scratch the back of his head nervously.

Naruto looked up at the mention of his name. "Wondering what?" Naruto insisted.

"I was wondering if you would like to go out sometime." Juugo finally got out.

"Oh, uh…" Naruto bit his bottom lip in hesitation. "I'm already seeing someone."

Juugo's expression went from one of confidence to one of disappointment. "Oh I didn't know. I guess I'll see you around then." Juugo said and turned and walked back to his friends. He walked with his head held down and his hands stuffed in his pockets.

When Juugo was out of earshot Sakura roughly kicked Naruto under the table.

Naruto practically jumped out of his seat from the force of the kick. "Ah, what the fuck?" Naruto said frustrated at how Sakura always abused him. He was rubbing his leg under the table.

"Why did you turn him down, he was totally cute." Sakura said. "You're no fun at all, you know that right?"

Naruto stopped rubbing his leg. "Okay first off, I didn't even know the guy," Naruto said in his defense. "Anyway you didn't find anything weird about that?"

"What do you mean weird?"

"That he just came up to mean asked me out. How did he know I wasn't straight?"

"I don't know, some people just have an act for picking out people's sexuality."

"Really? I wish I could do that. Besides I already told you I'm not ready for another relationship."

"And yet you're hoping Kiba will ask you out."

"So what if I am?"

"Naruto, you can't wait on Kiba forever."

Naruto let out a heavy sigh. "Fine your right." He admitted. "I'll try see if he's gay and if not I'll move on."

"No need, he's gay trust me."

Naruto gave her a questioning look. "How do you know?"

Sakura shrugged. "I guess you could call it women's intuition or you could say it's the way he looks at you when your back is turned."

"He was staring at me?" Naruto asked excitedly. A small smile appeared on Naruto's face.

Sakura smirked and said, "Okay lover boy, don't get full of yourself. Come on we have more shopping to do."

"Does your dad know your using his credit card?" Naruto asked getting out of his seat.

Sakura shrugged. "Don't worry he'll find out when he gets the bill."


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto walked into his third period class, Math. He stopped in the doorway once he notice Shino sitting isolated in the back of the classroom. He groaned when he remembered that he promised Hinata that he would see how Shino feels about her.

He let out a sigh. "She better thank me for this." He said under his breath as he made his way down the aisle of desks and took the seat next to Shino.

"Hey Shino, what's up?" Naruto said.

"Naruto." Shino merely acknowledged him.

"So Shino did anything new or interesting happen lately?"

"I've added a new beetle to my bug collection." Naruto felt his skin crawl at the mention of Shino's bug collection. Naruto didn't know what Hinata saw in him.

_He's a creepy bug nerd. _Naruto thought. _Just hurry up and get this over with._

"That wasn't exactly what I meant by 'new.' I meant more like in relationships. Do you have anyone you've had your eye on for a while?"

"My love life is none of your concern." Shino said coldly.

"Okay I can respect that." _Not._

"You're awfully friendly with me today. What's your motive?" The Aburame asked starting to feel suspicious.

"I have no motive, honestly." Naruto lied. "It's just that we barely talk and I was just trying to make friendly conversation is all. Oh here's a good one. Do you remember the time when Hinata had a crush on me?"

"Unfortunately I do. I can't say I would have approved if you two were actually together."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "And why not." Naruto asked with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Well don't take it personally, but you're completely immature with unhealthy habits."

Naruto gritted his teeth in anger. _Unhealthy habits? _Naruto thought angrily. _You're the one who collects bugs!_

He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by the bell. Naruto turned around in his seat facing the front of the classroom as the teacher began the lesson.

Hinata so owed him for this.

_(4__th__ period)_

"So how did the quest for finding Hinata's true love go?" Sakura asked as they made their way to bio.

"Horrible." Naruto said. "It took all my will power not to punch him in the throat."

"That bad huh? What happened?"

"I asked him if he remembered when Hinata had a crush on me and the next thing he gets all defensive."

"That's a good thing."

"How is that good?"

"It's obvious that he likes her. Think about it, if you heard that Kiba had a crush on someone else wouldn't you be a little bit upset?"

"Okay seriously, how do you come up with this stuff?" Naruto asked surprised at how Sakura had explained Shino's actions.

"I'm not making this stuff up." Sakura claimed.

"Is this how every girl's brain works?"

"No I'm one of a kind."

They walked into the bio room. Before they went their separate ways to their seats Sakura asked, "Are you going to Lee's soccer game in Friday?"

"Yeah, you know I always go even though I despise sports of any kind." Naruto replied. "Why are you asking?"

"Oh, no reason. I was just thinking you should ask Kiba to come with."

"What?" Naruto said surprised at the question.

Sakura spoke in a hushed tone. "It'll be a good way for you two to get to know each other. Plus it would be a good way to initiate him into the group."

"I don't think it's a good idea."

"Come on, at least do that considering thing that you always do."

Naruto sighed. "All right fine."

"So you'll ask him?" Sakura asked hopingly.

"I'll consider it." Naruto corrected.

Sakura frowned. "Fine, but I'm telling you it's a good idea." She said taking her eat.

Naruto walked down the aisle to his seat. Kiba was already there sitting in his seat.

"Hi Kiba" Naruto said taking his seat.

"Hi Naruto." Kiba greeted.

"Have you made any friends here yet?"

"I wouldn't say friend exactly." Kiba explained.

"What do you mean 'exactly'. Who did you meet?"

"I met a girl named Ino and to tell you the truth she kind of scares me a little."

"Ino?" Naruto asked and Kiba nodded confirming that it was true. "Well I don't blame you. She can even scare a lion into a coma." They both laughed at Naruto's comment.

"But seriously." Naruto said getting serious. "I suggest you keep your distance from her." Naruto warned.

"I'm guessing you two haven't really hit it off in the past?"

"You can say that again."

"What happened to make you two hate each other so much?" Kiba asked out of curiosity.

"I rather not talk about it."

The truth is that Naruto and Sakura used to be best friends with Ino in the seventh grade, before Naruto even knew he was gay, but that all changed when they went to a party near the end of the year.

They were invited to Nami's party. Only certain people were invited and since Nami's Parents were out of town, anything goes.

At the party Naruto had spent the whole time with Jarod, a tall guy with a bedhead of short brown hair and a slight build. And, like everyone else, he was taller than Naruto.

Naruto had seen him before. He wasn't in his class and not even a seventh grader. He was an eighth grader on the school debate team.

Naruto was talking to an EIGHTH GRADER! Major popularity boost.

They were in a corner of the room talking over the loud beat of the music, practically yelling. They had found out that they were both currently begging their parents to get them a car, even though they were too young to drive, and like almost the same type of music. Not the grinding Music currently playing.

After a while Jarod asked if he wanted to go outside. "It's getting pretty crowed in here." Jarod explained, talking over the music. Naruto gave a nod and they made their way through the front door.

"Sakura have you heard?" Ino asked. They were in the backyard sitting in beach chairs. In the backyard there was a pool with a huge crowd in it.

"Heard what?" Sakura asked, not knowing what exactly the blond was talking about.

"About that Jarod kid."

"Isn't he that hot guy on the debate team?"

"Yeah too bad none of the girls have a shot at him."

"What do you mean?"

"Rumor has it he's gay."

"No way!" Sakura said surprised.

"Yeah, Nami told me that she saw him making out with some guy in the back of the school. The funny thing is, is that he doesn't even look gay. You know, always flipping his wrists, saying 'OMG', and well, acting pretty much like a girl"

"You do know that those are just stereotypes right? Not all gay guys act like that."

"Right just like how all guys just don't want sex."

Sakura ignored the comment. "Oh wait, I think I saw Naruto talking to him inside, he so isn't going to believe this."

Once outside, Naruto and Jarod leaned against the porch railing staring up at the night sky.

"It's a beautiful night isn't it?" Jarod said.

"Yeah." Naruto agreed. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled out his phone and saw that he had a text message from Sakura.

The text read, _ur never going 2 believe this but Ino just told me that Jarod's gay! I no shocker, where r u?_

Naruto nearly dropped his phone at the end of the message. His eyes were wide to the point he felt they might fall out.

"Are you okay?" Jarod asked bringing Naruto out of his shock.

It wasn't until Jarod spoke that Naruto noticed he was holding his breath. "Uh, Yeah." Naruto said. He put his phone back in his pocket.

After reading the text message Naruto didn't feel comfortable about being alone with Jarod anymore. Instead he felt nervous and a little scared.

His heat beat was faster and he felt a trickle of sweat roll down the back of his neck, despite the coolness of the night air.

_Calm down, you can't freak out just because he's gay. _Naruto thought to himself. _But why didn't he tell me before?_

"I'm surprised you're even talking to me." Jarod said keeping his attention on the night sky. "With all those rumors going around school barely anyone will talk to me. I guess you heard about it huh?"

"Uh, no. What rumors?"

"The rumors that I'm gay, well I guess they aren't considered rumors if it's true."

Naruto looked down to where his hand was place on the railing and saw Jarod move his hand closer to his until it was merely an inch away. He swallowed hard and tried to focus on the sky.

"Do you know about the other, not so rumor, rumor about me going around school?" Jarod asked.

Naruto glanced at him from the side before answering, "No."

Jarod's hand kept moving closer without Naruto noticing.

After Sakura had texted Naruto about Jarod being gay, a couple minutes later a guy came running to the backyard saying, "Guys come quick it's happening."

Everybody in the backyard made their way inside.

Sakura turned to Ino who had a huge grin on her face. "What's happening?" She asked confused.

"Just come." She said grabbing Sakura by the wrist and hauling her out of the beach chair. She led her inside the house.

Once inside they noticed the huge crowd around the front door. Ino pushed her way to the front of the room.

Naruto felt something on his hand. Startled he quickly looked down to see that Jarod had placed his hand on top of his. Naruto looked up at him.

Jarod looked Naruto directly in the eye and held it there, while he said, "The other rumor is that I like you."

Naruto quickly pulled his hand away. "U-uh I-I got to go." Naruto said, slowly backing away from him.

Jarod quickly reacted by grabbing Naruto by the shoulders, successfully preventing Naruto from leaving. He quickly leaned in and roughly kissed Naruto on the lips.

Naruto's eyes widened at the sudden attack. He was too stunned to pull away or struggle against his grip.

All of a sudden Naruto saw a flash of light coming from inside the house followed by laughter.

Jarod finally broke the kiss and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, like he was trying to get the taste of Naruto out of his mouth.

Naruto turned to the house and saw everybody crowded around the door and windows laughing so hard some of them had tears running down their eyes.

Naruto flushed bright red of embarrassment.

"Haha, look how red he's getting." Nami said. "And I got a good picture to capture the moment." She said holding up her camera so Naruto could see the vivid picture of Jarod kissing him.

Naruto's eyes shot to everyone's faces before he turned and bolted down the street.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted she was about to run after him when Nami said, "Nice prank Ino." She turned giving Ino a death glare. "You did this?" Sakura asked in a menacing tone.

"Oh calm down he'll be alright." Ino said dismissively.

Sakura gave her one last dirty look before running after Naruto. She eventually caught up with him and managed to calm him down.

Jarod had graduated a few months later and Naruto and Sakura had never talked to Ino again.

Ever since the day of the kiss, Naruto has never sexually thought of a girl the same way he had before and he found himself thinking more and more about the kiss with Jarod. As much as he hated to admit it he started to believe that he was gay.

Confused and scared about what was happening he confided in Sakura who was supported him in every step.

The bell rang and the class turned their attention to Asuma.

_(Lunch)_

"Good luck on your game on Friday Lee." Hinata said.

"He doesn't need luck, he's unstoppable." TenTen said.

"Speaking of Lee's game," Sakura said. ",don't you think Naruto should invite Kiba to come with us?"

"Sakura." Naruto complained.

"What? Don't you guys think it's a good way to introduce him to the group?"

"Yeah Naruto you should." TenTen agreed. "Half of us haven't even seen him. I wonder how cute he is." Neji gave TenTen a look. "Oh calm down I was just kidding." She lied.

"Okay if you want me to invite him that bad then I'll do it after school." Naruto said giving in.

"You so have to see him. When he first came I swear all the girls were drooling over him. I think even a couple of the guys were too, well excluding Naruto."

"I've seen him." Choji said with his mouth full.

"You have?" TenTen asked.

Choji nodded. "Yeah he's in my history class."

"Me too he's in my math class." Shikamaru said.

"Shikamaru you're bringing Termari right?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, I'll see if she can come."

_End Of School_

"Sakura do I have to?" Naruto whined.

"You said you were going to ask him." Sakura said, pulling Naruto by the wrist in the direction of Kiba's locker. "What's his locker number again?

"215. How do you even know if he's there, he might have left already?" Naruto stated.

"In that case just leave a letter in his locker."

"Eww, Sakura this isn't some cheesy romance fan fiction story, it's real life and in real life that's considered stalking and kind of creepy."

"Stop being so over-dramatic. Look there he is." Kiba was putting books into his locker and they came to a stop a few feet away from him.

"Okay so why did we stop?"

"Because you're going to invite him."

"I thought _we _were going to invite him"

"Well _you_ thought wrong. Now get over there." Sakura pushed Naruto from behind so he stumbled forward a few steps.

Naruto looked over his shoulder glaring a Sakura who just ignored the look. He turned back around, took a deep breath, and made his way towards Kiba.

"Hey Kiba." Naruto said.

Kiba closed his locker at the sound of someone next to him. "Oh hey Naruto." Kiba said. "What brings you over here?" He asked with a grin that in a short period of time Naruto has come to love.

"Well I didn't know if you knew already, but one of my friends has a soccer game here on Friday at four and I was wondering if you wanted to come with us."

"Sure I'll come."

"Great, the game starts at eight."

"Kay I'll meet you there."

"Looking forward to it." Naruto turned around and walked back to Sakura.

"So how did it go?" She asked as soon as Naruto was in earshot.

"I felt like I was blushing the entire time." Naruto said. They started walking down the hall to the doors.

"Oh, relax you were fine" She reassured. ", so is he coming or what?"

"He said he'll meet us."

"See it wasn't that bad was it?"

"Yeah, but now I have to worry about what I'm going to say to him on Friday."

"That's the problem, you're thinking too much. Just take a deep breath and you'll be fine. And if anything goes wrong I'll be right there to help you."

_Thursday_

Naruto made his way to his locker, his mind occupied.

"Naruto are you okay?" Sakura asked from beside him. "You seem distracted."

"Oh it's nothing, I just feel like I forgot something."

"What is it a test?" Sakura guessed.

"No."

"Homework?"

"No."

"Somebody's birthday?" Sakura gave him a hard look.

"No-wait what's today?" Naruto asked frantically.

"Calm down I was just kidding." Sakura said with a giggle. "Well whatever it is you better get your head cleared before P.E."

"Oh crap."

"What?"

"I have P.E with Kiba."

"Alright! You've known him for three days and seven hours and you already get to see him undress." Sakura said excitedly. "I so wish I was a boy right now." She looked towards Naruto and saw how pale he was getting.

"Do you think they would notice if I cut P.E?"

"Hey, come on look at the bright side. There's a small chance of you having to change near him." Sakura said. "But if that does happen, try not to stare or get caught staring, it just looks creepy."

Naruto made his way to the gym. He had no intention of staying in the locker room longer than necessary now that he knew Kiba would be in there too.

He walked into the locker rooms and was instantly hit by the stench of… well boys. Naruto had later come accustomed to the smell. The first time he walked in he almost gagged at the stench.

There were a few boys in there already changing.

Naruto walked to his locker and as always, luck wasn't on his side. Kiba stood right across from his locker with his back toward him.

He had already changed into his shorts and was currently pulling his shirt over his head. His shirt was more than halfway down when Naruto got a glimpse of two scars on his back. Even after Kiba pulled his shirt down, covering the two scars, Naruto still found himself staring at the spot where he saw them.

"I didn't know you had P.E this period." Kiba said surprising Naruto.

Naruto quickly looked up. "What, oh yeah." Naruto said with a nervous chuckle, feeling his cheeks start to warm. Not once, but twice he was caught staring at Kiba by him in less than a week.

"I guess I'll see you in the gym."

The door to the locker room opened and a voice boomed in. "Hurry up and change and meet me out on the field." The boy's gym teacher, Might Guy, said before leaving.

"Correction, I'll see you on the field." Kiba said. "Or do you want me to wait for you?"

"Uh, no, that's okay." Naruto said a little too quickly. "You can go ahead." He couldn't handle having to change in front of Kiba.

"K." With that Kiba left.

Naruto let out a sigh, walked to his locker and started to change.

Naruto walked out onto the free field, normally used for soccer games, and saw that Guy had converted it into a baseball field. Naruto inwardly groaned. Baseball wasn't quite his forte.

Naruto heard a whistle blow and Guy say, "Alright take a seat," Naruto walked forward to the group sitting around Guy and took a seat on the grass beside Kiba.

"As many of you already guessed, today we're playing baseball." Guy said. "Who would like to be captain?" No one volunteered. "Come on, who wants to show us what the power of youth is all about?"

"I guess I'll do it." A boy named Chris said unenthusiastically.

"Alright Chris get up here." Chris got up and stood beside Guy. "Now who wants to be the opposing captain?"

"I'll be captain." Kiba volunteered getting up and standing beside Chris.

"Alright, now since you're the new kid I'll let you pick who you want on your team first."

"Alright, I pick Naruto."

"What?" Naruto asked surprised to hear his name being the first one called.

"Since you're the new kid I think it's best to advise you that picking Uzukmaki for baseball is not such a good idea." Chris said. Choked laughter echoed throughout the field.

Chris was Naruto's number one enemy, besides Ino. He doesn't know what he did to make Chris hate him so much, he just knows that he does.

"Thanks, but I doubt he's that bad." Naruto got up and stood beside Kiba.

"Oh trust me he is." Chris said giving him a dirty look.

"You just wait and see." Naruto said. "I'll have you eating your words when I hit a home-run." More choked laughter.

"Ha I'll like to see that happen."

"So do you really think you can hit a home-run?" Kiba asked after they finished picking teams. Kiba's team was the first to bat.

"Uh, no it was more of a heat of the moment thing." Naruto admitted. "By the way it really was a bad idea for you to pick me. I mean Chris was right, I suck at baseball."

"Just let me worry about that. Now were you serious about wanting to prove Chris wrong and making him eat his words?"

"Yeah." Naruto said feeling determined.

"Good, that's the spirit 'cause you're batting up first."

"What?"

"Don't worry about hitting a home-run, go for at least a double." Kiba gave Naruto a bat and a helmet and guided him to home plate.

Naruto put the helmet on and Guy blew the whistle. Everybody went to their assigned spots and of course Chis was the one pitching.

Naruto got into an awkward batting position. "Easy out." Chris said.

Guy blew the whistle and the game commenced. The helmet was way too big for Naruto and came halfway down covering most of his vision. Not to mention his bangs blocking his vision as well. He pushed the helmet up trying to get a better view of the field.

Chris chucked the ball and Naruto swung completely missing the ball. "Strike!" Guy said, loud enough so the whole world could hear.

"Nice swing Uzumaki." Chris said. "What happened to a home-run?"

"That was just a practice swing." Naruto claimed.

"Yeah, okay." Chris said dismissively. He threw the ball and this time Naruto hit part of it sending the ball into the foul line.

"Strike two." Guy yelled.

"Let me guess another practice swing?" Chris said.

"Just throw the ball." Naruto said annoyed.

Before Chris could throw the ball Kiba had called a timeout while moving toward Naruto.

"Okay you were right, you really do suck." Kiba said.

"Wow, thanks for the confidence boost." Naruto said.

"Any time. Look I'll show you." Kiba got behind Naruto. He reached around him and positioned his hands on the bat over Naruto's. "Relax." Kiba said softly, feeling Naruto tense up. "Okay spread your legs." Kiba instructed. "And when you swing you need to gyrate your hips." Kiba did a practice swing guiding Naruto.

"Eww, get a room." Chris Shouted.

Naruto could feel Kiba's body pressed against his and his breath on his neck sending a shiver throughout his body.

He quickly stepped away, his face bright red. "Uh th-thanks, I think I got it." He stuttered.

"Good luck." Kiba said jogging back to the side lines. Naruto shook his head trying to force his blush down. He got into his bating position and Chris threw the ball.

Naruto swung and the bat made contact with the ball sending it far out in the field.

A moment of shock fell between everybody including Naruto.

"Run!" Kiba shouted, bringing everyone out of their shock. The out fielders scattered for the ball, while Kiba and his team shouted for Naruto to run.

Naruto came back to reality to the shouting of people telling him to run. He quickly turned and ran for first base. He stepped on first base, but kept going for second.

The ball was chucked towards second base. Naruto had no other choice but to slide. His hand touched the plate then felt the force of the ball being roughly driven into his skull.

"Safe!" Guy yelled, then came the cheers of his team. Naruto got up and dusted himself off.

"Way to go Naruto." Kiba shouted.

Naruto turned and looked at Kiba. He would have been excited, but he felt that something was wrong. Was Kiba's short tutorial actually enough to get Naruto a hit? Even though it was only a double, he was never able to hit anything a day in his life other than fouls. And what was that weird energy he felt when he was batting?

_Friday (After School)_

_Ah-chu!_

"Wow, bless you." Naruto said to Sakura. They were in her car getting ready to pull out of the school parking lot. "Are you okay?"

"No." Sakura replied sniffling. "I think I might be catching a cold."

"You're never sick. How did that happen?"

"Apparently, my lab partner is contagious." Sakura pulled out of the parking lot and drove down the road to her house.

"So is Kiba still going to Lee's soccer game today?" Sakura asked.

"Last time I checked, he was." Naruto replied.

"Are you nervous?"

"No, but just give it some time."

"Don't worry. Remember I'll be right beside you if you need any help, which you won't."

"I guess we'll just wait and see."

"What school is Lee going up against?" Naruto asked walking into Sakura's house.

"I think its Orochimaru Academy." Sakura said.

"The kids from that school kind of creep me out."

Both of Sakura's parents were at work leaving them the only people in the house. They climbed the stairs and headed for Sakura's room. If Naruto was straight it would be the perfect time for him to get 'lucky.'

Once inside Naruto flung himself on her bed.

"Feet off the bed." Sakura ordered giving him a hard look.

Naruto groaned and turned so that he was sitting upright on the edge of the bed.

Sakura moved to her closet and picked out a pink Aeropostale shirt that she bought the day they went to the mall.

She pulled the current shirt she had on over her head, leaving her in just her bra.

Naruto quickly averted his eyes, looking to the side of the room. "Why do you feel the need to change in front of me?" Naruto asked.

"Well for one I know you won't be trying to sneak a peek," Sakura stated. ", and two I need your opinion. Now stop being a baby and look."

Naruto turned and looked. "Well?" Sakura asked.

"I guess it's okay." Naruto replied unsure of what to say.

"You're no help at all, you do know that right?"

Naruto just shrugged his shoulders.

Sakura looked at the clock on her dresser. "Come on we only have an hour left before the game starts and you still need to change." She said.

"What's wrong with what I have on?"

"Uh, I don't know if you forgot already, but Kiba's going and you have to look as good as possible."

"Don't you think you're over exaggerating?"

"Don't you think you're under-exaggerating?"

"Okay let's see" Sakura said opening Naruto's closet.

Naruto sat on his bed while he watched Sakura picked his clothes out for him like he was five and she was his mother.

"Try this on." Sakura said tossing Naruto jeans that were ripped at the knee and an orange tee with a black design going down the right side of it.

Naruto looked at the clothes then at Sakura. "What?" She asked.

"You may be okay with changing in front of me, but me not so much." Naruto said.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Just hurry up we've got less than an hour." She walked out the room, closing the door behind her.

Naruto came out of his room a few minutes later. He walked downstairs to see Sakura sitting on the couch, texting.

"Took you long enough." She said putting her phone away and standing up. "Let's go, TenTen said that the game is about to start."

They excited the house, Naruto locking the door behind him, and walked to Sakura's pink Lexis.

"I wonder if Kiba's there already." Naruto asked as they got in the car.

"No Shikamaru said he'll text me when he does."

At the school soccer field Naruto and Sakura made their way up the bleachers where the rest of the group was including Termari who sat next to Shikamaru.

"Hey." Naruto said, sitting on the outside of the group. "Has Kiba shown up yet?"

"Nope." Shikamaru said.

"Naruto, isn't that Juugo?" Sakura asked.

The teams were on the field, stretching and sure enough on the opposing team was Juugo.

"Who's Juugo?" TenTen asked.

"He's the red head on the opposing team. When me and Naruto went to the mall on Tuesday, He came over and asked Naruto out."

"Wait he just came up to you like that?" Choji asked Naruto.

"Yeah." Naruto said. He still had his eyes in Juugo.

"Either Naruto's not good at hiding the fact that he's gay, or we just got so use to it that we don't even notice it." Shikamaru said.

"Okay, can we not talk about him?" Naruto asked.

"Fine." Sakura said.

The whistle blew and the game started.

"Ooh, I think in see Kiba!" Sakura chimed in.

"Where?" TenTen asked.

"He's the brunet coming up the bleachers." Sakura pointed out.

"He is cute." Neji gave TenTen a look that she didn't notice, because she was too busy drooling over Kiba.

"Naruto that's your cue." Sakura said.

"Cue for what?" Naruto asked confused.

"Get his attention."

"Oh right. Kiba!" Naruto shouted over the roar of the crowd.

Kiba looked up to see Naruto gesturing for him to come over. He grinned and made his way over.

"Hey Naruto." Kiba said once he reached the blond and sat beside him.

"Uh hi." Naruto said nervously. A silence fell between them as Naruto thought of what to say.

Sakura loudly cleared her throat making known of her, and everyone else's, presence.

"Oh, right. Kiba these are my friends; Sakura, Shikamaru, Termari, Choji, Hinata, Neji, Tenten and Shino." Naruto went down the line naming everybody.

"Hi." Kiba greeted.

"Go Lee!" Sakura shouted jumping out of her seat.

Lee dribbled the ball down the field to the goal and took a shot sending it right past the goalie. The crowd cheered as the first shot was made.

"So Naruto." Kiba said getting Naruto's attention. "Are you and Sakura, uh you know…" Kiba trailed off

Naruto's eyes widened at the realization of what he meant. "Oh, no! We're just friends!" Naruto said quickly.

"Oh sorry it's just that I see you two together a lot so I just thought you were."

Naruto thought about this. If Kiba thought this, what about the other kids in school? Better yet Kiba was asking him about his love life. If he were Sakura, this would be a sure sign that he liked him.

"So," Naruto said. "Uh, do you have a girlfriend?"

"No, I'm not the relationship type." Kiba said.

At that Naruto didn't know whether to be happy that Kiba didn't have a girlfriend, or disappointed that he wasn't the type for relationships.

The game continued with Lee's team winning, eight to five. Most of the crowd had left, while Naruto and the group waited at the bottom of the bleachers for Lee.

Naruto turned to see Juugo walking across the field.

Juugo turned and saw Naruto was looking over at him and smiled.

Naruto smiled back.

Juugo took one step towards him and his eyes landed on Kiba. He quickly turned and made his way down the field.

The action did not go unnoticed. Naruto stood there stupefied. Why would Juugo run off like that? Not to mention the look of horror on his face when he saw Kiba.


	4. Chapter 4

_Bzzzz. Bzzzz_

Naruto awoke to the sound of his phone vibrating on his nightstand. He groaned turning away from the bothersome noise and pulled the sheets over his head.

Finally the irritating buzzing stopped. Silence engulfed the room for about half a second, before his phone started vibrating again, breaking the silence once more.

Naruto sighed, turning back over to his nightstand. He blindly searched for his phone, eyes shut and head still flat on his pillow.

"Hello." Naruto said groggily with his eyes still shut.

"Naruto." Sakura said from the other end. Naruto opened his eyes at the sound of Sakura's voice.

She coughed roughly a couple of times before continuing. "It turns out that my lab partner had more than just the cold. I have a fever so I won't be able to pick you up. If you want I can lend you the Lexus."

Naruto clumsily reached for his alarm clock. There was not enough time for him to walk all the way to Sakura's house, get the Lexus, and be on time for school.

"I'll have to get it later. If I go now I'll be late for school."

"K just make sure not to cause too much damage to the school while I'm out."

"I make no promises." Naruto said finally wide awake. "I'll come for the Lexus after school."

"Okay. I'll be here all day, unfortunately. Bye."

"Bye." Naruto said hanging up the phone.

He threw his head back in his pillow and groaned. The only way for him to get to school on time was if he walked. He forced himself out of bed and into his bathroom to start his morning routine, a little earlier than usual.

Naruto walked out of his bathroom, a towel around his waist.

He was pulling his shirt over his head when he heard a loud rumble outside causing him to jump slightly. Naruto finished pulling his shirt down and walked to his window above his bed. He pulled back the curtains and saw how darkened and clouded the sky was. It was less than moments away from raining.

"This is just great." Naruto said sarcastically. "Would it have been too much to ask if I could just have one day where everything goes the way I wanted it to?" He sighed closing his curtains back.

Naruto went to his closet and opted on jeans and his orange hoodie. He grabbed his iPhone along with his earbuds off his dresser. He connected it to the iPhone, placed one earbud in his ear, and placed his phone in his pocket before making his way downstairs.

"You're up early." Naruto's mother said, poking her head out of the kitchen.

"Yeah, well Sakura's sick so I don't have a ride to school." Naruto said grabbing his bookbag from the corner next to the front door.

"Why doesn't she lend you her car like she usually does?"

"She did, but I don't want to risk being late for school."

"Okay be careful, forecast calls for heavy rain all day."

"You know none of this would have happened if I had a car of my own."

"Bye Naruto." Kushina said walking back into the kitchen.

Naruto groaned. Another attempt at getting a car failed. He opened the front door and made his way down the driveway, closing the door behind him.

Once down the driveway he made a right and proceeded the long walk to school. He pulled out his iPhone and scrolled through his playlist. He pressed Secrets by One Republic and placed his phone back into his pocket.

Not long after did he feel something wet hit the top of his head. He stopped walking and looked up at the sky to see that it was starting to rain. He groaned, pulling his hoodie over his head and stuffing his hands deep into his sweater pocket. Naruto continued walking with his head down shielding it from the rain and entranced by the song.

This song made Naruto think of Kiba. He knew the teen was hiding something from him. Okay they barely knew each other so Kiba did have the right to be keeping some things from him. But what about the incident with Juugo. What could have happened in their past to make Juugo so scared of Kiba.

"Or maybe he could know something that I don't." Naruto said to himself. The rain started to come down harder.

Naruto being unaware of it reached the end of the sidewalk and started crossing the street. Halfway across the street a driver honked their horn startling him. Naruto jumped slightly, being brought back to reality.

He turned to his left and saw a black car and realized that the light had turned green. He quickly made his way across the street and onto the sidewalk and continued his walk to school. He shoved his hands back in his pockets and put his head down once again.

Naruto came to a stop at the end of the sidewalk and waited until it was clear to walk.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw the black car from earlier pull up beside him. He could hear the window being rolled down. Cars were still driving by stopping his chance from crossing the street.

"You need a ride?" A voice came from out of the car. Naruto turned and saw that Juugo was the one in the car.

"Juugo?" Naruto asked surprised.

"The one and only." The red head replied.

"I guess this is what they call ironic. I was just thinking about you."

"So you were thinking about me?" Juugo said with a wide grin.

Naruto's cheeks turned a rosy red. "N-no I didn't mean it like that."

Juugo laughed at his reaction. "Chill, I was joking." A loud clap of thunder startled them both. "On a different note, how about I give you a lift?" As soon as the question was asked it started pouring rain.

"Looks like I don't have a choice." Naruto said running to the passenger side. He got in slamming the door behind him.

"A few seconds in the rain and I'm already soaked." Naruto said placing his bag in front of him. His clothes were heavy with water and his hair lay damp on his scalp.

"You okay?" Juugo asked seeing that Naruto was hugging himself and shivering.

"Yeah." Naruto replied. "Can you crank the heat up a little?"

"Sure," Juugo said doing so. ",but take that sweater off, I'll give you mine." Juugo undid his seat belt and started pulling his hoodie over his head.

Naruto turned and immediately protested "No you don't have to do that." He said.

Juugo finished pulling the sweater over his head. He wore a black t-shirt under, that was tight on him and revealed his muscular arms. Naruto caught himself staring and quickly looked the other way.

"Yes I do or you'll probably get sick." Juugo handed him the same blue sweater he wore when they first met at the mall. "And I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I let that happen."

"Thanks." Naruto said as he hesitantly took the sweater from him. He nervously lifted his sweater over his head. As he did so his T-shirt was lifted halfway above his abdomen revealing his stomach. This didn't go unnoticed by Juugo who quickly turned his attention to the road in front of him.

Naruto completely removed his damp sweater and put Juugo's on. It was a bit baggy, but nothing major.

Juugo cleared his throat cutting through the awkward silence. "Uh, Konoha High right?"

"Yeah." Naruto replied, putting his sweater in his book bag.

Juugo put the car in drive and proceeded down the road.

"I hope I'm not going to make you late for school." Naruto said.

"Nah, don't worry about it."

They reached Konoha High and Juugo pulled up to the side of the school. Because of the rain the students were making their way in the building faster than Naruto's ever seen.

"Well here we are." Juugo said.

"Thanks for the lift. I totally owe you one." Naruto said feeling utterly grateful.

"Well I have one way that you could repay me."

"And what would that be?"

"Go on a date with me."

Naruto thought about this. _Well I guess I do owe him. I mean it's just a date what harm can it do?_

"Okay I know it's a long shot especially after getting turned down once but-"

"Alright." Naruto said cutting Juugo off.

"What really?" He asked surprised. "But I thought you said you were with someone."

"Yeah, but we broke up." Naruto lied.

"Great!" Juugo rejoiced. "I mean not great for you, but, uh you know."

Naruto smiled. "How about Saturday at seven?"

"Uh sounds great."

"Then it's a date." Naruto said with a smile. "I should go I don't want to be late."

"Yeah, uh do you want me to pick you up after?"

"Sure." Naruto said. "Wait what about your sweater?"

"You can give it to me later."

"K thanks again." Naruto said exiting the car and quickly making his way inside as to not get wet.

_(4__th__ Period Biology)_

Unfortunately for Naruto he found out that Kiba was absent and without Sakura he would be spending this class by himself.

"Everybody knows that high school is the most important thing to a teenager." Asuma said as he started the lesson. He took his usual spot at the edge of his desk. "It's when you experience things for the first time. First real relationship, first love, first heartbreak, but most importantly your first sexual experience."

A couple of the male students looked at each other with a wide grin.

Asuma continued. "Now it comes to my attention that some of you may have already experienced your first time, and I hope you were smart and used protection, knowing the consequences that come with sex."

"So you're going to tell us not to have sex?" One of the male students asked.

"Why would I, I doubt any of you would actually listen to me. All I want is for you to be smart and use protection. And so does the school, which is why they're allowing me to give you these." Asuma reached behind his desk and pulled out a box of condoms.

He gave them to the student in front of him and said. "Everyone take one and pass it." He said.

"Just one? I go through a whole pack a week." David said. He was one of the most perverted boys in the whole school, not to mention arrogant.

"David, neither, does your hand, nor pillow count." Asuma said. The class was engulfed with choked laughter. Even Naruto found himself holding back a laugh.

David, on the other hand, was beat red with embarrassment.

_(End of School)_

By the time school ended the rain had slowed down to a drizzle. Naruto walked out of the school building and to the sidewalk, where he waited for Juugo. He had changed back into his own orange sweater before coming out. It wasn't long until he saw Juugo's black car pull up in front of him.

"Hey sexy need a lift?" Juugo said with his head sticking out of the car.

Naruto smiled at him before walking around and getting in on the passenger side. He saw that Juugo was still just in his black T-shirt. He dug into his bag and pulled out his sweater. "Thanks for letting me use it." Naruto said handing it to him.

"No problem." Juugo said with a smile. He undid his seatbelt and pulled the sweater down over his head. "So where to?" He said putting his seatbelt back on.

"Kunai street the last house of the left." Naruto said.

"Sure no problem." Juugo replied. He pulled off the curve and drove down the road.

"But if it's not too much trouble could you drop me off further down at Sakura's house?"

"Sakura? Isn't that the girl who was with you when we were at the mall?"

"Yeah, she's usually my ride to school, but she has a small fever."

"That's a bummer, but maybe her getting sick was fate's way of getting us together."

"You really are looking forward to the date aren't you?"

"You have no idea."

"So what do you have planned for then?"

"I rather keep it a secret."

Juugo passed Naruto's house and continued down the road. He turned to Naruto and asked, "How further down does she live?"

"Just a few more blocks." Naruto said.

A few minutes later they reached Sakura's house. "Right here." Naruto said and Juugo pulled over. "Thanks." Naruto said.

"No problem." Juugo replied with a smile.

Naruto got out of the car, closing the door behind him, and walked onto the sidewalk. He slung his bookbag on his back and took out his phone. Behind him he could hear Juugo driving off. Naruto dialed Sakura's number and walked up to her front door. In the corner of his eye he could see the pink Lexus parked in the driveway.

"Come in the doors open." Sakura's voice chimed through the phone.

"Alright." Naruto said before ending the call and putting his phone back into his pocket.

Naruto walked through the door and saw Sakura standing upstairs and boy was she a site to see. What Naruto saw was not what he was used to. Her hair was a mess like she just got out of bed, her nose was bright red, and she wore pj bottoms and a pink T-shirt.

"Wow you look terrible." Naruto said slamming the door shut.

"Thanks that's what every girl loves to here." Sakura said her voice leaking with sarcasm.

"Sorry."

"It's fine I know I look a mess. Are you just going to stay down there or are you coming up?" As soon as Sakura finished her sentence she started coughing hysterically.

Naruto placed his bag at the side of the door and made his way up the stairs. They went into Sakura's room and sat on her bed.

"So what did I miss in school today?" Sakura nasally asked.

Naruto pulled out the condom Asuma had given them, held it up and said, "The free condoms."

"They really gave out condoms?"

"Yeah, but it came with a price. Asuma gave us this whole speech about the consequences that come with sex."

"Must have been hell. Speaking of sex, did you manage not to embarrass yourself in front of Kiba?"

"Uh, he didn't come to school today." Naruto said putting the condom back in his pocket.

"Well that's a bummer."

"But I have a date with Juugo on Saturday." Naruto uttered.

"What? I thought you said you didn't like him."

"I know, but he gave me a ride to school today and then he gave me his sweater-"

"Wow he gave you his sweater?" Sakura cut him off.

"Yeah, then when we got to school I said that I owed him one and that's when he asked me out on the date so I just said yes."

"Well do you want to go on the date with him?"

"I don't know. Part of me does, but mostly because I'm thankful for what he did."

"Well it looks like you'll be needing the condom after all."

"I'm not going to have sex with him. It's just going to be a simple date."

"Yeah, but does he know that? What if he's expecting more than just a date?"

Naruto thought about this. "You're right, and I hate it when you're right."

"That's because I'm always right. So what are you going to do?"

"I'll still go on the date with him seeming as I kind of owe it to him, especially since I lied to him the first time. But I'll make sure it stays just that, a date."

"Yeah well good luck with that."

"And good luck with the fever."

Sakura playfully punched him in the shoulder, and they both chuckled at the small act.

"You know for a soccer player he's pretty ripped." Naruto said referring to when he saw Juugo in his T-shirt.

"Okay I think that's the cue for you to leave."

Naruto laughed. "Alright fine." Naruto said standing up. "Are you going to be okay by yourself?"

"Don't worry. Knowing me I'll be better in two days."

"Alright, If you say so."

"The keys to the Lexus are on the coffee table."

"Thanks. I'll stop by tomorrow and see how you're doing."

Naruto walked down stairs and picked up the car keys and his bookbag before exiting the household. He walked to the Lexus and unlocked the vehicle. He got in, started the engine, and drove home.

_(Tuesday)_

Naruto pulled up into the school parking lot and took the spot closest to the school. He turned the engine off and exited the car, closing the door behind him. He swung his bookbag on his back and made his way to the school building.

When he reached the building he could here chanting coming from inside. He quickly made his way inside and turned left to where the chanting was coming from.

Further down the hallway there was a crowd of students surrounding something. The first thing that popped into Naruto's head was a fight.

Naruto saw TenTen and Shikamaru standing just outside the crowd. He walked up to them to see if they knew what all the commotion was about.

"Uh, hi Naruto." TenTen greeted in a voice that just screamed she was hiding something.

"Hey guys." Naruto said. "Want me to explain what this is about?" Naruto said gesturing his head towards the crowd.

"Oh it's nothing you'd be interested in." TenTen claimed.

"Why what is it?"

"I wouldn't look if I were you" Shikamaru warned.

At this Naruto lost his patience and started pushing his way through the crowd. He froze in shock at the scene before him.

Edward, Naruto's ex-boyfriend, and Ino were making out in the middle of the hallway. If that wasn't bad enough Edward had his hands allover Ino's ass. Said blond opened her eyes and immediately noticed Naruto. Her eyes narrowed into a scowl. Naruto read the look as saying 'I stole your boyfriend, what are you going to do about it?'

Naruto felt his stomach churn and he knew he was going to be sick, not to mention the impounding anger he felt towards the both of them. He turned around and pushed and shoved his way back through the crowd.

Once clear of the crowd, Naruto continued to walk off in the other direction.

"Naruto!" TenTen shouted as she and Shikamaru chased after him.

Naruto turned down the next hall and stopped in front of his locker. He placed his bookbag down and started getting his books out for first period.

"Naruto are you alright?" TenTen asked from beside him.

"Oh I'm just great. I love it when the whore of the school intentionally makes out with my ex in the middle of the school." Naruto said. He slammed his locker so hard That TenTen thought it might fall off its hinges.

"Okay, I know you're mad right now, but just take a few deep breaths and you'll feel better."

He took two deep breaths before he angrily punched his locker, making both Shikamaru and TenTen jump.

"Or he could just punch the locker." Shikamaru said.

Naruto now regretted his fist ever connecting with the locker as he felt pain start to shoot to his knuckles. "Ow." Naruto said, grabbing his fist. He had to peal his fingers from his palm and straighten his fingers out. He turned his hand around and saw that his knuckles were red and bleeding slightly.

"Feel better now?" TenTen asked.

"No." Naruto said with a pout.

"Come on, let's take you to the nurse." Shikamaru said.

"Wow what happened?" The nurse asked as she looked at Naruto's bloody knuckles.

"Uh…" Naruto thought of something to say other than he punched a locker. Which falls under the category of defiling school property. He looked over to Shikamaru for help.

"He caught his hand in a door." Shikamaru said.

The nurse looked at him finding his story hard to believe. "Well I think you set the record for the earliest injury. School doesn't start for another two minutes." The nurse said turning her attention back to Naruto. "I don't think any bones are broken. Sit down, I'll be right with you." She said getting her things.

Naruto took a seat on the examination table, and waited.

The nurse came back and sat in a stool in front of him. "Okay this might sting a bit." She warned. She grabbed Naruto's hand and sprayed disinfectant on it.

Naruto's face cringed at the stinging he now felt in his hand. The nurse took a cotton swab and wiped Naruto's knuckles getting rid of the blood.

The bell rang signaling the start of school.

The nurse put the swab to the side and bandaged his index, middle, and ring fingers.

"Alright, you're done." She said getting up to put her stuff away.

"Thanks." Naruto said. He got off the examination table and put his bookbag on his back. The three exited the nurses office and walked down to their classrooms.

"How's your hand?" Shikamaru asked.

"It feels like it's on fire." Naruto said.

"Well that's what you get for punching a locker." TenTen said.

"Imagine if that was Neji Ino was making out with."

"Then I'd take my anger out on that bitch, instead of on some innocent locker."

"Yeah, well I won't get much respect for beating up a girl."

"Anyway Naruto, why are you stressing this so much? You and Edward broke up about two weeks ago." Shikamaru said.

"So that doesn't mean that I don't have feelings for him. And Ino knows that too."

"Wait so Edward isn't gay?" TenTen asked.

"He doesn't know what he is and the only reason why we broke up was because he was afraid his team would find out."

"I'm sorry to say this Naruto, but your life is pretty jacked up"

"That's the understatement of the year."

_(4__th__ period: Biology)_

"What happened to your hand?" Kiba asked noticing the bandages on Naruto's knuckles as he took his seat.

"Oh it's nothing." Naruto said dismissively as he took his seat.

"What did you do, get in a fight or something?"

"If you count punching a locker a fight then I guess you could say that."

"A locker? Well I'm going to take a wild guess and just say the locker won." Naruto playfully rolled his eyes. "Why are you going around punching lockers anyway?"

"It's a long story. So you missed an awesome lesson yesterday." Naruto changed the subject.

"Yeah, you missed me?'

"No not really."

"Please no one can go a day without looking at this gorgeous face." Kiba said with a wide grin.

"Looks like someone's full of themselves."

The bell rang signaing for the students to be quiet.

_(End of 4__th__ period)_

The bell rang ending the 4th period. The students stood and gathered their things.

"Your homework for the day is to study for tomorrow's test." Asuma shouted over the rustling of stools the students made as they made their way out of the classroom.

Naruto was about to exit the room when Asuma called his attention.

"Naruto can I talk to you for a minute?"

Naruto turned around and walked back in the classroom. "Sure, about what?" Naruto said.

"I think it would be better if you close the door." Asuma suggested and Naruto complied.

"What's wrong?"

Asuma situated himself on the edge of his desk and said, "It's your grades, they've been slacking lately."

At this Naruto went wide eyed. "You're kidding right?" He said hopping that it was just a joke.

"I wish I was. I checked with the other teachers and according to them your grades have stayed the same. It also turns out that Kiba isn't in any of your other classes, but just this one, the one you're failing."

"Where are you going with this?"

"My guess is, is that Kiba's distracting you."

"You have my word he's not." Naruto said truthfully.

"Well I don't necessarily mean distracting in a way where he keeps talking or bothering you."

"Then what do you mean?"

"Well how do I put this? You are a teenage boy with raging hormones. And at this point and age we start finding out new things about ourselves. And as teenagers we have the tendency to go out of our comfort zone and try out new things we've been curious about for the longest. Meaning that we start testing our sexual orientation as well as questioning it."

Naruto was beet red. Was it that obvious that he was gay? First Juugo and now Asuma. If this continued he figured the whole school would know by the end of the month.

"Uh, I really don't feel comfortable talking about this with you." Naruto said still madly blushing.

"Naruto its okay, he's a very attractive young man, but you have to know that your education comes first."

"Can I go now?" Naruto asked feeling utterly uncomfortable and just wanting to get out of classroom.

Asuma sighed. "Fine go." Naruto quickly turned on his heel and practically ran out of the room.

"But fail tomorrow's test and I'll have to speak with your parents." Asuma yelled after the blond.

Naruto walked into the cafeteria, once he finally ridded himself of his blush. He sat down at his table with his lunch and was immediately asked by Shikamaru, "What took you so long?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Naruto said dismissively.

"I would have asked you why, but the world's number one bitch is walking this way." TenTen said.

"Haha, that was so funny I forgot to laugh." Ino said.

"Back off Ino, today is not the day." Naruto warned not looking up from his tray.

"Why so hostile? I just came here to apologize that you had to witness what you did earlier. I mean, who would've guessed that going out with you would traumatize Edward enough to want to come back to being straight again."

Naruto's jaw clenched as he tried to control his anger.

"Alright Ino, unless you want to end up in the nurses office with a bloody noise, I suggest you leave now." TenTen threatened.

"Fine. Oh and sorry again Naruto." Ino said before walking to her table.

Naruto abruptly stood up.

"Naruto where are you going?" Hinata asked.

"To punch a locker." Naruto replied before walking off.

_(End of School)_

Naruto angrily marched through the parking lot to the pink Lexus. His mind was occupied with the events of the past two days; his upcoming date with Juugo, Ino's performance this morning with Edward, and not to mention Asuma finding out that he was gay and the only reason why he found out was because his grades were slacking.

Naruto was so transfixed on his thoughts he bumped into someone causing him to stumble back a few steps.

"Can you watch where you're going?" Naruto snapped, rubbing his head.

"Wow what happened to you?" The person Naruto bumped into said.

Naruto looked up and saw that he bumped into Kiba.

"Oh sorry I've just had a really rough day." Naruto apologized.

"Anything you want to talk about?" Kiba offered.

"Yeah I really don't feel like talking right now." Naruto walked pass Kiba and to the Lexus. He entered the car and drove off towards Sakura's house.

* * *

><p>"What happened to you?" Sakura asked as Naruto plopped down on her bed, laying back.<p>

"Everything." Naruto said.

"A little more detail would be nice,"

Naruto sat up saying, "I think I should start with Ino taking the word 'bitch' to another level by making out with Edward in the middle of the hall."

"She _what?" _

"Yep, and if that's not bad enough I found out that I'm failing biology."

"Naruto how do you-"

"Wait not done." Naruto cut Sakura off. "I was so mad at Ino that I punched a locker and almost broke my hand." Naruto held up his hand to show Sakura. "Oh and most importantly Asuma knows that I'm gay."

"How did he know?"

"I don't know, but he even gave me the whole 'everybody goes through it' speech."

"It looks like you had one hell of a day." Sakura said.

"You have no idea."


	5. Chapter 5

It was Saturday night and Naruto was just getting ready for his date with Juugo.

Both his parents weren't home and wouldn't be back from work until later that night, so Naruto opted on telling them that he'd be with Shikamaru at the movies.

In his room Naruto opened his closet and started going through his clothes. A knocking at the door caught his attention. Naruto went downstairs and opened the door and to his surprise it was Sakura.

"Sakura what are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"You don't think I would actually miss your date with Juugo would you?" Sakura said walking through the door.

Naruto closed the door behind her. "Well you seem like you feel better." Naruto said and it was true. She wasn't coughing or sniffling like she was before and she wasn't as pale.

"Yeah, I'll be able to go back to school on Monday. Oh and I also came by for the Lexus."

"Come on." Naruto said leading the way to his bedroom.

Naruto grabbed the keys off of his dresser and handed them to Sakura who had been sitting on his bed. He then went back to his closet and tried to figure out what to wear.

"So when is Juugo supposed to get here?" Sakura asked.

"He's supposed to be here by seven." Naruto said still rummaging through his closet.

"Where are you guys going?"

"Uh, he didn't say." Naruto sighed and turned to Sakura. "Could you help me?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. She got up and walked towards Naruto's closet. She instantly pulled out an orange plaid shirt and handed it to Naruto.

"Thanks." He said. He took off the shirt he already had on and put the one Sakura handed him on.

"How don't you know where he's taking you?" Sakura asked sitting back down on the bed.

"He said he wanted it to be a surprise." Naruto went into his bathroom to brush his teeth, the running water sounding throughout his room.

"What if he's planning on kidnapping you?"

Naruto spite the toothpaste out. "I doubt he's that much of a psychopath." Naruto shouted over the stream of water and resumed brushing his teeth.

Naruto finished a few minutes later and came out of the bathroom sitting on the bed beside Sakura.

"How soar do you think you'll be tomorrow?" Sakura asked out of the blue.

"What?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well I heard that after gay guys have sex that they're soar after." Sakura explained.

"Sakura for the last time I'm not going to have sex with him."

"Yeah, but you never said that you didn't want to." Sakura pointed out.

Someone rang the doorbell.

"That's probably Juugo." Naruto said getting up.

"Oh Naruto wait." Sakura went to his nightstand and opened the top drawer. She took out the condom that Asuma had given out earlier in the week.

"How did you know where I put that?"

"Naruto, I know you so well I'd know where you'd hide your playgirl magazines."

"That's not creepy at all." Naruto said sarcastically.

"Here take it just in case"

"Sakura-" Naruto tried to argue, but Sakura cut him off.

"There's no harm in just taking it." Sakura said.

Naruto sighed, giving in. He took the condom and put it in his pocket.

The person rang the doorbell again startling both of them.

"Don't want to keep him waiting." Sakura said. They both made their way downstairs.

"Wait." Sakura said stopping Naruto just inches from the door.

"What?"

"Let me fix your hair." She started messing with Naruto's hair until he slapped her hand away

He turned to the door and opened it. "Sorry I took so long." Naruto said with a smile.

"It's no problem." Juugo said dismissively.

"Hi Juugo." Sakura said poking her head over Naruto's shoulder.

"Hey Sakura."

"Are you ready to go?" Naruto asked.

"Sure, is Sakura coming with?"

"Uh-"

"No I was just about to leave." Sakura said stepping passed Naruto and out the door.

Naruto turned to close and lock the door. As he did so, Sakura decided it was a good time to Q&A Juugo.

"So where do you plan on taking Naruto tonight?" She asked.

"Uh, I was thinking of maybe going to the boardwalk." Juugo said.

"Hmm, stores, restaurants, sometime on the beach not bad for a first date."

Juugo smiled seeming proud of himself.

"Ready." Naruto said from besides them.

All three of them walked to Juugo's car, which was parked behind Sakura's Lexus.

Juugo opened the door for Naruto like the guys in cheesy romance movies do.

"Thanks." Naruto said getting in. Juugo slammed the door shut behind him and got in on the other side.

Sakura knocked on Juugo's window and he rolled the window down. She leaned down so she was looking in the car. "Make sure you have him back by ten-thirty." She said.

"Yes ma'am." Juugo said.

"Other than that, have fun, but not _too _much fun." Sakura looked at Naruto for the last part of that sentence.

"Okay, mom can we go now?" Naruto said.

"Make sure you call me and tell me how it went." Sakura said stepping away from the car.

Juugo pulled out of the drive way and off towards Konoha's boardwalk.

"I'm sorry about that." Naruto said a couple of miles down. "She can be a little out of hand sometimes."

"Don't worry about it; she was just looking out for you." Juugo said.

"Yeah, her heart's in the right place." Naruto agreed. "I hope she didn't scare you."

"Nah I don't get scared easily. How long have you two known each other?"

"We've been together ever since we were both kids. She's become like a sister to me."

"You two really seem close; I wish I had someone like that."

"What about the guys you were with when we first met?" Naruto asked.

"They're just guys on my team. We're not close like you and Sakura are."

"Yeah, but the only thing about knowing each other for that long is that we get sick of each other easily."

"Hey enough talk about our friends, let's talk about today like you look absolutely hot right now, but what else is new?"

Naruto smiled. "Thanks." He said. "So what are we going to do on the boardwalk?"

"Anything you want." Juugo said. "I have to make a good Impression on the first date."

"Well I haven't been to the boardwalk ever since I was a kid."

"Really? I heard that they installed a new Ferris wheel."

"Yeah, maybe that will be fun." Naruto said a hint of fear in his voice.

Juugo found a parking spot just outside of the boardwalk entrance. He parked the car and turned the engine off. Then he got out and quickly moved to the other side of the car to open the door for Naruto.

"You do everything by the book, don't you?" Naruto asked getting out of the car.

Juugo closed the door. "I'll admit that I watched a couple of cheesy romance movies to prepare for the date." Juugo said.

"You don't have to be romantic, just be yourself."

"And what if my being romantic is me being myself?"

"Then I'll think that it's really sweat of you." Naruto said smiling up at Juugo.

Naruto's and Juugo's eyes connected. They stayed like that, just looking into each other's eyes, until Naruto blushed and looked to the side.

"We should go in." Naruto uttered nervously.

"Right." Juugo agreed. With that they started walking their way towards the boardwalk.

The sun was just giving off its last bit of light before it set and that bit of sunlight lit the way to the boardwalk. From their position they could see the Ferris wheel that Juugo had mentioned earlier.

Upon setting foot on the boardwalk Juugo asks, "So what do you want to do first?"

Naruto looked around contemplating on what to do. The pier was expectedly crowded, with it being Saturday. "Uh, you pick." Naruto said feeling indecisive.

"How about we go on the Ferris wheel to get a better view?" Juugo suggested.

"How about not?" Naruto objected.

"Why not?"

"I'm not a big fan of heights."

"Come on, it'll be fun, you even said so. And besides you'll have me to protect you. Instead of looking down you could just look at me."

"Thanks but no thanks."

"Okay fine. Uh, what's your favorite food?"

"Ramen."

"They have a ramen stand somewhere around here. If you go on the Ferris wheel with me I'll buy you all you can eat."

"Please don't do this to me." Naruto begged. He knew he wouldn't be able to resist the all you can eat ramen.

"It's up to you." Juugo said shrugging his shoulders.

Naruto sighed. "Okay fine, but I'm only going on once."

Juugo smiled. "Great, let's go before the line gets long." Juugo said leading Naruto down the boardwalk to the Ferris wheel.

From afar the Ferris wheel didn't look so bad, but as they got closer Naruto started having second thoughts.

They reached the ride and got on the end of the line. Naruto stared up at the Ferris wheel and thought he might pee his pants.

"You okay?" Juugo asked noticing Naruto's petrified look.

"It's huge." Naruto said.

"That's what she said." Juugo said trying to add levity to Naruto's current situation.

"Not funny."

Juugo laughed at Naruto's ill temper.

The line kept moving and eventually they made it to the front of the line. Juugo paid the admission and the guy working the cars opened the door for them.

"In you go." Juugo said motioning Naruto to go in first.

Naruto hesitantly made his way into the cart and sat down. Juugo got in, sat on the opposite of him, and the guy closed the door.

Naruto held on so tightly to the metal pole in the center that his knuckles turned white. The cart jerked forward and started moving completely startling Naruto and he shut his eyes.

Seeing the state that Naruto was in Juugo placed his hand over Naruto's, which was gripping the pole, and said, "Naruto it's okay, you can open your eyes."

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and saw how calm Juugo's facial expression was. He slowly started to loosen his grip on the pole.

Juugo smiled. "I told you it wouldn't be that bad." He said. "See we're almost to the top."

A few seconds after Juugo had said that they came to a stop at the top. Still Naruto's eyes stayed glued on Juugo's calming features.

"Are you going to stare at me the whole time or are you going to look at the sunset?"

Naruto slowly turned to look out the cart. "Wow." Naruto said completely amazed. The top of the Ferris wheel was probably the best place to witness the sunset.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Juugo said looking at it as well.

"It's probably the most beautiful thing I've seen before in Konoha, maybe even the world."

"I wouldn't say that, because I'm looking at that right now."

Naruto turned to Juugo to see that he was looking at him with the most passionate eyes he's ever seen. Naruto did nothing, but blush and look the other way.

The cart jerked forward and started moving again. Naruto looked up and noticed that Juugo was still holding his hand.

"You can let my hand go now." Naruto said.

"Oh, sorry." Juugo apologized removing his hand from Naruto.

The Ferris wheel came to a stop with them at the bottom. They got out and started walking the board walk.

"It wasn't that bad was it?" Juugo asked.

"No." Naruto admitted.

"Do you want to go again?"

"Hell no."

Juugo laughed. "So how about I buy you that all you can eat ramen I promised you?"  
>"No thanks. I think I lost my whole appetite on the Ferris wheel."<p>

"So anything in particular you want to do next then?"

"I don't know, you pick." Naruto said.

"You're no fun."

"I haven't been here since I was a kid. I don't know what's here and what isn't." Naruto claimed.

"Okay, how about I pick what to do next and you think of what to do after?" Juugo suggested.

"Okay it's a deal." Naruto agreed.

Juugo looked around figuring out what they should do next. "How about we go do the test your strength thing?" Juugo said noticing it a couple feet away from them.

"No thanks, I'm pretty sure that, that thing's rigged."

"Sounds like somebody never won at it."

"Well who has?"

"I have. In fact I could beat it three times in a row."

"Cockiness never gets you far in life."

"Fine I'll just have to show you how incredible I am."

"Alright and if you do manage to beat it I'll apologize for doubting you and admit you have ridiculously awesome skills."

"It's a deal." Juugo said as they approached the machine.

It was two dollars to play and Juugo gave the machine attendant four dollars so he could go twice.

The attendant handed him the hammer and Juugo positioned himself in front of the machine.

"Get ready to eat your words." Juugo said looking up at Naruto. He lifted the hammer up over his head and brought it back down onto the platform. The meter went halfway up before plummeting back down.

"Wow, you really showed me." Naruto said sarcastically.

"That was just a warm up." Juugo claimed. "But now I'm serious." He got back into position. Juugo lifted the hammer above his head once again and brought it down hitting the platform for a second time.

Naruto looked at the meter expecting it to come crashing back down like last time. To his surprise this time the meter reached the top setting off the bell.

"Yes!" Juugo rejoiced. "I told you I could do it."

Naruto still surprised said nothing.

"Congratulations." The attendant said handing Juugo the only prize left which was a pocket sized stuffed frog.

"Thanks." Juugo said taking it. He walked over to Naruto and gave it to him.

"Thanks." Naruto said.

"No problem. Now isn't there something you would like to say to me?"

Naruto sighed. "I, Naruto Uzumaki, am sorry for doubting you and hereby admit you have ridiculously awesome skills."

"Now that's what I like to here." Juugo said. "So, it's your turn to pick what to do."

Naruto thought of what they could do when his stomach growled. "Uh, I might take you up on that all you can eat ramen after all."

"Okay, I think there's a ramen shop further down." Juugo said leading the way.

Naruto followed putting the toy frog in his pocket.

It didn't take long for them to reach a small ramen stand. It was nothing special. The little stand had stools as seats and curtains hung from the top. The little restraint went by the name of Ichiraku's Ramen.

They took a seat and were greeted by an old man who Naruto guessed was the owner. "Hi what can I get you?" He said.

"One miso pork ramen." Naruto said excitedly.

"Make that two." Juugo said.

"Coming right up" The man said. He turned to the grill to make their order.

Naruto could feel his mouth watering from the smell of the ramen.

Soon enough the food was down and placed in front of immediately dug in while Juugo ate his a little less animalistic.

When they were finished eating Naruto had eaten a total of two bowls and Juugo with a total one.

"That'll be $8.50." The man said.

Naruto reached for his pocket to get his wallet. He stopped, his hand a few inches away from his pocket, when Juugo told him that he'd pay for it.

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked unsure about it.

"Yeah it's no problem." Juugo said taking out his wallet and placing the money on the counter. The two got up and left the miniature restraint.

"You know you don't have to keep paying for me." Naruto said once they were a few steps away from Ichiraku's.

"Actually I do. I'm the one who asked you out on the date." Juugo said with no falter in his voice.

Naruto smiled. "You know to tell the truth I was having second thoughts about going on this date." He said.

"What, you thought going on a date with me would be that bad?"

"No, it's just that normally you don't go out with someone you just met at the mall."

"Well that's true, but to tell _you_ the truth that's not the first time I saw you at the mall." Juugo confessed. "I actually saw you a couple times before, but was too scared to talk you. But I eventually built up the courage and asked you out."

"Wait how did you know that I was, uh…" Naruto trailed off. He wasn't as comfortable about talking about his sexuality in public like Juugo was.

Juugo knew what he was going to ask and said, "Oh, by the way you walk."

"The way I walk?"

"Yeah, it's sort of effeminate."

"No it's not." Naruto whined.

"And you whine a lot for a boy." Juugo added.

"Whatever." Naruto said. "Well since we're confessing things I think you should know that I was never really going out with someone when you asked me out the first time." He confessed.

"So why did you lie?"

"I was sort of having a bad day and Sakura though bringing me to the mall would cheer me up.

"Well at least I even got you on a date at all."

"That's true." Naruto admitted.

They walked on the boardwalk just talking, until Naruto asked, "So what do you want to do now?"

"That depends. What time is it?" Juugo asked.

"Uh, I don't know. I think about Nine-thirty." Naruto said noticing that the sun had completely disappeared from the sky and was replaced by the moon. He pulled out his phone and checked the time. "Well I was close, it's Nine-forty. Why what's wrong?"

"I just wanted to see if we still had enough time."

"Still had enough time for what? You know you don't really have to have me home by then-thirty, Sakura was just kidding." Naruto said referring to what she had told him.

"Yeah I know it's not that."

"Then what?"

You'll see, but don't worry it'll be worth it." Juugo reassured. "But in the meantime how about we hang out on the beach." He suggested.

The whole time Naruto never noticed that the boardwalk was built over a beach. "Okay." Naruto said.

"Awesome let's go." Juugo said grabbing Naruto's hand and leading him there.

When Juugo grabbed Naruto's hand, said boy felt almost the same kind of heat he felt whenever he and Kiba touched or when he was even around him. And just like in that same situation he felt himself start to blush. A couple of people noticed the two's joint hands as they moved and gave them looks.

Naruto noticed how some people looked at them and started to feel uneasy. Juugo however seemed not to notice or had just decided to ignore them. He just focused on where he was going.

A few minutes and a couple awkward stares later they reached the stairs that led down to the sandy surface of the beach. Lucky for Naruto Juugo finally let go of his hand.

His heart beat started returning to its normal pace and his face slowly began losing the reddish color and was turning back to its natural tan color. Naruto looked over at Juugo and saw that he was removing his shoes and socks, and then rolled up his pants leg as to not get them dirty. Naruto did the same and they walked down the steps, carrying their shoes.

Upon setting foot on the beach Naruto curled his toes against the tiny grains remembering how he always used to love going to the beach as a kid.

To the left, further down the beach, came a flickering light, a flame to be exact. Someone was having a bonfire and Naruto and Juugo decided to walk opposite of it. They walked close enough to the water to feel the water on the sole of their feet as the waves came and left.

Other than the people at the bonfire and the one or two couples they walked by, they were the only people in that area of the beach.

The night sky stood quiet and still. The only light they had was that coming from the moon and the stars above.

They walked in silence until Naruto broke it by asking, "So do your parents know that you're, uh, gay?"

"Yeah, my mom was alright with it, but my dad didn't take it so well. He barely even talks to me anymore." Juugo explained. "How about your parents, do they know?"

"Yeah, like you, my mom was okay with it and my dad was sort of disappointed, but he soon got over it." Naruto said.

"I guess our dads thought we'd get married to a girl and have kids." Juugo pondered on that, shoving his free hand in his pocket. "So, does anyone else besides Sakura and your folks Know?" Juugo asked changing the subject.

"Well, all my friends know and well, uh…my teacher." Naruto uttered those last words referring to Asuma.

"Wait, your teacher, as in school teacher?" Juugo asked surprised.

"Yeah, it's a long story that I really don't feel like reliving."

"Well are you two at least related?"

"I _really _don't want to talk about this."

"Alright fine, I just find it weird that your teacher knows."

Off in the distance came a loud crackle and a flash that lit up the night sky. "Look it's starting." Juugo said turning around and pointing at the sky. And by 'it' he meant the fireworks performance. He and Naruto turned around and directed their attention to the flashing night sky.

The loud crackle and colorful explosion of the fireworks put Naruto in awe. At first it started off slow, one after another, but then it got faster as time progressed. (No pun untended.)

The only sound that filled the air was the crackling and popping of the fireworks. Each one brightening up the night sky in a series of different collors. With each firework came an even louder sound and an even more impressive effect.

On the boardwalk there was no motion as everybody stopped and gazed at the sky dazzled by the colorful explosions lighting up the night.

For a while everybody just stood still as if frozen in time until the fireworks started to come to and end with the grand after deafing explosion the boardwalk was kept lit by the light emmited from the fireworks. It was so bright that people's exillerated expressions could be seen from miles away, until the last firework went off with a big _'POP!'_

Clapping echoed from off the boardwalk as people applauded the fireworks show. It was as if time started up again as people resumed with their boardwalk activities.

"That was awesome! I haven't seen fireworks ever since I was a kid." Naruto said ecstatic. He turned to Juugo who was looking at him with an amused smile and asked, "Is this what you meant by 'we still have time?'"

"Yeah." Juugo said with a proud smirk. "And by your reaction I'm guessing you enjoyed it."

"Sorry, Sakura says I can be sort of a spaz." Naruto said looking down embarrassed.

Juugo shrugged. "I thought it was cute." Naruto chuckled as they turned and continued their walk on the beach.

"How about you, does anyone else know you're gay?" Naruto asked going back to their previous conversation. "I mean besides the guys you were with the day at the mall?"

"Yeah my whole school knows."

"Your whole school?" Naruto asked shocked. He could handle with a few people knowing his orientation but the entire school? He shuttered at the thought.

"Yep, I'm open to anyone who asks."

Naruto thought that would explain why he doesn't have a problem talking about him being gay in public. "But don't some people try to mess with you because of it?" He asked.

"No because they know that if they do that I'll kick their ass."

Considering Juugo's large build Naruto wouldn't put it past him to do exactly that. In all honesty Naruto wished he could do that.

"How good are you at swimming?" Juugo asked bringing Naruto back to his senses.

"Uh, pretty good I guess. Why?"

"Oh no reason." Juugo put his hand on Naruto's shoulder and nudged him closer to the water.

"Stop." Naruto said giving off a laugh.

"What, I didn't do anything." Juugo said playfully. He nudged Naruto closer to the water again.

"I'm serious." Naruto said backing away from him. He tried to keep a straight face, but failed miserably as he kept breaking into a smile.

"I honestly have no idea what you're talking about." Juugo said slowly stepping toward him. A huge smirk plastered on his face.

Naruto turned to run, but Juugo caught him by the waist, successfully stopping him. Juugo wrapped both arms around Naruto's waist and lifted him up.

Naruto tried to break free, but Juugo's hold was too strong.

Juugo then walked into the ocean until the water was up to his rolled up pants leg. Neither of them could stop laughing at Naruto's current predicament.

"Don't drop me!" Naruto warned through his laughter.

"Okay, okay." Juugo said turning around and placing Naruto back on the sandy beach.

Once back on land Naruto took a couple steps away from Juugo still laughing slightly.

"See I didn't drop you." Juugo said with a smirk.

"Would you have actually dropped me?" Naruto asked.

"Want to find out?" Juugo said playfully.

"Stay away from me." Naruto warned.

They picked up their shoes that had fell during the scuffle and kept walking on the beach. All the while, Naruto made sure he didn't walk close to the water and kept an eye on Juugo.

After about a half a mile of walking Naruto and Juugo decided to sit under the boardwalk by the pillars. They sat there watching as the waves came and gone and stared up at the night sky watching the stars.

They sat there in silence for a good amount of time until Naruto started a conversation. "I have to admit that this is probably the best date I've ever been on." He said, still looking at the sky.

"Really?" Juugo asked. Naruto turned to him and nodded. " If you had to rate today on a scale of one to ten what would it be?"

"Hmmm, a seven."

"A seven? I think that I deserve at least a nine."

"You can blame almost dropping me in the water for that."

"But you were laughing."

"So, that doesn't prove anything."

"You're impossible to please aren't you?"

Naruto could only laugh at the comment.

Minutes flew by and Naruto eventually decided to checked his phone for the time. It was two minutes to ten-forty. "I guess we should go back now." Naruto said putting his phone in his pocket.

"Yeah it's getting pretty late." Juugo agreed giving off a yawn.

They stood up brushing sand off their pants and stretching. Juugo looked at Naruto and said, "Uh, Naruto you have a little something on your face."

"Where?" Naruto asked.

"Right here." Juugo said, cupping Naruto's chin. He tilted his head to the side and leaned in to kiss him.

Naruto saw what he was about to do and pulled back. "Uh, sorry, but this was just supposed to be a normal date." He said feeling a little embarrassed. Worst yet he would have admit that Sakura was right.

"Really, because I don't think people bring these to something that's just supposed to be a normal date." Juugo said picking the condom Naruto had in his pocket off the sand.

Naruto blushed embarrassed. It must have fell out of his pocket when he took out his phone.

"I had all intention of keeping this just a simple date," Juugo went on. ", but if you want to take it further…" Juugo trailed off stepping closer to Naruto.

"Uh." Was all a nervous Naruto could say. He tried to back up, but his back was against one of the pillars holding the boardwalk up.

Juugo continued to walk towards him until he was right on top of him. He placed a hand on Naruto's waist and his other hand under his chin. Juugo lifted his chin up until they were face to face.

Naruto could feel his heart pounding rapidly In his chest. He watched as Juugo kept leaning in until their lips finally connected.

Luckily for Naruto, Juugo made no attempt to deepen the kiss and his hand stayed just on his waist and not trying to make any advances.

Naruto turned his head to the side, successfully breaking the kiss and said, "We should leave it's getting late." His voice was low and disheartened.

Juugo sensed his tone of voice and backed up so he wasn't on top of him. They walked back up to the dock and once they were up there they cleaned the bottom of their feet of the sand and put their shoes on.

The car ride back was completely silent neither of them knowing what to say. Naruto stared out the window feeling utterly embarrassed about what happened on the beach.

Juugo pulled up into Naruto's driveway and this is when the awkwardness came in. Should he just get out of the car without saying anything? If he did that would seem rude and ungrateful. If he said he had fun would that mean he didn't mind Juugo kissing him? Did he actually mind Juugo Kissing him?

"I guess I'll see you later." Naruto decided to say

"Yeah." Juugo said nervously.

Naruto exited the car and entered his house officially ending the date.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I dedicated this chapter to the author Living Paradox who's stories were the first one's i read and the one's that inspired me to write.

Also I would just like to say that **YES **this **IS **still a **NARUKIBA **story. I wasn't sure wheater or not to add this chapter so I just sad what the F!$ and just added it. If you liked it that's great, but if you didn't I apologize and WILL DO BETTER! lol

AND Happy Birthday if today is your bithday, happy belatted if it past and happy early if it's coming up.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Hello, Hola, Bonjour, konichiwa, Hallo (I could go on forever, but i'm not. The power of Google Translate! =]) Anyway i was board (No school today :p) and so i decided to work on the chapter so here it is.

Sakura parked her pink Lexus in Naruto's driveway and exited the vehicle. She walked up to his front door and knocked. As she waited for the blond to open the door, she removed her sunglasses from her face and placed them in her small pink purse. The sound of muffled footsteps could be heard before the door opened.

Sakura was expecting Naruto to be the one who opened the door, but to her surprise instead of the blond, blue eyed boy it was his mom, Kushina, who had opened the door.

"Hi Sakura, come on in." Kushina said opening the door wider as to let Sakura in.

Sakura entered the house and said, "Hi, Mrs. Uzumaki. I wasn't expecting you to be the one answering the door."

Kushina closed the door and chuckled at the pink headed girl's statement. "Sakura, how many times have I told you that you can call me Kushina?"

"Sorry I'm just used to Mrs. Uzumaki that's all."

"It's alright. I have the day off so I finally have time to open doors now." Kushina said referring to Sakura's earlier statement.

"That's good that you have the day off; you work too hard." Sakura said. "Oh, is Naruto here?" She asked remembering the reason why she came here in the first place.

"Yeah, but he won't come out of his room. Did something happen to him yesterday? He told me that he and Shikamaru were going to the movies."

"Oh, don't worry about it, they probably just saw a horror movie and he's just probably still a little traumatized. You know how he is whenever he gets scarred."

"Okay, if you say so." Kushina said still a little unsure. "If you need anything don't be afraid to ask."

"I won't." Sakura made her way up the stairs to Naruto's room and Kushina went back into the kitchen where she continued to read her magazine.

Sakura stood in front of Naruto's closed bedroom door. She knocked and waited for a response that never came. She then tried the door knob to see if it was locked. It wasn't. She turned the knob, pushed open the door and walked in to see that Naruto was fully dressed and sitting on his bed. He sat with his knees pulled up to his chest, and was hugging Gamakichi, a huge stuffed orange frog. Naruto looked over and noticed Sakura standing in his doorway.

"Oh boy." Sakura said with a sigh. She closed the door and sat beside him on the bed, placing her purse on the floor in front of her.

"What happened?" She immediately asked.

"Nothing." Naruto stated. His words were muffled by Gamakichi being held in front of his mouth.

"Come on I know something happened."

"What makes you think something happened?"

"Well for one, your mother said you were locked up in your room and two you only take out that stupid frog whenever something really bad happens."

Naruto sighed. He dropped his knees from his chest and moved so his feet hung off the side of the bed and touched the wooden floor, all the while still holding the frog. "His name's Gamakichi," Naruto said sounding like a five year old. ", and he's not stupid my grandfather gave him to me."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Whatever, just tell me what happened."

Naruto's grip around Gamakichi tightened as he told her. "Yesterday when I was on the date with Juugo, it was late so we decided we were going to sit on the beach. When we stood up to leave he tried to kiss me. I told him that this was just supposed to be a normal date, but the condom you told me to take fell out of my pocket when I took out my phone. He picked it up and said people don't bring condoms on just normal dates, that if I wanted to we could take it further. So he walks up to me and kisses me." Naruto finished explaining.

"Did you push him off?" Sakura asked.

"I turned my head, but that was after about a minute. Then I said we should leave and he took me home, but…" Naruto paused for a moment before continuing. ", is it bad that I actually did want to go further? I mean, it doesn't make me a slut or anything does it?"

Sakura sighed. If she hadn't told Naruto to take the condom none of this would have happened. "No it doesn't. Look Naruto all of this is my fault." Sakura said sincerely. She wrapped an arm around his shoulder, comforting him.

"Well, it's not all your fault." Naruto said. "I'm the one who decided to go on a date with him and didn't listen to you about him wanting sex."

"Yeah, but if I hadn't made you take the condom then it wouldn't have fallen out of your pocket and Juugo would have never thought you wanted to go further."

Naruto thought about this. "Yeah you're right. It is all your fault." Naruto mumbled.

Sakura let go of him. "That's not what you were supposed to say." She said giving him a hard look.

"Then what am I supposed to say?" Naruto said utterly confused.

"That it wasn't my fault."

"But you're the one who said it. I was just agreeing with you."

"But you were the one who-" Sakura stopped mid-sentence knowing that they would just keep going back and forth. She took a deep breath trying to calm down and said, "Look we're both guilty in some way so there's no point in arguing."

Naruto didn't say anything. He just continued to hold Gamakichi close to his chest.

Sakura went on, "Look how about I make it up to you? I could cut your hair and I could guarantee that once those bangs are out of your eyes that the guys will be all over you. I mean, who doesn't like a blond with blue eyes?" Sakura gave him smile.

"I think I had enough of boys for one day-scratch that make it a week." Naruto said.

"Well you could still get your hair cut for yourself."

"Why, I like my hair how it is." Naruto argued.

"Listen if you really want to forget about what happened with Juugo I suggest cutting your hair. I heard that people who went through bad breakups change their image to forget about the person. Like dying their hair, getting a piercing, or a tattoo. It makes them feel like a whole new person."

"Me and Juugo didn't go out and what makes you think that, that stuff actually works?" Naruto continued to argue.

"It's worth a shot and besides it worked for me."

Naruto turned to Sakura surprised. "What did you change?" Naruto asked.

"I got my ears pierced remember?"

Naruto did remember. After she broke up with her first boyfriend a long time ago she was eager to get her ears pierced even though she rarely wore earrings.

He thought hard about this. He grew accustomed to his hair being long and couldn't imagine what it would be like if he ever cut it, but he didn't want to have to keep feeling like this, so disappointed in his control over his sexual urges. Even though he was a teenage boy with _raging _hormones he expected to have a little more self-control. Plus he didn't think his parents would react well to him getting a piercing or a tattoo and he liked being a blond. He thought it added to what made him look hot. (Which it did!) Naruto let a sigh. "Alright I guess I'll do it." He said sounding defeated.

"Okay, come on." Sakura said standing up.

"Wait you mean now?"

"Better now than before you wimp out and change your mind, right?"

Naruto stood up with Gamakichi still in his arms.

"Uh why don't you leave Gambatachi here?" Sakura said.

"It's Gamakichi." Naruto wined. Sakura only rolled her eyes at Naruto's childlike reaction. He placed the stuffed frog on his bed and then followed Sakura downstairs into his kitchen.

Kushina heard footsteps and looked up from her magazine and saw Sakura and Naruto enter the kitchen. "Well look who decided to join the living." Kushina said directed at Naruto. She gave him a small smile.

He smiled back shyly scratching the back of his head.

"So what's going on?" She asked.

"I'm giving Naruto a haircut." Sakura said. She pulled one of the chairs away from the table and placed it in front of the sink and ordered Naruto to sit.

"Is she serious?" Kushina asked Naruto.

"Yes." Naruto said not sounding excited about the whole ordeal. He reluctantly sat in the chair and waited for Sakura.

"Oh thank God." Kushina rejoiced. "I'll get my scissors.

"Mom!"

"What? I love you and all, but your hair concerns me. I mean every time you say you're borrowing Sakura's car I'm worried I might hear about you getting into an accident because you couldn't see."

"But I drive Sakura's car most of the time and not once have I been in an accident."

"And it was only a matter of time until you did, but if you get in an accident after you get your haircut then we know it's just because you're a bad driver." Sakura said.

"Whatever, can we just get this over with?" Naruto said folding his arms over his chest.

"Fine Sakura's Cherry Blossom Salon is now open." Sakura said. Kushina got up to get her scissors.

"Also bring a blow dryer, come, and a towel, oh and you wouldn't happen to have a salon apron or anything like that would you?" Sakura shouted to Kushina.

"No sorry." Kushina shouted back from the living room.

"Would you mind if I used a garbage bag?"

"Sure, check the pantry." Sakura opened the pantry and saw a box of medium sized black glad garbage bags. She took one and closed the pantry.

"What are you going to do with that?" Naruto asked eyeing Sakura suspiciously.

"Improvising. You don't want to get hair all over you do you?" Sakura straightened the bag out and attempted to pull the layers apart. By then Kushina had come back with the supplies. She placed the items on the kitchen table then sat back in her chair watching Sakura as she tore a hole in the bottom of the bag.

"Okay now just put your head through the hole and you have your own homemade salon apron." Sakura said.

Naruto stood up and took the garbage bag from Sakura's hand. He dropped the opening over his head and had to pull on it to get his head through. Sakura had to help him by stretching the hole open more. Naruto eventually fit his head through the hole and the bag hung loosely around his neck.

"Who knew you had such a big head." Sakura teased.

Naruto fought the urge to make a comeback, but instead he sat back down in the chair and said, "You know all this talk about me getting into an accident makes it sound like you actually want me to have one."

"That's crazy we would never want that to happen." Kushina said. "Right Sakura?"

Sakura had picked the scissors up off the table and stood in front of Naruto. "Yeah, never." Sakura said snipping the scissors twice only a few inches away from Naruto's face. She had an evil grin on her face that just sent a chill down Naruto's spine. He gulped now wishing anyone, but Sakura was cutting his hair.

"And besides." She continued, leaning against the counter. "You haven't had the chance to date Kiba yet."

_Oh crap! _Naruto thought. He waited for his mom to ask the unescapably question.

"Kiba? Who's Kiba?" Kushina asked with a quizzical expression.

"He's no one!" Naruto was quick to claim.

"Wait you didn't tell her?" Sakura asked.

"Tell me what?" Kushina asked still in the dark about what they were talking about.

"Nothing! Sakura would you shut up?" Naruto pleaded.

Said girl only giggled as she proceeded to tell Kushina who Kiba was. "Kiba's a new student in our school. He came about two weeks ago and is in mine and Naruto's biology class. Naruto's trying to see if he's gay so he could ask him out." Sakura finished explaining.

Kushina turned to Naruto and asked. "Naruto do you like him." Naruto turned his head to the side in response, feeling utterly uncomfortable. He hatted to have his mom know about the boys he dated. It wasn't that she freaked out or anything when she found out that Naruto had a boyfriend. It was just that she kicked into motherly mode, worse than if he were dating a girl.

"Does he get straight A's, how old is he, does he drive, does he have a criminal record, why didn't you tell about him?" Kushina asked feeling out of breath at the end of all her questions.

Naruto sighed. _And the game of twenty questions begins. _Naruto thought. "Mom can you stop acting all inspector gadget?"

Kushina turned to Sakura who immediately answered all her questions in the order that they were asked. "So far he does, he's 16, he has a permit, and no criminal record that I know of, and because he felt like you would freak out if you knew."

"Is he cute?" Kushina asked.

"Mom!" Naruto said surprised at what his mother had just asked.

"What I'm just asking."

Sakura giggled. "He's beyond cute. When he first came to our biology class most of the girls were ogling him. I could swear some of the guys were too, well excluding Naruto.

"Okay I thought this was supposed to be a salon, not a gossip circle." Naruto complained, desperately trying to change the conversation to something less personal.

"Apparently you haven't been to a salon. Sakura said. She placed the scissors on the counter, turned the water to the sink on, and told Naruto to lean his head back. When he did Sakura took sink head and wet Naruto's hair until it was good and damp.

She turned the water off and placed the sink head back. Naruto sat up and Sakura grabbed the towel off the counter and hand dried Naruto's hair.

Naruto could feel his scalp burning from how hard Sakura was rubbing the towel on his head. He could swear that she was doing that on purpose. When she finished, she placed the towel back down on the counter and Naruto's hair lay flat on his head still slightly wet.

"Naruto you should invite Kiba over soon so me and Minato can meet him." Kushina said.

Naruto was shocked by the question. "There is no way I'm doing that."

"Why not? Are you afraid that we'll embarrass you?"

"No, it's because I know you'll embarrass me." Naruto said. "Just like you always do."

"She can't be that embarrassing Naruto." Sakura said in Kushina's defense.

"The last time I invited a boy over she showed them my baby album."

"Ouch, I thought that was something people only did in movies." Sakura said.

Yeah," Naruto agreed. "And besides I really don't want dad to find out about Kiba anyway."

"Why not?" Kushina asked.

"Because he's always looking like he doesn't want to be here, or like he wants to murder the boy I'm dating."

"Naruto you know that it took him some time to get used to you being gay." Kushina said.

"Yeah, but I still can't shake the fact that he's disappointed in me for it."

"Okay how's about we get started cutting that hot mess you call hair." Sakura said trying to change to a less depressing topic. She picked up the scissors and grabbed the few strands of blond hair that were in Naruto's face. She then put them in between the open scissors. "Are you ready?" Sakura asked.

"No." Naruto said. Even to his rejection Sakura still snipped the scissors. The strands slowly fell from his head and landed on the garbage bag that covered his body. Sakura continued to cut and trim Naruto's hair making sure to make it look even.

Naruto's hair fell to the ground all around him creating a rainfall of hair. Pretty soon the small portion of the kitchen floor Naruto was sitting was covered in hair.

Naruto knew that it was stupid, but he had to admit that he would miss his hair. He hadn't cut his hair in two years because he was trying to grow it out to see how he looked, but that wasn't happening anytime soon. On the bright side he can star over now.

Sakura finished cutting his hair and placed the scissors on the counter. Meanwhile, Naruto reached his hand up to his head to feel his hair. It was still wet and wasn't spiked, but Naruto could feel how shorter it was. He just hopped that he didn't look weird after his hair dried.

Sakura plugged the blow dryer in the outlet above the kitchen counter and moved back to Naruto. She slapped his hand away from the top of his head and started blow-drying his hair. Naruto closed his eyes shielding them from the hot air of the blow dryer. Naruto's hair was blown in the opposite direction of the device.

Sakura ruffled his hair as well making sure that it spiked back up which didn't take long since his hair was naturally spiky.

Sakura finally finished and turned off the blow dryer. She put her hands on her hips and marveled at her work. If she didn't know that Naruto was gay and if he wasn't her best friend she would have asked him out. "I think I did a good job if I do say so myself." Sakura said. She moved aside to let Kushina see.

"Wow Sakura, you did an excellent job." Kushina complimented.

"Why thank you."

"Can you pass me the mirror?" Naruto asked.

"Stand up so I can get you out of the garbage bag first."

Naruto stood up and Sakura placed the blow dryer down and picked up the scissors. She grabbed the bottom of the bag and cut him out. Then she passed Naruto the mirror and threw the bag away in the garbage.

When Naruto saw his reflection he was surprised. He looked totally different, but in a good way. He looked like a whole new person. His hair wasn't covering his face so his big azure blue eyes showed clearly. Sakura was right; getting his hair cut did make him feel like a new person.

"So what do you think?" Sakura asked hopefully.

"I like it." Naruto admitted.

"I told you, you would. Now that'll be twenty dollars." She said holding out her palm. Naruto laughed taking it as a joke. "No I'm serious; when I picked up the Lexus the tank was half empty."

Naruto sighed digging into his pocket and pulling out his wallet. He pulled out a twenty and handed it to Sakura. "Thank you." She said placing it in her pocket. "Now let's hurry and clean up so we can go."

"Go where?"

"I was supposed to come pick you up so we can meet everyone at the mall, but ended up giving you a haircut."

"Don't worry about it I got it." Kushina said.

"Are you sure?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah it's no problem."

"Alright then I'll see you later Mrs. Uzumaki."

"Bye mom." Naruto said and they started to walk out the kitchen.

"Naruto hold on a second." Kushina said.

Naruto turned around about to exit the kitchen.

"I'll meet you in the car." Sakura informed him before exiting the house.

"What's wrong mom?" Naruto asked.

"I just wanted to say that even though Minato may seem uncomfortable or unaccepting of your sexuality he still loves you." Kushina said.

"I know that, but sometimes I think he wishes that I ended up the way he dreamed I would."

"Naruto you know that's not true. You just have to give him a little more time to fully adjust that's all."

Naruto sighed. "If you say so, but can I ask you something?"

"You can ask me anything." Kushina reassured.

"Well, did you freak out when I told you and dad that I was gay?"

"No, I kind of figured you were by the way you showed more interested in boys than girls as a kid. Also by the way you always looked at that wolf guy from twilight." Naruto blushed, by 'wolf guy' she meant Taylor Lautner. Kushina couldn't help but laugh. If people kept finding out his sexuality what was the point of hiding?

"So will Kiba be meeting you guys at the mall?" Kushina asked and Naruto's blush only deepened.

Lucky for Naruto Sakura honked her horn, startling them both. "Uh, I better not keep Sakura waiting." Naruto said and quickly made his way out the door.

* * *

><p>Sakura had texted Shikamaru and asked them where they were and she received a message back saying that they were at the food court. When they got to the mall they made their way to the food court. Sakura was the first to see them all bunched around a table. Everyone was there except for Neji, Hinata, and Choji.<p>

"Wait here I want your new look to be a surprise." Sakura said stopping around the corner before the food court. Naruto obeyed and Sakura made her way to the group. "Hey guys." she said as stood next to them and they all greeted her back.

"What took you so long?" Shikamaru asked.

"And where's Naruto?" TenTen asked.

"I'll answer both those questions in a minute, but first I have a surprise for you guys."

"A surprise?" Lee asked.

"Yeah, but first I need you to close your eyes."

"Whatever it is can't be that good that we need to close our eyes." Shino said.

"Oh trust me it is." The group all looked at each other first before one by one they started closing their eyes. Sakura looked at Shino and his sunglasses and couldn't tell whether or not his eyes were closed. She took a chance and motioned Naruto over. When Naruto got next to her she told them that they could open their eyes.

When they did their eyes immediately landed on Naruto and his new haircut. Naruto noticed everyone's eyes on him and started to feel uncomfortable. "Uh, hey guys." Naruto said in a shy voice.

"Naruto you cut your hair." Lee said.

"Yeah, Sakura did it. Do you guys like it?"

"It's about time." Shikamaru said.

"Well I like it." TenTen said. "But what made you want to cut it?"

"Sakura convinced me to." Naruto said with a shrug.

"Well I think we all owe Sakura a big thank you."

"It's not a big deal." Sakura said in a modest voice.

"Hey where's Choji, Hinata and Neji." Naruto asked. He looked among the group and noticed that the three of them were missing.

"Oh those two?" TenTen said. She waved a hand in front of her dismissively. "Choji's at home with food poising. It's probably from eating so much at that old restaurant near the bad side of town."

"You mean the one that got a 'C' from the health department?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah. We told him he shouldn't eat there, but you know how stubborn he gets when he's hungry." Naruto almost felt bad for him. He _almost _did. Naruto actually found it a little amusing seeming as Choji always seemed to eat everything. He thought maybe this will teach him to be more careful of the things he ate. "As for Neji and Hinata." TenTen went on. "They're attending to family business as usual."

"So it's just the six of us?" Naruto asked and everyone nodded. He wasn't use to the group being this small. "So what are we doing?" He asked.

"Well me and Sakura are going shopping and the boys are…well I don't know what they're doing."

They all walked out of the food court together. Naruto was walking in the front of the group next to Sakura when TenTen grabbed him by the arm and pulled him to the back of the group.

"So how are things with Kiba going?" She asked.

"Uh, we're still on friendship level." Naruto said.

"Is he going out with anyone?"

"No, he said he's not the relationship type."

"Well relationship type or not, you better hurry up and bag him. A guy like him doesn't stay on the market long." TenTen said before the group split up, with the girls going into one of the clothing stores and the guys continuing to walk down the mall.

Naruto thought about what TenTen had said about Kiba. He must really not be the relationship type if a guy as hot as him didn't have girlfriend nonetheless a boyfriend. But he still had no choice, but to peruse him since it seemed like TenTen and Sakura wouldn't leave him alone until he ended up dating Kiba.

"Hey do you guys mind if we stop at the music store. My mom wants me to get her the new Christina Aguilera CD." Shikamaru said bringing Naruto out of his thoughts. (What it was the oly person i could think of.)

"I don't mind." Lee said. Shino shrugged not really caring.

"I didn't know people still listened to CDs. I thought by now everyone would have an iPod or something." Naruto said as they walked into the music store.

"Everyone except for my mom." Shikamaru said. "I would say something, but I'm already scared of her as it is." Naruto couldn't help but to laugh at that.

They split up, looking at the different racks filled with what Naruto thought were outdated discs. Apparently Naruto was in the rock/emo section seeing numerous Linkin Park and Matallica albums and other of the sort. Naruto wasn't that much into rock, so he really didn't pay attention to any of them. He figured that if everybody was downloading their songs off of the internet then artists won't sell that many albums and given the amount of people in the store, which wasn't much, continued to prove his theory correct.

From the corner of his eye he could see Shikamaru walking towards him with something in his hand. "Hey, Naruto," Shikamaru said. Naruto turned to him and saw that he was holding a CD in his hand. "Is it true that all gay guys like Lady Gaga?"

Naruto seemed to be taken aback by the question. "That's not something you just go up and ask somebody." Naruto complained feeling a bit embarrassed having been asked that.

"I meant to ask you earlier, but i forgot and being here reminded me so I thought I might as well ask you now before I forgot." Shikamaru shrugged.

"I guess I like some of her songs." Naruto admitted. "But I don't hold the opinion of every single gay guy. Why are you asking anyway?"

"I just wanted to see if you had any gay stereotypes other than the way you walk." Shikamaru said with a smirk.

Naruto felt his cheeks become inflamed from embarrassment. Why is everyone keep saying that his walk is effeminate? "Whatever, did you get the CD for your mom?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah." Shikamaru said holding up the CD in his hand. "Let's go."

Shikamaru paid for the CD and the four of them left the store. The whole time when they were walking Naruto paid attention to how the others were walking and tried to imitate them. He wasn't ashamed of being gay he just didn't want it to be that obvious.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**Sorry this chapter was short and not very interesting. I'll admit that I kind of drew a blank with this chapter.

On a different note I'm wondering if anyone of you guys still buy CDs so be hinest if you do. I for one don't. Also I'll be alternating between 'Divine Secrets' and 'The Suicide Note.'

So until next time. 3


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy so my updates will take longer than usual. I hope this chapter can make up for it though :]

_(Monday 4__th__ period)_

Naruto and Sakura made their way into their biology class, which Sakura now calls the class where the 'magic happens' considering all the things that stated happening in here since Kiba came. Once inside Naruto's attention automatically went to the back of the classroom to his and Kiba's seat. He was expecting Kiba to already be in his seat as usual, but he wasn't. Apparently he had beaten him here for once.

Naruto just hoped that Kiba would get here soon. Despite what His mom and friends said about his new haircut, he felt that Kiba's opinion was the only one that really mattered. He was the one who told him to cut it in the first place so why shouldn't he like it?

Naruto made his way to the back of the classroom, all the while noticing some people had stopped their conversations to look at him as he walked by. He's been receiving complements all day about his new look so it wasn't a surprise to see that happening.

When he reached his lab table he placed his bag down and sat on the stool. Why were people making such a big deal about his hair? It wasn't like he dyed it or anything. People get so worked up over little things.

Naruto turned his head to the left looking out the window. It was dark, pitch black even. The grayness of the sky was enough to make anyone depressed. To make matters worse it was pouring rain.

The news had called for on and off rain showers all week and right now it was on full blast. It was weird. There was never this much rain in Konoha before, but apparently now there was. The trees outside were soaked and their leaves dangle dripping wet making them resemble that of a willow tree. The wind was so fierce it rattled the window every time it blew and every now and then there was a loud clap of thunder that startled everybody.

Naruto's eyes moved down from the sky and trees to the sidewalk to which was uninhabited. Everyone was inside and he didn't blame them for it. He felt bad for whoever got stuck in this kind of weather.

He was about to turn away from the window when he saw someone. It was hard to see them because it was so dark outside, but they were there. They stood just below the classroom window and were looking up. They were looking directly at Naruto.

Naruto was taken aback by this. Why was there some creep staring up at the window of a high school? At first Naruto thought it was only a silhouette in the darkness but every time he blinked he still saw them. From what Naruto could see, which wasn't very much, was that their hair lay damp on their head and their eyes were an unusual color that Naruto couldn't depict. Naruto's blue eyes made contact with the mystery person's. Suddenly Naruto seemed stuck in his gaze. It seemed like no matter how much he tried he couldn't fight the person's gaze. Their look sent chills down his spine and made his blood run cold.

Apparently no one else had noticed the person under the window since they all carried on with their conversations. Lightning struck lighting up the sky above and the ground below allowing Naruto to see the face of the person staring up at him for a split second. In that second Naruto could see that they had pale skin. It wasn't much of a description, but it was all he could get.

Naruto felt something touch his shoulder and he jumped snapping his head around. "Wow, somebody's jumpy today." Kiba said taking a step back.

"Oh, sorry you scarred me." Naruto said. Kiba just smirked at him. Naruto turned his attention back to the window as Kiba took his seat. The guy that was under the window was gone. Maybe he was just a part of his imagination or maybe he could be real. Whatever it was he hoped he never saw him again.

"You okay?" Kiba asked.

Naruto turned around to face him. "Yeah, I'm just not use to seeing this much rain before."

"Yeah, it's really been raining hard out there." Kiba agreed. Nobody in Konoha was used to this much rain.

"And I've noticed you've done something to your hair, but I can't quite put my finger on it." Kiba said. He placed his thumb and index finger on his chin in a thinking motion. Naruto opened his mouth to say something, but Kiba cut him off. "No wait, wait, wait, don't tell me, uh, you're using a new shampoo."

Naruto playfully rolled his eyes at him. Even Kiba couldn't help but break into a smile.

"No, but seriously, you look nice. I didn't even know your eyes were that blue." Naruto smiled. He put a hand in front of his face, pretending to play with some loose strands of hair, to hide his slight blush.

Asuma walked into the classroom just as the bell rang. "Okay settle down." He said getting everyone's attention. As the class quiet down Asuma's attention went to the back of the classroom to where Naruto sat. Said boy shifted in his seat under his teacher's gaze. Ever since Asuma had talked to Naruto about his failing grades and him knowing that he liked Kiba, he's been paying a lot more attention to him in class.

"Today I'm going to be handing back last Wednesday's quiz." He had looked directly at Naruto when he said this. If Naruto had failed this test then Asuma would separate him and Kiba.

Asuma reached on his desk and grabbed a stack of papers off of his desk. He walked up and down the aisles placing the student's tests in front of them. As he did Naruto hoped he did well on his test. He wanted to maintain his straight "A" average. More importantly he wanted to keep sitting next to Kiba. It's funny. Usually his grades came before his relationships, but somehow Kiba became an exception.

Asuma came around and placed Naruto's test face down in front of him. Naruto hesitantly turned the test over. His eyes scanned the top of the paper where he saw in red ink a "B+". It wasn't an "A" but at least he didn't fail. Better yet he can still sit next to Kiba.

_(Last Period: English)_

Naruto was in his last class, English. It was the only class he hated. It wasn't because of the concept of the subject. It wasn't always boring and he found it rather easy sometimes. And it wasn't the teacher either. Mr. Kotetsu was a cool teacher and found ways to make the lessons more interesting. So why did he hate English so much? Well it was simply because of Edward, his ex-boyfriend, had the same class as him.

Edward sat on the opposite side of the room as Naruto by the window. Normally Naruto wouldn't be so on edge about being in the same class as him, but ever since he saw him kissing Ino, Naruto's been avoiding him in every single way. Every time class ended he would make sure he was the first one out of the room.

He would occasionally catch Edward staring at him, but Naruto made sure not to make any eye contact with him or turn in his direction. He didn't want anything to do with him after what he did.

"So for your next grade," Kotetsu said. "You will work in groups of two. Each group will receive a short excerpt from a story and will have to act it out on Friday. Sounds easy enough right?"

"So can we pick who we want to work with, because if we can I choose Edward." One of the girls said.

"I was just about to get to that." Mr. Kotetsu said. "Luckily for you I took the liberty of picking the groups myself so you don't have to go through the trouble of doing so." The whole room was filled with groans. Mr. Kotetsu grabbed a paper off his desk with the groups on them. "As I call your name move to the person you're working with." He said now going down the list of the groups. As he did the sound of chairs scrapping against the floor and footsteps were heard as everybody made their way to their partners.

Halfway through the list Naruto had his head cradled in his palm, staring down at his desk when he heard his name being called, "Naruto and Edward…" Naruto's head shot up at the mention of who he was working with.

Did he hear it right? He couldn't have. It was just someone who's name sounded like his. Naruto turned his head in the direction of his ex who had the same look of shock on his face as he probably did. It seemed that he had gotten over his shock as he got up and started making his way over towards Naruto.

_Fuck! _ Naruto thought. Why was it that he could never catch a break?

Edward sat at the empty desk besides him. He gave the blond a small smile who only turned and looked away from him. Naruto had to work with him, but he didn't have to be nice and he wasn't going to.

Mr. Kotetsu finished reading the names of the groups and was now handing them the short story they would be acting out. Kotetsu stopped by Naruto and placed a copy of the story on his desk before moving on.

Naruto picked the paper up and looked at it. The story they were doing barely took up a page. "Okay, so the title of our story is 'Imposter.'" Naruto read off the top of the page.

"You said you weren't mad." Edward said.

"What?" Naruto asked finally turning to look at him.

Edward looked around him before speaking. When he did his voice came out just below a whisper. "When we broke up you said you weren't going to be mad."

Naruto was shocked by this. Why now of all times did he decide to bring this up? "You really want to talk about this now?" Naruto asked frustrated.

"Well can you at least tell me why you're mad at me?"

Naruto sighed frustrated. "Okay you want to know why I'm mad at you?" He said just above a whisper. "I lied. I'm mad-scratch that- I'm mad as hell. I'm mad because you cared more about what your team thought if you hung around me more than you did them. I'm mad because after we broke up you pretended like nothing ever happened between us. I'm mad because every time we're in school you pretend that you don't know me. I'm mad because just a few weeks after we broke up you're making out with the biggest whore in school in front of everybody and was even grabbing her ass!" Naruto's voice slowly started to raising making Edward unease. "I'm okay with the fact that you're confused about your sexuality, but that doesn't mean that you can just pretend that there was nothing between us."

By now instead of listening to what Naruto had to say Edward was looking around the classroom to see if anyone had heard their conversation. Naruto rolled his eyes. He could care less who heard what he said. It just felt good to that off his chest.

Lucky for both of them the bell rang. Naruto quickly got his stuff and made sure he was the first one out of the classroom as usual, but this time Edward followed in toe. He walked up besides Naruto. "Look I'm sorry." He said trying to keep up with the blond. "The truth is I still have feelings for you, I always did." Naruto stopped for a second, but soon picked up his pace again. "Maybe we can't be together again, but maybe we could still do the things we would if we were together." At that Naruto completely stopped. He turned to Edward with a look of disgust.

"You know what, I'm glad we could have this conversation. It made me realize how much of an arrogant ass you really are." Naruto said before walking off once again. This time Edward didn't follow. He stood there shocked at what Naruto had just said. He was shocked, but that wasn't going to stop him in pursuing Naruto.

"Naruto wait." He said making his way down the stairs to Naruto. But he kept walking. He was completely annoyed by now and could really care less about what he had to say. Edward came up behind him and grabbed his arm turning him around.

"What?" Naruto practically shouted.

Edward looked around the hallway to see that they had caught some people's attention. He grabbed Naruto by his wrist and pulled him down the hall. He turned left into the janitor's closet, pulling Naruto in with him and closing the door.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Naruto said snatching his wrist out of his grip. It was dark, but not dark enough that he was completely blind. Instead of receiving an answer to his question, he felt hands grasp both his cheeks before his lips connected with Edward's.

Naruto stood there frozen in shock as Edward kissed him. His mouth was agape in surprise of the kiss and Edward took advantage of that by sticking his tongue into his mouth, running it over every bump and curve he could find.

Naruto came out of his shock and his hands came up and pushed against his chest trying to separate them. It turned out to be futile as he wasn't strong enough. So he did the only thing he could think of. He bit down on his tongue.

"Ah!" Edward moaned in pain as his head jerked back finally separating them.

Naruto ran out of the closet and rushed down the hall. He didn't know where he was going; he just wanted to get away from here. His heart was beating fast and his face appeared slightly flustered. Lucky for him the halls were almost completely empty with majority people having already left.

He stopped in front of his locker and started putting the combination in. He felt a hand on his shoulder and jumped slightly, turning around.

"Twice in one day, are you sure you're okay?" Kiba asked.

Naruto let out a sigh of relief. "Yeah, I'm fine." He said turning back to his locker and putting his stuff in it.

"Well Sakura told me to come look for you since you were taking so long."

Naruto slammed his locker closed and turned around. He took a step back at how close Kiba was. He was smiling down at him and making Naruto uneasy. "Uh, yeah thanks. I'll see you tomorrow." Naruto said making his way past Kiba.

When he made it to the parking lot he instantly saw Sakura's pink Lexus. The reason for that is that most of the people who actually drove a car had left already. Naruto got in the car slamming the door behind him.

"What took you so long?" Sakura asked as soon as he got in. "I even asked Kiba to look for you."

"Yeah, I know. He told me." Naruto said sounding aggravated.

"Wow what's wrong with you?" Sakura asked noticing Naruto's change in his usual attitude.

"It's nothing. Can we leave now?"

"No it's not 'nothing.' Something happened and it's got you pissed off."

"Look I really don't want to talk about it. Can we just go?"

"Alright fine, but sooner or later you're going to tell me what happened." Sakura said putting the car in drive and leaving the school parking lot.

Naruto burst through his front door, slamming and locking it behind him. He dropped his bag by the door and quickly made his way upstairs to his room. Once in his room he flung himself on the bed not even bothering to take off his shoes. He starred up at the ceiling remembering the kiss Edward had stolen from him.

Naruto didn't like him anymore. It wasn't a question, he knew very well that he didn't have any feelings for him anymore. He moved on and now liked Kiba. The big problem was that he would have to start avoiding him completely now, but that would seem impossible since they had to do the acting project For English. The only way Naruto could get out of having to work with him was if he asked Mr. Kotetsu to change partners with somebody else. Unfortunately for him, Mr. Kotetsu wasn't one for change. The rules of his classroom were whatever he said goes, no ifs, ands, ores, or buts about it.

Naruto rolled on his side and closed his eyes wishing he could just forget about this whole thing. His mind started drifting off to different things until he found himself slowly falling asleep.

_(Next Day)_

The drive to school, unlike all the other ones, was quiet. Naruto didn't talk to Sakura and Sakura didn't talk to Naruto. Usually Sakura would always find something to talk about, but not today. It didn't seem like she was mad at him or anything, just that she didn't want to talk, which was good for Naruto since he had to think of how he was going to handle his current situation with Edward.

He had already established that avoiding him completely wasn't going to work. It wasn't like he could just turn invisible or anything. He didn't know what to do and he needed Sakura's help which meant he would have to tell her about what happened.

"Edward." He said getting Sakura's attention.

"What?" Sakura asked confused.

"The reason why I was mad yesterday was because of Edward." Naruto said giving a little more details. "He told me he still liked me and dragged me into the janitor's closet and kissed me."

"What?" Sakura asked shocked. "But you don't still like him right?"

"No, it's just that the things he sad pissed me off."

"Well what did he say?"

"He said that even though we can't be together again that we could still do the things we would if we were."

"Man, he's such an asshole." Sakura said. "So what are you going to do?"

"There's nothing I can do. I even have an English project I have to do with him."

"Ouch, well good luck with that."

"What, there's no advice that you could give me?"

"You just said that you had an English project to do with him so there's really no way for you to avoid him."

Naruto sighed. Unfortunately she was right. It looked like he would have to find his own way of avoiding him or would just have to deal with it.

_(English)_

"Okay for the rest of the period I'll let you guys get into your groups to discuss the stories you'll be acting out." Mr. Kotetsu said.

Everybody got up and moved to their partners. Naruto rolled his eyes when he saw Edward get up and make his way over to him and sit next to him.

Naruto pulled out the story they were doing. And placed it on his desk "Okay so I was thinking that I could be the imposter and you could be the guy he's impersonating, unless you want to do something different." Naruto said.

"I wasn't lying when I said I still have feelings for you." Edward said. His voice sounded weird, probably because Naruto had bitten his tongue yesterday.

"There is nothing you can say or do that will get me interested in you. We broke up, leave it at that." Naruto said. "Look, the only reason that I'm putting up with you is because this is for my grade. If it wasn't, then I wouldn't even be talking to you right now, so if you're not going to help me with the project then I could just do it by myself."

After hearing that Edward kept his mouth shut. The whole time he never brought up their relationship and when Naruto left at the end of class he hadn't pursued him. Maybe now he finally got the hint.

_(Friday)_

"How about we go see a movie?" Hinata suggested.

It was lunch on Friday and the group was trying to figure out what they wanted to do tomorrow. Many ideas were suggested, but all of them were shut down. Naruto had expected this idea to be rejected just like the rest of them, but instead of someone saying no, Shikamaru asked, "Okay, but what movie are we going to see? It has to be one that we all agree on."

Everybody tried to think of something. There hasn't really been any good movie out lately. "How about we go see that 'I Am Number Four' movie?'" TenTen suggested.

"Nah I was thinking more of a horror movie." Sakura said. At that both Naruto and Choji got tense. Neither of them liked horror movies. Every time the group made plans to see a scary movie they both would either not go or would just hang around in the lobby of the movie theater playing the games until the movie was over.

Ever since Naruto was little and saw his first horror movie he's been completely turned off to them. He would always have nightmares about them even if it was just mildly scary.

"Uh, I'd rather see I Am Number Four." Naruto said.

"Yeah me too." Choji agreed with him.

"Oh, come on. You only want to see it because you're too scared to see a horror movie." Sakura complained. "Naruto if you think about if we see a horror movie and you invite Kiba then whenever you get scarred you can just snuggle up on him."

"Sakura's right." TenTen said."

"Yeah, but then I run the risk of getting punched in the face."

"Not if you make it seem like an accident." Sakura said.

"But I never said I was going to invite him."

"Yes you are after school."

"Why am I always the one inviting him, why can't you do it for once?" Naruto asked.

"Well because he's you're the one who likes him."

"Fine, but me and Choji don't want to see a horror movie, right Choji?"

"Yeah, the last time I saw a horror movie I could barely eat for a week."

"Choji we all know that's a lie." Shikamaru said and everybody at the table started laughing.

_(After Last Period)_

Naruto walked down the hall after having to act out a story with his ex. Lucky for Naruto Edward had cooperated and did what he was told. No matter how much Naruto hatted to admit it, he was a good actor. He felt that they had aced the project, but getting him an 'A' wasn't going to make Naruto hate him even less.

Instead of going to his locker like he usually would he turned down the hall where he knew Kiba's locker was. The best part about today was the fact that he'd get to ask Kiba on a date. Well it really wasn't considered a date since they weren't together and there were going to be other people there, but in Naruto's mind it was still a date.

As Naruto walked down the hall he thought about how his last period had been strange ever since Tuesday. Yes he had told Edward off, but he still expected some resistance to what he had to say or how they would be acting out the story. But instead he just listened and obeyed to everything Naruto had to say. Yes it was a good thing since he never brought up their relationship, but it was still weird to have him do everything he said.

Apparently Naruto was so distracted that he wasn't paying attention to where he was going and bumped into somebody. The sound of two bodies colliding and books falling to the ground could be heard throughout the hallway.

"I'm so sorry." Naruto said bending down to pick up the books that had fallen. He stood back up to hand the books back to the person he had bumped into only to see that it was Kiba.

"It's no problem." Kiba said with a grin taking the books from him.

"Oh, hey."

"Hey."

"Uh there's a group of us going to the movies tomorrow and I was wondering if you wanted to come." Naruto asked.

"Sure, what movie are we seeing?"

"Uh, I Am Number Four."

"I heard that the book was better than the movie." Kiba said. "What time should I get there?"

"I guess maybe around seven-thirty since the movie doesn't start until eight."

"Alright I'll be there." Kiba said.

"Great," Naruto said. "And sorry about my clumsiness, I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going."

"Don't worry about it. I actually find clumsiness attractive." Naruto gave him a small smile. "You're not going to blush or anything right?" Kiba asked.

"What?"

"Every time I give you a complement you always start blushing." Naruto was surprised by this. He always thought he hid his blush before Kiba could see it or that he just didn't notice, but apparently that wasn't the case. Naruto felt that things couldn't get any worse when he felt his cheeks start to warm up in a blush. "You see, there it is." Kiba said with a smirk noticing Naruto's face had started to redden. "Do you always blush when someone compliments you are is it just for me?"

"Uh." Naruto said as he blushed even deeper. He was completely embarrassed about this whole ordeal.

Kiba's smirk grew. He placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder before walking past him to his locker.

_That did not just happen. _Naruto thought to himself. He turned around to see Kiba still walking down the hall as if nothing happened. Naruto turned back around trying to act like nothing happened as well and started walking again. He didn't get far as he bumped into someone again. _Oh come on!_

"Sorry." He said coming out of his thoughts.

"You better be." Chris said. Of all the people he could have bumped into, why did it have to be him?

"Why don't you watch where you're going Uzumaki?" He threatened him before walking off.

Well that's one way to kill a mood.

_(Saturday Night)_

"Alright mom I'm leaving." Naruto said running down the stairs.

"Ok be back by ten." Kushina said from the couch.

"What why ten, the movie doesn't start until eight."

"Well it's one of the perks of being a parent. Whatever I say goes, now be home by ten or you're grounded." Naruto sighed giving in and walked towards the door. "Have fun." Kushina shouted as he walked out the front door.

"Hey Naruto." Sakura said once he got in the car. She put the gear in drive and drove off to the movie theaters. "Are you nervous about Kiba being at the movies with us?" She asked.

"Nah, I'm alright." Naruto claimed with a shrug.

"That's good, maybe if you keep saying it enough times it'll become true." Sakura said seeing through Naruto's lie.

Was Naruto nervous? No. Was he freaking out? Yes. Even though he sat next to him every day in biology and invited him to one of Lee's soccer games, he was still nervous. But this was different. They would be in a possibly crowded dark room together and one knows what could happen.

_Maybe I should make a move. _Naruto thought. _Or maybe I won't have to, maybe he will. He even said that I always blush around him so he has to at least suspect that I like him more than just a friend._

"Whatever you do don't make a move on him." Sakura said seeming to read his mind. "Wait for him to make a move and only talk to him if he talks to you."

"But what if he doesn't do anything?" Naruto asked.

"Trust me, it's a dark movie theater he's bound to make a move. Even if it's that lame move where he stretches and places his arm around your shoulder. But if he doesn't do anything just be patient."

It was going to be hard for Naruto to do so since he was always an impatient person. But he knew that if he wanted to date Kiba he would have to be.

Sakura had parked the Lexus down the block form the movie theater. They started walking towards it and immediately Naruto noticed Kiba. He was standing in front of the theater talking to Lee, TenTen, and Neji.

Kiba was the first to notice them approaching and gave a smile directed at Naruto.

"Where is everybody?" Sakura asked once they reached them.

"They couldn't make it." Neji said.

"Aw, it won't be as fun without everybody." Sakura wined.

Meanwhile Naruto and Kiba were off to the side having their own conversation.

"Hey." Kiba said.

"Hi." Naruto said.

"Would you blush if I said that I like your outfit?" Naruto just looked to the side and gave a small chuckle. "So are you excited about the movie?" Kiba asked changing the subject.

"Uh, not really. The trailers usually oversell the movies."

"Well that's not really enthusiastic and besides Sakura told me you're not into horror movies." Naruto grew surprised at this. When had she told him this?

"Are you two going to stand there talking all night or are you going to see the movie." Sakura said cutting into their conversation. They were already halfway to the door of the movie theater.

"Sorry." Naruto said. He and Kiba caught up with the rest of the group. "What happened to everyone else?" Naruto asked.

"They couldn't make it so it's just the six of us." Sakura said. She leaned into Naruto's ear and whispered. "Not that I'm complaining or anything."

It took Naruto a while to figure out what she meant by that, but he soon got the hint. There was TenTen and Neji, Sakura and Lee, and Kiba and him. If you think about it, it was like they were on a triple date. Neji and TenTen were already a couple, Sakura and Lee were a few seconds away from becoming a couple, and him and Kiba well, it was like they were beginning to build a relationship. It might not be the type of relationship Naruto had in mind, but it was a relationship nonetheless.

_Let's just hope that everything goes right for once. _Naruto thought.

They got their tickets, everybody paying for their own, and made their way to the snack stand. In front of them was an older guy who seemed to not be able to make up his mind about what he wanted. It took them about five minutes until he finally settled a on medium popcorn and moved on.

"Do you want something, my treat?" Kiba asked Naruto. While everybody ordered what they wanted Naruto had stood off to the side.

"Oh, no it's okay." Naruto said shyly. The truth was he really didn't like movie theater food.

"No it's no problem." Kiba said with a shrug. "We could share." Kiba ordered him a medium popcorn and a soda.

"Thanks." Naruto said taking the two items from him. They made their way to the theater the movie was playing in. Sakura nudged Naruto in the shoulder giving him a smile as she noticed the act that had taken place. By the time they entered the theater the movie had already started. Some guy was being chased through the woods by something.

There were a lot of people there, but not as much as Naruto had expected for a Saturday night. They sat in the middle of the theater. The worst part of the theater was that there was only one armrest to a chair.

Naruto moved his arm to place it on one of the armrest, but Kiba's arm was already there. "Sorry." He said.

"You can put your arm there." Kiba said moving his.

The whole time the movie went on Naruto hoped that Sakura would be right and Kiba would make a move on him, but nothing. The movie ended and Kiba had yet to make the slightest move on him. They were exiting the theater into the lobby. Everybody was making comments about the movie, saying whether they liked it or not. Personally Naruto really didn't care for it. A dude who comes from another planet to Earth and finds a girl that he likes only to have to leave her, seems more like a love story than an action movie.

Naruto pulled out his phone and checked the time. It was 9:40 and his mom said he had to be home by ten or he was grounded.

"So what do you guys want to do now, we still have a few minutes to kill." TenTen asked. Unnoticed by some people, she and Neji were currently holding hands.

"I don't." Naruto said putting his phone away. "My mom said that I have to be home by ten or I was grounded."

"But it's a Saturday night." Sakura argued.

"I know, but she said whatever she said goes, so I really don't have a choice in the matter."

"Well if you need a lift I'll be happy to help." Kiba offered.

"Oh, uh-" Naruto stuttered, but Sakura cut him off.

"That's a good idea, right Naruto?" Sakura said.

"Uh, yeah thanks." Naruto said nervously. Did this count as Kiba making a move on him?

"Great, I'm parked out front." Kiba said. They said bye to everyone. "Naruto I'll call you later." Sakura said before they left the theater.

When Kiba said he was parked out front he really meant he was parked out front. His car was navy blue and seemed to be brand new. They entered the car and Naruto let him know where he lived. Kiba switched gears and drove off in the direction of his house.

"You don't have to be so nervous around me, I won't bite you know." Kiba said.

Had it really been that obvious that he was nervous? "Sorry." Naruto said.

"And you don't have to keep apologizing all the time either." Kiba said with a chuckle.

As difficult as it was Naruto tried to relax. He knew Kiba for about a month now so there wasn't any reason to be nervous around him.

Soon Kiba pulled up into Naruto's driveway. "Thanks for the lift." Naruto said.

"It's no problem." Kiba said with a smile. "You did invite me to the movies."

They sat there for a long period of time in awkward silence. If this was a date then this would be the part where they would kiss. Lucky for Naruto they weren't and won't be risking his mom sneaking up on them. Naruto felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He took it out to see that he had a text. Oddly enough his mom had texted asking if that was him in the driveway._ 'Yeah im in kibas car.' _Naruto had texted back.

"Sakura checking up on you?" Kiba asked.

"Uh, no that was my mom." Naruto said a little embarrassed. "I should probably get inside before she decides to ground me."

"It might be a little late for that." Kiba said looking out his window. Naruto leaned over to see what he was looking at only to see his mom making her way over to them.

'_Please tell me she's not going to do what I think she is.' _Naruto begged in his mind. To make matters worse Kiba got out of the car meeting her halfway.

Naruto hurriedly exited the car and walked over to them. "Hi, you must be Kiba." Naruto's mom said extending her arm in a handshake.

"Yes, and you must be Mrs. Uzumaki." Kiba said shaking her hand.

"You can just call me Kushina." She said. "Naruto's told me quite about you."

"Oh he has?" Kiba looked over at Naruto with a smirk.

Naruto blushed now regretting ever accepting Kiba's offer to drive him home. But that wasn;t the problem. What's done was done. He just had to separate his mom and Kiba before his mom said too much. "Oh wow look at the time." Naruto said disturbing their conversation. "Sorry mom, but Kiba really has to get going." He lied.

"Oh well it was nice meeting you." Kushina said.

"Likewise." Kiba then turned to Naruto. "I'll see you on Monday." He said with the same smirk on his face as he made his way back into the car.

Naruto and his mom went inside as Kiba drove off. "He seems nice." Kushina said once they were inside.

"Why did you do that?" Naruto wined.

"What? I wanted to meet him and I knew you wouldn't let me." She said. "But now that I have I can see why you like him. He's cute."

"Eww mom he's sixteen and you're-" Kushina's eyes narrowed at him cutting him off midsentence. "Uh, I think I'll go to bed now."

"Yeah I think that's a good idea." Kushina said in a menacing voice as Naruto made his way up the stairs.


	8. Chapter 8

"Does anyone know what matting season is?" Asuma asked from the front of the classroom. "Yes, Richard." He called on the only person who had their hand raised.

"It's when animals get horny and go wild." Richard said. At that, most of the boys started laughing.

Asuma shook his head. "That's a less subtle way of saying it, but yes. The interesting thing is as humans, unlike most other animals, we don't have a mating season. Instead we can have sex whenever we want. That's one of the many things that separate us from animals." Asuma went on. "The way we find our mate or the person we want to have sex with is, most of the time, based on their physical characteristics. Uh, for example, Sakura what do you look for in a potential mate?"

"Plain and simple, they have to be intelligent." Sakura said.

"'Intelligent.'" Asuma repeated. "I wouldn't have expected you to say anything different. So why do you say that?"

"Because with intelligence comes a good job. Plus I can't be with a complete retard who only talks about sports."

"Makes sense." Asuma said nodding his head. "Naruto how about you?"

"What?" Naruto asked surprised by the question.

"What do you find attractive in a person? It could be anything from personality wise to their appearance." Asuma repeated the question.

"Uh…" Naruto trailed off. Everyone's eyes were on him making him uneasy. They were all waiting for him to answer. All expecting the same boyish perverted answer on how she 'had to be hot and how she had to have a nice ass.' But that's because nobody really knew him except for Sakura.

"…I don't know." Naruto said with a shrug trying to avoid answering. He took a quick side glance towards Kiba and out of the corner of his eye he could see that he was grinning madly at him.

"Alright fine. Kiba what are three things you look for in a person?"

Kiba's grin grew wider and his eyes staid locked on Naruto as he answered. Said blond started to feel uncomfortable under his gaze "Well for looks they have to have blue eyes, blond hair, as for personality they have to be submissive. Almost like Naruto."

Naruto's eyes widened. Why had he said that? To no surprise Naruto felt his cheeks start to become inflamed as he started blushing. To make matters worse Naruto looked around the classroom to see that everyone's attention was turned towards them. Some of them were whispering to the person next to them and God knows what they were saying. Others had a huge grin on their faces lookingss like they were moments away from laughter.

Naruto bit his bottom lip and slouched down in his stool hoping he could just turn invisible, that this was all just a terrible nightmare, but unfortunately he knew it wasn't it was all a hundred percent real and happening. The least he could ask for is for this day to just end.

As if reading his mind the bell rang, saved by the bell as usual.

Naruto was the first one out of the classroom. He left faster than he normally leaves English class to avoid Edward. He pushed and shoved his way through the crowd of students pilling the hallway and ran down the stairs to the first floor bathroom.

Naruto stood in front of the sink and stared at himself in the mirror. His face was beet red and he was panting heavily from running out the classroom and down the stairs so fast. He turned the sink on and splashed some cold water on his face to try and calm himself down.

Why had Kiba said that and in front of the whole class. They all probably had their suspicions about him being gay and this was just the icing on the cake. The way they whispered to each other and starred at him only furthered Naruto's worries.

But besides blushing in front of everyone and probably having half the class thinking he's gay there was still something good that came out of it. The only good thing that came out of all this was that he was pretty sure, without a doubt that Kiba liked him. He just wished he would have found out a little more privately.

Naruto's face was dripping wet with water and he wiped his hand across his face to get rid of some of the water. He took a deep breath and let it out as he slowly started to relax. His face was still red, but it wasn't as bad as it was before he came in here.

"You okay?"

Naruto jumped at the sound of someone behind him. He wiped around and there stood Kiba with an amused grin on his face. How did he get in the bathroom with Naruto noticing or hearing anything?

A few minutes weren't enough for Naruto to fully forget the incident in the classroom. "Why did you say that?" Naruto barely got out. Kiba's words still echoed through his head, 'blond blue eyes, and submissive like Naruto.' He felt himself start blushing again right in front of Kiba.

"Say what?" Kiba asked his grin growing wider. He slowly started walking towards Naruto until there was only about three inches between them.

Naruto tried to make some space between them, but he was back up into the counter of the sink. He was stuck between a rock and a hard place. His heart beat rapidly in his chest and there was no doubt his face was as red as a tomato.

Kiba closed the gap between them until he was on top of Naruto. Said boy was gripping the sink counter so tightly his knuckles started to turn white. And as all good things have in common they must come to an end.

The bell ringing could be heard muffled through the bathroom door. "Looks like I'm late for class." Kiba said before backing off of Naruto and leaving the bathroom.

Naruto stood at the sink dumfounded. This was like being woken up from a _very _good dream at the best part, except this was worse. This wasn't a dream it was real life.

Naruto let out a heavy sigh. He washed his face off with cold water again before leaving the bathroom. As soon as he did he saw Sakura leaning against the wall opposite of the boy's bathroom.

"You okay, You ran out the classroom so fast I couldn't catch up." Sakura said. She had a look of genuine concern on her face. "Kiba told me he saw you go into the bathroom." From what Naruto could see the halls were completely empty save for him and Sakura. Everyone else was either in class or at the lunchroom.

"Yeah," Naruto said. "And I think I found out if Kiba likes me."

"Really, why's that?" Sakura asked as they slowly started descending the hall to the cafeteria.

A slight blush started to form on Naruto's cheeks as he remembered the incident in the bathroom. "Uh, well I went to the bathroom to splash some water on my face to calm me down when Kiba came in, and uh…" Naruto trailed off not knowing how to explain it.

"He kissed you?" Sakura said excitedly.

"No," Naruto said and Sakura's expression fell. "But it looked like he was about to if the bell hadn't rang."

"I told you he liked you." Sakura teased.

They continued down the hall to the cafeteria in silence. Naruto mostly because he was still shocked from today's events so far. He just hoped that there wouldn't be anything else that would make this day worse.

"You know people in the classroom are talking." Sakura said after a while. They were about to enter the cafeteria. She's been meaning to tell Naruto that when he first came out of the bathroom, but figured he already knew.

Naruto knew what Sakura meant by 'talking'. They were talking about him and what happened in the classroom. He already knew that some of them probably already had their suspicions that he 'batted for the other team' and today just confirmed their suspicions. "Figures." Naruto said. No use crying over spilled milk right? It's not like he could go back in time and prevent this whole ordeal from happening.

"What do you mean 'figures?' I thought you said that you would die if anyone but me and the rest of the group knew." Sakura said surprised. She expected him to be making as much of a big deal out of it as she was.

"Yeah but I'm in a good mood and talking about is just going to ruin my day."

Sakura's shocked expression turned into a smile as she playfully punched Naruto in the shoulder.

_(Tuesday)_

It was the end of the school day and Naruto was at his locker getting his stuff. Sakura was already in the Lexus so he had to hurry before she decided he was taking too long and left him.

All during the day no one had brought up the incident in biology. It was as if they all forgot. All except Naruto, Sakura, and apparently Kiba still had his memory of the past day. Naruto knew that the news around the school died fast, but he didn't expect it to be old in a day. Don't get him wrong he was more than happy that no one remembered, but it was still weird.

"Naruto." Someone called him from down the hall. Naruto turned to see that it was Edward.

Naruto let out a sigh. _Now what did he want? _He thought to himself. He hoped that he wasn't here to bring up their relationship again. He was pretty sure he made it clear that there was nothing going on between them anymore. You couldn't get any clearer than that unless you broadcasted it on live T.V and Naruto had no intention of spreading his relationship with Edward all over the world. No matter how much he was mad at him he wouldn't out him to the world.

"Who's Kiba?" Edward asked and near well demanded to know. His eyes were scrunched up in a sneer and he looked like he was about to blow a gasket.

_At least he didn't bring up our relationship. _Naruto slammed his locker closed and turned towards him. "He's a new kid who's in my biology class. Why?" Naruto asked. Unlike Edward he was actually calm.

"Why did Ino just tell me that you're going to ask him out?"

By now Naruto's calm expression had turned into an angry one. Why the hell had Ino told him? If it wasn't bad enough she had told Edward of all people. "So what if i am, what's it to you?" Naruto angrily asked. This was a hundred times worse than him trying to get back with Naruto. It was literally none of his business who he chose to date.

"So we break up and you're already moving on to some other guy." Edward said. As always his voice had gone down to a whisper. He was so paranoid about someone finding out he was gay.

"That was more than a month ago. I'm doing something you're not, moving on."

At that Edward snarled his teeth. He was mad and Naruto knew it too. It was written all over his face.

He balled up his fist and Naruto thought he was going to punch him. Edward raised his fist up and instead of it connecting with Naruto's face he slammed it against the locker making Naruto jump. Painful memory of when Naruto had punched a locker came rushing back to him.

The few people who were in the hallway now had their attention towards the two. "Dammit Naruto." Edward said. He tried to keep his voice low noticing that they, or rather him, had caught some people's attention. "I swear you better hope I don't find out who Kiba is." And that's it. That's all Edward said before walking off.

Naruto stood there shocked for a good three seconds. Had he actually just threatened to fight Kiba? "Wait." Naruto shouted running after him. It didn't take long until he caught up to him. The hard part was keeping up with him walking so fast. "You can't just get mad at me for liking someone else."

"Just watch me." Edward said. He didn't turn to look at Naruto. He just kept looking ahead as if he knew where he was going and he was determined to get there.

"I thought you were dating Ino, so why do you care about me so much?"

They both finally came to a stop and Edward turned to Naruto. "I don't _like_ Ino." He said droning out the 'like'. "I still like you." They stood there just looking at each other for a while. Edward finally turned and started walking again. Instead of walking after him Naruto walked the other way.

Why did he keep having to say that? If it were true, if he really did still like him then he wouldn't have acted the way he did when they went out in the first place.

_(Thursday)_

Naruto made his way the locker room for gym. He still didn't know wheatear to be overly excited or extremely nervous about having gym with Kiba. Especially after what happened on Monday. That would make changing in front of him even more awkward than it already was. Not to mention the two scars on his back. Every time Naruto saw them he felt like asking him about them but stop short always thinking it was rude to dig into his personal life. Even worse he might hear something that he wished he hadn't.

Naruto opened the door to the locker room and as always it smelled like, well, a boy's locker room.

He walked past the rows of lockers and boys changing to his gym locker. Kiba was already there and he was already in the shorts and was now removing his shirt.

Naruto watched as Kiba's shirt was slowly pulled over his head revealing his toned stomach and then his chest. He was instantly hooked. He couldn't manage to pull his eyes away. He was literally drooling over him and had no self-control what so ever.

His mind became clouded with a million dirty thoughts and for the brief moment he had felt that it was just him and Kiba in the locker room. He wished that it was only them in there so he could see how Kiba really felt about him even though it was pretty clear on Monday.

"Like what you see?" Kiba asked.

Naruto was brought out of his ogling Kiba and was completely embarrassed. Good thing is, is that there wasn't anybody in the same row of lockers as them and he didn't say it loud enough for every homophobic guy in there to hear it.

Kiba had a huge grin on his face while Naruto felt utterly stupid for actually drooling over him. Kiba said nothing more on the matter and continued to put on his gym shirt. When he did he had turned his back towards Naruto.

Along with everything else that was masculine about him he had a strong back and shoulders. Almost that of a football player. But that wasn't what caught Naruto's attention. What really caught his attention were the two vertical scars on his back. They were the things about Kiba that perked his curiosity the most. A hundred questions ran through his mind every time he saw them. They held his attention more than Kiba's abs did. He stared at them until they were completely covered by his gym shirt.

"What happened to your back?" Naruto asked. He hadn't noticed what he said until after the fact. He completely regretted ever asking the question he's been trying not to the whole time.

"What," Kiba said turning around. "Oh it was a motorcycle accident."

"You drive a motorcycle?" Naruto asked. He was surprised to hear this because no one else in Konoha had one.

"Yeah, when I first got it I crashed into the curb and my back slid across the concrete."

"Wow." Was all Naruto could think to say other than ouch.

"Yeah the good thing is a lot of people actually think they give me a bad boy look. What do you think?" Kiba asked.

Naruto opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Might Guy shouting into the locker room. "Come on ladies get a move on, I want you in that gym in less than two minutes."

"Hold that thought." Kiba said before making his way into the gymnasium.

Naruto had barely been home for ten minutes when he heard someone knocking on the door. Naruto unwillingly made his way downstairs. When he got home he was planning on just sleeping the day away, but it seemed that wouldn't be happening.

Naruto opened the door and it took him a second for his brain to register who it was. Juugo. Naruto could notice that red hair anywhere. His Saphire eyes looked at Naruto and they looked almost sad. "Hey." He said.

"Hey." Naruto said back. What was eh doing here and why did it seem like he was about to spill a huge secrete.

"Uh…" Juugo trailed off. He scratched the back of his head trying to think of what to say. "I guess you're wondering why I'm here." He sounded like he was stalling. Neither of them said anything and they just stood there in utter silence.

"I just came to say sorry." Juugo finally said. "You know about kissing you at the pier. You know when you like someone so much that you can barely control yourself when you're around them." He said with a little smile.

Naruto guess it was his way of adding levity to the situation. It was a genuine apology and Naruto had to admit that it wasn't all his fault.

"I forgive you." Naruto said.

"Really?" Juugo asked surprised.

"Yeah, To tell you the truth I actually had a lot of fun."

"Well that's good to hear. For some reason I just have a thing for blonds with blue eyes.

"Funny that's what Kiba said." Naruto said more to himself.

"You mean Kiba Inuzuka?"

"Yeah, he goes to my school. You know him?"

Juugo's expression had turned serious. "Stay away from him." Juugo said in a stern voice.

"What?"

"Trust me, he's bad news. There are a lot of things you don't know about him."

"Like what?" Naruto asked. His curiosity was peeked to no end.

"Look I have to go. Just trust me when I say you should stay away from him." He said before going to his car. Naruto stood in his doorway watching as Juugo drove away. He was completely confused about what just happened.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Hi everyone long time no see. yeah sorry I haven't posted anything in a while...or a long while. I've been really busy lately and I apologize for that, but here it is :D Thanks to kasai neochi who helped me get back on my game.

* * *

><p>Naruto lay on his bed with his hands behind his head staring up at the ceiling. Juugo's warning from earlier today kept ringing in his head, <em>'stay away from Kiba, trust me he's bad news.' <em>

What could he have meant by that? Maybe he was right in thinking Kiba was a wanted criminal and Juugo knew it. But the main question is how did Juugo know Kiba? Maybe they went to school together before Kiba transferred, but he didn't look anything like the type of person who went to Orochimaru's Academey, but then again neither did Juugo.

What could have happened to make Juugo so tense both when he saw Kiba after the soccer game and earlier today when Naruto had only mentioned his name? Maybe they did go to school together. Maybe Kiba was known as a player in his old school and that's what Juugo meant by _'He's bad news.' _And the day of Lee's soccer game he said that he wasn't the dating type meaning he was only up for one night stands. Or another thing could be that Juugo was just lying to him, making things up about Kiba to try and get Naruto to stay away from him. But why would he make up a lie like that just to get him to stay away from him?

Naruto groaned not really knowing what to think. He barely knew Kiba so he was in no position to defend him and he barely knew Juugo and he was in no position to believe him either. So he did the only thing he could do, he called Sakura.

"Hello?" She said after she finally picked up the phone.

"You're never going to believe what just happened to me." Naruto said sitting up in his bed.

"King Kong and Godzilla were fighting outside your house?"

"Haha, very funny." Naruto rolled his eyes at the lame attempt at a joke.

"No I'm being completely serious here."

"And so am I. Come on Sakura this is important."

"Alright, alright, what's got your frog boxers in a bunch?"

"Okay for the record I only wore those once."

"Mmmhmm."

"Ah, okay way off topic. Juugo just came over."

"You mean hot red head Juugo with the sexy eyes?"

"Yeah that one." Naruto said in a not so amused tone.

"What did he want?"

"He came to apologize for kissing me. Then I brought up Kiba and he said that I should stay away from him that he's bad news."

"Well what does he mean by bad news?"

"I don't know that's all he said before he left."

"He could be right though." Sakura said.

"What?" Naruto was shocked. He was expecting her to say something like 'Juugo was just trying to keep you away from Kiba' or 'There's no way he and Kiba could have gone to the same school.' Not for her to actually agree with him.

"You have to admit that you barely know anything about him." Sakura argued.

"Yeah but…" Naruto trailed off. He knew that Sakura was right. He barely knew him meaning anything could be true. Naruto let out a frustrated sigh.

"So what are you going to do?" Sakura asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean are you going to do some investigation? We could go to the school tonight and search his file."

"We are _not _breaking into the school."

"Why not, it'll be fun."

"We could get in so much trouble."

"Wow since when are you a sucker for the rules?"

"Since when are you the type of person who suggests breaking into a school at night just to search someone's file?"

"Okay then what do you suggest?"

"How about I get to know him the old fashioned way?" Naruto sarcastically suggested.

"Well he's your 'want to be boyfriend' so good luck with that. But if he doesn't talk then we always have the opportunity to read his file.

* * *

><p>(Fourth Period Biology)<p>

"Alright before class ends I want to let you guys in on a project that's due two weeks from now." Asuma said. The room instantly filled with groans. "I know exciting isn't it? Your assignment will be to work in groups and do whatever your heats desire. Any questions?" Asuma asked

"So we can do the project on whatever we want?" Someone asked.

"As long as it has to do with biology."

"So who are our groups?" The same person asked.

"I'll leave that up for you to decide with as many members as you'd like, but no more than five." With that the bell rang.

With the mention of groups the first person that had come to mind for Naruto to ask was Kiba. The only thing was that he would have to build up the courage to ask him. Usually Sakura would be his first choice but he could still ask her. Asuma said no more than five people right?

Naruto took a deep breath as he felt the words start to form in his throat

"Do you want to be partners?" Kiba asked beating Naruto to it.

"Huh?" Naruto asked coming out of his daze.

"Do you want to be partners?" Kiba repeated." It could be me you and Sakura it'll be a good way for us to get to know each other."

Was he a mind reader or did he have the same intentions as Naruto did?

"Uh, sure I was just about to ask you."

"Great. We could meet up at the mall to figure out what our project is going to be on."

"Sure how about today after school? I'll just ask Sakura if she can make it." Naruto said now suddenly remembering that this wasn't a date, but rather a group project.

"Sure no problem, just meet me at the parking lot." Kiba said before walking off.

Naruto had to hold in the excitement he felt in order to not look like a spaz in front of Kiba. Naruto gathered his stuff and left the classroom. In the hallway he had expected Sakura to have already be down at the cafeteria but instead she was waiting for him in the hallway.

"I saw Kiba asking you on a date so I figured I'd just wait for you outside." Sakura said with a sly grin. Naruto only rolled his eyes at the comment.

"You're not doing anything after school today, are you?" Naruto asked they made their way down stairs.

"No, why?"

"I hope you don't mind, but I asked Kiba if he wanted to work with me and you on the project and we're going to go to the mall after school today to come up with an idea for the project." Naruto said

"_Wow where did you find the balls to _ask Kiba to be partners?"

"Well technically he asked me, but I was going to."

"Mmmhm."

"Whatever, so are we going or not?"

"Sure, but are you okay with me being a third wheel on your date?" She asked with a sly grin.

"It's not a date." Naruto claimed in a childlike tone. Sakura couldn't help but laugh at how red Naruto's face was getting.

"Yeah, but you wish it was."

* * *

><p>"Hey partner." Kiba said from behind Naruto.<p>

Said blond was putting his books into his locker and was surprised from the sudden voice coming from behind him. He turned around and was face to face with Kiba. He had that same grin that he always had plastered on his face. Naruto had even come to see it as adorable.

"_But why does he always have to be so close?" _Naruto thought to himself.

Kiba's grin grew wider which could only mean Naruto was blushing. Much to Naruto's pleasure Kiba backed up from him a little.

"So is Sakura going to the mall to do the project or did she decide to kick me out of the group?" Kiba said jokingly.

"No she wouldn't be that mean, especially since you're the new kid and all." Naruto said.

"Well aren't I the lucky one?"

"She's waiting for me in the parking lot."

"Cool, I'll pull my bike up front." Kiba said before walking off.

It took a while for Naruto to comprehend what Kiba meant by 'bike'. The day he asked Kiba about the scars on his back and how he had said he got them in a motorcycling accident.

"So where's Kiba?" Sakura asked as she drove out of the school parking lot.

"He said he was going to wait for us outside the school." Naruto said.

"Well do you remember the kind of car he drives from the night he went to the movies with us?"

"There he is." Naruto said pointing in front of the school. Kiba noticed them and rode up beside them.

"He rides a motorcycle?" Sakura asked surprised by the fact.

"Yeah, I didn't tell you?"

"Naruto, I think you might want to reconsider what Juugo said about Kiba being bad news."

"Why, just because he rides a motorcycle?"

"That and the fact that he doesn't wear a helmet. Just imagine if your mom found out about that he rides a motorcycle."

"I'd rather not think about that."

The three of them pulled up to a red light. Naruto turned to look out the window at Kiba. Said boy turned and saw Naruto looking at him through the car window. A huge grin made its way on his lips as he made the motorcycle engine roar. As soon as the light turned green he sped down the road leaving nothing behind but the echo of motorcycle.

"Looks like he's showing off for you. " Sakura said. She drove off, but nowhere near as fast as Kiba, not wanting to rick getting a ticket.

When they got to the mall the first thing they did was find the food court and get smoothies. Kiba had offered to pay for theirs, but Naruto, unlike Sakura, said no.

When they sat down at a table Sakura was the only one attempting to make a conversation "So Kiba I didn't know you had a motorcycle." Or more like take this opportunity to interrogate Kiba.

"Yeah. Naruto didn't tell you?" Kiba asked.

"No he didn't" They both turned to Naruto who nonchalantly sipped at his smoothie.

"Yeah my mom said I can have it if I pay for it. I think the only reason why she said that was because she didn't think I would get the money."

"I also noticed that you didn't wear a helmet."

At that Naruto turned to look at her. At this point it already felt like him and Kiba were dating and they were at that awkward part where they met each other's parents.

"Yeah." Kiba said sheepishly scratching the back of his head. "I do where a helmet, but just not all the time."

Sakura nodded her head. Naruto hopped that meant that the game of twenty questions had ended.

But as usual he was wrong.

"So hypothetically speaking if you were riding with someone like let's say, Naruto, would you then put on the helmet?"

Naruto couldn't take anymore. "Okay, how about we get started on the project then?" He interrupted.

"Alright, but as soon as Kiba answers the question."

Kiba grinned. "No I wouldn't wear the helmet."

"And why's that?"

"Because I'd give it to Naruto…or the _person _riding_ with me." _

As if things couldn't get worse Sakura turned to Naruto and awed.

"Okay can we start the project now?" Naruto said desperately.

"Alright fine, just let me go to the ladies room first." Sakura said before getting up and going to the bathroom.

Now it was just Naruto and Kiba.

Naruto nervously played with the straw of his smoothie. "Sorry about that." Naruto nervously said.

"Nothing to apologize for, I love playing the game of twenty questions."

"It was more like an interrogation room." They both laughed at the joke.

Their laughter died down and an awkward silence fell between them. The perfect opportunity for Naruto to be talking to Kiba was all being wasted because he couldn't think of a thing to say.

As if to come to his rescue his phone vibrated in his pocket. When he checked it he saw that Sakura had texted him. It read, _'Ask him anything what he likes to do for fun, what school he went to before he came to Konoha High._

"Uh Kiba so what made you come to Konoha High?" Naruto asked placing his phone down on the table.

"Well a lot of things are going on now so I just felt like it was the right thing to do." Kiba said.

'_A lot of things are going on? What does he mean by that?' _ Naruto thought to himself. He chose not to question it figuring it was something personal and Kiba wouldn't want to tell him about it, but one thing's for sure. Naruto's curiosity was brought up to a whole new level.

"Oh um, so what school did you go to before?" He was allowed to ask that right?

"I went to Orochimaru's Academy. And the day you asked me to come to one of the soccer games it was kind of awkward for me to see my old school loose especially since I knew all the guys on the team."

Naruto was surprised when he heard that Kiba went to Orochimaru's Academy.

So he went to school with Juugo and since he's on the soccer team that meant Kiba knew him. So could what Juugo had said about Kiba being bad news be true? What is so bad about Kiba? Only one way to find out and it hurt Naruto to actually think that it was true.

"Do you know Juugo?" Naruto hesitantly asked.

Kiba's expression hardened but quickly fated, but not fast enough for Naruto not to notice.

"Why?"

"Well he came up to me and Sakura one day at the mall and kind of introduced himself to us." Naruto said leaving out some important details. "He was playing in the soccer game too, so I just wondered if you knew him." Naruto said trying to make the question sound as casual as possible.

"Yeah, I know him… he's bad news."

'_Funny that's exactly what he said about you.' _Naruto thought. "Why do you say that, he seems like a nice guy?"

The look on Kiba's face said that he was thinking wheatear or not to say what he was thinking. "Let's just say he was one of the reasons why I transferred to Konoha High."

A million reasons of what that could mean ran through Naruto's head. Maybe they didn't get along together at the school and they always fought. Or maybe they actually got into fights. Naruto even went as far as thinking that maybe Juugo and Kiba dated before and they had a bad break up, but even he knew that, that was too crazy to be true. That's when Naruto realized that he was interrogating more Kiba than getting to know him.

"Trust me you won't be able to guess." Kiba said as if reading Naruto's thoughts. Just then Sakura decided to make herself present again.

"So let's get started on the project she said.

* * *

><p>"So guess what interesting things I found out about Kiba while you were in the bathroom." Naruto said. They were in the car leaving the mall. They had left a little after they had agreed on what they were going to do for the project. Kiba had gone his own way on his motorcycle and Naruto kind of wished he could have gone with him.<p>

"What he admitted his undying love for you?" Sakura said jokingly.

"Naruto completely ignoring her comment said, "He and Juugo went to the same school."

"I thought you said we weren't going to be nosy and dig into his life." Sakura said.

"No I said we weren't going to break into the school and look at his file."

"Same Thing."

Naruto shot her a look, which she couldn't notice since she was driving. Noticing this Naruto went on. "Well what's weird is that Kiba said that I should stay away from Juugo."

"Why?"

"He didn't say why and that's the same thing Juugo said about him."

"So one of them is the bad guy. The big question is which one is it?"

Naruto's phone vibrated in his pocket. "It's Juugo." Naruto said seeing that he had received a text from that specific red head. "He wants to know if I want to hang out with him."

"Say yes, say yes!" Sakura said enthusiastically

"Why?" Naruto asked with a raised blond eyebrow.

"Why not?" She asked as a rebuttal. "One, he's totally hot, two he really likes you, Three he's smoking hot, Four even though you say you don't like him, I know you have to at least a little, and five, the closer you get to him the closer you get to knowing what happened between him and Kiba." Sakura said sticking up an additional digit on her hand for each point she made.

"Yeah, but what if what happened the last time I went out with him happens again?" Naruto asked worriedly. The worst part was that he actually kind of hoped that it would happen again.

"Do you have a condom in your pocket this time?"

"No."

"Then what are the odds of it happening again?" Sakura said half-jokingly.

Another text from Juugo.

_I promise I won't try anything this time. It's not even a date it's just two friends hanging out together._

"Look." Sakura continued. "If it makes you feel any better, then I'll be a third wheel and tag along."

Now he had no choice but to go.

* * *

><p>Sakura had ended up driving them to a café not too far from the mall. Right when she pulled up Naruto spotted Juugo sitting at a table just outside the café.<p>

Sakura parked across the street. They got out of the car and walked back over to Juugo. Said boy spotted them making their way to him and an immediate grin formed on his face and Naruto couldn't help to smile back.

"Hi, Naruto, Sakura" Juugo said as they sat at the table. "Sorry if this seemed kind of last minute." He said, his eyes locked on Naruto who nervously looked to the side.

"It's no problem we didn't have plans anyway." Sakura said covering for Naruto's silence.

"Hi welcome to Star Bistro. What can I get for you?" A tall girl in a white button down shirt that was tucked into her black dress pants. Apparently no one had told her that her pants were way to tight to be professional. "Would you like to hear our specials for the day?"

"No thanks." Juugo said. "I'll just have a chocolate sundae." He said and she wrote down on her notepad.

"And I'll have a salad." Sakura said.

"Uh, I'll just have a coffee." Naruto said.

"Coming right up." She said walking off, but not before shooting Juugo a lustful look that didn't go unnoticed by everyone at the table.

"Seems like you might be her favorite customer of the day. Sakura said jokingly."

Juugo gave a nervous smile. "Yeah I guess so." He said scratching the back of his head.

As much as Naruto hated to admit it he couldn't help but feel a tang of jealousy. No. he didn't want to be anything more than friends with Juugo, but still that didn't mean he wanted some slut to be all over him. Sakura noticed Naruto's attitude and shot Naruto a teasing smile, who in return shot her a glare.

'_I don't like him.' _Naruto thought to himself even though he knew it was a lie.

"Uh, so what were you guys up to, you know before this?" Juugo asked.

"Oh nothing, just hanging out at the mall." Sakura said leaving out the fact that they were there with Kiba. "What were you up to?"

"I had nothing to do so I was just driving around town. That didn't really help with the boredom." Juugo said with a small chuckle. "But then I passed the boardwalk and I thought of Naruto and that's how I ended up asking him if he wanted to hang out." A slight blush formed on Naruto's face. If not from Juugo saying that he was thinking of him, then from the intense look Juugo was giving him. "I was actually worried that he might say no."

"It just took a little convincing, but he finally gave in." Sakura said with a smirk.

The waitress came back with their orders. Here you go." She said placing Naruto's and Sakura's orders in front of them. "And one chocolate sundae for the gentleman." She said bending over way more than needed to place the sundae in front of Juugo, no doubt to show off cleavage. She gave him a smile before walking off.

"Imagine her reaction if she finds out I'm gay." Juugo said.

"Speaking of that," Sakura started "How many people know that you are, uh, pitching for my team so to say?"

"Oh I don't hide it I tell anyone who asks me so practically everyone at my school knows."

"Are there a lot of open people there?"

"Most of the girls are either gay or bi, and there's only one gay guy there besides me." Juugo said taking a scoop of his sundae. "You're real quiet." He said directed at the distracted blond.

"Naruto looked up from his cu of coffee. "Oh sorry." He said giving a shy smile. "There really aren't any open gay or bi people at our school. The only one I know is me. I guess that's the main reason why I don't really tell anyone."

"Trust me I t's high school there are there are way more than you think there might be." Juugo reassured. "Okay enough talk about who's gay in our school. The real reason why I asked you to come is well uh…" He paused looking off to the side. "Is to know if you would go on another date with me." This time it was Juugo who was blushing.

Naruto was taken aback by this. Should he risk going on another date with him?

"Or we could pretend that the first date never happened and just start over."

For a moment no one said anything they just stayed silent until Sakura nudged Naruto from under the table. "Uh sure, I'll go on a date with you." Naruto said a little against his will. _What's the worst that can happen? _Naruto thought to himself for reassurance, but he remembered what happened the last time he had said that.

Juugo smiled. "Great I'll pick you up Saturday at six. You won't regret it and I promise you that this time."

* * *

><p>Naruto groaned. "I don't want to go on a date with him." He said.<p>

"The why did you agree to go?" Sakura asked they were in her car on the way to Naruto's house.

"I thought that nudge meant for me to say yes."

"It was a nudge for you to say something. You were just sitting there for five minutes straight just staring at him. I remember what happened the last time I told you to say yes." Naruto groaned again. "If you don't want to go then just say something came up and cancel."

"Yeah, but I don't want to lie to him. And it wouldn't be nice to just reject him like that.

"You're so nice." Sakura said teasingly. "And can you honestly say that you didn't have fun one the last date?"

"Not funny."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So what did you think? Sorry I know it's hard to get back into a story after a while. And for those who are awaiting an update on 'The Suicide Note' there will be updates on those as well.


	10. Chapter 10

"Date night part two." Sakura said as soon as Naruto opened the door. Naruto stood aside to let her in and closed the door behind her.

"Don't rub it in." Naruto said. They made their way upstairs to Naruto's room.

"What did you tell your parents you were doing tonight?" Sakura asked as she took a seat on Naruto's bed.

"I told them that I was going to hang out with my friends and I was going to be back late. Didn't specify who I was going to be with or how late I was going to be home."

"Wow since when were you such a bad boy?"

Naruto chuckled. "They won't get off work until like twelve anyway. Can you help me pick out something to wear?" Naruto asked aimlessly digging through his closet.

"Well that depends. What kind of look are you going for?" Sakura asked still sitting on his bed. "Do you want a casual look, an, I'm on a date with a hot guy look, a seductive look, or an I'm not wearing any underwear look?" She said jokingly.

"Uh, okay I really hope you were just kidding with the last one and I think I'll just go with the casual look." Naruto said. "I don't want to give him any more ideas that I like him. And I definitely don't want to give him an excuse to kiss me again."

"Oh really, I thought you said you liked it the first time." Naruto shot her a look. "Okay casual it is." Sakura said realizing she went too far. She got up off the bed and started rummaging through Naruto's closet. It wasn't long until she just settled on handing him a plain orange polo and plain blue jeans.

"Really, I could have done that." Naruto said taking the clothes from her.

"_Right._" Sakura said sarcastically. She sat back down on his bed. "Now hurry up and get dressed, isn't Juugo supposed to be picking you up soon?"

"Yeah, but I can't change while you're in here."

"Why not, we both know you're gay and that I like Lee. And how long have we been friends and we can't change in front of each other?"

Naruto blushed. "I can barely change in the school's locker room for gym and that's even before I started having to change with Kiba."

"Sakura sighed getting up off the bed. "Fine." She said leaving the room. She walked down stairs and made herself comfortable on Naruto's living room couch.

Almost two minutes had passed with Sakura still sitting board out of her mind on Naruto's couch. _I though people said girls take forever to get ready. _Sakura thought to herself. The doorbell rang bringing her out of her thoughts and Naruto finally come out of his room.

"Who could that be?" Naruto asked mostly to himself as he came down the stairs. He stopped at the door and looked through the peep hole.

"Who is it?" Sakura asked from the couch.

"It's Juugo." Naruto said looking back to her. With that said Sakura was up from the couch and by his side at the door in an instant. She went behind the door in order to hear their conversation without Juugo seeing her.

"You're early." Naruto said with a smile as he opened the door. "I thought you said you'd pick me up at seven."

"Uh, yeah," Juugo said scratching the back of his head. "Well the thing is something came up so I can't really take you out on the date tonight." He sounded apologetic. "I just thought I should let you know in person especially since your house was on the way I was going."

Naruto actually felt slightly disappointed from him canceling the date. Not that he cared about it or anything or at least he was telling himself that he didn't. "Oh that's no problem." Naruto tried to sound like he really didn't care about him canceling on him, but was failing miserably.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. Maybe we can go some other time."

"Sure that sounds fun."

Juugo smiled. "Great, oh and before I go I brought you something." He said digging in his pocket. Naruto watched him attentively to see what he had brought him. Juugo ended up pulling out a brown and beige beaded bracelet. "I stopped on the way here to buy you something. I was hoping it would make up for canceling the date and this is what I ended up getting. I hope you like it." Juugo said holding up the bracelet.

"You didn't have to." Naruto said taking the bracelet from him.

Juugo smiled. "I know, but I wanted to. I just felt bad for canceling at the last minute." Naruto looked up at him feeling grateful for the gift. "Hey look I have to go now, see you later?"

"Yeah, sure." With that Juugo turned and made his way back to his car. Naruto closed the door behind him and marveled the bracelet.

"Aww that was nice of him to give you that." Sakura said coming from behind the door. They sat down on the couch and Naruto put the bracelet on. "Well since Juugo canceled the date and I'm pretty sure you don't have any back up plans, how about me and you hang out?" Sakura suggested.

"I guess so. I do have like six hours to kill before my parents get home." Naruto said. "What did you have in mind?"

"Wow you don't sound too happy about that, but anyway," Sakura said turning her whole body towards him. "I was going to go shopping at the mall so I guess if you want you can be my shopping buddy."

"I was thinking you were going to say something like throw a party." Naruto said getting up from the couch and walking up the stairs to his room.

"Well a party works to." Sakura said following him.

"How about not?" Naruto sat on his bed and Sakura sat right next to him.

"Okay then how about the shopping idea?"

"Yeah I don't feel much like holding your stuff as you go to like every single store." Just then Naruto's doorbell rang again. "Now who is it?" Naruto said as he and Sakura got up from the bed and made their way downstairs once again. At the door Naruto looked through the peep hole to see who it was. "It's Edward." Naruto said to Sakura.

Sakura got behind the door just like she did when Juugo came.

Naruto reluctantly opened the door and was face to face with Edward. His eyes shifted up from the ground to look at Naruto but quickly fell again. His right hand rose up to rub his left arm in nervousness. "Uh, hi." He said his voice sounding shaky.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked sternly. He was still nowhere near close to forgiving him.

Edward was taken aback by Naruto's attitude. He stopped rubbing his arm and placed his hands deep in his pants pocket. "Uh I was thinking about what you said the other day, you know about how I didn't treat you how I should have when we were, uh, together. And I realized that you were right, I didn't treat you how I should have and I came here to apologize." Right now he was looking Naruto right in the eyes.

Unfortunately for him Naruto kept a straight face. "For some reason I get the feeling that you didn't just come here to apologize for being a bad boyfriend." Edward seemed to wince at the word 'boyfriend' which didn't go unnoticed by Naruto. _He still can't even admit that we dated each other. _

"I was hoping…." Edward started off. "I was hoping that maybe you can give me a second chance." His eyes looked pleadingly at Naruto.

"Answer this one question for me." Naruto said. "Are you okay with actually being seen with me in front of your friends, we don't even have to be acting like we're together just as friends?"

Edward looked down. "No I'm not, but I can change if you just give me time. This is all confusing; I have no idea what I'm doing."

Naruto couldn't help but feel slightly bad for him, but he knew Edward and he knew that he was never going to change. "I'm sorry Edward, but no." He looked utterly disappointed and let down.

Then all of a sudden Edward snapped. "This is because of Kiba isn't it?" He said narrowing his eyes. Naruto was surprised by this. "I told you, you better hope that I don't find out who he is."

"Edward stop you're overreacting. The reason why I don't want to go out with you is because of you!" Edward clenched his hands into fists and Naruto thought that he was going to hit him. Instead he turned and angrily walked off back to his car. The screech of his tires being the last thing Naruto heard.

Naruto slammed the door shut and immediately went up to his room. Sakura followed right behind him. "Naruto are you okay?" Sakura asked walking in his room.

"Why can't he just get it through that thick skull of his that I want nothing to do with him?" Naruto complained.

"Well maybe you should take It easy on him. I mean he, he did say that he was confused and everything." Sakura said, surprisingly in Edward's defense.

"I know, but why does he always have to bother me with that?"

"Well maybe because you're the only person he knows that's gay and he feels like he can talk to."

"Yeah, but I thought he had other friends." Naruto said. He sighed and lay back on his bed. "I'm not really in the mood to go shopping right now. I think I'd rather be alone."

"If you say so, but remember you can always call me if you need to talk."

"Thanks." Naruto said. Sakura left his room and he could hear the downstairs door close as she left. He turned so that he was facing his orange painted wall and the next thing he knew he fell asleep

_(Naruto's Dream)_

It was night and Naruto was walking the streets of his neighborhood. The street lights flickered as he walked past them. A cold gust of wind made him shiver and rub his hands together for warmth. He continued on walking down the empty streets the only sounds were that being the ones of his own footsteps and breathing. To Naruto this could be the perfect start to a horror movie.

Up ahead he saw someone leaning on one of the street lights. As Naruto approached them they turned to look at him. He had dark red eyes, the same ones he saw from the person standing outside the biology room window the day it was raining. The street light shone on him enough for Naruto to tell that they had pale skin and spiky dark raven colored hair.

Naruto locked eyes with him until he passed him. Out of the corner of his eye he could see them get off the street light. Naruto looked back and see that they were following him. He turned back around and started walking faster. Behind him he could hear the other person's footsteps speed up as well.

Naruto looked back again, but didn't see anyone. The sound of the other person's footsteps had faded. He slowed to a stop feeling confused on what just happened. He could have sworn that the guy was following him. Naruto came out of his awe and turned around. When he did he was shocked when he was face to face with the person who was following him. They pushed Naruto up against one of the houses disabling him from moving.

"Let me go!" Naruto shouted struggling against him. Naruto tried to push him off, but he wouldn't budge.

The guy gripped Naruto's wrists and pined them on either side of Naruto's head against the house. Naruto finally looked up at him to see that he had a huge grin plastered on his face.

"You are quite the fighter." He said in a deep raspy voice.

"Get the fuck off me!" Naruto demanded still struggling against his grip.

"I can see what the attraction he has to you. He always had a thing for the innocent ones." He said cupping Naruto's cheek in one of his hands. Naruto blushed at the comment and shook his hand off his face.

"What do you want and who the hell is 'he'?" Naruto asked demandingly still blushing slightly.

He smirked. "Let's just say that I'm your guardian angel."

Naruto scuffed at the statement. "If you're my guardian angel then where are your wings?"

His smirk grew even wider. Just then two wings shot out of his back at the blink of an eye. They were black as coal and extended out on either side of him. They completely ripped through the back of his shirt when they appeared.

Naruto's eyes widened in shock. His wings were huge and he figured that they could easily engulf him. Fear struck through him just by looking at them and he found it nearly impossible to look away from them. Naruto certainly hadn't expected this when he said that he was his guardian angel.

"Or more like guardian demon, whichever one you prefer." The guy said. His smirk grew even more as he noticed how mesmerized Naruto was by his wings.

"I'm definitely dreaming right now." Naruto murmured under his breath.

"That is correct." He assured him. "But that doesn't mean that this isn't real. This is the only way that I could get to you alone."

"Well you've got me alone, now what do you want?" Naruto tried his best not to show that he was scared, but it didn't take a genius to know that he was obviously failing at it. His knees were obviously shaking and when he talked his voice came out shaky and uneven. This didn't go unnoticed by him as Naruto saw his grin only grew.

"Just a warning, I'd watch my back if I were you. Not everyone is who they say they are."

"Oh like you say you're my guardian angel when I clearly know that you aren't real." This time it was Naruto's turn to smirk.

All of a sudden he became serious. "Don't get smart you little punk." He said, his grip getting tighter by the second. It wasn't long until Naruto's face expressed the pain he was in. He saw this and immediately loosened his grip. "Look whether you believe me or not take my advice on watching your back. You'll thank me later." That's the last thing he said before he disappeared.

_(Back to Reality) _

Naruto woke up with a jump and quickly sat up in his bed, sweat running down his forehead, his heart beating rapidly, and him trying to catch his breath. He was still in his clothes he was wearing for the date with Juugo.

A loud clap of thunder startled him and he averted his attention to his window. It was raining hard. For a place known for its continuous beautiful and sunny weather, Konoha has been getting a lot of rain lately.

Naruto let out a sigh and lay back down in his bed. He stared up at the ceiling as he thought back on his dream. _"It was so weird."_ He thought to himself._ "I know that there's no way that it could actually be real." _Thunder echoed from outside again and Naruto sighed realizing that he was thinking about it too much. It was only a dream and nothing else.

He got out of bed and closed the curtains on his window and stripped out of his clothes until he was completely naked. He threw the clothes in the corner of his room where he'll pick them up later. Naruto turned the lights off and went back to bed. He tried not to think of his dream from earlier, but he couldn't get the image of him out of his head. He definitely struck fear in Naruto. His words still ringing in his ears _'I'd watch my back if I were you. Not everyone is who they say they are.'_ What could he have meant by that?

Naruto let out another heavy sigh. He turned so his face was in the pillow and pulled the sheets over his head. Pretty soon he was back asleep.

_(Monday: 4__th__ Period Biology)_

Naruto walked into class, Sakura right behind him. He was still thinking about his dream. No matter what he did he couldn't get it out of his head. Surprisingly Naruto hadn't even told Sakura about it. He just figured that he was just over thinking it.

He made it to his seat and was greeted by Kiba as always. "Hey." Naruto said back with a shy smile. It's been around two months already and Naruto still manages to get nervous whenever he's around Kiba.

"Where did you get that bracelet from?" Kiba asked eyeing the piece of jewelry around Naruto's wrist.

"Oh, uh, my friend gave it to me." He said leaving out the part that it was Juugo who had gave it to him.

Naruto couldn't help but notice the skeptical look on Kiba's face as he eyed the bracelet. Before Naruto got the chance to question it the bell rang and Asuma had started the class.

_(Thursday: Gym)_

Naruto walked into the boy's locker room. As always it smelt of sweat and well, just boy. He made his way to his locker and when he got there he almost bumped into Kiba who was just about to leave the locker room.

"Oh hey." Kiba said with a grin.

"Hey." Naruto replied, he tried his best to look away from him.

"See you out there." Kiba said giving Naruto a wide smile before walking off.

"Alright today we're going to play some old fashioned soccer." Guy said with his usual enthusiasm. "But before we get started we're going to need two captains who aren't afraid to show off their power of youth!"

"Yeah!" Lee shouted practically being the only one inspired by Guy's speech. He volunteered to be the first captain.

"Alright Lee, get up here. Who's better off to be captain than the captain of the soccer team. Now come on, we can't have a game with only one captain." Kiba raised his hand to volunteer.

"I'll be captain." He said.

"Alright, get up here and pick your teams."

When they started picking their teams the first person Kiba had picked was Naruto, which didn't go as a surprise to him.

Guy blew the whistle starting the game. Kiba had managed to kick the ball away from Lee and was now dribbling it to the goal doing his best to keep it away from the other players as they chased after him.

Unlike baseball, Naruto actually liked soccer. He wasn't good, but he wasn't bad at it either. It also helped that his friend was the captain of the soccer team so he could ask for help whenever he wanted.

Kiba had attempted to pass the ball to Naruto, but was intercepted by Chris who was on the opposing team. Naruto charged after him determined to show him up. With his luck he managed to steel the ball from him. He was only inches away from the goal and all he had to do was take the shot. Naruto winded up his foot, ready to take the shot when something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention.

He looked over and just outside the school gate was the same guy from his dream. His dark raven hair was practically covering up his face, but Naruto could still see his eyes. He was leaning up against the gate and his red eyes practically froze Naruto where he was standing.

While Naruto was practically under a spell, he hadn't noticed that the other team had stolen the ball and had managed to score. "Come on Uzumaki." Shouted practically everyone on his team bringing him out of his daze.

"My bad." Naruto said mostly under his breath. He turned back to where the guy from his dream was and he was gone, vanished like he wasn't even there. Now Naruto was confused. Either something was up or he was just going insane.

_(End of 4__th__ Period: Biology)_

After class instead of heading to lunch as normal, Naruto made his way upstairs to the school's library. "I have to work on my History project. I haven't even started and I have to do major research." Was his excuse to Sakura for not going to lunch.

The school library was always open and the teacher there kept a record of all the students and their schedules so it was almost impossible for you to try and skip class by hiding out there.

Naruto walked into the library. It was definitely the biggest room in the school with a rug floor. Naruto walked up to the librarian and told him his name. If you wanted to be in there during school hours you had to either have a free period or have a pass. She looked him up and saw that he had lunch now. She gave him a nod and he made his way into the row after row of seemingly endless book shelves.

There weren't that many people in there only about five that including Naruto and the teacher.

He found the history section and began the search. Later down the aisle he came across a book called _'Famous People of the 1800's' _He picked that off the shelf and instead of going to sit at one of the tables he decided on sitting on the floor at the end of the aisle. He leaned up against the wall behind him and began the search for the person he would be doing for his project.

_20 minutes pass._

Naruto had barely even made it pass the first page of the book and he had already fallen asleep. He was completely oblivious to it, but his snores echoed all throughout the quiet library.

He was abruptly awakened by a loud ringing bell. At first he thought it was his alarm clock, but figured that it was too loud. He slowly opened his eyes feeling groggy from his nap. It took him a while, but he finally registered that sound with the fire bell.

He got up slowly both because of his grogginess and that he felt like it was only a fire drill and nothing serious. There was never any real fire so he figured that he had nothing to worry about.

He walked out of the deserted library and was proven to be wrong as the smell of smoke filled his nose. Flames rose up from the floor and fell from the ceiling. Naruto's face was being illuminated by the glow of the fire. He stood in the doorway of the library in shock, his already big blue eyes becoming bigger as his eyes widened. Naruto came out of his shock and made a run for the stairway across the hall. His heart was pounding in his chest from fear and sweat he started to sweat from the intensity of the flames. He started breathing heavily and he covered his nose using the sleeve of his shirt to avoid inhaling the smoke.

He was about to reach the staircase when a huge chunk of the ceiling fell, knocking him down. He screamed realizing that it had fell on his leg. That scream of course caused him to inhale a lung full of smoke, but at the moment that was the least of his problems. He struggled trying to lift the chunk of the ceiling off of him. Despite his struggle it wouldn't move.

He started coughing violently after having inhaled too much smoke. He lay on his back breathing heavily and feeling utterly exhausted. The flames started closing in on him and for a moment Naruto thought that this was it. That he was going to die.

Naruto felt his eyelids start to get heavy and pretty soon he blacked out.

/

Naruto had gotten a feeling as if he were flying. He didn't pay much attention to it as he blacked out again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I'm wondering who you guys think is the guy from Naruto's dream. I think I made it pretty obvious. ;) And what do you think happened to Naruto? Hoped you enjoyed the clifhanger :P


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Special thanks to Kasai Neochi who helped me out once again. :) Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

He slowly opened his eyes. The light was too bright and he lay his arm across his eyes just wanting to go back to sleep. "Morning sleepy head." A voice came from beside him. He removed his arm from across his face and turned to the source of the voice. It took a while for his eyes to adjust, but when they did he was practically blinded by the amount of pink coming from none other than Sakura.

"Where am I?" Naruto asked. His voice came out low and raspy. It hurt to talk and just those three words were enough to set him off in a coughing frenzy.

"Easy there." Sakura said handing him a cup of water and he gulped it down in record time. "There was a fire in one of the school's science labs. You got trapped in the school and lucky for you Kiba saved you. Now you're in the hospital, your parent's hospital to be exact." Sakura explained. "Oh and you sprained your ankle so don't be surprised when you see it wrapped up in bandages."

"Wow I never thought the school would actually catch on fire." Naruto said. His voice started to return to normal.

"Yeah, me neither." Sakura handed him another cup of water.

He drank this one a lot slower than the last. "Wait." He said realizing something. "I remember I passed out from the smoke and something fell on me and I couldn't move."

Sakura looked at him like he had three heads. "Well Kiba was the one who found you passed out by the side of the school and when they found you had sprained your ankle." Sakura explained to him.

Naruto was confused by this. He was so sure that he was in the library and had passed out trying to get out of the school. He let the thought go and went on to another question. "Well how long have I been passed out?"

"Only yesterday. Don't worry you didn't miss school. They cancelled classes for two weeks."

"Well I guess something good came out of this." Naruto joked. "Did they say how long I was supposed to be in here?" Just then the door opened and in came his Kushina. "Hi mom." Naruto said.

She gave him a smile. "I always dreaded the day you would end up here." She said. "The worst thing is that they don't let you work on family members." She walked over to him and ran her hand through his hair.

"Where's dad?"

"He's operating."

"Makes sense. How long do I have to stay here?"

"If you're lucky not longer than a week. Same goes for your ankle." Kushina's pager went off and she checked it. "I have to go, I'll check up on you later." She said quickly leaving the room.

"Well since you're ankle's going to be fine in less than a week then you'll be able to go to the new theme park next Saturday." Sakura said. "Hinata and Neji managed to get us all tickets, even an extra one for Kiba." The only thing is, is that you have to be the one to ask him."

"Why do I always have to be the one to ask him?"

"Because you're the one who likes him.

"Yeah Naruto Sakura's right, you should listen to her more often." A voice came from behind them startling them both. They turned to see that Minato had been standing by the door and had managed to go unnoticed until now. The big question was how long was he there and how much of their conversation did he hear? "We all know how you listen to her more than you do your parents." He said jokingly as he made his way to Naruto's bedside.

"Hey that's not true I listen to you guys all the time." Naruto said.

"Right." Minato said in a sarcastic tone. "Sakura can you give us a second I kind of need to talk to Naruto about something."

"Uh sure, no problem." Sakura said before getting up and leaving the room, shutting the door behind her.

"So who were you and Sakura talking about?" Minato asked letting known that he heard what they were talking about.

"Oh uh, just Kiba." He said already knowing where this was going.

"So from what I heard you like him." Naruto staid quiet feeling too embarrassed to answer. "And let me guess Kushina knows?"

"Well it was more Sakura who told her."

Minato shook his head letting out a deep sigh. "Why are kids so hard to handle." He said to himself. He ruffled Naruto's hair. He walked out of the room and in walked Sakura.

"So I'm guessing he knows about Kiba now." Sakura asked.

"Yeah, but the good thing is he didn't seemed to be okay with it."

"That's good now all that's left is to ask Kiba out and introduce him to your parents."

"Yeah well I'm not sure about all of that."

/

Sakura honked the horn of the Lexis. It was time to go to the theme park which meant it was time for Naruto to make a move on Kiba…or at least try to.

Naruto slowly made his way down the stairs. His ankle wasn't completely healed, but it didn't mean he couldn't walk. It just meant that he had to wear bandages around it for at least a week and couldn't put too much weight on it.

He left the house closing and locking the door behind him. "How's your ankle?" Sakura asked once he entered the car.

Naruto shrugged. "It's not like I can't walk."

"Well I bet spending a little time with Kiba will make it better." She said jokingly. "Oh here, put this on." She passed him a bottle of colon. "It's my dad's. Apparently it's strong enough to even make an angel fall in love with you."

Naruto unscrewed the cap of the glass bottle and sniffed at the colon. His face immediately scrunched up from the smell and he hurriedly put the cap back on. "Eww that smells horrible, are you sure it's not supposed to make them keep their distance from you? The only thing that'll attract is the dead and only if you're lucky." He handed her back the bottle.

Sakura took it from him. "Well I like it." She took the colon from him and started the drive to the theme park. The sun was just starting to set and was now giving off the last bit of rays it had to offer to the evening. The best part of Konoha was that the sun staid up well into the hours of the evening.

As they got closer the lights of the park lit up the sky more than the sun did. You could see the rides even before you were near the park and the closer they got the bigger the rides seemed. Naruto felt his heart start pounding in his chest. He always hated high rides and the only time he went on one was when Juugo made him go on the Ferris wheel the day of their date. And knowing his friends, they will definitely make him go.

The closer they got, the less Naruto was thinking about how big the rides were and more about what might happen today with Kiba. _'Calm down you can do this.' _Naruto said to himself starting his pep talk. _'Id you do, I'll treat you to all you can eat at Ichiraku's.'_

Sakura pulled up to the theme park and saw the group standing just outside the entrance. Everyone was there and accounted for. The only one left to show up was Kiba. They exited the car and made their way towards the group. "Hey guys, Kiba didn't come yet?" Sakura asked.

"No we thought he was coming with you." Shikamaru said. "He's still coming right?" Everyone turned to Naruto for confirmation. Said boy was surprised that everyone had turned to him.

"Well he said he was when I asked him." Naruto said.

"I'm not late am I?" Kiba said. Everyone turned to see Kiba making his way towards them. "Sorry I got kind of lost." He said scratching the back of his head.

"No problem we were just about to go inside." Sakura said. "Neji you have the tickets?" He pulled out the tickets from his pocket and handed them out to the group.

"Hey." Kiba said to Naruto with his usual grin, as the group started making their way into the park.

"Hi." Naruto shyly said back. He took a deep breathe. Today was the day, he was going to make a move on Kiba. Nothing was going to get in his way, well as long as he wasn't left alone with him for too long.

As Naruto's luck would have it, as soon as they entered the park they immediately split up and went their own seperate ways. The group of ten had broken up into five different groups of two. Sakura had went off with Lee, Hinata with Shino, Neji with TenTen, and Shikamaru with Choji leaving Naruto with Kiba being the only two left. "Looks like it's just you and me." Kiba said noticing that as well. He slung his arm across Naruto's shoulder pulling him closer. "So what do you want to do first?" He asked.

"Uh, I don't know I'm up for anything you are." Naruto said desperately trying to control his heartbeat.

Kiba looked down at him and grinned. much to Naruto's displeasure, he took his arm from around Naruto's shoulder. "How about we start with a roller coaster." He said and started looking around. "That one." He pointed to one further down the park.

Out of all the roller coasters in the entire park he picked the biggest one. Naruto was now regretting letting him pick what they would do. "Uh can we stay away from roller coasters?" He asked hoping Kiba would say yes.

"Why, don't tell me Naruto Uzumaki is scared of a little roller coaster?" He said teasingly.

"No, I'm scared of _big_ roller caosters and that coaster isn't anywhere near little. It's probably the biggest thing here."

"Don't be such a baby. Fine, how about we make a bet? You go on the ride and if you scream you have to go on it again. If you don't then we do whatever you say for the rest of the night."

"How about I don't go on the ride and you pick something else to do; and besides, I don't scream."

"Well if you don't scream then you wouldn't mind going on it once so you won't have to go on it again. One way or another you're going to get on that ride."

"Yeah good luck with that."

"Come on, don't make me beg. No one is ever able to deny me once I start begging." Naruto crossed his arms. "Alright, you asked for. Please Naruto for me, if you get scared you could always hold on to me." Naruto looked up and saw that he was doing one of the cutest puppy dog face. Normally Naruto never fell for the puppy dog face not even when Sakura did it, but why would he pass up a chance to hold Kiba.

Naruto sighed. "Alright fine."

"Yes! Told you no one could say no to me."

'_That's because you're so freaking cute.' _ Naruto thought to himself. Next thing he knew Kiba was pulling him by the arm towards the coaster. Already Naruto was starting to regret saying yes.

Unfortunately for Naruto, the line for the ride went by fast. Within fifteen minutes they were already at the front of the line.

"Come on let's go to the front." Kiba said once it was their turn. Naruto reluctantly went with him to the front car. Everyone sat down and strapped themselves in. Naruto jumped from the sound of the saftey bar coming down. Kiba smirked. "Remember you could always hold on to me." He said.

"Not happening." Naruto said even though that was the only reason he had gotten on the ride in the first place.

The ride jerked forward before it started moving forward and up the first hill. Naruto gripped the saftey bar so tight that his knuckles started to turn white. He was so scared that he was sure his heart beat was louder than the sound of the clicking and clacking coaster going up.

It seemed like hours before they reached the top and once it did the ride stopped. Naruto looked down to what he perceived to be a hundred foot drop. He instantly regretted agreeing to the bet. _He definetly won the bet.' _Naruto thought to himself

"Put your hands up." Kiba said and just then the ride tipped down and plummeted down to the ground. Instantly air rushed in Naruto's face. His eyes were closed tight and he was gripping on like his life depended on it.

He felt like his stomach was being turned inside out and hws given the sensation as if he were flying.

He felt a knot in his throat that only seemed to get bigger. He tried to hold back what he knew was coming, but the finally the knot in his throat burst into a loud sceam.

Naruto screamed along with everyone else as the ride jerked him from side to side making him bump into Kiba. But the difference in their screams was that they were actually enjoying the ride Naruto on the other hand was scared for his life. Naruto screamed until he didn't hve any air left in his lungs. It felt like an eternaty until the ride finally calmed down.

"You can open your eyes now." Kiba said bringing Naruto back to reality.

Naruto opened his eyes that he didn't even know were closed to see that the ride was coming to a stop. He looked over at Kiba who was grinning madly at him, Naruto was practically clung to him like a lost child to their mother. He could feel his nails digging into his arm, and quickly pulled away looking anywhere but at Kiba.

"Sorry." He said felling utterly embarrassed that he had actually done that. The safety bars lifted up and everyone exited from the ride with the feel of adrenaline running through them.

"You do know that you lost the bet right?" Kiba pointed out and stopped just outside the gate of the ride.

"I'll do anything just don't make me ride another rollercoaster." Naruto begged.

"Well I guess I can let it slide this one time, but I thought you enjoyed holding on to me." Kiba said jokingly.

"Yeah, not really." Naruto lied. He would do anything to get to hold Kiba again as long as it didn't involve going on the roller coaster again.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw something that caught his attention. He turned to see the guy from his dream standing in the crowd of people further down. He was staring at Naruto, his red eyes striking fear in Naruto. Said blond was sure that he was going crazy as it seemed like he was the only one who noticed him as everyone else just walked passed him as if he wasn't even there. Since he as thee right now, did that mean that the dream he had was actually real and the things that he said were true? Or was he just a figment of Naruto's immagination?

"Naruto you okay?" Kiba asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Huh?" Naruto said as he was brought out of his daze.

"Are you okay, you kind of started staring into space."

"Oh yeah, it's nothing." He looked back to where he saw him. Gone, as if he had disappeared into thin air. Naruto scanned the crowd trying to find him, but he was nowhere to be seen. Now he was seeing things that weren't actually there.

Kiba turned in that direction Naruto was looking in. "Come on, let's go see what else they have here." He said leading Naruto the opposite way.

"So roller coasters and other high rides are off limits, so that eliminates most of the things here." Kiba said once they passed the roller coaster they were just on.

"Sorry if I made today a lot more boring." Naruto apologized.

"No need to apologize. If you don't like heights, you don't like heights. But if you want I could always help you get over that fear."

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm happy here on the ground." They both laughed at his comment. Naruto's phone vibrated within his pocket. He took it out and saw he had a text message from Sakura that said to come to the arcade.

"I guess the others went to the arcade. You want to meet up with them?" Deep down Naruto was hopping that he would say no. He was enjoying the time alone with him, but much to his displeasure he said yes.

The arcade was filled with music and the animated music coming from the numerous game machines. It didn't come as a surprise when majority of the people there were boys.

They wondered through the seemingly endless arcade until Naruto spotted Sakura by the air hockey table. They made their way over to her. It was only her Lee, Shikamaru, and Choji. right now Lee was facing Choji in a game of air hockey. The score was tied, 3 to 3.

"Where's everyone else?" Naruto asked Sakura.

"I don't know." She said. "Me and Lee have been in here since we got here."

"Me and Choji went to get something to eat then we saw Sakura and Lee here." Shikamaru said.

"Where have you two been?" Sakura asked with a huge grin directed at Naruto.

"Naruto lost a bet and I found out that he doesn't like heights or roller coasters and that he screams louder than I thought he did." Kiba said to Sakura all the while grinning at Naruto.

"Wow Naruto screaming, that's a new one." Sakura teased.

"Yeah, don't get used to it." Naruto Said.

"Oh yeah, in your face." Choji shouted from besides them as he won the air hockey match against Lee. "Still undefeated, five wins and no losses! Is there anyone who thinks they can beat the champ?" Choji gloated and everyone laughed.

"I accept that challenge." Kiba said stepping forward to the hockey table.

"Alright, better say your prayers 'cause I'm taking you down!" Choji said as they started the game.

"Looks like Choji's having a good time." Naruto said jokingly.

"Yeah, he's been like that since we first got to the arcade. He's more compettative than I remember." Sakura said.

"Me too."

"So how did Kiba get you to go on the coaster in the first place?"

"We made a bet that if I screamed I would have to ride it again and if I didn't that he'd do whatever I said for the rest of the night."

"So you had to ride it again?"

"I begged him not to make me go on it again." Naruto said feeling embarresed

"I offer to bribe you to go on a ride with heights and you won't, but all Kiba does is make a bet with you and you go."

"What can you blame me?"

"No, that's impossible!" Choji whined. Naruto and Sakura turned to see that Kiba had won seven to one. "A perfect streak ruined!"

"It's about time." Shikamaru said. "I would never here the end of it if you hadn't lost."

"Yeah Choji, I never knew you were so competitive." Sakura said.

Choji scratched the back of his neck. "Sorry, it's something that I try to control."

Just then Naruto's stomach growled and he realized that he hadn't eaten anything since he's got here. "I'm a go get something to eat. I'll be back." Naruto said making a leave.

"I'll come with you." Kiba said and left with Naruto.

"I wonder what they have to eat here." Naruto asked once they were outside.

"Well what are you in the mood for?"

"Doesn't matter, I'll eat practically anything." With that said they started wandering the theme park looking for the food places.

After of what felt like hours of walking they came across a pizza place unfortunately for Naruto it had a line. Seeming as it was the only food spot nearby they made their way onto the line.

"The only food place we could find and it has a line as long as one of the rides." Naruto complained. One thing about Naruto was that whenever he was hungry he grew impatient and practically anything would piss him off.

"Remind me not to get in your way when you're hungry." Kiba joked.

Naruto chuckled. "Sorry, Sakura said that I get bitchy if I go too long without eating." Naruto's phone started ringing. When he took it out he saw that it was Juugo calling him. "Uh, I'll be back." Naruto said walking out of the pizza place. "Hello?" He answered. Next thing he knew he was being grabbed by the shoulders and shoved up against the side of the pizza place.

The shove put him in a daze, but when he came out of it he saw that his attacker was Juugo. His grip tightened on Naruto and his sapphire eyes staring daggers at him.

"I told you to stay away from him!" Juugo said sounding pissed. There was no doubt he was talking about Kiba. "I swear you're as hard headed as a three year old."

"Let go of me." Naruto ordered. He struggled against his grip on his shoulders. But that only led to his hands being pinned above his head. They were just out of sight of anyone seeing them so the chances of someone coming to get Juugo off of him were very low. "Why are you so against me being around Kiba so much anyway, what he hello did he do?"

"Where's the bracelet I gave you?" Juugo asked noticing that he wasn't wearing it and completely ignoring Naruto's question.

Naruto had forgotten all about the bracelet that Juugo had given him. "I don't know I probably lost it when my school caught on fire." Juugo's grip on Naruto tightened making Naruto wince in pain.

"Is there a problem?" A voice came from besides them. Juugo turned to see who it was and for a quick second Naruto saw fear in his eyes once JuugO noticed who was there.

Juugo let Naruto go, but not before roughly pushing him into the side of the pizza place. "Yes there is and I suggest you leave before it gets ugly." Juugo said to Kiba sternly. Even though he was standing up to Job Naruto could still tell that he was scared.

"The only one it'll get ugly for is you if you're not out of here in ten seconds." Kiba said back as a threat.

"I'm not scared of you."

"Well you should be. Now you have six seconds."

Juugo held his ground against Kiba who was clearly taller and more built than him. They glared at each other, neither of them breaking their gaze or giving any hint to backing down.

"Three seconds." Kiba said. Still neither of them made any signs of backing down. "Time's up." Kiba started walking towards him in a manner that said he was ready to fight.

"This isn't over." Juugo said before walking off. Kiba starred daggers at him until he was completely out of sight. He turned to Naruto, his expression turning a lot more softer than when Juugo was around. "You okay?" He asked Naruto who was currently rubbing his wrist.

"I've been better." Naruto said. "He was mad because I was with you and he told me not to be with you, that you were bad news and he funny thing is, you said the same about him. Tell me what happened between you two and don't give me that 'it's complicated' crap either."

"Trust me I want to tell you and I will, I just can't tell you now."

Naruto looked at him skeptically for a moment then dropped his gaze. "I think I'm better off being home." He said after a moment's thought.

Kiba seemed to be disappointed by this. "Okay let's go back to the arcade and find Sakura." Kiba said. The walk back to the arcade was quiet, neither of them knowing what to say. If Naruto thought it was awkward being with Kiba before It definitely was now.

When they reached the arcade they went straight to the air hockey table but Sakura and everyone else were nowhere to be seen.

"Where did they go, I told them I'd be back." Naruto said. He took out his phone and called Sakura, but the call went straight to voice mail. "And here phone's off."

"I can give you a ride." Kiba offered.

"Thanks, but I don't think I'll feel safe on the back of a motorcycle."

Kiba chuckled. "I drove a car here."

"Isn't today my lucky day." Naruto said semi-sarcastically.

They walked out of the park. And towards where Kiba parked.

"See, told you I didn't take my motorcycle." Kiba said stopping in front of a black jeep. Kiba unlocked the doors and Naruto literally had to climb into what seemed like a mini monster truck.

Kiba pulled up in Naruto's driveway. Naruto was just expecting to get a lift from Kiba and then he'd leave, but Kiba got out of his car and opened Naruto's door on the other side. "At least allow me to walk you to your door." Kiba said answering Naruto's questioning look.

Naruto smiled and stepped out of the jeep having to practically jump down. "Thanks." Naruto said.

"Sorry if you didn't have the best time tonight." Kiba said as they stopped in front of Naruto's door.

"It wasn't your fault." Naruto opened his door.

"So see you later?"

Naruto thought for a moment and an idea came to mind. "Uh, do you want to come in?" He asked. He knew it was probably a stupid thing to ask, but his parents didn't usually come home until really late.

"Are you sure your mom would be okay with that?" Kiba asked jokingly.

"Both my parents are at work."

"Well if you insist." Kiba said walking in. Naruto closed the door behind him.

"Welcome to my humble abode."

"Nice place you've got, but are you sure I should be here? I mean, what if you parents came home and saw me over here this late?"

"They wouldn't freak that much. And they'd eventually get over it." Naruto couldn't believe it. Kiba was at his house and they were alone. He would have to screw up big time to mess up his chances with him.

'_Stay calm Naruto, you can do this. Just don't say or do anything stupid.' _Naruto thought to himself as an attempt to calm himself down.

As soon as he had thought that he tripped over his own foot and fell. To make matters worse he fell on top of Kiba and they hit the floor with a thud. Naruto had closed his eyes on impact and when he opened them he saw that he was straddling Kiba's waist and Kiba was holding Naruto by the sides. Their faces were merely inches away from each other and judging by the grin on Kiba's face Naruto was blushing redder than he's ever had before whenever he was around him.

"I-I'm so sorry." Naruto stuttered out. He attempted to get up, but felt Kiba's grip keeping him from moving. The next thing he knew, Kiba had rolled over. Now Naruto was the one on his back and Kiba was the one on top of him. Kiba was now in between his legs and held Naruto's hands above his head.

At this moment Naruto's heart was beating so fast that he felt it was going to burst out of his chest.

"I like this position better." Kiba whispered before slowly lowering his head shortening the distance between them.

Naruto prayed that this wasn't a dream, that this wasn't his mind playing a trick on him. He hoped that this was actually happening, and closed his eyes awaiting for what he hoped would come next. It felt like an eternity until he felt Kiba's lips brush up against his. Naruto felt heat surge through him just from that little contact. Seeing s Naruto wasn't pulling back Kiba decided to go further.

As Kiba attempted to move in on Naruto, said boy's phone vibrated in his pocket startaling them both and ending what had practically been the best day of Naruto's life.

They looked at each other, Naruto's phone still vibrated in his pocket being the only sound to break the silence. "I should go now." Kiba said getting off of Naruto and walking out the door.

Naruto let out a deep sigh as he heard the engine of Kiba's jeep start up and fade as he drove away.

Finally his phone stopped ringing. Naruto got up off the floor and took out his phone to see who had interrupted him and Kiba. He saw that it was Sakura who had called him and immediately called her back. The phone barely rang twice when she picked up.

"Naruto where are you and Kiba?" She asked.

"I kind of ran into Juugo and things started to go downhill from there." Naruto said.

"What do you mean, what happened?" She asked sounding worried.

"Uh, I'll explain it to you tomorrow."

"Okay, but where are you now?"

"I got Kiba to take me home." Naruto said, the memory of what happened not too long ago still fresh in his mind. "Since someone had their phone off and wasn't in the arcade when we came back."

"What are you talking about? My phone was on the whole time and we never left the arcade."

"But we went back to the air hockey table and you guy weren't there."

"Well maybe there was another arcade." Sakura suggested.

Naruto thought about this, but dropped it soon after. "Well I for one had a long day and have a lot to tell you about tomorrow."

"Okay call you tomorrow." Sakura said before they hung up.

Naruto made his way up stairs to his room. As he rid himself of his clothes he couldn't get the thought of Kiba's lips brushing against his. The thought ran through his his mind and practically kept him up half of the night

At least he knew that Kiba liked him. That thought brought a smile to his face everytime he thought of it.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **Before you start reading, I just want to apologize for making you guys wait so long and giving you this shot and shitty chapter. I promise the next one will be worth the wait :D.

Abruptly, Naruto sat up in his bed after being awoken by a loud crash. He looked around his room looking for the source of the noise, but it was too dark for him to see anything. Besides the fact that it was too dark, it seemed as if nothing had actually fell.

He dismissed the feeling of having hearing anything and decided on just saying that the noise just came from outside. Naruto was about to lay back down when he heard the sound again. This time he was sure that it came from inside the house. For a second he thought it was his parents but they weren't supposed to be home until later. Besides, usually when they came home this late they were so exhausted that they just went straight to bed.

Again Naruto heard a loud noise coming from down stairs. Now he had no choice but to go investigate. He got out of his bed and walked to his dresser for a pair of boxers and a T-shirt. He put them on and walked out of his room. Slowly he made his way down the stairs. The first thing that came to mind was that someone had broken into his house. He really hoped that wasn't the case as he was only in his boxers.

At the bottom of the stairs he turned to walk in the kitchen. The whole hose was dark so of course he stubbed his toe into a wall. After letting out numerous swear words he and angrily rubbing his toe he proceeded to the kitchen. The noise was definitely coming from in there and Naruto's thoughts of it being a person started to fade unless they were raiding the refrigerator and to Naruto, that was going too far.

"Who's there?" Naruto said slowly walking in the kitchen, his hand sliding up and down the wall searching for the light switch. He finally found it and switched the light in. Once he did, he saw that the garbage can was tipped over and all the garbage spilled out onto the floor. Naruto walked over to the garbage and bent down to put the garbage back in, but as soon as he bent down he got the surprise of his life when something dashed out of the garbage to the other side if the kitchen, knocking Naruto back from off his hunches.

Naruto looked across the kitchen to where it ran. In the corner he found a small white dog shaking and looked as if it were scared for its life. It was covered in different colored spots from being in the garbage and probably other places as well.

Naruto let out a deep sigh of relief and got up off the floor. His thought of someone stealing their food was still sort of correct. The only flaw was that they weren't a human and weren't stealing from the refrigerator.

"Hey there little guy." Naruto said in a soft voice as he slowly approached the small dog. Said dog kept his eyes on Naruto and backed up as far into the corner as he could. He was completely filthy and looked utterly terrified, Naruto couldn't help but feel sorry for it.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you." Naruto said edging towards it. He took another step towards it and the dog leaped attempting to run, but Naruto caught it in its escape. He felt it squirm and struggle to get out of his grip. The dog let out small whimpers and barks and Naruto felt even worse for it.

"It's okay don't worry I'm not going to hurt you." He said soothingly struggling to keep his grip on the puppy. Finally it stopped struggling and looked up at Naruto. He smiled seeing that he calmed down.

"Hey little guy my name's Naruto. You've made quite a mess there." he said referring to the spilled garbage. "But I guess I can't blame you for being hungry can I. How did you get in here anyway?" He looked around trying to find how he could have gotten in but couldn't find anything. Everything looked like it was supposed to. "Hm I guess I'll worry about that later, but now let's find you something to eat."

Naruto placed the puppy on the floor telling it to stay and went to the refrigerator. "I don't know what to give you." He said looking around in the refrigerator. He finally decided on some strawberries. He closed the refrigerator and went to the cabinets to get two bowls he put the strawberries in one and filled the other one with water. He placed then in front of the dog and immediately it dug into the food.

_He doesn't have a collar and he's completely filthy. There's no doubt he's a stay, but my parents won't let me keep him. _Naruto thought to himself. _But I just can't send him out on his own._

Soon enough the small dog has finished eating and licked both bowls clean.

"Well I guess I'll have to take care of you." Naruto said picking up the bowls and placing them in the sink. "Come on, let's give you a bath." Naruto cradled the small dog in his arms and carried him upstairs to his room.

He walked in the bathroom turning the light on and started filing the bathtub with water. Once the tub was half full, Naruto turned the water off and placed the dog in. Since he didn't have any dog products, Naruto used his shampoo.

While washing the dog Naruto thought of how he was going to hide it from his parents. There was no way they were going to let him keep a dog. The only pet he was ever allowed to have was a goldfish when he was six and that didn't even last long since the fish died after only a week.

Naruto finished giving the dog a bath and watched as the last scrapes of food and dirt went down the drain of the bath tub. He grabbed his towel and dried the dog off before picking it up and carrying it out of the bathroom.

"Now that you're all cleaned up, I just need to find a place for you to sleep." Naruto said to himself cradling the puppy in his arms. He took one of his pillows and placed it on the floor beside his bed. "Sorry but this is the best I could do." Naruto placed him down on the pillow and went to turn the lights off. The dog barked as Naruto made his way into bed.

"Quiet, if my parents find out that you're here they'll make me give you away." Naruto said and it seemed as if the dog had understood and remained quiet. Naruto smiled. There was no way he was going to be able to keep him hidden from his parents for too long and he knew it.

/

"Why so early in the morning?" Naruto groaned as he was woken up by his new friend's consistent barking. "Alright, alright." Naruto said giving up. He tiredly sat up in bed, stretching and yawing trying to wake himself up. Naruto looked over to the small dog and smiled.

Seeing that Naruto was now awake, the puppy stopped its barking and proceeded to wag its tail delighted that Naruto was now awake. "Happy now, I'm awake." Naruto said smiling. There was no way he could be mad at such a cute puppy.

Naruto swung his legs over the bed and as his luck would have it, his feet landed in a small puddle on the floor. He didn't bother asking as he already knew what happen, he only sighed and said, "Right, he's not house broken. It's a good thing I didn't let you sleep in my bed."

After cleaning up the mess, Naruto jumped in the shower and got dressed. He peaked his head out of his room door to see if his parents were home. It seemed as if no one was home, but just to make sure he called out, 'Mom, dad!' No response, so that meant the coast was clear. Naruto smiled. "Come on boy." He said leaving his room and walking down the stairs.

Halfway down the stairs he looked back to see the little dog having trouble walking down the stairs. Naruto had to walk back up and carry him down himself. "I still don't have anything for you to eat." Naruto said putting him down on the floor. "Maybe Sakura can help." Naruto pulled out his cell phone from his pocket and called Sakura.

The phone rung three and a half times before she finally answered. "Wow since when are you up this early?" Sakura said.

"Good morning to you too." Naruto said. "Hey, do you think you can come over, like now?"

"This early? Why, what happened?"

"I have to show you something, and plus you said you wanted to know what happened between me and Kiba yesterday after we left."

"Wait, _did _something happen yesterday between you two?"

"You'll have to come over to find out." Naruto teased.

"Alright fine, but it better be good." Sakura said before hanging up.

"Oh my god, he's so cute." Sakura said once she noticed the puppy. She ran up and cradled him in her arms. "Wait, is it a boy?"

"Uh…" Naruto said scratching the back of his head. "I assumed it was."

"That's so sexiest." Sakura said. She lifted the puppy up and inspected it. "Yeah, it's a boy." She cradled it in her arms again. "What's his name?"

"I haven't gotten the chance to think about that. I found him last night going through my garbage. He didn't have a collar or anything so I decided to keep him." Naruto explained.

"For some reason I doubt your parents know about him."

"No, they won't let me keep him if they find out."

"I hope you didn't call me over here so that I can keep him."

"No, I just need help taking care of him. I don't have anything for him to eat."

"Okay fine, how about I go into town. Buy a collar, leash, and dog food and in the meantime _you _play with him and try to come up with a name." Sakura said handing the puppy over to Naruto. "And when I get back you can tell me all about what happened between you and Kiba." Sakura said as she left.

/

It wasn't long until Sakura came back moments later with the dog food, collar, and leash. Naruto placed the dog food into a small bowl and put it on the ground and instantly the small dog started eating it.

"So did you come up with a name for him?" Sakura asked.

Naruto smiled and said, "Akamaru."

"How'd you come up with that?"

"I don't know it just came to me."

"Okay, so Akamaru it is. Now that that's out of the way, tell me what happened between you and Kiba yesterday."

Naruto explained everything that happened yesterday. He explained how Juugo came and how Kiba had to come and get Juugo off of him. Then how they went to the arcade, but couldn't find anyone so Kiba ended up taking him home. He told her how he gotten the courage to invite Kiba in and how he'd been so clumsy and fell on him leading up to them kissing and Sakura calling breaking them up.

"Finally, you made it to first base, I'm proud of you." Sakura said teasingly. "If I'd known that waswas happening then I wouldn't have called you so you two could finish your make-out session."

"We didn't get that far, we were barely even kissing." Naruto said starting to get red from remembering last night's events.

"So what happened after I called?"

'We broke apart and he said that he should go then left."

"Wait, so he just got up and left, nothing else happened?"

Naruto nodded. Now at the thought, Naruto's joy started to fade. He didn't know if Kiba getting up and leaving like that meant that he regretted doing that or not. Now looking back on it, his facial expression did give off a sense of regret. Naruto felt down now, thinking that Kiba didn't really like him, that what happened yesterday was a joke gone too far.

"I know what you're thinking and the only way to find out if he really likes you is to ask. It'll be easier now that you two kissed."

Naruto smiled. "Yeah, you're right."

Having finished with his food, the newly named Akamaru barked and wagged his tail to get their attention. "Hey buddy." Naruto said picking him up and placing him in his lap.

"Oh, here's the collar I bought for him." Sakura said handing him a small red dog collar. Naruto put it on him with some difficulty and once it was on, Akamaru started pawing at it trying to get it off.

"He just has to get used to it." Sakura said. "I just want to see how long you can go with keeping him hidden from your parents."

"Yeah, but for some reason I don't think I'll be able to hide him for too long."

/

Naruto slept soundly in his bed. The covers were kicked to the side leaving his body exposed to the cool air of the morning. His chest rose and fell as he breathed and his mouth was open in a light snore that being the only sound to break the silence of his room. He was sleeping so soundly up until, "Naruto Uzumaki, you get your butt down here this instant." Kushina practically screamed loud enough to wake the whole neighborhood.

Naruto jumped at the sound of his mom screaming and the next thing he knew he landed on the floor face first. He groaned both from the fall and being suddenly woken up. He rubbed his throbbing head trying to collect his thoughts but he didn't have much time as Kushina screamed for him to dome down now.

He stumbled trying to get up and went to his dresser for boxers and a T-shit. He put them on and while he did, he heard his mother threating not to make her come up there. After he finished getting dressed, he noticed that Akamaru wasn't in his room and his door was opened slightly.

"Shit." Naruto said already knowing what happened. He quickly ran downstairs knowing that Akamaru had snuck out of his room and his mom had found him. He at least thought that he could hide him for a little longer than a day.

At the bottom of the stairs Naruto went to the Kitchen to see Kushina standing with Akamaru in her hands.

Trying to act like he had no idea what was going on Naruto said, "Cool, you got us a dog?"

Kushina glared at him. "That probably would have worked if he didn't have a brand new collar and not to mention the fact that I found an empty can of dog food in the trash and you left the leash on the kitchen table."

Naruto sighed, how could he have been so stupid? Even if Akamaru hadn't suck out of his room, there was still the leash and dog food so she would have at least been suspicious. But the way his luck would have it, she found those and to add to it Akamaru had somehow managed to sneak out of his room.

"Mom just let me explain," Naruto said. "I found him the night we all went to the _ . I was sleeping and then I heard a noise from downstairs and I went to check it out and found this guy going through the garbage. I knew I couldn't just set him back in the street so I took him in and Sakura went out and buy the food and stuff for him." Naruto finished explaining. "Please mom, can we keep him? I promise I'll take care of him and you and dad won't have to lift a finger." Naruto begged her. He even put on his best puppy dog face.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but you know how me and your father feel about having a pet." Kushina said much to Naruto's disappointment. "Even though you'll be taking care of him we still need to buy him food and take him to the vet and after a while those things start to add up."

Naruto knew that this was true and that's the only reason why he didn't argue with her, he merely settled on pouting. "Okay but if we can't keep him, then can we at least hold him until I can find a place for him to stay, I don't want to put him in a shelter."

Kushina sighed. "alright fine, but you know your father isn't going to be happy about this."

Naruto smiled. "Thanks mom."

"And you know that if it was under any other circumstances that I would have let you keep him. I mean, he's so adorable." Kushina said hugging Akamaru closer to her.

"Well I guess I should see if any of my friends can take him." Naruto said taking Akamaru from his mom and walked back up to his room.

A few phone calls and two hours later, Naruto was in the car with Sakura on the way to the park and Akamaru in his lap. He called everyone in his group and told them to meet up at the park. He hadn't explained the reason why, but he just hoped that one of them would be able to take him, but that was a long shot considering that it was last minute.

"I can't believe she found him already." Sakura said.

"Yeah I know." Naruto said. "I at least hoped to hide him for a week. And the funny thing is, is that she said that she would have let me keep him if it were under different circumstances.

"Well you better hope someone can take him. Especially since this is all last minute." Sakura said having the same mentality as Naruto. "Did you tell Kiba to come to?"

At this Naruto instantly thought Sakura was going to start making fun of him. "Can we go one day without you making fun of me about Kiba?"

"No, I swear I wasn't making fun of you. I was just asking because I thought you wanted to talk to him about the kiss."

Naruto had honestly forgotten about that, but he knew Sakura was right he should talk to him about it.

They made it to the park and instead of putting Akamaru on a leash and letting him walk, Naruto just carried him in his arms. It took them a while to find everyone, but when they did, they found everyone sitting at a picnic bench further in the park.

Hinata was the first one to spot them and waved causing everyone to turn and notice them as well.

As soon as they reached the rest of the group Kiba turned to Naruto and did the same grin that he always did.

Nauto averted his eyes already feeling as if he was going to start to blush.

"Since when did you have a dog?" TenTen asked. If it wasn't for her no one probably would have noticed as everyone instantly started questioning and asking him about his new pet. Said dog barked at the sudden attention.

"What's his name?" Hinata asked.

"His name's Akamaru." Naruto answered. "I found him last night going through my garbage and I decided to keep him since he didn't already belong to someone."

"And your mom let you keep him?" Shikamaru asked. They all knew Naruto's parents and knew how they felt about letting another living thing live in their house, so it would be very surprising if they had let Naruto keep a dog.

"Uh, not exactly. He's actually the reason why I asked you guys to come here."

"Not it!" TenTen said immediately not letting Naruto finish what he was saying. "Oh sorry, you were saying?"

Naruto chuckled at her outburst. "I was wondering if one of you guys could take him. I know it's last minute and everything but you'll be doing this little guy a favor. I mean, can you say no to this face?" Naruto held up the puppy hoping to buy them over.

"You can say it now TenTen." Sakura said.

"Not it!" TenTen said again.

"Yeah sorry to say this, but I'm with TenTen." Shikamaru said. There's no way my mom will let me keep a dog and plus taking care of him will be such a drag."

Naruto frowned, so far three of them said no so there was only six left. He turned to Hinata with a rejuvenated smile. He was sure she wouldn't have the heart to say no.

"Hinata, come on you know you can't say no to him."

Hinata shied away from him and looked the other way and played with her index fingers. "Um, I'm sorry Naruto, but I don't think my father would allow that." Hinata said apologetically.

Naruto sighed. "That's okay, I understand." Naruto looked out to see who was left. Neji lived with Hinata so that was out of the question. Naruto wouldn't dare to put the life of Akamaru in Shino's' hands and chances are he would have said no anyway. So the only possible options left were Lee, Choji, and Kiba. "Anyone?" Naruto asked and in return only received bank stares.

Naruto sighed. He couldn't blame them for saying no and there was no point in getting mad either.

"I can take him." Kiba's voice rang in Naruto's ears.

"Wait really?" Naruto asked shocked.

"Yeah, my family owns a dog compound and my mom loves dogs so I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

"Thanks so much." Naruto said.

Kiba walked over to take Akamaru from Naruto and once he reached out for him, the small dog practically jumped in Kiba's arms.

"Looks like he likes you." Naruto said, smiling as Akamaru practically fell asleep in Kiba's arms.

"Yeah for some reasons animals seem to love me." Kiba said. Naruto was just happy that he didn't have to end up taking him to a pound. "Well I guess I should take him home." Kiba said starting to walk off, but was soon stopped as Akamaru started barking and leaning out of his arms towards Naruto. "Looks like he doesn't want to leave you." Kiba said then turned to Naruto. "Do you mind coming with? It'll be easier to handle him if you came."

Naruto stood there shocked by the offer. "Uh..." being the only the only thing to come out of his mouth as a response.

"You should go with him Naruto, I mean to make it easier for Kiba." Surprisingly it was TenTen who said that instead of Sakura.

"Alright, I guess I'll go." Naruto said scratching the back of his head.

"Great, let's go." Kiba said with much enthusiasm.

They made their way out of the park and to Kiba's car. Naruto was completely nervous about being alone with Kiba, even more than usual. He knew that he was going to have to talk to him about what happened yesterday and what better time to talk about it than when they were alone at his house?

The drive to Kiba's house was quiet, neither of them attempting to spark a conversation. Naruto just sat silently in the passenger seat petting the sleeping Akamaru that lay in his lap. Ocasionally Naruto would sneak glances at Kiba hoping the he wouldn't notice Naruto looking at him. He didn't know what it was about him but every time Naruto was around Kiba he always felt like he was protected and got a sense of happiness despite his current mood. It was no wonder why he said animals love him.

It felt like an eternity until they reached Kiba's house. Kiba pulled up into the driveway and pulled the keys out if the ignition, turning the car off.

"Home sweet home." Kiba said once they were inside. Naruto let Akamaru down and once he did on the ground the puppy instantly ran, going further in the house and exploring his new surroundings.

"Thanks again for taking him." Naruto said as he watched Akamaru run up and down Kiba's house.

"It's no big deal. I have another dog, but I don't know where he is."

They stood there in silence and Naruto could tell the awkward level between them was quickly rising, but he couldn't think of anything to say. Every time he went to mention what happened yesterday it seemed like his mouth just refused to open.

"You're being awfully quiet." Kiba said bringing Naruto out of his thoughts.

"Oh sorry I was just thinking." Naruto said.

"If you were thinking about Akamaru, you have nothing to worry about. promise I'll take real good care of him."

"No, I trust you to take care of him. Um, can I talk to you about something?" Naruto finally got out.

"Sure, what do you want to talk about?"

"About what happened yesterday."

"Do you want to talk about the bet we made on the roller coaster, how much fun we had at the theme park, me saving you from the guy at the pizza stand?" With each word Kiba got closer and closer to Naruto until he was right in front of him. Kiba practically towered over Naruto's small frame by a few inches. "Or was it about me doing this?"

The next thing he knew, Kiba had grabbed Naruto by the waist and leaned in successfully connecting their lips.

It took Naruto by surprise, but he soon started to relax, closing his eyes, enjoying the moment while he could. Neither of them made any attempt in deepening the kiss, they just stood there, lips locked in an innocent kiss.

From below them they heard Akamaru growling. They broke apart to see that Akamaru was pulling on Kiba's pants leg.

"Akamaru what are you doing?" Naruto asked angrily. The small dog immediately let go and whimpered in shame.

"Don't worry; he just thought I was hurting you." Kiba said bending down to pet Akamaru. "So which one of those did you want to talk to me about?" Kiba asked standing back up.

Naruto blushed as he said, "The last one."

Kiba grinned at this. "Yeah I liked you since I first laid my eyes on you and by the way you reacted you felt the same way about me."

"Uh, yeah." Naruto said suddenly feeling happier than ever knowing that Kiba felt the same way about him.

"I guess we should go back to the park with everyone else." Kiba suggested.

Naruto merely nodded at a loss for words. In all honesty, Naruto didn't want to with anyone, but Kiba right now. He wanted to milk this moment for as long as he could, but he nonetheless got into the car and made his way back to the park.


	13. Chapter 13

Naruto was completely ecstatic. He was feeling the happiest that he's ever been in years. He was now officially dating Kiba, the person who he's had a crush on for what seemed like years. There was nothing that was going to break his mood today, not even the fact that he was back in school could break it and he would especially make sure that the people in it weren't going to ruin his day. Not even Ino and Edward could bring him down on a day like this.

Naruto got to school and walked down the halls with a cheesy grin on his face.

"Alright lover boy, take it down a notch." Sakura teased. "If people see you smiling after being out of school for two weeks they're are going to think you're crazy."

"How can I not be happy?" Naruto said, the huge grin still on his face. "He said he liked me ever since he first laid eyes on me." Naruto said this loud enough just so Sakura can hear. "And to think, that none of this would have happened without Akamaru and him agreeing to take him I."

"I guess that's his way of repaying you for taking care of him. How is Akamaru doing anyway?" Sakura asked once they reached their lockers. It felt weird to be back in school after two weeks, but they none the less got the books they needed for the day.

"He's doing fine, but Kiba's other dog doesn't like him much, but Kiba said he'll get over it soon."

"If my parents would let me, I would totally keep him. He's just so cute." Sakura closed her locker and leaned on one of the lockers besides Naruto's.

"Talking about Akamaru?" A voice chimed in. Naruto closed his locker and was now face to face with a grinning Kiba. "He's fine by the way."

"I'll leave you two alone." Sakura said making her way to her class, but not before playfully punching Naruto in the arm.

Naruto smiled. "Thanks again for taking him." He said.

"It was no big deal. My mom said she didn't care as long as she didn't have to lift a finger to take care of him."

"Even though I didn't really get to keep him, I have to admit that I kind of miss him."

"You know you can always come over and visit him whenever you want. And when you're done with him, maybe you and I could have a little fun."

Naruto smiled at Kiba's flirting. The only downside about his and Kiba's relationship was that they couldn't openly flirt or act like they would if they were alone while they were in school, unless they wanted to deal with the obvious ridicule that would come with it. Naruto obviously didn't want to go through that which was the main reason why he hasn't told anyone besides his closest friends and he wouldn't want to put Kiba through that. After all, people wouldn't hesitate to start something with the new gay kid.

Naruto closed his locker. "No, I'm pretty sure that I'll be too tired after Akamaru for anything else." Naruto joked.

"Well I can always come before Akamaru."

"Sorry, but Akamaru's cuter so he always comes first." They started walking to their first period classes.

"But I bet he's not as good a kisser as me." Kiba said nudging Naruto who only laughed at his statement.

As if to bring him down back to earth and make him realize he was back in school, the only thing that could ruin his day stated making its way towards them. Despite the fact that he had intended not to let her ruin his day he knew Ino would somehow find a way to get under his skin and just ruin his mood. Hopefully with Kiba by his side, he will be able to keep his temper.

"Hi Kiba," Ino said stopping them in the middle of the hallway. "What have you been up to lately?" She completely ignored Naruto's presence, but acknowledged him enough to show that she was checking out Kiba and make it obvious that the longer she talked to him the more she was going to flirt with Kiba.

"Oh nothing much," Kiba answered. "I've just been hanging with Naruto." Ino finally looked over at Naruto, but didn't show much interest in him.

"That's great, but you should really hang with me sometime. I can guarantee that I am way more fun than Uzumaki ever will be."

Ino placed her hand on Kiba's arm and Naruto thought he was going to lose it. He wasn't mad by the fact that he and Kiba were dating and Ino was flirting with Kiba right in front of him, it wasn't her fault that she didn't know they were together. But, it was that fact that she knew that Naruto liked him and she had no problem flirting with him when she knew that.

Kiba smiled. "Sure, I'd love to hang out sometime." Kiba said.

"Great, I'm free anytime you are. Maybe you can take me for a ride on your motorcycle sometime, but we'll make plans to do something together later. Now I, unfortunately, have to make it to class. Bye Kiba." Ino finally said, walking away.

"Someone looks jealous." Kiba said noticing the anger written all over Naruto's face. They continued their walk to their class.

"Me, jealous of that bitch Ino? You have got to be kidding me." Naruto said furiously.

"Don't worry, I won't actually hang with her if you don't want me to, I just said that so she could leave us alone. I remember you said that you two weren't the best of friends, but I didn't you that it was that bad."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that."

"You don't have to apologize. She does seem like the type of person who would start problems with people."

They soon parted their ways after Kiba walked Naruto to his first class.

_(End of School)_

All throughout the school day Naruto couldn't get his mind off of Kiba. He was distracted in all of his classes, not to mention when he was in biology where he sat right next to Kiba. It was like he was in a whole other world whenever he was around him. The only problem with that was if he couldn't concentrate on his classes that meant that he'll soon be failing and his parents would be notified of his grades.

It was by this realization that Naruto remember when Asuma had called him after class to talk about his grades. That was definitely the most embarrassing thing to happen to him. Having a teacher figure out that you have a crush on someone of the same sex isn't exactly well known.

"So are you going to be with Kiba today?" Sakura asked as she and Naruto made their ways to their lockers.

"No, I think he has plans with Ino." Naruto joked. He told Sakura about how Ino had stopped them from going to class and said that they should hang out sometime. Sakura's response was much like Naruto's by them both calling Ino a bunch of...'not nice' names. Besides, after a long day of being back in school all Naruto wanted to do was go home and relax, and he would always see Kiba tomorrow.

"Well it looks like Ino stepped up her-" Sakura stopped mid-sentence and stood still in the middle of the hallway.

Naruto looked back to see what had happeed to her. "You okay?" Naruto asked with a raised blond eyebrow.

"Do you hear that"

"No, hear what?"

"Just listen."

Naruto thought that Sakura was just thinking she heard something but he nonetheless tried to hear what she was hearing. A minute passed and all Naruto heard was the shuffle of people through the halls. Nothing that was wierd or out of the ordinary. Then he heard it, the faint sound of student's shouts and chants. Naruto looked around the hallway and saw that it wasn't as crowded and noisy as it usually was which only meant one thing.

"Sounds like a fight." Sakura said what Naruto was thinking. "Want to go check it out?" Sakura asked a little too exciedly.

"Uh..." Naruto was unsure about this. The last time he went to see what had grabbed a bunch of student's attention was when he saw Edward making out with Ino in front of the whole school. "I think I'll sit this one out."

"Oh come on, it won't hurt to see what's going on."

Naruto sighed and gave in knowing that Sakura wouldn't give up untill she won and Naruto had agreed to go and said yes. "Okay fine." Said Naruto.

The comotion was only coming from a little further down the hall and the sound of people's chants grew louder as they got closer. They were soon met by the source of all the noise as they saw a crowd of students that took up most of the hallway all chanting and chering most likly instagating a fight.

They walked up to the crowd and Sakura asked someone what was going on.

"Edward is about to fight the new kid." He said excitedly.

Naruto and Sakura looked at each other with the same worried expression writen on their face. They soon came back to thier senses and srarted pushing and shoving their way through the crowd. They made it to the front of the crowd just in time to see Edward lunge himself at Kiba but Kiba was able to dodge him and move out of the way. Edward came at Kiba again attempting to punch him square in the jaw but Kiba managed to evade each one of his punches. For someone who was beng attacked, Kiba seemed to be as calm as Naruto has ever seen him.

Edward, on the other hand, seemed to be gettin furious with every punch he missed. Finally Edward grabbed Kiba by the collar of his shirt and threw him up against a row of lockers having the shaking and raddling of the lockers echo throughout the hall. He pulled back his fist getting ready to punch Kiba. This was when Naruto and Sakura decided it was time to step in.

"Edward, stop." Naruto said running up behind him and putting. His hand on his shoulder. This turned out to be a big mistake as Edward did let go of Kiba, but he also turned around and punched Naruto right in the nose knocking him off his feet and on the floor.

"Fuck!" Naruto shouted on impact and grabbed his nose as blood stated pouring out of it. Sakura ran to him to see if he was okay.

Meanwhile Edward seemed to be in shock by the fact that he just punched Naruto and he was now uncontrollably bleeding from his nose. He came out of his shock and noticed his mistake. "Naruto are you-" He started to ask but was cut off by Kiba jerking him by the shoulder and shoving him up against the lockers. This time Kiba was the one who grabbed him by the colloar of his shirt and pulled his fist back ready to punch Edward square in the face.

"Quiet!" A voice boomed from outside the crowd. Eveyone fell silent, the only sound echoing through the hallway being that of heels making its way through the crowd.

Kiba dropped his fist and let go of Edward. Everyone had thier attention on the sound of foot steps making their way through the crowd of students. Finally out of the crowd emerged Tayuya and behind her was Asuma. Tayuya looked royally pissed and everyone knew not to mess with her especially when it looked like she was in a bad mood which happened to be all the time. "Everybody go home now or you can stay for detention with me every day until you graduate from this school." Tayuya said. Nobody moved, just looked at her with blank stares. "Now!" she shouted startling everyone.

Within record time the halls were cleared and empty leaving only Sakura and Kiba who attended to Naruto whose nose was still bleeding and his shirt was now stained with his own blood. Edward, on the other hand, only watched from afar looking as if he regretted what he did.

"As for you four," Tayuya said turning to them. "Asuma, take Naruto to the nurse and tend to his nose, but bring him to my office right after. As for the rest of you, to my office now." She narrowed her eyes at all of them feeling that they were all guilty in some way for the starting the fight.

Sakura helped Naruto up and was going to go with Asuma to take him to the nurse.

"Sakura, there's no need to escort Naruto to the nurse. I'm pretty sure Asuma can hande it from here. So just come to my office so we can get this whole ordeal over with."

Sakura complied and the four of them walked the halls to Tayuya's office while Asuma took Naruto to the nurse.

By the time they reachd the nurse, Naruto's nose had stopped bleeding and he didn't have to hold it anymore. The only thing is his hand was now covered in blood and so was his shirt. He couldn't breathe through his nose without feeling pain. He just hoped that it wasn't broken.

"Oh my, what happened to you?" The nurse said once she seen how bloody Naruto was.

"It's not broken or anything is it?" Naruto asked after she finished attending to his nose. His voice sounded nasily from not being able to breathe out of his nose proprely.

"No, you'll be fine, but it'll be a while before you can breathe normally. With all that blood I'm surprised that it's not broken." The nurse cleaned Naruto's nose having used up several cotton swabs that were now covered in blood. "From the looks of it you already stopped bleeding, but keep these tissues with you just in case you start bleeding again." The nurse said handing him some tissues that he stuffed in his pocket.

"Thanks." Said Naruto in a nasily voice.

"Just out of curiousiy who was the one who made you bleed like that?" Asuma asked as he walked Naruto to Tayuya's office.

Naruto frownd. "Edward." Naruto said bitterly.

"I didn't take you as the kind of person who would get in a fight with him."

"I'm not and we weren't the ones fighting. He was attacking Kiba and me and Sakura stepped in to stop him then the next thing I knew he turned around and punched me."

"That seems logical. I found it weird that an 'A plus' student like you would actualy start a fight with someone."

"Uh, thanks I guess."

They made it to Tayuya's office and saw Kiba and Sakura sitting in the chairs outside her office which meant that Edward was inside most likely giving a false statement of what happened.

Kiba beat Sakura in asking Naruto how his nose was. "It's alright, but i can't breath through it though." Naruto said allowing Sakura and Kiba to hear the nasilly way he talked because of it.

The door to Tayuya's office opened and out walked Edward. He looked over to them and noticed Naruto. He held a look of regret and if Naruto didn't know better he would have guessed that he was about to apologize. His eyes traveled past Sakura and landed on Kiba. His expression instantly turned into a glare towards Kiba who merely glared right back at him. Edward balled up his hands into fists as if he were going to try and jump him again.

"I suggest that you calm down before Tayuya worsens her punishment." Asuma said noticing Edward was ready to fight again.

Edward unwilling left, but not before giving Kiba one last dirty look.

Tayuya came out of her office and said for Kiba to come in.

While waiting for Kiba to come out, Naruto's nose started to bleed again. He took out some of the tissues the nurse gave him and put them to his nose. Sakura asked if he was alright and he leaned his head back and said he was fine. By the time it was Naruto's turn to go in his nose had stopped bleeding.

Naruto went in and sat down in the chair in front of her desk. Tayuya's office always gave him the creeps. Every time he's been there it was always dimly lit and for some reason it was always cold no matter what the weather and gave you the feeling you were in a hodpital.

Naruto rubbed his hands together and waited to be interrogated. He just hoped that she didn't believe anything that Edward told her.

"Okay let's skip the lecture about the school's policy about fighting in school and just tell me what happened." Tayuya said. She sounded surprisingly calm for someone who looked pissed off half the time.

For the second time Naruto explained how he and Sakura just heard everyone screaming and shouting and that they only went to see what was happening. "When we got there we saw Edward attacking Kiba so we stepped in and I ended up getting punched in the nose." Naruto said.

Tayuya sighed. "I suppose that after hearing it over four times that that's what actually happened."

"Wait four times?" Naruto asked confused.

"Yes, Edward admitted to starting the fight."

Now that was something Naruto did not expect. As much as he hated to admit it, he was wrong about Edward. He thought that he wouldn't hesitate to try and weasel his way out of the blame, but in the end he ended up telling the truth.

"Now get out of my office before I throw you out." Tayuya said, her mean demeanor returning.

Naruto got up and walked out. Sakura and Kiba were sitting there waiting for him to come out. "I'd really like to go home now." Naruto said. They walked down the empty halls and quickly went to their lockers before going to the school parking lot. Sakura was about to pull out of the parking lot when Kiba pulled up beside them on his motorcycle. He looked over and smiled at Naruto before taking off down the road.

"You're not going to start pouring blood in my car are you?" Sakura asked. "Because if you do, then you're going to have to clean it up."

"No, the nurse said that I stopped bleeding minus the bleeding that happened when we were waiting to be interrogated." Naruto explained. "Still think it was a good idea to go check out the fight?"

"Well yeah, but that's coming from someone who doesn't have a bloody nose."

Sakura dropped Naruto off at his house and as soon as he got inside he went to the bathroom to see how bad the damage was to his nose. Naruto looked at himself in the bathroom mirror. His shirt was stained with his blood and most likely would not being wearing it again, but that was the least of his problems. His nose still hurt and he felt like it'll be a week before he could breathe through it properly.

He went to his room to change out of his bloody shirt and without a second thought he fell asleep on his bed.

/

"Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto heard his mother scream and then the loud sound of the front door slamming. Kushina angrily marched her way up the stairs only to be met by Naruto at the top of the stairs.

Said boy jumped out of his bed and groggily ran out of his room as soon as he herd his mother's yell and ran to the stairs only to be face to face with her as she reached the top step. Naruto freightendly started backing up from the intensity of Kushina's glare.

"Why did I get a phone call from your principle while I was in the middle of a surgery that you've gotten in a fight at school?" Kushina said trying to control her anger, but was failing drastically at it.

Naruto on the other hand was now backed up into the wall at the end of the hall and now scared for his life. "Mom, calm down let me explain." Naruto said in a panicked tone.

"Calm down!? Don't tell me to calm down! If you're scared now just wait until your father gets home and here's about this. Not to mention how long you'll be grounded for meaning no phone, no T.V, or any type of interaction with the outside world except to go to school and come back. And you know what, from now on either me or Minato will be driving you to and from school every day until your punishment is over."

"Mom, please just stop and listen." Naruto begged just wanting to get a chance to explain what happened. If he didn't, his mom would make sure he'd never see the light of day as long as he lived.

"Alright fine, I'm listening." Kushina said crossing her arms.

Naruto sighed seeing that she had calmed down a bit. "Okay before you say anything listen to the whole thing first. I wasn't the one fighting, Kiba and Edward were the ones fighting. I was only trying to break up the fight and Ms. Tayuya only said I was fighting because I was there when she came."

"If you weren't fighting then what happened to your nose?"

"When I tried to break up the fight Edward turned around and punched me in the nose. I was bleeding for a while but I'm okay."

"So you didn't get suspended or anything?"

"No, she would have said that when she called." Naruto explained. The tension between them started to fade and Naruto sighed seeing that Kushina had finally calmed down.

Kushina ran her hand through her red hair. "Wait, you said Kiba was in the fight?"

"Yeah." Naruto nodded.

"That's the boy I met before right?" Again Naruto nodded. "He seemed like a sweet boy, I wouldn't have expected him to get in a fight."

"That's the thing; Edward was the one who started it."

"Well what were they fighting about in the first place?"

"Uh," Naruto said feeling embarrassed by the fact that they, or more like Edward, were fighting over him. Especially because that's really only something that happens in movies and books, never real life. "I don't know." Naruto lied.

"Oh. Sorry about snapping at you like that." Kushina apologized.

"It's okay." Naruto forgave her.

_/_

"Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto heard for the second time that day along with the loud sound of the front door slamming. This time the voice was deeper, this time it was Minato.

Naruto ran out of the kitchen and was instantly met with a glare from his father that sent chills down his spine.

"Wait just listen to me for a minute." Naruto said slowly backing up as Minato made his way towards him. The only person that scared Naruto more than Kushina was angrily making his way towards him.

"Minato, I already handled it. I'll explain to you what happened." Kushina shouted from in the kitchen practically saving Naruto's life.

Minato glared at Naruto a little longer before making his way to the kitchen.

Naruto let out a heavy sigh of relief. With all this tension he might as well have gotten in a real fight. At least he could have gotten even with Edward for giving him a bloody nose.

The next day at school, word had got around about the fight, but by it being highschool most of what happened had been changed around and most of what people said happened never happened. The story had changed to Kiba was flirting with Ino earlier that day and word about that got to Edward who started a fight with Kiba. The story staid true up to when Naruto and Sakura stepped in. It was said that Naruto tried to jump Edward when he wasn't looking but that ended up in Naruto getting knocked out with one punch to the nose. The ending staid true about Tayuya coming and breaking up the fight. But it surprised Naruto that people even went as far as to say that Edward had gotten suspended for the fight.

Naruto's nose didn't hurt much as it did yesterday, but he still couldn't breathe perfectly.

"I hope you're happy Uzumki." Naruto heard from behind him. He turned around from his locker and was faced with an unhappy Ino.

"Well considering the fact that Edward almost broke my nose and I stil can't breathe correctly. Not to mention the fact that my parents almost killed me yesterday thinking that I had gotten into a fight at school, yeah I'm completely estatic." Said Naruto sarcastically. He was in no mood to be taking any shit from Ino today and he was making that clear as daylight to her.

"Haha very funny thinking that I actually gave a damn about you. I'm talking about Edward. Because of yesterday, he was suspended for two weeks." Ino explained.

_Okay maybe that rumor was true. _Naruto thought to himself. "Okay, how is that my fault? He was the one who started it in the first place."

"You now what, I am tired of your attitude. For now on watch your back."

"And you should watch yours Ino pig." Sakura said from behind Ino.

"I have better things to do than waste my time talking to you two." Ino said before waking off.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Yay for drama :D haha. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/B: **I am a horrible person D: I haven't updated in like a month and I'm sorry about that. I hope this chapter makes it up to you guys :)

* * *

><p>"I kind of miss being able to call you Rudolf." Sakura said as they walked to their lockers.<p>

A week has passed since the fight happened and Naruto was rudely given a bloody nose by Edward. Unfortunately for him, his nose had gotten red as it healed and Sakura had settled on calling him Rudolf as his new official nickname. The good thing was she was the only one who called him that. He was just happy that his nose was finally healed and now she would stop calling him that. At least until he got sick again or until it started to get cold.

"Well I don't." Naruto said. "And besides, my nose wasn't that red."

"Uh, yes it was. You could have replaced the real Rudolf at the front of Santa's sleigh."

"Whatever." Naruto said disregarding her comment and focused on putting his locker combination in.

Other than Sakura teasing him about a red nose, last week also consisted of Ino giving him more problems than she usually did. For some reason everyone was able to get over and forget about the fight within the week. It was like the fight hadn't even happened. But for some reason Ino was stuck on the thought that it was Naruto's fault that Edward had gotten suspended when he was the one who started it in the first place. He even admitted to starting it to Tayuya. Nonetheless, Naruto managed to just ignore her.

"Boo!" Someone said from behind Naruto and grabbing his side successfully making him jump.

Having been completely oblivious to his surroundings and distracted by his thoughts of last week's events, Naruto was surprised to see that Kiba was the one who snuck up on him and was now trying desperately to hold back his laughter from Naruto's reaction.

"I'm guessing that I scared you." Kiba said with a grin plastered on his face.

"Don't do that." Naruto said. Despite the fact that he was smiling, Naruto felt like his heart was about to burst from within his chest from how fast it was beating. He was surprised that he hadn't heard Kiba sneaking up on him but then again, he was lost in his thoughts and didn't really notice anything going on around him.

"Sorry." Kiba said with a chuckle. He moved to the side while Naruto finished getting his stuff. "So I was thinking that maybe me and you could go on a date on Saturday. I think it'll be fun to finally spend some alone time together."

Naruto smiled. It would be the first time they went on a date and been alone together since they started going out so of course Naruto said yes. "Where are we going to go?" Naruto asked.

"You'll have to wait and see, but I'm sure you'll like it." Kiba said with a smirk.

"Hi Kiba." Sakura said as she made her way towards them.

"Hey Sakura."

"Kiba, was my nose red last week, I mean like really red?" Naruto asked in hopes that he would say no and for once he could be right and Sakura could be wrong.

"Yeah, it really was. I agreed with Sakura when she called you Rudolf but I figured that wouldn't go over too well for you."

"Ha, told you!" Sakura gloated.

"Yeah, whatever." Naruto said closing his locker. Despite what they said, Naruto still didn't want to admit that his nose was red and give Sakura the satisfaction in knowing that she was right.

\

"Hey mom, is it okay if I go out with Kiba on Saturday?" Naruto asked Kushina as he walked downstairs into the living room.

Kushina was sitting on the couch watching TV when Naruto came downstairs.

"Uh, let me think about it- no." Kushina said. That took Naruto by surprise. It was rare that she'd say no to Naruto going out on Saturday, especially since she was the one who always said he needed to get out more and stop lying around the house.

"Wait why not?" Naruto asked. He already told Kiba that he would go and he didn't want to cancel on their first date.

"I don't want you to be out alone with someone who gets into fights."

"But I told you what happened, it wasn't his fault. Edward was the one who started the fight. Kiba was only defending himself."

"Obviously he must have done something to get attacked in first place, I highly doubt someone would just start a fight with him for no reason."

Minato always said that Naruto was as stubborn as his mom, but Naruto could never see it, especially not now. No matter what Naruto said and despite how much he explained how Kiba was innocent and didn't cause the fight, she still wouldn't change her mind.

"Come on mom please, it's going to be our first date." Naruto instantly slapped his hand over his mouth regretting that he let that slip out. At least she might change her mind and say yes now.

Kushina looked from the TV at Naruto. "So you were going to go on a date with a boy without telling me that it's a date and without me meeting him."

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Uh, technically you did meet him once before."

"Well, I should say no, but since I'm in a good mood and it's going to be your first date with him, you can go but only if me and Minato get an hour to interrogate- I mean talk to him."

"Okay fine, but you can get to talk to him for ten minutes." Naruto said starting to negotiate.

"Forty-five minutes."

"Fifteen"

"Thirty minutes and you don't have to be back until eleven."

"Okay fine, deal." Naruto said putting an end to their banter.

"So when did you two start dating?"

"For two weeks. He's the one who took Akamaru."

"Oh yeah, the puppy. How did he end up getting in here in the first place?"

"I actually never found out how he got in. I just found him going through our garbage."

"Hm, that's strange."

\

"Hi Kiba." Naruto said.

Kiba was at his locker when he heard someone call his name. He turned around and smiled when he saw Naruto making his way to him. "Hey Naruto." He said. "First time you've come over to see me."

Naruto smiled. " Yeah, I came because we have to talk about Saturday."

"Sure what's up?"

"Uh, this might sound weird but my parents want to meet you."

Kiba smiled. "So you told them about us?"

"Well it kind of slipped out when I asked if I could go out on Saturday."

Kiba chuckled. "Well I guess I would have probably met them eventually so better to get it over with now. And I already met your mom before so that makes it a little eeasier."

"Yeah, I just hope she isn't as embarrassing as she was then."

"I liked her though, she seemed nice."

"She is, it's just my dad you're going to have to worry about."

"How's that?"

"Well he's okay with me being, you know, but hates the guys I choose."

"Well I guess I better dress up and do my best to try and impress them."

"You don't have to do that. Just be yourself and I'm sure they'll love you."

/

_(Saturday)_

_Knock knock knock_

"That's Kiba." Naruto said frantically running down the stairs. He stopped in front of the door with his hand on the door knob. He turned back to see his mom walking down the stairs. "Please whatever you do try not to embarrass me." Naruto practically begged her.

"Come on when have I ever embarrassed you?" Kushina said standing next you Naruto by the door.

Naruto gave her a look as if to say 'This is not the time for jokes'.

"I'm kidding, jeez relax. You're more worked up about him than I expected you to be."

Kiba knocked on the door again. Finally, Naruto turned and opened the door. "Hi Kiba." Naruto said with a smile.

"Hey Naruto." Kiba said with his usual grin. In his hands were a bouquet of flowers and a box of chocolates. It was a cheesy thing to bring when meeting someone's parents but would nonetheless win Naruto's mom over.

"Come in." Naruto said moving aside to let Kiba in and closed the door behind him.

"Hi Kiba it's so nice to see you again." Kushina said shaking Kiba's free hand once he was inside.

"It's nice to see you again too. Uh, I brought you these." He said handing the flowers and chocolate to Kushina.

"Thanks that's so sweet of you." Kushina said taking them from him. "Naruto can you put these in the kitchen?" Naruto did as she said and put them in the kitchen. "Would you like something to drink or anything?" Kushina asked as they sat on the coach.

"No thank you, I'm okay." Kiba said.

"Sorry that it's just me, Minato had to work late today. He'll probably be here by the time you two get back. And a little warning, he's not the friendliest person when it comes to Naruto dating."

"Yeah, Naruto told me about that."

"But don't worry, he'll eventually come around."

Naruto came back into the room and sat down next to Kiba on the couch.

"So Kiba," Naruto's mom said. "Where do you plan on taking Naruto tonight?"

"Uh, I wanted to keep that a surprise, but don't worry, I won't have him out too late."

"Okay fair enough. So Naruto told me you transferred schools, what made you want to transfer from your old school?"

"My old school got kind of boring and I didn't really like it."

The thirty minutes of Q&A began as Kushina bombarded Kiba with question after question. Naruto couldn't wait until it was over so he and Kiba could actually go on the date, but for the most part it seemed as if Kushina really liked Kiba which meant that if his dad didn't like him then his mom could convince him into liking him.

Kushina asked questions like what were his grades like; he got straight A's in all his classes except for math where he had a B+. She asked if his mom knew if he was gay; she knew and didn't really care or make a bog deal out of it. She asked about Akamaru and if he had any other pets. It went back and forth like this and with every question Kiba answered the more Kushina seemed to like him.

Finally after what seemed like hours had passed Kushina finally ran out of questions to ask. Saying hours is a huge exaggeration considering that it was only fifteen minutes and not even the 30 minutes they had agreed on, but it felt like hours.

"Okay I think I've held you long enough." Kushina said standing up. "You can go on the date now." Naruto and Kiba stood up. "Kiba, it was really nice meeting you and thank you for the flowers and chocolate, that was really sweet of you."

Kiba smiled. "It was no problem, I wanted to make a good first impression." He said.

"Then it definitely worked. Well I don't want to keep you two any longer. Go out and have fun. Oh and be out as long as you'd like."

"Bye mom." Naruto said.

"Bye Mrs. Uzumaki." Kiba said.

For once Naruto was wrong about his mom. She hadn't done or said anything to embarrass him the whole time and he was grateful for that. He should probably trust her more not to embarress him.

They were out the door and walking to Kiba's car when Kushina called out, "You better hang on to this one Naruto, he's a keeper."

Naruto blushed bright red from embarrassment. There was no doubt that she did that on purpose. At least he almost made it without her embarrassing him.

"I'm sorry about that." Naruto apologized to Kiba in the car.

Kiba chuckled. "That's okay, at least I know that she likes me." He said.

"So where are we going?" Naruto asked.

"It's a surprise but trust me, you'll like it." Naruto took his word for it and didn't bother trying to guess where they were going.

The sun was only beginning to set. Unlike the other times when Naruto was in a car with Kiba, he was actually talking to him so the car ride wasn't as awkward and silent as they were before. Still no matter how many times he tried to convince himself, Naruto still couldn't believe that he was actually on a real date with Kiba. It felt like this was all was a dream and he didn't want to wake up from it anytime soon.

"Do you mind if we stop by my house real quick? I kind of need to get something." Kiba said.

"Sure, that's no problem."

When Kiba pulled up to his house, he got out of the car and went inside. He walked out soon after closing and locking the door behind him. Naruto looked over to him to see that he was cradling something in his arms. He couldn't tell what it was that he was holding, but as he got closer Naruto started to recognize what he was holding as Akamaru.

Kiba got back in the car and immediately Akamaru jumped out of Kiba's arms and into Naruto's lap barking and wagging its tail. Naruto laughed at the dog's excitement. "Hey buddy, it's been awhile." Naruto said.

"I hope you don't mind him tagging along. I know he might be a third wheel, but I thought you might want to spend some time with him." Kiba said.

"He won't be a third wheel. I actually kind of missed him." Naruto said cuddling Akamaru. "So was this the surprise you were taking about?"

"Well sort of. I didn't want to say we were going to the park for a first date without a good reason." Kiba said.

"I wouldn't say that going to the park would be a bad date and now since Akamaru is here it makes it even better."

They reached the park and Kiba parked just outside the entrance. They exited the car Naruto cradling Akamaru in his arms.

The Konoha Park was the biggest and most popular park in the city. Usually in the day there would be countless people all roaming and lounging around the park especially on a Saturday, but at this time of day the only people who inhabited the park were couples and a few people roaming the park by themselves.

"Do you have his leash?" Naruto asked as they walked in the park.

"I wouldn't worry about putting him on a leash. He can just walk along with us." Kiba said.

Naruto looked like to be thinking about this. He didn't want Akamaru to go running off somewhere, but he nonetheless bent down to let the puppy on the ground. As soon as Naruto let go of him, Akamaru bolted off chasing a squirrel that ran up a tree before Akamaru could reach it. Meanwhile Naruto called out for Akamaru to not go off too far. It was as if he was a parent watching their child go to school for the first time.

Kiba chuckled at Naruto's reaction. He slung his arm around Naruto shoulder and said, "You're so motherly towards him."

"Yeah sorry, I just don't want anything to happen to him."

"That's okay, I think it's cute."

They started walking past the tree that Akamaru stopped at. The small dog stopped barking at the tree the squirrel ran up and ran to catch up with Naruto and Kiba.

"See, nothing to worry about." Kiba said noticing Akamaru making his way up to them.

They walked around the park with Akamaru occasionally running ahead of them to chase something or just walking alongside them. They were stopped once because a girl broke away from what seemed to be her boyfriend and made her way over to them to say how cute Akamaru was.

In all honesty, Naruto kind of did feel like a parent when it came to Akamaru. He caught himself paying more attention to what Akamaru was doing than he was to Kiba the whole time they walked through the park.

They soon found themselves walking past the playground part of the park when Akamaru ran in.

"I guess we're going in the playground." Kiba said.

They walked into the park and Naruto sat on one of the swings. He watched as Akamaru ran all around the park sniffing practically everything in sight. He honestly didn't know how a small dog could have so much energy. He got tired just by watching him run around.

Naruto felt hands on his back and his attention changed from watching Akamaru to Kiba giving him a hard push on the swing. He laughed as he went forward and came back where Kiba gave him another push before sitting in the swing next to him.

Naruto slowly came to a stop on the swing.

"Looks like he's having fun." Kiba said watching Akamaru.

Naruto smiled. "Yeah I just wish that I could have kept him for a little longer."

"You're still welcome to come visit him anytime."

"Sure and maybe when I'm done with him I can spend some time with you."

Kiba grinned. "I thought you said you'd be tired after you were done with Akamaru."

"Eh," Naruto shrugged. "I'm pretty sure I'll have energy for you."

"Oh really?" Kiba said moving closer to Naruto on the swing.

"Yeah really." Naruto said moving closer to Kiba.

They turned the swings so they were facing each other and leaned in. This would be the second time they've kissed and Naruto didn't want anything to stop that from happening. Naruto felt Kiba's lips press against his and he felt like he was in heaven.

That feeling went as quickly as it came as Akamaru's barking broke them apart. They turned to see that he was barking at something off in the distance. They tried to see what he was barking at but all they saw were the trees that surround the outside of the playground.

"Akamaru, what's wrong?" Naruto said even though he knew that it was probably just another squirrel or something that he was barking at. The next thing Naruto knew Akamaru bolted into the trees chasing whatever it was he was barking at. "Akamaru!" Naruto shouted getting up from the swing.

"Wait here, I'll get him." Kiba said as he ran after Akamaru.

Naruto watched as Kiba ran in the direction Akamaru bolted off in until he couldn't see him anymore.

"So I guess using the dog was a good way to get him to leave."

Naruto jumped at the sound of someone behind him. When he turned to see who it was behind him there was no one there.

"Over here."

Naruto turned back around and right in front of him was the same guy from his dream. His red eyes practically glared down at him. Naruto took a few steps back, but found himself falling over one of the swings and falling on his back on the ground.

"Calm down, if I was going to hurt you I would have done it by now." He said.

"Okay I am seriously going crazy because there's no way that you're real." Naruto said picking himself up off the ground.

"Oh trust me I'm real no matter how much you want me not to be."

"Well if you're real then who or what the fuck are you and why are you keep showing up out of nowhere?"

He smirked. "All those questions will be answered soon. I would tell you now but he wouldn't be too happy with that."

"And who the hell is 'he'?" Naruto asked getting frustrated.

"I'd love to stay and torment you some more, but your boyfriend is coming back."

"So what, you just showed up to annoy me?"

"Yeah, pretty much." He said with a smile.

"Wait, you showed up at the theme park and all those people didn't see you so why do you care if Kiba's coming back. He won't see you anyway."

He smirked. "There's a lot that you don't know about him." He said before he disappeared in a blink of an eye. Naruto starred at the spot where he vanished into thin air.

The sound of Kiba's footsteps snapped Naruto out of his daze. He looked up to see Kiba walking back with Akamaru in his arms.

"I think you were right, we should have had a leash." Kiba said handing Akamaru over to Naruto. Naruto took him from Kiba and cradled him in his arms.

"Well at least you got him back and he's okay." Naruto said sitting back down on the swing with Akamaru still in his arms. He used his feet to push himself back and forth.

Kiba sat back in the swing next to him.

"Why can't you tell me what happened between you and Juugo?" Naruto asked out of nowhere. The question just slipped out and Naruto realized what he said after it was too late. He didn't know if he should take the question back or just let Kiba answer it.

"It's complicated, but I know I'll have to tell you eventually." Kiba answered.

"Why can't you tell me now?"

"It's too soon. I don't know how you'll take it."

Naruto staid quiet. That only made him even more curious as to what happened between them but he didn't question it. He just kept slowly pushing himself back and forth on the swing, petting Akamaru.

Kiba seemed to notice the awkwardness coming between them. "We should probably leave now, it's starting to get dark." Kiba said as an attempt to change the subject.

Naruto noticed and just went with it. "Yeah, I'm starting to get hungry anyway."

"Well that's good. Sakura told me that I should take you to go get ramen 'cause that's your favorite thing to eat. I know this place where we could go eat and they don't mind pets either."

"Then why are we still sitting here, let's go!" Naruto said practically jumping out of the swing.

They walked back through the park to Kiba's car.

The ramen place wasn't too far from the park. It was a small place with stools at the front counter so you were able to watch the people as they cooked.

The place didn't have much people in there especially considering how late it was. As soon as they sat down, they were greeted by a girl probably in her early twenties who kindly took thier order. Naruto had ordered pork ramen and Kibagot the same and a bowl of milk for Akamaru.

They soon finished with Naruto having eaten four bowls while Kiba had only eaten one. When it came time for them to pay, Naruto pulled out his wallet to pay for what he ate, but was stopped by Kiba. "I'll pay for it." Kiba said.

"Really, but I ate more than you did." Naruto said not wanting Kiba to pay the whole thing by himself.

"Yeah, It's no problem." Kiba said paying for thier ramen.

They left and got in Kiba's car where he drove Naruto home.

"You know you didn't have to pay for me. I mean I did eat a lot more than you did." Naruto said feeling guilty that Kiba paid the whole thing himself.

Kiba smirked. "Seriously, don't worry about it."

Kiba reached Naruto's house and pulled up in the driveway. His parent's car was in the driveway which meant that his dad was home. So now Kiba would most likely end up meeting his dad and that was Naruto's biggest fear at the moment, but he didn't have much time to think about it as Kiba opened the passenger door for him.

"Thanks." Naruto said as he got out of the car.

Kiba walked Naruto to his front door. "I really had fun tonight." Naruto said.

"I told you you'd like it." Kiba said with a smile.

Now came the awkward moment after the date. "It's getting late; I should probably get inside before my mom freaks out."

"Yeah okay, but before you go." Kiba grabbed Naruto by the waist and pulled him in closer.

Naruto felt his heart start beating fast as soon as Kiba grabbed him. Even though they've been going out for two weeks, they've only had one kiss and that was back when Kiba agreed to take Akamaru.

Naruto tilted his head to the side and leaned in. If he could end the day by kissing Kiba, this would officially become the best day he's had this week. It felt like an eternity with their lips just inches away. The next thing Naruto knew, he could hear the sound of his front door being unlocked. They quickly jumped apart just before Kushina opened the door to see them

"Oh, I thought I heard you two out here." Kushina said.

For some reason Naruto felt that her coming between them kissing wasn't an accident.

"Yeah, we just got back." Naruto said.

"You guys have fun?"

"Yeah." Naruto said feeling upset that he and Kiba were interrupted.

"Oh Kiba, if you still have time, Minato would like to meet you." Kushina said.

"Sure I have time, but I can't stay for long." Kiba said.

Naruto badly wanted Kiba to say no, but much to his dismay they started walking in the house. The only thing he could do now was hope that his dad wasn't too against Kiba.

"Minato, they're back." Kushina said.

Minato walked out of the kitchen and immediately his eyes landed on Kiba. For a slight second Naruto his expression change and he couldn't tell if that was a good thing or a bad thing but knowing his dad, it couldn't be something good and he hasn't even really met him yet.

"So you're Kiba." Minato said extending his hand for Kiba to shake.

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you Mr. Uzumaki." Kiba said shaking his hand.

"Kushina's said quite some pleasing words about you." Minato let go of Kiba's hand. "If you don't mind, I'd like to take the time to get to know you better."

"Sure, that's no problem, but maybe another time. I kind of need to get going."

"Right I don't want to keep you out any longer."

"It was really nice meeting you both." Kiba said before leaving.

\

Two weeks have passed since Edward's suspension and now he was back. Naruto expected him to be pissed off more than ever for having been suspended. Apparently everyone else thought that to as practically everyone told him that Edward was back as if he didn't already know. To be honest Naruto was actually worried about what might happen but Sakura reassured him by telling him that she'd be kick his ass if he even looked at him funny.

Unfortunately for those who were actually hoping that something would happen, nothing did. Edward and Naruto did end up bumping into each other and making eye contact, but that was about it. Edward didn't acknowledge him or even say anything. He just walked past like Naruto didn't even exist.

Maybe he was finally going to leave him alone, but then he remembered all the other times he thought that and it was always a matter of time until he started bothering him again. Naruto just hoped that it wouldn't be anytime soon.

The day ended with little to no problems, much to Naruto's delight. Every time he walked down the halls people looked at him as if they were just waiting for Edward to come out of nowhere and jump him. It was like he was a ticking time bomb for a fight to happen. Nonetheless he just ignored them and made his way through the day and was glad that it was finally over.

Naruto and Sakura walked through the school's parking lot to the Lexus.

"Today didn't go as bad as I thought it would." Sakura said. "I'm just surprised that Ino didn't try to start any problems."

"Yeah," Naruto agreed. "I at least expected her to come up to us and and try to scare us like she usually does."

"Naruto, Sakura." They heard someone call from behind them. They stopped walking and turned to see Kiba making his way towards them. "Hey." He said once he caught up to them. "Ino and Edward didn't bother either of you guys right?"

"Surprisingly no." Sakura said.

"Weird, I expected something considering how pissed off Ino was."

"Okay can we like stop talking about them. We already know Edward won't do anything since he'll get expelled if he does." Naruto said.

"Well it's going to be hard not to talk about him considering that he's walking over here." Sakura said.

Naruto looked in the direction Sakura was and sure enough Edward was walking over to them. He walked with his bag slung over one shoulder end a hand stuffed deep in his pocket. He practically dragged his feet as he walked. There was no doubt that he was walking towards them as he kept his eyes locked on Naruto as he walked.

"Hey guys." Edward said once he was up to them. He put on a smile in an attempt to be friendly even though the three of them were in no mood to be friendly with him.

"What do you want?" Sakura rudely asked.

Edward rubbed his right arm. His smile faded and he looked nervous from all the tension between the four of them. "Um I wanted to talk to Naruto."

"Okay I'm listening." Naruto said crossing his arms. He was uninterested in whatever he had to say and he was making that clear.

"I was hoping that maybe we can talk in private."

"Whatever you have to say to Naruto, you can say in front of us." Kiba said.

Edward seemed taken aback by this. The look on his face read that he was confused and didn't know what to do. He looked over to Naruto for reinsurance. This is the first time and probably the only time Naruto will see Edward look as innocent as he did now.

Naruto sighed, actually felt bad for him. "Alright fine." He said. Kiba and Sakura looked at him surprised that he actually agreed to be alone with him. "I'll be back." Naruto said walking away with Edward not giving them a chance to question him on his decision. Naruto only hoped that he wouldn't end up regretting it.

Edward led him to the back of the school to where the bleachers were. Naruto looked around and there was no one to be seen. He was actually glad no one else was around. If they were, then they'd probably go running around telling everyone that they were going to fight.

"Uh, so how's your nose?" Edward asked.

"It healed last week." Naruto said.

"Good, I never meant to hit you. I was worked up and I wasn't thinking straight." Edward apologized and soon after fell silent.

"If that's all you had to say, can I go now?" Naruto said becoming inpatient.

"No, that's not what I wanted to talk to you about. What I really wanted to say is that I'm… sorry…for everything. For being a bad boyfriend, for being with Ino when you didn't want to be with me, and for going after Kiba just because I was jealous and that just ended up in me hurting you. I was confused and didn't know what to do. I know that you probably hate me after everything I've done, but I was hoping that we could start fresh and maybe become friends."

It took Naruto a while to realize that Edward was apologizing. Out of all the things Edward could have wanted to talk to him about, wanting to apologize was the last thing Naruto would have thought of. "Wait are you serious?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, we'll just be friends and I'm totally cool with you and Kiba."

"Uh, okay I guess." Naruto said. He wasn't sure if he should trust him. If Sakura and Kiba were here they'd tell him not to trust him which is probably why Edward wanted to be alone with him.

Edward smiled and they walked back to the parking lot. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Edward said walking in a different direction.

Naruto found Kiba and Sakura by Sakura's car. "Well you were gone for quite ome time." Sakura said being the first to notice him. "So what did he want to talk about?"

"Surprisingly he said he was sorry for everything he did." Naruto said.

"Why couldn't he just say that in front of us?"

"He said that he wanted us to become friends."

"You said no right?" Sakura asked looking at Naruto skeptically. Naruto ignored her question and that gave Sakura her answer. "You really trust him after everything?"

"I know it's just like he seemed desperate. I guess Ino wasn't a good a girlfriend as we thought."

"Well at least it doesn't seem like he's after revenge." Kiba said. "Anyway, I should get going. See you guys tomorrow." Kiba said as he walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I hope this chapter makes up for the long update :) Also thanks to Destini SasuNaru who helped inspire the idea for this chapter.


	15. Chapter 15

"_I can see the attraction he has to you. He always had a thing for the innocent ones. Let's just say that I'm your guardian angel. I'd watch my back if I were you. Not everyone is who they say they are. There's a lot that you don't know about him."_

_/_

Naruto woke up to the sound of his alarm clock. His eyes slowly opened and he could honestly say that fire once he was glad to have been woken up by his alarm clock. He sat up in his bed rubbing his eyes trying to stay awake and not end up falling back asleep.

Ever since Naruto's and Kiba's date, Naruto has been having the same dream about the guy showing up to him and telling him not to trust anyone and to watch his back. It's been almost a whole week since he first had it and he's still having the dream. As much as he would like to keep thinking that the guy was nothing more than a figment of his imagination that he was going crazy, he was actually starting to believe that he was real.

Naruto pushed the thought aside and got up out of bed. Usually going to school would make him forget about the dream. He got out of bed and headed to the shower. As he was taking a shower, the water slowly started helping to wake him up.

He soon got out of the shower, got dressed and went downstairs. No one was home and he wasn't in the mood to cook anything so he just settled on getting a bowl of cereal.

It wasn't long until Sakura came to pick him up. Naruto had no idea how she was able to get to him the exact time every day.

Naruto got up from the kitchen table and put his bowl in the sink. He left the house, picking up his bag by the door and walked to Sakura's pink Lexus.

"Hey Sakura." Naruto said getting in the car.

"Hi Naruto." Sakura said a little more cheerful than usual.

"Someone seems happy to be going to be going to school today." Naruto joked.

"I am happy, but for a completely different reason."

"Let me guess, you got an 'A' on your math test."

"I did actually and if you're done being a smart ass I could tell you why I'm so happy today." Naruto lifted both of his hands in a sign that he was done. "Lee asked me out on a date yesterday!" She said excitedly.

"It's about time."

"Says the person who was always too nervous to even talk to Kiba."

"That's not true." They both laughed knowing that was a complete lie.

_(Last Period: English)_

Mr. Kotetsu went on and on about _The Odyssey _saying how important it was for them to remember each of the gods and goddesses for their test next week.

While everyone was paying attention to the lesson being taught, Naruto was off in his own little world and for a split second the thought of Edward crossed his mind. Ever since he came up to Naruto saying that he wanted to be friends, he hadn't been as bothersome as he had been before. He doesn't even stare at Naruto like he used to when they were in class.

Having that thought, Naruto looked over to where he sat and saw that he was sound asleep at his desk. Naruto had no idea how Mr. Kotetsu didn't notice he was sleeping. Edward clearly had his head flat on the desk. Maybe he did notice and just decided to ignore it.

Naruto turned his attention back to the lesson just in time to hear that they were going to have to write an essay that's due next week.

The bell rang and from the corner of his eye Naruto saw Edward jump awake. The people around him laughed and Naruto couldn't help but laugh.

Up front Mr. Kotetsu was glaring hard at Edward.

Naruto gathered his stuff and left the classroom.

"Hey Naruto, did you get the assignment we were supposed to do? I kind of blanked out when he said what we were supposed to do." Edward asked from behind Naruto.

Naruto turned around. "Yeah, sure. I wrote it down somewhere." Naruto said going through is books. He found his notebook where he wrote down what they were supposed to do when Ino marched her way over to them.

"Edward what do you think you're doing talking to this loser?" Ino said with as much disgust as she could.

"He's giving me the assignment we got for English." Edward said.

"Couldn't you have gotten it from someone other than him? He's just going to be a completely waste of your time."

"Naruto narrowed his eyes at her. She was really talking about him as if he wasn't even there. But knowing Ino, that's how she'd talk about him whether if he was there or not.

"Ino lay off of him." Edward said defending Naruto. This came as a surprise to both of them.

Naruto was shocked that Edward was actually defending him against Ino.

If Naruto thought he was surprised, that was nothing compared to Ino's reaction. Her jaw literally dropped and her mouth was open processing what Edward just had said to her.

"Why are you defending him?" Ino angrily asked.

"Because you always have something negative to say to him when he hasn't done anything to you."

"So what, you two are friends now?"

"I'd actually rather be friends with him than you."

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"You're what's wrong with me. I'm tired of your crap. Every second I've spent with you has been a living hell. You never shut up, you're always complaining about some shit that no one cares about, and you're always clinging to me like you're my girlfriend. You're not, I don't like you. I never liked you, and I would never in a million years go out with you."

"I swear you're the living stereotype of a blond." Edward continued. As he talked a small crowd had started to form around them. Meanwhile Naruto Just stood there quietly watching Edward explode on Ino.

"You know what, fuck you Ino! I actually wish I could have said that a lot earlier, but better now than never right? So fuck you and hopefully you can get a life soon instead of making everyone's miserable."

The whole hallway was quiet. To say that everyone around them was shocked would be a complete understatement.

"Bye Naruto, I'll see you later." Edward said before marching off.

Ino came soon came back to her senses. Her face was bright red in embarrassment. She turned to Naruto. If looks could kill Naruto would be dead in no time. Ino's face set in a glare and she was mentally shooting daggers at him. "This is all your fault!" Ino said angrily. "I don't know what you did to make him say those things to me, but I swear you'll regret it."

For a moment Naruto stood there feeling threatened under Ino's gaze. Then he figured he wasn't going to be scared of Ino. "I didn't_ do _anything. He just had enough of you pushing him around." Naruto said.

"Fuck you!" Ino said before marching off.

The small crowd that had formed was still standing there waiting to see what Naruto was going to do. But the only thing he did was ignore them and turn back to his locker and continue packing his bad.

He closed his locker and walked down the halls wanting to leave the school as soon as possible. He passed Ino in the school parking lot who glared at him, but Naruto just ignored her and continued walking to where Sakura parked her car.

/

Naruto got out of the Lexus, saying bye to Sakura then made his way to his front door. Surprisingly, he hadn't told Sakura about what happened with Ino and Edward. Probably because he was trying to not to think about Ino knowing that would ruin the rest of his day.

He walked inside and as usual, there wasn't anybody home. He walked upstairs to his room and immediately got started on the paper Mr. Kotetsu had given them for English. Even though it wasn't due for two weeks, Naruto knew that is he didn't start it now he's just end up waiting until the last minute and probably stay up all night trying to finish it.

An hour has passed and Naruto was now furiously typing on his computer having been deeply into his paper. He figured that if he kept up at this paste then he could finish writing it by tomorrow or even today if he was that lucky.

The only thing that could stop him now was if someone was able to distract him and break his concentration and that was highly unlikely to happen since he was home alone and he honestly had no idea where his phone was, probably on his bed somewhere. As soon as that thought crossed his mind, someone knocked on the door. Unfortunately for Naruto, h had forgotten about the chances of someone coming to his house.

Naruto tried to ignore them in hopes that they'd go away, but they only continued to knock on the door. He tried to ignore them in hopes that they'll go away, but they only continued knocking on the door.

Naruto sighed figuring that he wrote enough for one day and probably wasn't going to be able to get anymore done now. He got up from his computer and went downstairs. Naruto opened the door and was surprised to see Kiba standing there smiling at him.

"Hey Naruto." Kiba said.

"Oh, hey Kiba, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"I just wanted to stop by and say hi. Can I come in?"

"Uh…" There was no one home so if he let Kiba in and one of his parents came home, that wouldn't end too well. But Naruto pushed the thought aside. "Yeah, sure come in." Naruto said moving aside to let Kiba in. He closed the door behind him and they walked up the stairs to his room.

"So what were you up to?" Kiba asked as they walked in Naruto's room.

"Nothing really, I was just working on my essay for English." Naruto said sitting on his bed. Kiba sat down next to him.

"Sorry, did I come at a bad time? I could come back later of you want." Kiba said.

"No, that's okay. It's not due for two weeks anyway." Naruto said. Then he realized that he and Kiba were in his room alone with no one home. "Sorry about my room, If I knew you were coming over I would have cleaned up." Naruto said referring to the few clothes discarded in the corner of his room.

"That's okay. To be honest I thought it would be a lot messier."

"Whatever, like your room is any better." Naruto said jokingly.

"It is actually. Come over sometime and I'll show you." Naruto laughed.

"I heard what happened with Edward and Ino today." Kiba said.

"Wow, news travels faster in the school than I thought it did." Naruto joked.

"Yeah, I just wish I was there to see him tell Ino to fuck off. I guess I was wrong by thinking you shouldn't trust him."

"Believe it or not, he wasn't always such an asshole. He actually used to be nice at least until Ino got her hands on him."

"So you two used to be friends?" Kiba said sounding a bit shocked by the thought of Naruto and Edward actually being friends once.

"Uh, not necessarily." Naruto said rubbing the back of his neck. "We used to go out."

"Really? I never would have guessed he was the type to…well, like guys. But I guess it shouldn't surprise me that an angry jock is gay."

"Well it wasn't that obvious for you either. You have no idea how surprised I was when you said you liked me."

Kiba laughed. "I don't know why you were so surprised. I made it completely obvious that I liked you."

"Yeah, but how was I supposed to know? You could have just been the kind of guy that didn't know the boundaries between friendship and dating."

"So it didn't occur to you that I might like you when Asuma asked me what characteristics I look for in a potential mate and I said 'like Naruto.' You didn't think I might remotely like you?"

"Whatever." Naruto said and they both laughed.

"Wait," Kiba said bringing an end to their laughter. "So is that why he wanted to fight me at school, because I'm your new boyfriend?" Kiba said the last part with a grin.

"Yeah, he was mad that I was with you even though me and him weren't even together anymore."

"But now you two are friends."

"After what he said to Ino today he could even be my best friend."

"I just hope that he doesn't end up wanting to fight me again." I just hope that he doesn't end up wanting to fight me again."

"You seemed to handle yourself well against him though." Naruto said remembering how it didn't seem as if Kiba even broke a sweat evading Edward's attacks. Kiba didn't even try to fight back until he saw Naruto get hit.

"I took a few fighting classes a few years ago."

"So you'd be able to take him if he wants to fight again."

"True, but I wouldn't fight back."

"Why not?"

"Because, I wouldn't want him to get hurt." Kiba said in a smug tone.

"Okay tough guy. Let's not get full of ourselves."

Kiba laughed. "So," Kiba said changing the subject. ", is Edward a better kisser than I am?"

Naruto smirked and said, "I wouldn't know. We've only kissed once and all the other times were interrupted if not by Akamaru, then by my mom spying on us."

Kiba smirked. The next thing Naruto knew, Kiba put his hand under his chin and brought him in closer.

Naruto closed his eyes as their lips connected. He felt his heart beat faster as Kiba kissed him. He begged to everything that Kiba would decide to deepen the kiss, but he just ended up breaking it instead.

"How was that?" Kiba asked.

"Eh, Edward was better." Naruto said with a shrug.

Kiba smirked and went in to kiss Naruto for a second time taking Naruto by surprise. This time he was rougher and Naruto ended up being pushed back onto his bed. He had to use his elbows to help keep himself up. That ended up not being useful as Kiba pushed his weight on him and he soon found himself on his back with his head on his pillow and Kiba on top of him.

Naruto adjusted himself so that his legs were on either side of Kiba and were on either side of Kiba and wrapped his arms around Kiba's neck bringing him in even closer. Not long after that did he feel Kiba lick his lip in hopes of deepening the kiss and Naruto immediately parted his lips feeling Kiba's tongue dart in and go over every inch of Naruto's mouth.

Meanwhile, Kiba had his hands on Naruto's waste and he slowly started to move them up pushing Naruto's shirt up in the process. He pushed his shirt up above his stomach. He broke the kiss and moved to Naruto's neck. Kiba kissed all the way down his neck until Naruto's shirt stopped him from going any further. He sucked and nibbled on his neck successfully giving him a hickey.

Naruto bit down on his bottom lip trying to keep from moaning but a small moan still managed to escape his lips.

Kiba broke away from Naruto's neck. "Looks like you're sensitive there." Kiba said with a grin.

Naruto blushed a slightly having Kiba find out that his neck was sensitive. "Whatever." Naruto said feeling embarrassed which only made Kiba grin even wider.

"So, was that better than Edward?"

Naruto shrugged. "I guess so."

Kiba smiled and leaned down kissing Naruto again.

"Naruto is that you? Can you come down and help me bring in the groceries." Kushina called from downstairs.

"Shit!" Naruto said breaking the kiss. He struggled to get out from under Kiba. He stood up and pulled his shirt back down.

Naruto ran down stairs and was met by Kushina at the bottom of the stairs. "Hey mom." Naruto said a little out of breath.

Kushina gave him a weird look. "What were you doing up there?" Kushina asked sounding skeptical of Naruto's behavior.

"Nothing, I was just doing my homework." Naruto lied.

Kushina continued giving Naruto a weird look. "Can you explain to me why I don't believe you were studying upstairs?"

Naruto bit his bottom lip in nervousness before saying, "What do you mean, I swear I was up in my room doing my homework." Naruto lied again even though it was already obvious that Kushina didn't believe him the first time.

"Well I can think of a good reason. Want to hear it?"

"Uh, I rather not."

"You have a hickey on your neck." Kushina pointed out and Naruto blushed bright red. All that ran through his mind was how much trouble he was going to be in.

"Kiba, you can come down now." She shouted up stairs. Not long after did they hear Kiba's footteps as he left Naruto's room and walked downstairs.

"Hi Mrs. Uzumaki." Kiba said nervously once he was downstairs.

"Hello Kiba." Kushina said in a not so friendly tone.

An awkward silence fell between them as Kushina glared at both of them intently.

"I should get going now." Kiba said.

"Yeah I think that's a good idea."

Kiba left leaving

"Having your boyfriend over while no one is home!" Kushina said, her voice rising with each word. "I know me and Minato don't make too many rules when it comes to you dating, but not having your boyfriend over when no one is here should be a given. Just be happy I was the one who caught you two and not Minato."

"You're not going to tell him are you?" Naruto was completely terrified just thinking about how he would react and what he'd do to him.

"I don't know yet. I'm still deciding how disappointed I am in you."

"Ground me if you have to, I'll even clean the house for a month, but please don't tell dad."

Kushina sighed. "I can't keep hiding things from Minato for you."

"I know and I swear this is the last time I ask you to do it."

"Yeah, okay." Kushina said finding that hard to believe. "Can you bring the rest of the bags in from the car?"

Naruto complied, quickly going to the car not wanting to anger Kushina anymore than she already was.

/

"Naruto is it true? Please tell me it's true!" TenTen begged Naruto.

It was their lunch period and TenTen was asking Naruto if the rumors about Edward cursing Ino out were true. The news about what happened, spread around the school faster than Naruto expected. But then again, it was high school so he really shouldn't be surprised at how fast gossip travels.

"Yeah it's true. You should have seen the look on her face when he told her to fuck off." Naruto said confirming what the rumor that they all herd.

"I'd kill to see her reaction."

"I could imagine the look on her face. I just wish you would have told me about it earlier." Sakura complained.

"Sorry. It sort of slipped my mind." Naruto apologized.

"I don't know how something like that could slip your mind. I only wish I could have told that to her myself."

"Hey." Edward said. Everyone turned to him and the table instantly got quiet. "Uh, do you mind if I sit with you guys?" He asked sounding nervous.

Everyone staid quiet. Naruto looked over to Sakura not really sure of what he should say.

"Sure! Anyone who talks to Ino like that is welcome at our table anytime." TenTen said.

Edward smiled. Naruto moved own and Edward pulled up a chair sitting down next to him. From two tables down Naruto could see Ino glaring at them as Edward sat down.

"Thanks." Edward said. "I don't think they would have let me sit with them after what I said to Ino."

"Don't worry about them, they were jerks anyway. You're like the hero of the school for what you said to her."


	16. Chapter 16

Naruto paced back and forth in his living room while Kiba and Minato were in the Kitchen. It was Minato's turn to question Kiba and there was no way for Naruto to know what they were talking about especially since the kitchen door was closed.

Naruto had walked in the kitchen a few times pretending to get something from the refrigerator but was only able to catch a few words of what they were saying before it became obvious that he was eavesdropping on their conversation.

The thing that worried him the most was that despite Kushina's promise not to tell Minato about what happened with him and Kiba, there was still the possibility that she did end up telling him. If she did tell him then Minato was probably over the top pissed with Kiba and any hope of Minato liking him is completely out of the question.

Finally, they walked out of the kitchen and Naruto stopped pacing.

"He's all yours." Minato said. "So you can stop trying to find out what we're talking about."

"Sorry if I wanted to know if my dad likes the person I'm dating or not." Naruto said in his defense.

"I still haven't made up my mind on that one." For a quick second Naruto saw his dad make the same expression he did when he first saw Kiba. He knew that expression meant that he didn't like him. "Well off you go. I don't want to keep you two any longer."

They turned and were almost out the door when Minato said, "Oh and Kiba make sure to have Naruto back by ten."

"Uh, yes sir." Kiba said.

"Come on, don't you think ten is a little early for a Saturday night?" Naruto whined.

"Either you're back by ten or you can stay home and do homework."

"You know what, ten is starting to sound pretty good right now." Naruto said not really having a choice in the matter. They walked out of the house and down the drive way toward Kiba's car.

"I hope he didn't scare you." Naruto said once they were in the car.

"Eh, only a little, but I think I'll live." Kiba said jokingly. He pulled out of the driveway and continued driving down the road.

"Well I did warn you. So what did you two talk about?"

"Practically the same stuff your mom asked me when you and I had out first date. How are my grades, if my parents knew we were dating. He also made it clear that I should be mindful of my intentions with you. You know, that I'm not just using you for sex."

"Yeah he can be like that sometimes. Naruto felt a slight blush start to form. He was still a virgin and unlike many other boys he really didn't care when he would lose his virginity.

"I wonder what he said to Edward when he met him."

"Absolutely nothing. There was no way I was letting my parents find out about him. It was an accident that they even found out about you. I knew that'd freak out if they found out that I had a boyfriend."

"But your mom seems to like me."

"Or at least she did until she came home and we were making out in my room."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. How's the hickey I gave you by the way?" Naruto blushed and Kiba couldn't help but laugh.

"That's not funny, I thought she was going to kill me. I'm just lucky that she didn't tell my dad. If she did then he would have been way worse to you."

Their conversation soon came to an end as Kiba pulled up to the boardwalk. The last time Naruto was here was on his date with Juugo. Now that he thinks about it, Naruto hasn't seen Juugo around in a while. Hopefully he won't run into him like he did at the theme park. But even if he did, Juugo probably wouldn't do anything considering how terrified of Kiba he was the last time he tried something.

The thought brought up the numerous questions Naruto's had for the longest. _How do Kiba and Juugo know each other? What happened between them to make Juugo so scared of Kiba? Why don't either of them want Naruto to be around the other? _All these questions Naruto's kept to himself seeming as Kiba would never answer them. Even if the subject of Juugo or anything that might lead up to Naruto asking questions about Kiba's past with him, Kiba always ended up changing the subject and evading the questions.

Since there was no way he was going to get anything out of him, Naruto just kept the questions to himself. But Kiba did say that he was eventually going to tell him. He just wondered how that eventually would come.

They exited the car and made their way to the boardwalk. Kiba slung his arm around Naruto's shoulder and brought him in close.

The boardwalk was crowded with people but that was normal for a Saturday night. A few people looked at them and saw that Kiba had his arm around Naruto but they just ignored the looks.

"We have about four hours until I have to take you back home." Kiba said. "Any ideas on what you want to do?"

"Anything but go on the Ferris wheel." Naruto said.

"That's right, you're scared of heights." Kiba said teasingly and took his arm off of Naruto's shoulders.

"Whatever." Naruto said feeling embarrassed.

"Why are you so scared of heights anyway? You know that as long as I'm here nothing can hurt you."

Naruto playfully rolled his eyes. "So what are you, like superman?"

"No, I'm even better."

"Do you have superpowers?"

"Yeah I guess you can say that."

"So can you fly, shoot lasers from your eyes or have super strength."

"I can fly and I have super strength but shooting lasers from your eyes seems sort of over the top don't you think." They both couldn't help but laugh at that.

Hours passed with them going on some of the rides the boardwalk had to offer. Kiba even won a stuffed dog for Naruto at one of the prize games.

Now they were at another one of the games where the goal was to see who could use a water gun to fill the balloon the fastest. Neither of them won, but rather a father who had won a prize for his daughter.

Naruto turned to see dark red eyes staring at him. For a second Naruto thought that it was the same guy from his dreams showing up to try and intimidate him like he's been doing, but he soon realized that wasn't the same guy. Naruto noticed that he was wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it. Everything about him was different. His hair was down to his shoulders and his eyes were even more menacing.

Naruto found himself unable to look away. Everyone walked right passed him like he wasn't even there.

"Naruto." Kiba said, catching Naruto's attention.

"Is it just me or does it look like that guy is staring at us." Naruto said to Kiba.

Kiba looked in the direction Naruto was. His expression showed that he saw him and he wasn't just made up in Naruto's head like he thought he was.

"Yeah, let's go."

They walked in the opposite direction the guy stood.

They soon found themselves walking along the beach. There wasn't really anyone on there. Only a few people here and there, some even going into the water even though they weren't supposed to this late. The only sounds that could be heard were those that came from the people and music on the boardwalk and the sounds of the waves crashing onto the shore.

The two of them walked side by side. Naruto carried his shoes in one hand in order not to get sand on them while his other hand dangled at his side. He was off in his own little world, happy to be alone with Kiba, watching as the water came in and out of the shore.

He was so oblivious to his surroundings that he was startled when he felt something touch his hand. He jerked his head away from the receding water and looked down to his free hand only too see that Kiba was attempting to lace his fingers with Naruto's

Naruto looked up at Kiba to see that he was looking at him with his usual grin. Naruto smiled back and felt Kiba give his hand a slight squeeze and he squeezed back. That's how they walked the rest of the beach, in silence with their hands laced and not a care in the world.

He didn't know what it was about Kiba to make him feel this way, but whenever he was this close to him he felt protected and as if there wasn't anything that could hurt him. All his insecurities, all his doubts and fears seemed to just vanish just by being near him. Maybe Kiba was right by saying that as long as he was here there was nothing that could hurt him.

They walked in silence for a full ten minutes until Kiba figured it was time to speak and break the silence. "Naruto, I need to tell you something." Kiba said, his voice sounding serious.

Naruto looked over at him and saw that he walked with his head down. He wondered what it was he had to say that kept Kiba from looking at him. "What do you need to tell me?" Naruto asked.

He was quiet for a moment like he was trying to figure out how he should say it. Like he was trying to choose the right words. Finally he said, "I have a lot of secrets. I mean too many for just one person." He paused for a moment to gather his thoughts. "Secrets like the rivalry between me and Juugo and why we hate each other so much." Kiba continued walking with his head down, not looking the slightest in Naruto's direction. "The problem is I want to tell you, but I don't know how you'll react to hearing it. It would be so much easier if I could just tell you everything."

Naruto felt sympathy for Kiba. "Don't feel that just because we're together that you have to tell me everything about you. You are allowed to have your secrets. And if you do one day decide to tell me, I promise I'll try to not over react or anything."

Finally Kiba turned to look at him. He had a small smile on his face. "Okay, but just remember you said you won't freak out or anything."

"I said I'll _try_."

"Close enough. Kiba's smile turned into a smirk. "You know we probably still have at least an hour together before we have to go." Kiba said letting go of Naruto's hand and moving behind him. He wrapped his free arm around his waist and brought Naruto in close, making small butterfly kisses along his neck.

Naruto chuckled. "Stop, what if that guy is still watching us?" Naruto said as a joke.

"Then let him watch. Kiba said turning Naruto completely around and kissing him deeply.

Naruto closed his eyes and wrapped his free hand around Kiba's neck kissing back deeply. He parted his lips allowing Kiba's tongue to explore the wet cavern of his mouth.

They broke the kiss, looked each other in the eye, and smiled.

"Can I ask you something and you have to promise me you'll answer truthfully." Naruto asked keeping the smile on his face.

"Okay, what is it?"

"Why out of all the guys in the school did you choose me? You could have done a lot better than me."

"Yeah, I know I could have practically any guy I want." Kiba said with a cocky grin. Naruto gave him a look and Kiba cleared his throat in order to stop from laughing. "Well to be honest, you're the cutest one at the school."

"That's a big lie."

"No, I'm serious. No other guy can compare to you." A slight blush formed on Naruto's face. "And plus you're so cute when you blush." Naruto's blush deepened even more.

Naruto felt his phone to vibrate in his pocket. He took it out and saw that Sakura was calling him. He was going to ignore it and call her back later when he got home but Kiba said to go ahead and answer it.

"How was your date with Kiba?" Sakura instantly asked.

"Hello to you too." Naruto said with a chuckle. "And I'm still with him."

"Having a late night I see." Sakura said in a teasing tone.

"No, I wish. My dad said I have to be back by ten."

"Well you do know that it's eleven now, right?"

Naruto was taken aback by this. He checked the time not too long ago and it was just turning 8:30.

"Wait, are you serious?"

"Yeah, it's 11:20 to be exact."

"I'm so dead." Naruto said. He hadn't realized that so much time had gone by since they started walking on the beach.

"Well good luck that you don't get your head chewed off."

"Thanks, I'll need it." Naruto said before hanging up.

"I'm guessing it's time to go." Kiba said..

"Yeah." Naruto said not sounding too happy about having to leave. But why would he be happy? This is the first time Kiba's actually opened up about his past with Juugo. Maybe he was finally going to tell him what happened between the two of them, but if he was, the chances of that happening today were now down the drain.

They made their way off of the beach and towards Kiba's car. By the time Kiba pulled up into Naruto's driveway, it was almost twelve. There was no way Minato was going to let him off the hook easily.

Naruto got out of the car and Kiba got out after him walking him to his front door. Minato opened the door and there was no doubt that he was pissed beyond belief. He scowled at them as they approached the front door, but it seemed as if his anger was concentrated more towards Kiba.

"Okay before you say anything, we lost track of time and as soon as we realized how late it was we came straight back." Naruto said in hopes that Minato won't be as mad after hearing that they lost track of time. But Naruto knew that wasn't going to be nearly enough to calm him down.

"That's okay. Did you have fun?" Minato asked much to Naruto's surprise. His voice was surprisingly calm considering how angry he looked.

"Uh, yeah." Naruto said confused by the sudden question.

"Good." Minato said. "You should get inside, it' getting late."

Before Naruto could even take a step forward, Kiba leaned over and kissed Naruto on the cheek. "Goodnight." Kiba said with a grin before walking back to his car.

Naruto blushed bright red and there was no way he could hide it from his dad. He walked past Minato into the house keeping his eyes down not wanting to see the look that was on his face.

/

"Aww, he actually said that?" Sakura asked. Naruto was over at Sakura's house and she was asking him about his date with Kiba last night and Naruto was telling her how Kiba said that no other guy can compare to him.

"Yeah and then that's when you called and he had to take me back home.

"It's a good thing I did otherwise your dad would have ripped your head off if you came back any later than you did."

"It looked like he was about to." Naruto said remembering the look on his face. "I don't even want to know what he was thinking when Kiba kissed me."

"Wait, he kissed you in front of him?"

"Yeah, but it was just a peck on the cheek. I can't even imagine what would have happened if I had a full on make out session in front of him."

"Either way my parents still would have killed me."

Naruto's phone vibrated and he saw that he got a text from Kiba. "Kiba wants me to meet him by the bowling alley."

"I thought they closed the bowling alley like a tear ago."

"I did too."

"I can drop you off." Sakura said.

"Oh, I was just going to say that I was with you today so I couldn't come."

"Go, he's your boyfriend." Sakura encouraged. "We've been friends ever since we were kids. It's a pleasure whenever I can get away from you.

"Haha so funny I forgot to laugh." Naruto said sarcastically. He texted Kiba back saying that he'll be there soon.

/

"Have fun." Sakura said as she pulled up in front of the bowling alley.

Naruto got out of the car and behind him he heard Sakura drive off. He looked around at his surroundings. The streets looked deserted and barren. The sun was only beginning to set, but it was still high enough in the sky for the streets to be this quiet.

The sign hanging above the bowling alley was old and didn't even look like it light up anymore.

Naruto got another text from Kiba asking him where he was. He texted back saying that he was in front of the bowling alley. Less than a minute later he got a text back telling him to go inside.

Naruto put his phone back in his pocket and walked into the bowling alley. He was expecting for the place to be full of people and to be booming with the sound of music and pins being knocked over by bowling balls, but it was quiet and there were only a handful of people there all separated into small groups sitting as far away from each other as possible.

Now that he was inside Naruto figured that this place really was closed as he thought it was, but was now being used as a hangout spot. That would be his best guess considering how old everything was.

He also noticed that as soon as he walked in everyone had turned their attention towards the door to see who had just walked in, but their interest left as quickly as it came.

Naruto looked around the place to try and spot Kiba, but he was nowhere in sight. But he was able to notice that there was still one person still looking at him. Unfortunately for him, that person was Juugo. He was on the opposite side of the room sitting with two other guys.

Juugo saw Naruto standing by the door of the bowling alley. His face held a look of shock as if he's just seen a ghost. Naruto watched as Juugo said something to the guys he was sitting with before getting up and quickly making his way over towards Naruto.

Said boy did his best to look disinterested and continued to look for Kiba even though he already knew he wasn't there. He was just looking for some comfort in the possibility that Kiba was here and that he wasn't alone with Juugo who pinned him against a pizza shop the last time they met.

"What are you doing here?" Juugo asked in a demanding tone.

"None of your business." Naruto said a little more aggressively than he had intended, but he wanted to make it clear that he had no interest in talking to him. Then again, Kiba wasn't here so he couldn't risk pissing Juugo off too much.

"That was cute, now if you're done being a smart ass you'll tell me what the hell you're doing here."

Naruto could see that Juugo was losing his patience with him and he didn't want to risk getting him any angrier than he already was.

"If you must know, Kiba told me to meet him here."

The anger Juugo held now turned to fear just by the mention of Kiba's name. Maybe he'll leave him alone now knowing that Kiba was supposed to be meeting him, but that, most likely, wouldn't happen.

"How long ago did he tell you to meet him here?" Juugo's voice sounded worried.

"He texted me a few minutes ago telling me to come in here."

The door to the bowling alley opened and in walked a guy wearing a black hoodie with red clouds on it. It looked identical to the cloak Naruto saw the guy at the boardwalk wearing yesterday. He had his hood over his head, completely covering his face.

As he passed them he turned and looked over at Naruto and Juugo and for that brief moment Naruto was able to get a glimpse of his face. He looked younger than Naruto would have guessed he was and his skin was unbelievably smooth. His hair was a light red and came down to his eyes which were grayish and seemed to be absent of any kind of emotion. Naruto felt chills run down his spin for the brief moment their eyes met.

Unlike when Naruto walked in, everyone turned their attention towards him and their eyes staid locked on him.

Naruto could see a smirk appear on his face as he passed them to sit at the table closest to the exit of the bowling alley. Everyone seemed to have turned their attention towards him. Even Naruto watched as he sat down at the table and hung his head down.

"Come on, let's go." Juugo said roughly grabbing Naruto's arm.

"I'm not going anywhere with you." Naruto said jerking his arm out of Juugo's grip.

Juugo stepped forward abruptly taking Naruto by surprise and making him step back.

"We're leaving now!" Despite the sternness of his voice, Juugo's face held a mixture of fear and desperation.

"Why should I leave with you?" Naruto could see that Juugo was getting frustrated.

"Kiba's not going to come. For as long as I've known him, he'd never show up at a place like this and he wouldn't have you waiting for him like this. Now let's go before things get ugly."

_Never show up at a place like this? _Naruto thought to himself. _And what did he mean by before things get ugly, how bad could it get?_

Juugo could see that Naruto was having trouble believing him. "Call him and you'll see."

Naruto looked at him like he was crazy, but he nonetheless took out his phone and called Kiba. An automated machine answered stating that the number is no longer in use. Naruto was confused by this. He had texted him not longer than ten minutes ago and now his number was disconnected.

A loud slam gained everyone's attention. Naruto looked over to see that someone was standing in front of the table the guy who just walked in was sitting at, both his hands firmly on the table. Naruto's guess was that he was the one who caused the commotion by slamming his hands on the table.

The guy towered over him and Naruto could feel the intensity of his glare from where he stood. He didn't know how he could go unfazed in the presence of someone who was much bigger than him.

"And this is where it gets ugly." Juugo said to no one in particular as he watched the scene unfold right in front of him.

"Your kind isn't allowed here, so I suggest you leave now." The bigger of the two guys demanded.

_Your kind? _Naruto thought to himself.

Nobody could see the smirk that had formed on his face as his hood still covered most of his face. "And what if I don't leave?" The new comer asked in a much softer tone that barely reached Naruto's ears.

"Then I'll make you!" The man shouted flipping the table over but before he could capitalize on it, the hooded guy quickly stood up and connected his fist with the other guy's abdomen knocking the air out of him and making him double over in pain. His hood fell off his head in the process revealing his light red hair.

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise that someone who didn't even look tough could take down someone twice their size in one punch. Or maybe it was just the sweater that made him look so much smaller. Whatever it was, why was it that Naruto seemed to be the only one shocked that he was able to take him down so easily?

The next thing he knew everyone was getting up out of their seats slowly making their way towards the guy wearing the sweater. Even the two guys Juugo was sitting with before Naruto showed up got out of their seats and over towards him.

The guy in the sweater looked around him. He showed no signs of fear what so ever. On the contrary he looked thrilled by the fact that he was getting into a fight with people that were much bigger than him.

Juugo grabbed Naruto by his wrist and dragged him outside before the fighting started. "I told you things were going to get ugly." He said once they were outside. He kept a firm grip on Naruto's wrist and continued dragging him down the sidewalk ignoring the demands for him to let go of him.

He struggled with all his might, but Naruto couldn't break free from his grip. "Where are you taking me and what the hell was going on back there?" Naruto asked.

"I'm taking you home and as for what happened back there, nothing that I can tell you. You'd have to ask that stupid boyfriend of yours." Juugo said the last part under his breath.

"Well you don't have to drag me, I'm capable of walking myself so you can let go of me."

"I couldn't agree with that last statement more." A voice came from behind them. They spun around to see the guy with the black sweater with red clouds on it from the bowling alley.

Juugo's whole body tensed up when he saw him, but he managed to keep a straight face. "Fuck off!" He said. He let go of Naruto's wrist and stepped in front of him.

"Now is that any way to talk to me?" He said with a devious smirk. "Now move aside so I can get what I came for."

_What he came for? _Naruto thought to himself. _Wait, does Juugo know this guy?_

Juugo tightly clenched his fists. To anyone else he would have looked like he was bravely standing up to this guy, but from where Naruto stood he could see that his body was shaking slightly.

"Over my dead body." Juugo said without thinking and instantly regretted it.

"I 'll be glad make that happen."

"Naruto get back."

Naruto obeyed taking a few steps back all the while confused as to what was about to happen. Naruto was practically suffocating under the tension between the two. Where was his guardian angel or demon or whatever the hell he calls himself now?

The guy with the sweater slowly walked his way towards Juugo who tensed up even more with each step he took.

As soon as he was close enough, Juugo swung his right fist in hopes to connect it with the left side of his face but it was blocked and the next thing he knew, a hand was tightly gripping his throat and he was being lifted up in the air so his feet dangled an inch above the ground.

"Juugo!" Naruto shouted. He instinctively took a step forward, but as soon as he did Juugo shouted for him to stay back.

Naruto watched as Juugo struggled to get out of the grip but it just turned out to be a futile attempt.

"I was hoping you'd put up more of a fight than your friends did." He said tightening his grip. "I guess you all are alike, weak and pathetic."

At the blink of an eye, two angel like wings that were black as coal ejected from Juugo's back tearing his shirt apart.

Naruto gawked at the sight in front of him. They resembled the wings the guy from his dream had, but Juugo's didn't strike fear in Naruto like his did. They just looked wild and unkempt.

He was going crazy and he knew it. Things like this didn't happen.

Juugo finally broke free of his grip making him stumble back a few steps.

Naruto closed his eyes just wanting to wake up from this bad dream.

Naruto quickly sat up in his bed. His heart beat rapidly in his chest and he was breathing heavily trying to catch his breath. His sheets were covered in sweat, the thoughts of his dream replaying in his mind.

_A dream. _Naruto thought to himself. _That's all It was._

His alarm clock went off startling him a little. He lifted his hand to stop the alarm and as he did, he noticed that his alarm clock said it was Monday.

_If that was just a dream, then what the hell happened yesterday?_


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** Sorry I took so long to update. I didn't want to give everything away so soon so I hope this chapter makes up for taking so long and I promise the the next chapter won't take as long. :)

* * *

><p>Naruto gloomily walked down the hallway to his biology class. He was still confused by the dream he had earlier. Or was it even a dream? Maybe it really did happen and he was just denying it."<p>

He shook his head realizing how preposterous that was. If that really happened then how did he get home last night? He didn't remember anything up to the point where Juugo sprouted wings and was about to go ballistic on the guy that attacked him. After that, all he knew was that he was in the comfort of his own bed miles away from the bowling alley. Maybe he forgot what happened, but how could he forget something like that?

Naruto could come up with a hundred reasons why it was all just a dream and a hundred ore reasons why it really happened. Not really knowing what to think of the situation he decided to just leave it alone. Maybe when he spoke to Kiba today it would shed some light on everything.

Speaking of Kiba, Naruto tried calling him this morning but his phone was still disconnected and he hasn't met him at his locker like he usually did. Perhaps he didn't come to school today.

"Naruto, Naruto are you even listening?" Sakura said from beside him.

"Oh sorry, what were you saying?" Naruto apologized coming back to reality.

"Coincidentally I was just saying how you look distracted. What's on your mind?"

For a brief moment Naruto thought of telling her all about how a guy appeared to him in his dreams telling him not to trust anyone and now he was practically seeing him everywhere he went. He wanted to tell her about the dream he had last night that didn't feel like a dream In fact it felt even realer than things did right now. But he knew that even if Sakura was his friend that she'd have a hard time believing him so he just kept to himself.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about Kiba." Technically that wasn't a lie.

"Really? Because usually you make this weird dreamy face anytime you think about him."

"I don't make a face when I think about him." Naruto denied it even though it was most likely true.

"Yes you do. You've made that face the first time you saw him."

They walked into the biology room and instead of seeing Kiba in the back of the classroom like he had hoped, his seat was empty and on the day Naruto needed to see him the most.

Naruto walked to the back of the room and took his seat on the stool. His eyes shifted to the window. He looked outside to where he first saw his 'guardian angel.' He could remember it like it was yesterday. His dark deep red eyes staring up at Naruto from outside. It was the first sign that something weird was going on and when Naruto started thinking he was going crazy.

He prayed to everything and hoped that this was just some bad dream and he was only just moments away from waking up. But the more he thought on everything that's happed, the less he felt he was going to wake up anytime soon.

The bell rang and Asuma started the class. Naruto didn't pay much attention to what was going on in class. He hasn't paid attention to any of his morning classes for that matter either, his mind being distracted by a whole bunch of other things.

/

_(End of School Day)_

Sakura pulled up in front of Naruto's house. "You know I'm your best friend and you can tell me anything right?" Sakura said.

Naruto smiled. He knew she was saying that because he was quiet all day in school and not his usual hyper self. "I think I figured that out when I first told you that I was gay." Naruto said making his first joke of the whole day.

Sakura laughed. "Well I was just making sure you knew."

"Thanks, I'll see you tomorrow." Naruto said before exiting the pink Lexus.

He made the short walk up his driveway and towards his house. He closed the door behind him and immediately dropped his bag on the floor not really in the mood to do homework. He walked up stairs to his room, kicked off his shoes, and fell face first onto his bed. He cuddled his pillow to his head and instantly fell asleep. Maybe getting some sleep will help clear his mind.

Twenty minutes passed before Naruto woke up. Not on his own accord, but rather by a loud tapping sound. He groaned as he shifted in bed, slowly opening his eyes. Again he heard the tapping sound. Naruto sat up in his bed and it took him a while to realize that the sound was coming from his window.

He kneeled on top of his bed and pulled back the curtains to his window. Instantly his eyes landed on Kiba who stood in his backyard just outside his bedroom window with a handful of pebbles. He smiled once he saw Naruto at his window.

As much as he tried to look angry at him for his phone being disconnected, for not being in school to tell him that everything was going to be okay, Naruto just ended up smiling back at him. Despite his anger towards him, he was still happy to see him.

Naruto closed the curtains and made his way downstairs. He walked out the door to see Kiba making his way from the backyard. He had his arms open as if he were expecting Naruto to come running to him, but instead Naruto crossed his arms.

"Where were you today and why is your phone disconnected?" Naruto asked not making eye contact with Kiba.

Kiba's smile faded and his arms dropped back at his sides. "Sorry, I had something I needed to take care of." Kiba said.

Naruto was skeptical about his answer. "What about your phone not working?"

"I got a new number. Listen, I really need to talk to you." Kiba's voice got serious.

"About what?"

Kiba staid quiet for a moment thinking of what he was going to say. "I think it's time that I told you my secrets and that includes the past with me and Juugo."

"Okay, I'm listening." Naruto said finally looking up at him.

"No, not here. Let's go somewhere more private." Kiba said opening the passenger door to his car.

Naruto reluctantly got in the car and Kiba closed it behind him then got in on the other side. Kiba started the car causing it to roar as it came to life and started a slow drive down the street.

Even though he was confused and scared out of his mind, Naruto felt all his worries just wash away just like when they were walking on the beach. Kiba always gave off a sense of security that made Naruto feel safe. Even at this moment where Kiba seemed so nervous that he gripped the steering wheel tight enough to make his knuckles turn white.

Naruto's never seen him so on edge before, but he couldn't really blame him since he was about to tell Naruto what he's been bugging him about for the longest. Finally all his questions and suspicions would be put to rest.

At first Naruto thought he was taking him to his house but they ended up passing it. The whole drive was spent in silence with neither of them talking to the other. The radio wasn't even on so the only added to the silence.

Not long after they passed Kiba's house, they stopped in front of the Konoha Park. How Kiba thought the park filled with people would be more private than his home Naruto didn't know, but he didn't question it.

They exited the car and walked in the park. Naruto followed Kiba passed the tree Akamaru chased a squirrel up the last time they were here.

Kiba led Naruto to the playground part of the park they went to on their date. The playground was surprisingly empty for the middle of the day.

Naruto expected Kiba to stop here since it was practically empty but he led him to the trees where Akamaru ran in.

"Kiba, where are we going?" Naruto were as he followed him through the trees.

"When Akamaru ran through here I found him in a clearing not too far from here." Kiba said.

By now Naruto was starting to think that this was the beginning of a horror movie. The perfect guy takes his boyfriend to the woods where no one can hear his screams and he all of a sudden disappears. Naruto realized how crazy and stupid that thought was and quickly pushed it to the side.

A few minutes passed and finally Kiba stopped walking once they reached the center of the clearing and turned around to face Naruto. He placed his hand under Naruto's chin and kissed him taking Naruto by surprise.

Naruto closed his eyes and kissed back, but Kiba soon pulled back bringing an end to the kiss. Naruto opened his eyes to be met by Kiba's chocolate brown eyes. Their eyes staid locked, nothing coming between them, the only sound being that of the birds chirping in the trees.

Now Naruto could see why Kiba wanted to come here. It was completely deserted and the chances of someone coming here were close to nothing.

"Was all this really necessary?" Naruto asked breaking their gaze and surveying the area.

"I might have gone a little overboard, but the again you can never be too safe." Kiba said with a smirk. His smirk didn't last long as he remembered why they were here in the first place.

"So what did you want to tell me? I'm sure your secret is safe here." Naruto said half-jokingly.

"Uh, I guess I should start with me and Juugo and no me and him were never together if that's what you were thinking." Kiba said putting an end to that thought. "The reason why we hate each other so much is, well, I guess you could say we have some bad blood between us."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean there's been a lot of trust issues between us and now I always have to keep an eye on him."

"Wait, what did he do?"

"He turned against us."

"What do you mean by '_us'_? Kiba, you're not making things clear, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Okay, do you remember when we were on the boardwalk and we were joking around that I had superpowers."

"Yeah." Naruto said skeptically not really knowing what that had to do with him and Juugo, but he had a feeling that he wasn't going to like where he was going with this.

"Well what if I told you I was serious?"

"Then I would laugh and think you were crazy." Naruto joked, but he saw how serious Kiba's face was. It worried Naruto that Kiba actually thought he had superpowers. _Great my seemingly perfect boyfriend is crazy. _Naruto thought to himself. His earlier idea of this being a horror movie came back to mind.

Kiba sighed seeing the look on Naruto's didn't believe him and there was only one way to get him to. He just hoped he wouldn't react the way he was certain he would. "I knew this would be hard to explain and I wish you didn't end up having to get involved in it."

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked now starting to get a little scared.

"Whatever I tell you just remember that you promised you wouldn't over react." Naruto hesitantly nodded and Kiba let go of his hand and took a few steps back. His hands went to the bottom of his shirt as he lifted it up over his head and tossed it to the side.

Naruto caught himself staring at Kiba's chest and well-toned body. He quickly averted his eyes not wanting to make it obvious that he was staring at his body. "What are you doing?" Naruto nervously asked.

"It's time you knew the truth." Kiba said.

Naruto looked up at Kiba just in time to see two wings spread out on either side of him. Naruto's eyes widened at the sight before him. He watched as two red upside down triangles appeared on both his cheeks and his once chocolate brown eyes were now animalistic slits.

Naruto instinctively took a step back. The image of Juugo fighting the guy from yesterday came to mind. The way Juugo's wings looked black and menacing. The way the wings on the guy from his dreams struck fear into him.

Kiba's weren't anything like that. They were bright white and gave a warm inviting feeling, nowhere near as intimidating as Juugo's or the guy's from his dream. Then a thought hit him. If this was really happening right now then everything that's happened to Naruto was true. The guardian angel coming to him in his dreams, Juugo suddenly sprouting black wings.

Naruto shook his head. "No, I have to be dreaming, there's no way this is happening." Naruto said slowly backing away.

"Naruto wait." Kiba said and instantly he was in front of Naruto. He took his hands in his own." As much as it's hard to believe, you're not dreaming."

"W-what are you?" Naruto stuttered, staring up at Kiba wide eyed.

"I'm what you guys would call an angel." Kiba said trying to give him a comforting smile.

Naruto hesitantly lifted his hand to touch Kiba's wings that were now folded down on his back. They twitched under his touch and were practically radiating heat. They were so soft, Naruto felt like he could just fall asleep on them.

"Yes, they're real." Kiba said with a grin, bringing Naruto out of his daze.

"But how?" Naruto asked confused.

"Well I'm not really an angel. It's just the name people here have given us." Kiba explained.

So…so Juugo, he's one of you right?" Kiba nodded. "Then why don't his wings look anything like yours?"

"Our wings turn black the first time we shed human blood and trust me that's not a pleasant feeling. The feeling is even worse if you kill your own kind."

"He's killed people?"

"Yeah, more than I can count and that's part of the reason why I don't want you to be around him."

"But why would he want to kill me?"

"That's what I'm trying to find out, which is kind of hard to do considering he protected you yesterday."

_He protected me yesterday? _Naruto thought to himself and then he remembered how the guy from yesterday threatened Juugo to move out of his way so he can get 'what he came for'. _That's why he wanted to leave so fast after that guy came in the bowling alley. _Naruto thought. _So __Juugo__ was the one who got me home last night._

Naruto groaned, rubbing his face trying to take all of this in. So Kiba wasn't human and neither was Juugo who might want to kill him. Naruto had a hard time believing this. The only time Juugo was somewhat aggressive to him was at the theme park, but then again his boyfriend was standing right in front of him with big white wings so right now anything was possible.

"How many of you are there?" Naruto asked trying to change the subject.

"It's kind of hard to say since we're all over. Without the wings we look nothing different from you guys. Well most of us anyway."

"Is there anyone that I know that's one of you?"

"Uh, there's one, but I think it's better if I let them tell you."

"Let me guess, it's Ino right?" I wouldn't be surprised if she had the blackest wings of all." Naruto joked.

Kiba smiled seeing that Naruto was a lot calmer than he was just a minute ago. "No, but that's not a bad guess."

"Aww, then can I at least get a hint?"

"Well, they're someone really close to you."

Naruto thought about it and instantly several people came to mind. "Can I get another hint?"

Kiba smirked. "Don't' worry you'll find out soon enough."

Naruto whined. "Alright fine. Do you really have superpowers?" Naruto asked remembering their conversation on the boardwalk.

"Yeah, I guess so if you count heightened senses, being stronger and faster than any human, and being able to talk to animals."

"You can talk to animals?"

Kiba nodded. "It's something only people in my family are able to do. That's why Akamaru came to me so easily."

"That's so cool, but doesn't that get annoying sometimes?"

"No, not as much as you'd think. I can block them out if I want." Kiba looked up to see the sun was only moments away from beginning to set. "I should get you back home before it starts getting late."

"But there's still so many things I want to ask you."

"Well you can ask them on the way." With that Kiba's wings slowly retracted and the makings on his face started to fade until it was like they weren't even there. His eyes turned back to their chocolate brown color and Naruto stared into them as Kiba lifted his head and kissed him.

Naruto still couldn't believe all this was actually happening. That his boyfriend was an angel or rather labeled as one. This would explain why he always felt safe whenever he was around him.

They broke the kiss and Kiba gave Naruto a huge smile before turning around to get his shirt. Once he did, Naruto saw the same two vertical scars on his back he saw the first time they had gym. Now he knew how he got those scars.

Kiba picked his shirt off the floor and put it on. They made their way back through the trees and to the park, all the while Naruto continued asking Kiba questions.

"Do all of you guys have powers?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah for the most part we can all do something out of the ordinary besides spread wings. Like some can even control bugs or even shadows. But the ones that are the most annoying are the ones that can control your mind and make you hallucinate and see things that aren't there. It doesn't really work on us but can definitely work on humans. It's one of the reasons why you have nightmares."

"Is it possible for someone to make themselves appear to you in your dreams?" Naruto asked referring to his so called guardian angel that keeps appearing to him, but seems to go unnoticed by everyone around him.

Kiba gave Naruto a questionable look. "It's not unheard of, why?"

"I've had this dream where someone shows up and tells me not to trust anyone and he has black wings like Juugo, but they're way more terrifying and he has red eyes. He even told me that I shouldn't trust anybody."

A look of concern was clearly on Kiba's face and didn't go unnoticed by Naruto. "When was the last time you've dreamed about him?"

"Only once, but he's shown up to me a couple times."

"Next time you see him tell me. I have a few good guesses on who that might be."

"Should I be worried?" Naruto asked starting to feel scared. This was a whole new world he was just introduced to and after hearing about Juugo Naruto had no idea whether he should be scared or not.

"Not as long as I'm around. I promise I won't let anything or anyone hurt you. And I never go back on a promise." Naruto smiled knowing that was true.

"What about Juugo, what can he do?"

"Practically the same as me except that he can talk to animals better than I can and he can change forms."

"You mean like he can turn into someone else?"

"No, it's a lot more complicated than that." Kiba explained and Naruto didn't even try to understand what he meant by that.

They finally made it out of the trees and back to the playground. As much as Naruto wished he could have stayed longer, he knew he had to get home before his parents did.

They made it out of the park and to Kiba's car. "Since you're not human then why did you come to Konoha High?" Naruto asked continuing with the questions as Kiba started the car and drove off. "I'm pretty sure you'd have a choice if you wanted to go to school or not."

"Yeah, but I came because I wanted to get closer to you." Kiba said.

"But how did you know I went there?"

"Uh, I kind of watched you for a while before I decided I wanted to enroll there," Kiba said with a slight blush.

"So basically you stalked me."

"Well I wouldn't say it like that." Kiba said and Naruto laughed.

/

Kiba pulled up into Naruto's driveway. "Okay, that's enough with the questions for now." he said.

"Wait one more question." Naruto begged.

"Okay fine, what is it?"

"The guy Juugo protected me from...what did he want? He said he came here for something, but what did he mean by that?"

"It's nothing for you to worry about trust me."

Naruto looked up at Kiba to see how calm and unworried he looked. "If you say so. I just still can't believe all this is really happening."

"Well believe it because you're not dreaming." Kiba said and for the fourth time that day Kiba leaned in and kissed him. This definitely wasn't a dream. If it was then Naruto would have woken up before the first kiss.

They separated and gave one last smile to each other before Naruto exited the car and went inside his house.

/

Naruto lay in bed with his hands folded behind his head and his sheets just barely covered his bare chest. He stared up at the ceiling trying to think of who might be like Kiba. He told him that it was someone close to him and for a second Naruto thought it might be Sakura. She was always nice to him and was practically the closest person to him. Then again he's seen her shirtless before, which sounds really weird saying, and she doesn't have the same scars on her back like Kiba does.

His next guess was Shino. Kiba did say that some are even able to control bugs and Shino was, as Naruto would put it, a bug nerd. He hasn't seen him shirtless either, which he never wants to, so he doesn't know if he has the scars on his back or not so Shino can definitely be one.

As for the others in his group, he couldn't be too sure about them. Naruto couldn't imagine any of them sprouting wings, well maybe except Lee who practically bounces off the walls with so much energy. Honestly how could someone have so much energy?

Naruto's thoughts were interrupted by someone knocking on his bedroom door.

"Yeah?" Naruto said.

His door cracked open slightly to reveal Minato poking his head through. "Hey, can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked.

"Uh, sure what about?" Naruto asked sitting up in bed making sure his sheets staid covering his nether regions.

"About you and Kiba." Minato was now all the way in Naruto's room with his arms crossed which most likely meant Naruto was about to get in trouble.

"I was talking to your mother about your and Kiba's relationship and Kushina's told me she's seen you and Kiba together and-"

"What?! She said she wouldn't tell you." Naruto said cutting him off. "I promise it was an accident he just showed up and I let him in because I didn't think he would be here that long-"

"_Who _did you let in?" Minato asked his eyes narrowing at him and Naruto realized that they were talking about two different things.

_Oh shit. _Naruto thought to himself. "Uh...no one."

"Ha, Nice try."

Naruto sighed realizing he had no one to blame but himself. "Kiba came over one day when you guys were at work and mom caught us alone in my room, but she promised she wouldn't tell you."

"Wow and here I was about to say how my opinion of your boyfriend was actually changing but now it's even worse than it was before. I mean seriously, you know you're not allowed to have your boyfriend of all people over when no one is home. You're grounded for the rest of the month." With that, Minato left his room and left Naruto regretting ever opening his mouth.

"Well that's one way to ruin an almost perfect day." Naruto mumbled to himself before laying back down in his bed.

/

"Hey Naruto, you seem happier today." Sakura said as Naruto got into the Lexus.

"Well that's saying something considering I'm grounded for the rest of the month."

"Seriously? What did you do now?" Sakura said starting the drive to school.

"Last night my dad found out that me and Kiba were home alone together."

"I could just imagine the look on his face once he heard about your guys' makeout session."

"He didn't find out about that part. If he did I'd probably never see the light of day again."

"How did he find out in the first place?"

"Uh...I told him." Naruto said feeling sort of embarrassed. "It slipped out. I thought he was going to say my mom told him that she caught us and ended up telling him what happened when he was going to say how he was starting to like Kiba."

"Well maybe you'll learn to wait until he's finished speaking next time."

"Trust me, I'll definitely keep my mouth shut next time."

_(End of School)_

Naruto walked down the halls to his locker. The whole day he couldn't get his mind off of what Kiba told him yesterday. He still had a hard time taking everything in even though Kiba outright told him that he wasn't going crazy and that everything that's happened to him wasn't a part of his imagination.

Being too caught up with his thoughts, Naruto wasn't paying attention to his surroundings and ended up bumping into someone.

"I'm sorry." Naruto apologized as he came out of his thoughts.

"Seriously Uzumaki, can you watch where the fuck you're going." Chris angrily said.

"Calm down, I said I was sorry." Naruto said starting to lose his temper at Chris's sudden outburst.

"Ooh looks like we have a badass over here." Chris said sarcastically.

"Fuck you Christopher." Naruto said loud enough for everyone in the hall to hear. A few people stopped to gawk at the scene before them.

Chris glared at him. "What did you just say?" He said as if daring Naruto to say it again.

"You heard me. I'm tired of all the shit you give me when I've done nothing to you."

"Oh so you think you're tough now Uzumaki?" Chris said taking a few steps closer to Naruto so he towered over him. Chris was a good few inches taller than Naruto, but he was also way stronger than him and it wouldn't take much effort for him to take on Naruto.

Apparently Naruto wasn't fully aware of his current situations as he said, "Why don't you just fuck off."

"If you think you're so tough why don't you make me?" Chris said shoving Naruto and making him stumble back. By now there was a good sized crowd surrounding them only moments away from instigating a fight.

"Come on Uzumaki, don't start something you can't finish." Chris shoved him again and this time Naruto went into the lockers making him drop his books to the floor. The lockers shook and sounded all throughout the halls.

Naruto hung his head and balled his fists. His fists were clenched so tight his nails were digging into his palm. Why did he have to start something with Chris especially when Sakura wasn't here. Better yet, why did Chris hate him so much when he's done absolutely nothing to him.

"Swing at me, I dare you." Chris continued.

As much as Naruto wanted to, he knew he was better off not getting in a fight with him when the chances of him winning were slim.

"Fine, leave it up to me to finish what you started." Chris griped Naruto by the collar of his shirt and literally lifted him up until they were at the same height and Naruto's fee dangled an inch off the ground. Naruto struggled to get out of his grip but all his efforts turned out to be futile.

Chris pulled his first back and Naruto waited to receive another bloody nose or maybe even worse.

Just as Chris was about to take a swing at Naruto, a hand came up tightly gripping his wrist. Chris let go of Naruto who fell back down to the ground and turned to see Kiba giving him a hard look.

"Back off." Kiba said sternly. Naruto could see Kiba's grip on Chris's wrist get tighter and Chris trying not to show the pain he was in. Knowing Kiba, Naruto knew he could easily break his wrist.

Kiba let go of his wrist and Chris immediately started rubbing it trying to sooth the pain.

"You're lucky your boyfriend saved you or you would've been so dead." Chris said still rubbing his throbbing wrist. He turned to the crowd that had formed around them. Whispers could be heard throughout the crowd. "What are you all looking at?!" Chris practically shouted. With that they quickly dispersed not wanting to be the one Chris takes his anger out on.

Chris looked back at them one last time giving them a pissed off look before angrily walking off.

Kiba turned to Naruto with a smile. "I told you I wouldn't let anyone hurt you." He said and Naruto smiled back at him. He was still over the top pissed with Chris, but he was still glad that Kiba finally put him in his place.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**Hope you enjoyed. Any guesses on who the other 'angel' is that's close to Naruto?


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** There were so many interesting guesses on who the other 'angel' was. I'm not going to say whether they were right or not but some pretty good guesses ;)

* * *

><p><em>(4<em>_th__ Period: Biology)_

"I'd watch out for Chris if I were you." Sakura warned Naruto. They were on their way to their biology class and news about what happened with Chris the other day had already reached the ears of every student in the school.

"Why, I doubt he'll actually try something after what happened." Naruto said.

"You should still be careful. The only reason why he stopped from beating the crap out of you is because Kiba showed up and saved your ass."

Naruto knew she was right, but he didn't want to admit it. Though he shouldn't have to worry, Kiba did say that he wouldn't let anything or anyone hurt him right?

They walked into the biology room. The class was loud and rowdy as they always were before the class started. Asuma sat at his desk, grading papers as if he didn't even notice the students were there. Everyone was just waiting for the bell to ring so Asuma could start the class.

Naruto walked to his seat in the back of the room like he's done numerous times before. He could even find his seat with his eyes closed if he felt like it.

Kiba wasn't in his seat and Naruto didn't remember seeing him this morning either. Come to think of it, he didn't even remember waking up this morning or even coming to school. The only thing he did remember was the conversation he and Sakura had just before they walked into the class and even that was a bit of a blur.

The bell rang just as Naruto took his seat. Asuma stopped grading papers and silenced the class as he stood from his chair. "All right settle down." He said and instantly the class fell silent. Everyone knew not to get on Asuma's bad side and the only way to do that was to talk while he was trying to teach a lesson.

"Clear your desks of everything but a sheet of paper and something to write with. You're going to have a pop quiz on the homework you did yesterday. Or should I say didn't do or at most half-assed it for most of you."

Groans echoed throughout the classroom from some of the students, most likely from the ones who didn't do the homework at all. The shuffling and slamming of books could be heard as everyone put their books under the lab tables.

Asuma turned toward the chalkboard behind him and started writing, the chalk in his hand sometimes scratching the board and making an intolerable screeching sound. Everyone jumped the first time the sound was made, but soon adjusted to the constant screeching of the chalkboard.

Naruto leaned down in his stool to his bag that was on the floor. He was digging through his bag for a pen when everything fell silent. It wasn't that everyone had finished putting their stuff away, even the sound of Asuma writing on the board had stopped abruptly.

Naruto found his pen and looked back up to the front of the class. His eyes widened at the sight before him. It was as if time had completely stopped and everyone but Naruto was as still as a statue.

Asuma's hand was risen to the board as if he was about to write something, but his hand staid stiff as a board. Naruto's eyes shifted to the students around him. None of them moved. Some of them were bent down either to put their books on the floor or to sit back straight on their stool. Even Sakura sat frozen in the front of the classroom with her head leaning into the palm of her hand.

Without anyone moving it was quiet enough to hear a pin drop. Too bad it seemed like that wouldn't be happening.

Naruto was starting to think that this was some kind of prank, but this seemed a little too far to be just some sort of prank.

"Cool isn't it?" A voice came from beside Naruto who practically jumped out of his seat.

Naruto turned towards the voice to see his 'guardian angel' sitting next to him in Kiba's seat. His red eyes staid locked to the front of the classroom admiring his work.

"What did you do?" Naruto asked a hint of fear in his voice.

"Don't freak out, you're dreaming and I just paused it." He said. He turned to face Naruto who felt a chill go down his spin when he looked directly in his eyes. "You should thank me; this was going to turn out to be a nightmare."

Naruto was surprised that he was able to stop his dream like this, but then he remembered how Kiba said that some of them were able to alter people's dreams.

"Well it doesn't seem like much of a difference from a nightmare considering you're here." Naruto said.

"Ha funny. I'm surprised you didn't almost wet your pants like you normally do when I show up."

"Yeah well Kiba explained everything to me so I know all about what you are and what you can do."

"Everything huh? I find it cute how you believe everything he tells you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Knowing Kiba, I highly doubt he told you everything. I can guarantee he's still hiding stuff from you, or as he would say 'waiting for the right time to tell you'."

"If you know so much then why don't you tell me what he didn't?"

"Oh trust me, I would love to burst your little fantasy bubble of having a normal relationship with someone like Kiba, but I know that if I did then your boyfriend would come after me."

"Then if you didn't come to tell me that then what did you come for?"

"I came to warn you that if you thought things were crazy before Kiba revealed himself to you then you're in a big surprise for what's coming." He had a huge grin on his face that practically taunted Naruto with the knowledge that he had.

"And let me guess, you're not going to tell me anything about this thing that's coming."

"Smart boy." He said with a smirk. "Now, this conversation is over so I could either wake you up or just let you continue on with your nightmare, your choice. Oh and just a warning, Chris will be the reason why this is a nightmare."

"Wake me up if you don't mind."

"Very well." With that he disappeared without a trace. Not long after that Naruto opened his eyes as he was woken up from his dream.

He groaned and rubbed his eyes as they adjusted to the light that was coming through his window. He definitely wasn't going to get used to being around his 'guardian angel' anytime soon. Just then his alarm clock went off taking him by surprise. He lazily raised his hand to stop the alarm then groggily got out of bed and made his way to the bathroom to take a shower.

After he showered and got dressed, Naruto went to his dresser to get his phone. As he picked up his phone, he remembered that Kiba said to tell him the next time the guy appeared to him in his dreams. Naruto contemplated on whether he should call him now or just wait until he got to school to tell him. Then again there was the chance of Kiba not coming to school today so Naruto just opted on sending him a quick text.

He put his phone in his pocket and was about to walk out his room when he heard a knocking coming from his window. Naruto turned towards his window and pulled back the curtains apart only to see Kiba at his window. Naruto opened the window and stepped back as Kiba climbed in his room.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked in a whispered tone afraid that his parents might hear them. He already got caught once with his boyfriend in his room and he definitely didn't want to get caught again.

"I got your text and I wanted to come check up on you." Kiba said. His usual grin plastered on his face.

Naruto couldn't help but smile. "Well you sure got here fast." He said.

"Yeah, I could have got here faster but I ran into traffic." Kiba joked. "So what happened in your dream this time?"

"Well I was dreaming that I was in biology class and then everything stopped and he showed up. He told me that if I thought everything was crazy before that I'll be in a big surprise for what's coming and I have no idea what he's talking about."

"Like I told you before, there's nothing for you to worry about. I'll always be here to protect you no matter what." Kiba reassured. He put his hand under Naruto's chin and tilted it up so he could look him directly in his big sea blue eyes. He smiled down at Naruto who only shyly smiled back and shifted his gaze to the side.

"Well now that I'm here I can tell you that I have good news. I know who he is. So all I have to do is find him and I can put an end to all this, but until then," Kiba reached into his pocket and pulled out a brown and beige beaded bracelet that looked just like the one Juugo gave him a while back and he's lost ever since the fire. ",you should wear this. It should prevent him from showing up in your dreams."

Naruto took the bracelet from Kiba and put it on. He had no idea how this was supposed to keep the guy out of his dreams, but anything was worth trying if it meant that he could finally sleep in peace.

"Oh and since I found out who he was, I won't be coming to school today so don't plan on getting in any fights with Chris today." Kiba warned.

"I can take care of myself you know. I don't need you around protecting me all the time." Naruto reassured him.

Kiba smirked. "I know you're big and tough that's why I don't want you going around getting into fights with Chris while I'm gone. I won't be able to hold you back and you might actually end up hurting him." Naruto gave Kiba an unamused look. "I was joking." Kiba said seeing how mad he was. "I have to go now. I'll see you tomorrow." He said leaning down to give Naruto a peck on the lips before turning to go back out the window, but Naruto stopped him just as he reached it.

"Uh Kiba," Naruto said and Kiba turned back around to face him. ",in my dream, he told me that you were still hiding stuff from me." Naruto's voice sounded low and shaky as he spoke. "Is it true?"

The joyful expression Kiba had on his face was now turned to something more compassionate one. "Yes, there are some things I haven't told you yet," Kiba admitted. ", but I wasn't hiding anything from you. I just wanted to wait until the right time to tell you."

Naruto hated to admit that the guy from his dream was actually right about Kiba. He even got the exact words he would say.

Said boy turned back to the window he used to enter Naruto's room. "Oh and just so you know the guy's name is Sasuke Uchiha."

Someone knocked on Naruto's door cutting their conversation short. "Naruto hurry up and come down, Sakura's going to be here soon. You better not still be asleep." Kushina shouted from just outside the door.

"I'm not sleeping, hold on I'll be down in a minute." Naruto shouted back to her. When he turned back around Kiba was nowhere to be seen. The only evidence of him ever being here was a single white feather that was left on his window sill.

/

Ever since the day Edward cursed Ino out in front of the whole school, he's been sitting with Naruto and everyone at lunch. At first Naruto thought it would be awkward with him there especially when the topic of his and Kiba's relationship came up, but after a while he guessed Edward didn't think it was as awkward as he did since he sometimes asked about their relationship too.

"Hello Edward," Ino said as she approached the table. "I hope these losers aren't boring you to death every time you have lunch with them."

"What are you doing here Ino, can't you read the sign; no sluts allowed." Sakura said earning a few chuckles from the rest of the table.

"Um excuse me I was having a conversation here." Ino said ignoring her Statement. "Anyway where was I? Oh yeah, I hope these losers aren't boring you too much. Even I think it was too much of a punishment to make you resort to sitting with them, so if you want to earn your privilege of sitting with us again all you have to do is apologize for what you said to me in front of the whole school and beg for my forgiveness."

"Really that's it? Just apologize in front of everyone?" Edward asked in a somewhat excited tone and Ino nodded. ",but why would I apologize for saying something that I meant?" Edward asked sarcastically.

Ino glared at him. "You think you're so funny don't you? You know what, you belong here. You're just as bad as they are." Ino said before marching off.

_(End of School Day)_

Naruto walked down the halls to his locker. He was glad that the day was over and he could finally go home. For once in his life he could actually say that he had a somewhat normal day at school for the first time in a while.

"Hey Uzumaki!" Someone shouted from behind him. Naruto turned only to see that Chris, the person he's been trying to avoid all day, was angrily marching his way to him and Naruto was now starting to think he jinxed himself by saying he finally had a 'normal' day. "We have unfinished business to take care of and unfortunately for you, I haven't seen your boyfriend around so he won't be able to protect you this time." He said as he came to a stop in front of him.

It was just like last week all over again. Chris towering over Naruto staring daggers down at him and Naruto standing there scared of what might happen and wishing Kiba were here. But this time, he knew Kiba wasn't going to come to his rescue.

"I'm not going to fight you Chris." Naruto said. Now it really did feel like a rerun of last time.

"Aww, but you were so confident last time. What's wrong, losing your confidence now that your boyfriend isn't here to fight for you?" By now the people in the halls were watching the two of them with anticipation, just waiting for one of them to throw a punch. "Well that's too bad. You two embarrassed the fuck out of me the other day and now I'm goanna make you regret it." Chris grabbed Naruto by the collar of his shirt and threw him against the lockers.

Naruto felt his heart beat fast in his chest as he watched Chris bring his fist up and bring his fist back.

Chris swung his fist to hit him square in the face and the next thing Naruto knew, Chris was on the floor holding his face, groaning in pain.

Naruto turned to see Edward standing on the other side of him breathing heavily with his right hand balled into a tight fist. It was pretty easy for him and the crowd of shocked people to figure out what happened.

Edward caught his breath and turned to Naruto. "You okay?" He asked him to which Naruto only nodded too shocked to actually think of something to say.

"My nose, I think you fucking broke my nose!" Their attention was turned to Chris who was struggling to get up, a hand now covering his now bloody nose. He gritted his teeth and made a fist with his free hand. "I swear I'll get you back for this." He said to Edward. "And don't think I forgot about you Uzumaki." Blood started overflowing over his hand.

Whispers could be heard all throughout the crowd but were soon ceased by the sound of heels coming closer towards them. Not long after did Tayuya emerge. Her face was set in a scowl directed at the three boys in the center.

"Everyone leave now!" Tayuya's voice boomed throughout the halls and everyone immediately ran clearing the halls within seconds. "You three in my office now."

"Wait can I at least go to the damn nurse to help with my nose" Chris complained

"First of all watch your language and no you may not. The last time you tried that one you never came back; now all of you my office this instant!"

Chris was the first one to be interrogated by Tayuya mainly because of his bleeding nose. When he came out he was holding a clump of bloody tissues to his nose. He glared at the two of them before walking off, most likely going to the nurse.

Naruto remembered when he was in that position of being on the wrong end of Edward's fist. He was just glad that it was Chris, someone who deserved it, this time instead of him.

"Uzumaki, get in here." Tayuya ordered and Naruto got up out of his seat and into her office, closing the door behind him.

Naruto was all done with the interrogation and was now on his way to his locker. He got off easy this time only because Chris was the one who started the fight with him, but he wasn't so sure the same was going to happen for Edward. He had no idea what happened to him. The last time he saw him was when he went into Tayuya's office.

He wondered what was going to happen to him since he's already been in a fight once and was suspended for it. So there was huge chance that he'll get expelled this time.

Naruto finished packing his bag and slammed his locker shut. He turned to make his way out of the school when he bumped into Edward.

"Oh hey." Edward said.

"Hey," Naruto said back. "Thanks for helping me out with Chris, you know even though I could have taken him on myself." Edward couldn't help but smile at the statement. "So what happened, did Tayuya suspend you again or…" Naruto trailed off.

"She hadn't figured out whether I'll be suspended or expelled for getting into my second fight. Either way I'll be punished somehow."

Naruto couldn't help but feel guilty at the thought of Edward getting expelled all because of him.

"I feel like this is all my fault."

"It's not your fault. If I hadn't been so hotheaded before and started a fight with Kiba I would've had a better chance of getting suspended now. And plus you have no idea how badly I wanted to do that to Chris."

Naruto smiled. "Well thanks again."

"No problem. See you tomorrow, hopefully." Edward said before walking off.

When Naruto walked out of the school he could easily spot Sakura's bright pink Lexus in the school parking lot mainly because it was the only car there except for a couple others. To be honest he expected her to have left by now.

"Chris got showed up twice and both times I missed it." Sakura complained as Naruto got into the car.

"Yeah well now Edward might be getting expelled for giving him a bloody nose." Naruto said.

"That's not fair." Sakura said. She turned the car on and started the drive to Naruto's house. "From what I heard Chris was the one who started the fight, why is Edward being punished for helping you?"

"Remember it is the second time he was in a fight."

"And like the fourth one you've been in and still nothing's happened to you."

"Hey, those times I was the victim and what do you mean 'nothing's happened to me', do you want me to get in trouble or something?"

"No, I didn't mean it like that; it's just that it's unfair."

/

"Hey Naruto guess what."

Naruto was at his locker getting his things for his first classes when someone came up to him. He turned expecting it to be Kiba since he always came to visit him at his locker before classes started but instead was surprised when he saw Edward.

"Tayuya let me off easy." He said answering Naruto's questioning look. "She gave me a week of detention but said that if I mess up even a little that I'll end up being expelled."

"Then I hope you don't plan on doing anything stupid anytime soon." Kiba said. He walked up to them and stood beside Naruto. "I heard what happened yesterday and I wanted to thank you for watching over Naruto while I was gone."

"It was no problem, Chris deserved it anyway." Edward said nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hey I'm not a child, how many times do I have to say I don't need to be protected." Naruto whined.

"Just because you say it, doesn't make it true." Kiba mocked. "I better go; I can't be late for my English class again. I'll see you guys later." Kiba left them to go to his class.

"Yeah, I should go too, there's no telling if Tayuya would expel me if I'm late to class." Edward said before walking off as well.

"Wow do my eyes deceive me or was Edward actually getting along with Kiba?" Sakura asked walking up to him.

"Well Edward did say that he's changed and wanted to be my friend and the best way he could do that would be to get along with my boyfriend."

"Hey you didn't lower your voice when you said 'boyfriend' this time like you usually do."

"Yeah well I stopped caring about who finds out about me."

"Good, so you wouldn't mind if I told the whole school then."

"Okay, I'm not that comfortable with people finding out."

/

"Hey Naruto, hey Sakura." Kiba said as he approached them. It was the end of the day and they were making their way out of the school.

"Hey Kiba." They both said back in unison.

"Naruto I was wondering if you wanted to hang out today after school."

"Yeah sure." Naruto said sounding over excited.

"Cool, I'll pick you up at the parking lot. Oh and just so you know I brought my motorcycle so if you want to back out now it's okay."

"No, that's okay. I always wanted to ride on a motorcycle," Naruto lied.

Kiba smirked and Naruto figured it was because he saw right through his lie. "Well then it's your lucky day." Kiba said before walking off.

"I think we all know that riding a motorcycle is at the absolute bottom of your to do list." Sakura said.

"Yeah, but what was I supposed to say. 'no sorry, I'm too much of a coward to ride a motorcycle so we'll have to hang out some other time'."

"Uh yes, or better yet I could have drove you."

"That would have been a good idea but I figured you would have said no." Naruto admitted.

"Oh well, enjoy your ride with Kiba." Sakura teased.

Naruto walked out of the school and to the parking lot. It didn't take him long to find Kiba and when he did, he saw him leaning against his motorcycle, arms crossed and head down. If Naruto didn't know him, he would have assumed that Kiba was a want to be bad boy who wanted to start a fight every time someone even looked at him funny, but that was the complete opposite of him.

Kiba looked up and smiled once his eyes landed on Naruto. "You ready?" He asked and Naruto nodded. "Great, normally I wouldn't wear this when I'm riding by myself, but I brought it just in case you said yes." Kiba said handing him a bike helmet.

Naruto remembered how Sakura was complaining the first time they saw Kiba riding without a helmet on. "I'm not going to get helmet hair am I?"

"Probably." Kiba joked. He got on the bike knocking the kickstand off.

Naruto jumped slightly when Kiba pulled the throttle and motorcycle roared. He took one last deep breath to try and calm his nerves before putting the helmet on. He kept trying to remind himself that nothing was going to happen to him, that Kiba's probably ridden a motorcycle countless times before. And he was with Kiba so nothing was going to happen. Despite these facts Naruto still couldn't shake the fear he had of riding a motorcycle for the first time.

Naruto reluctantly got onto the bike. Kiba had moved his bad to the front of him so Naruto could fit.

"Hold on." Kiba warned above the roar of the motorcycle, but Naruto's arms were already wrapped tightly around him. Kiba shifted the gears and gave the bike some gas and they were soon out of the school parking lot and riding down the street.

Minutes passed and Naruto was starting to feel less scared about being on a motorcycle. It wasn't as scary as he thought it would be and the best part was he got to hold on to Kiba, but just because he was starting to feel more comfortable doesn't mean that he was going to loosen his grip around him. He almost felt sad when the ride came to an end and he had to let go of Kiba and get off the bike.

He took the helmet off and just as he feared his hair was flattened from wearing the helmet too long, but it was quickly back to its normal spikiness once he ruffled it a little.

"The park again?" Naruto asked once he noticed where they were. "I'm starting to think that you like coming here more than Akamaru."

"Yeah maybe just a little." Kiba said with a smile as he took the helmet from Naruto and placed it on the seat of his bike.

They walked in the park and Kiba ended up taking Naruto to the same spot where he first told Naruto he wasn't human.

"Why did you bring me here?" Naruto asked. Even though he's been here before he was still in awe by how beautiful it is.

"Well for two reasons. I wanted to help you get over your fear of heights and I figured you still had some questions you wanted to ask me so now would be a good time to answer them."

"And how do you plan on helping me get over my fear of heights?" Naruto asked skeptically.

"I think we have enough space to fly and not be seen by anyone."

"I like it here on the ground thank you very much, but you could answer some questions that I have."

"Alright, questions first and then we get you over your fear of heights." Kiba said sitting down on the grass.

Naruto didn't argue knowing that Kiba wasn't going to let it go. Instead he did the same, situating himself on the grass on front of him.

"Before you start asking questions, has Sasuke appeared to you ever since I gave you the bracelet?"

It took Naruto A while to know who he was talking about, but then he remembered Kiba told him his 'guardian angel's' Name. "Not yet he hasn't, but then again it's only been a day."

"Good, so far it's working." Kiba said smiling at him. "Okay now you can start asking questions."

"Um okay, if you guys aren't angels then what do you call yourselves?" Naruto asked beginning the barrage of questions.

"Right, I kind of forgot to explain that. Some of us don't actually mind being labeled an angel but we're originally called Cherubs, which here it can mean something similar to an angel."

"I think I've heard that somewhere before. Does anyone know about you guys?"

"Yeah there are a bunch of people who know about us all around the world. They really only find out because either they've seen us sprout wings, but they think they merely saw an angel, or because we fell in love and decided to tell them."

Naruto couldn't help but smile. _So is that why Kiba told me, because he fell in love? _Naruto thought to himself. He opened his mouth to say something but quickly shut it.

"What?" Kiba asked noticing he was going to say something.

"It's nothing forget it." Naruto said dismissively.

"No, come one say it."

"Uh…" Naruto trailed off. A slight blush formed on his cheeks. "Okay fine, can you guys uh, you know, with humans?"

A wide grin formed on Kiba's face. "Yes, we can actually. We're known for being great in bed too." Kiba said and Naruto's blush only reddened at the thought of him and Kiba actually doing 'it'. "The best part is we can go for hours nonstop if we wanted to and-"

"Okay I think you answered my question." Naruto said cutting him off before he began to get too detailed. "Are you Cherubs immortal?"

"No, were just like you guys except we live longer and it takes a lot more to kill us because we can endure more damage."

"How much more can you endure? Like you have to be stabbed?"

"No, a lot more than that. Like take a canon and times that by three."

"So basically you can only die by each other or from really old age."

"Yeah I guess that's a way of putting it."

"Wait so how old _are _you?"

"Don't worry I'm actually sixteen and not a hundred and fifty."

Naruto laughed. "That's good to know."

"To be honest I'm just really getting used to my powers because we get them when we turn thirteen."

"So becoming a teenager is actually really important for you guys."

"Yeah and we don't make such a big deal out of it like humans do and that brings us to the end of the Q&A."

"Wait why?" Naruto whined.

"Because it's time for you to get over your fear." Kiba said standing up. He took his shirt off and laid it down on the grass. Once again Naruto found himself staring at Kiba's well-toned body.

"Can we please not do this?" Naruto begged.

"Sorry too late my shirt's already off and we're not leaving until you do this."

Naruto groaned as he stood up wiping off whatever might have gotten on his pants while he was sitting. "Okay so how are we going to do th-" Naruto was cut off by Kiba picking him up bridal style in his arms. Naruto instinctively wrapped his arms around Kiba's neck. At least he got to be held in Kiba's strong arms.

Kiba's wings sprouted from his back and stretched out on either side of him.

Being this close to him, Naruto thought they looked even bigger than they did the first time he saw them. He turned to look up at Kiba and noticed that his face didn't change this time. No tattoos on his cheeks, no sharpened fangs, or even slit eyes.

"Hold on tight." Kiba said. He bent his knees slightly before taking off. His wings slowly beating lifting them off the ground and into the air.

Naruto shut his eyes tightly and buried his head into Kiba's chest. The only thing that was able to take his mind off of what was happening was the slow beating of Kiba's wings as they flapped, bringing them up higher and higher off the ground.

"Open your eyes." Kiba said. "I'm not going to let you down until you do."

Slowly Naruto reluctantly opened his eyes. He looked around to see that they were just above the top of the trees that surrounded them.

"See it's not that bad." Kiba said.

Naruto was actually starting to think he had nothing to worry about as long as he was with Kiba, but then he looked down and saw how high up they were. They weren't really too high up but Naruto's imagination exaggerated how high up they actually were.

"Okay I'd like to come back down now." Naruto said burying his head back into Kiba's chest.

Kiba chuckled. "Come on its not that-" Kiba stopped mid-sentence.

Despite how scared he was Naruto opened his eyes and looked up at Kiba who stared blankly at the trees in front of them. Naruto felt Kiba's grip around him loosen a little.

"Kiba what's wrong?" Naruto asked his voice coming out shaky.

It was as if everything happened in slow motion. Kiba's hold on Naruto slowly loosened until he had completely let go of him. Naruto couldn't keep his grip around Kiba's neck. His eyes widened as he stared up at Kiba's blank face as he fell.

His heart beat rapidly in his chest and his breath caught in his throat. The air rushed all around him and he knew he was only seconds from hitting the ground. He shut his eyes, the image of Kiba floating in the spot that he dropped him not even attempting to save him being the last thing he saw.

"Naruto!" He heard someone shout, their voice coming out panicked, before he felt something wrap around his body. The air slowly stopped rushing around him and he figured he had stopped falling, but he didn't bother to open his eyes.

"Naruto, it's okay." He heard the voice again, but this time it was more comforting.

Naruto opened his eyes and was met by Kiba's chocolate brown eyes looking down at him. Naruto wrapped his arms tightly around him. "Why did you let me go?" He sobbed into Kiba's chest.

"I don't know what came over me, all of a sudden I just blanked out. I'm so sorry." Kiba said embracing Naruto.

As Naruto sobbed in his chest, Kiba looked back up to the trees and glared daggers at the person who made him drop Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**Dun Dun Dun! What do you guys think happened to Kiba? And I forgot to ask this before but who do you think the guy at the end of Chapter 16 is?


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:** I know, for once I updated a chpter kind of early:D but that's because I know the next chpter will take me a while to write so I kind of hurried with this one. :) BTW Some of you actually got really close at guessing what happend in the last chapter. Just have to wait and see who was right :P

* * *

><p>Naruto lay on his bed staring up at the ceiling. He couldn't get his mind off of what happened with him and Kiba earlier that day.<p>

Kiba had apologized for dropping him, at least a hundred times before he finally took him home and even then he was still apologizing for what happened. To be honest Naruto thought Kiba looked to be more shaken up by the incident than he was.

Now Naruto lay in his bed staring blankly at his bedroom ceiling. He's replayed the incident in the park in his head at least the same amount of times Kiba's apologized for it. He still remembers the way he felt after being dropped; the feeling of fear and adrenaline as he was slowly brought up off the ground and into the air in Kiba's arms. The feeling of amazement and comfort he felt once he finally opened his eyes to look at his surroundings when they were in the air. And finally once again the fear and despair he felt when Kiba dropped him and it seemed as if Kiba's promise of not letting anything or anyone hurt him was going to be broken.

Naruto wanted to be mad at him, it _was _his idea to try and get Naruto over his fear of heights, but in the end he only ended up making it worse. But he knew he couldn't really be mad at him especially since he apologized so many times and he did say that he was just getting used to his powers. Then again why would he decide to fly with him if he knew he wasn't in complete control of them?

Naruto let out a deep sigh. At least today was Friday so he could spend the weekend with himself. He needed time to get his mind off of the incident. Naruto turned on his side just as someone knocked on his door.

"Naruto can you-" Kushina said as she walked into his room but stopped herself mid-sentence once she noticed Naruto laying on his bed with a gloomy expression on his face. "Naruto what's wrong?" She asked, her voice sounding soft and comforting as she let her motherly instincts take over. She closed the door and sat on the edge of his bed by his feet.

"I'm okay, it's nothing, just been stressed out with school that's all." Naruto lied. He so wished that he could tell her everything that happened that day. Sometimes she was an even closer friend to him than Sakura, but he knew that he couldn't tell her unless he wanted his mom to think he was crazy and send him to a therapist which in all honesty wasn't sounding too bad right now.

"Don't lie to me, your report card came in the mail and nothing but A's. It's obvious that something's wrong. I promise you can tell me and Minato won't have to know a thing."

Naruto contemplated on whether he should tell her and Kushina could tell that she was close to convincing him to tell her what happened.

"Did I ever tell Minato that I found you and Kiba home alone?" She continued.

"But he still found out." Naruto argued.

"Whose fault was that?"

Naruto sighed knowing that was completely his fault. "Alright fine, it's Kiba." Naruto said sitting up in his bed. "Me and him were together earlier today and things got a little out of hand and we ended up having an argument."

"What happened with you and Kiba? Is he pressuring you to do things that you don't want to do, because if he is then I'll make him regret pressuring my son!"

"What, no!" Naruto immediately said. His face was beet red. "Why would you think that?"

"Don't forget that I am a doctor and I do work with kids your age. So I know that a lot of kids your age are more 'active' and I thought maybe Kiba was pressuring you to go further with him."

"No, Kiba would never do that." Naruto was beyond embarrassed and uncomfortable that his mom was actually talking about him still being a virgin, even when his dad had this conversation with him he was still beyond embarrassed so he having this conversation with his mom only made it worse.

"I'm sorry I just thought that's what you guys argued about. You did say 'things got out of hand' so how was I supposed to know what you meant by that?" Kushina said in her defense. "Now I know you're still a virgin. You _are _still a virgin right?" Kushina narrowed her eyes at him.

"Me and Kiba were arguing because he tried to do something nice for me, but it ended up backfiring and I got really mad at him." Naruto said coming up with a lie and successfully changing the subject.

Even though she knew exactly what he was trying to do by changing the subject, Kushina played along and dropped the whole 'virgin' topic.

"You can't let something like that ruin your relationship. If his intention was good then you can't get mad at him just because it didn't go the way he planned. I can't even count how many times Minato has tried to do something nice for me and it went the complete opposite of what it was supposed to." Kushina smiled warmly at Naruto.

"Look," Kushina continued. ",the reason why I'm telling you this is because I really like Kiba and I think you and him make a really cute couple."

"Really, because it looked like you were about to hunt after him when you thought he was pressuring me to do things with him."

"As a parent I have to protect my child's innocence as long as I can, even if it might be too late for that."

"Thanks mom." Naruto said shyly smiling. He knew she only wanted to look out for him.

"You're welcome and fix things up with Kiba, I have a feeling there's something special about him." Kushina said and Naruto thought she had no idea how right she was. "And don't worry; Minato won't hear a word about this, well at least not from me anyway." Kushina got up and walked out of Naruto's room closing the door behind her.

Naruto smiled to himself. He was about to lay down when he heard his mother shout, "Minato, I don't think Naruto's a virgin!"

Naruto was sitting back up in his bed in an instant, his face holding a look of horror. It took him a while to realize that Minato wasn't here and she only did that to mess with him. "Not funny!" Naruto shouted even though he had a huge smirk on his face,

/

By the time Naruto woke up the next morning it was well passed eleven. The thing he loved the most about the weekends is that he could sleep in for however long he wanted.

He got out of bed and did his usual morning routine involving brushing his teeth and taking a shower. When he came out of the shower instead of getting dressed in his normal clothes, he just went with putting on sweat pants and a loose fitting shirt. He wasn't planning on going anywhere so what was the point of getting dressed up?

Naruto walked downstairs to the kitchen. He was too lazy to actually make anything to eat so he just decided to make himself some ramen. If his parents knew he was eating ramen for breakfast, they would complain to him all day saying how bad and unhealthy it was for him. That was the only downside about having doctors as parents; they always complain about your bad eating habits. What Naruto didn't understand was if they thought ramen was so bad for him then why would they keep buying it for him?

Once Naruto finished eating he walked back upstairs. He was at the top of the stairs when his doorbell rang.

Naruto groaned as he turned around and made his way back downstairs. When he reached the door he looked through the peep hole to see Kiba standing there just outside his door. "Why didn't you use the window this time?" Naruto joked once he opened the door.

"Didn't feel much like flying today." Kiba said with a shrug. "Speaking of flying, did I tell you how sorry I was for what happened yesterday?"

"Only about a hundred times."

"Well I really am sorry for what happened. I should have listened to you; it really was a bad idea. Now I guess that makes it a hundred and one times I've apologized now."

Naruto remembered what his mom said to him about not letting this ruin his relationship with Kiba. "You don't have to keep apologizing, I'm alive aren't I so that means that you kept your promise of protecting me."

Kiba smiled. "Well just to be safe I asked Sakura what sort of things you liked the most and she told me you really liked frogs. So I got you this." Kiba walked back to his car, grabbed something out of the back seat and started making his way back to Naruto.

Naruto's eyes widened once he noticed what was in Kiba's arms.

"I hope you like it." Kiba said handing him a stuffed orange frog with blue markings and a blue vest. Naruto took the frog in his arms and examined it. The thing was almost bigger than he was. "I saw a bigger one but I didn't think it would fit in my car."

"Where did you get this?" Naruto asked still amazed by the size of it.

Kiba shrugged. "I have my ways." He said with a smirk. "I take it from your reaction that you like it."

"Yes, I love it, thank you, Kiba." Naruto smiled up at him.

"No problem. Can I come in?"

"No!" Naruto immediately said. He could tell by the look on Kiba's face that he was taken aback by his reaction. "I mean I don't want a repeat of last time, you know where one of my parents show up."

"Okay I understand. Then how about you come over to my house?"

"But what about your parents?"

"I live by myself. Why do you think I kept trying to get you to come over? I get lonely and I could use some company." Kiba had a grin on his face. "I only said I lived with them because I figured it would be kind of suspicious if a teenage boy was living in a house all by himself."

"How do you pay for the house then?"

"Like I said before, I have my ways. So what do you say, want to come? I'm sure Akamaru will be excited to see you."

Naruto thought about it. He had originally planned to just spend the weekend by himself, but that was before Kiba came over apologizing and gave him a huge frog.

"Sure I'll come over, but only because I haven't seen Akamaru in a while." Naruto teased. "Just let me change really quick."

"Why do you have to change, what's wrong with what you have on?"

"Uh, I'm not wearing anything under this."

Kiba grinned. "I wish you told me that earlier."

"Naruto blushed knowing that a bunch of dirty thoughts were going through Kiba's head right now. "Just wait here, I'll be down in a sec."

"Can I at least wait inside?"

"Sorry but I don't want to risk it." Naruto said before closing the door and running up stares to change and put the frog Kiba gave him in his room.

When Naruto came back outside Kiba was in his car waiting for him. He locked the door behind him and got into the car where Kiba made the drive to his house.

Kiba pulled up into his drive way. They exited the car and as soon as they reached Kiba's front door they could hear the hyper barking of Akamaru on the other side.

"It sounds like he knows you're here." Kiba said.

"Are you saying that because he's barking or because you can understand him?" Naruto asked remembering that Kiba could talk to animals.

Kiba smirked. "Because of the barking." He opened the door and Akamaru immediately ran to Naruto who bent down to pick him up.

Naruto couldn't help but laugh as the small dog continuously licked at his face and trashed around in his arms. "Hey boy I've missed you too." Naruto said once Akamaru calmed down.

"How come you aren't that excited whenever you see me?" Kiba asked Naruto as they walked into his house, Akamaru still in Naruto's arms.

"Because I get to see you every day and I barely get to see Akamaru. Besides, he's cuter." Naruto teased.

"Yeah, but I bet he's not a good a kisser as I am."

"Eh." Naruto shrugged. "I only said you were slightly better than Edward, never said anything about Akamaru."

"Well if he's such a better kisser than I am then why don't you make out with him?"

Naruto laughed. "Aw don't get jealous Kiba, I was only kidding; you're a great kisser."

Akamaru started fidgeting in Naruto's arms. He let him down on the floor where he ran off into another room somewhere down the hall.

"Come on, I'll show you my room." Kiba said leading Naruto upstairs. There was a hint of flirting in his voice and Naruto picked up on it. They were home by themselves so anything could happen.

They got to Kiba's room and Naruto was surprised by what he saw; Kiba's room was the complete opposite of his. It was actually clean and organized, and not a single thing was out of place. His clothes were actually put away instead of being thrown all over the like his room. Naruto was pretty sure that you wouldn't be able to find a speck of dust even under his bed. This definetly did not look like any ordinary teenage boy's room, but Kiba wasn't even close to ordinary. He was far from it.

"Your room is a million times cleaner than mine." Naruto said. He took a seat on Kiba's bed.

"Remember I did say that my room was cleaner than yours." Kiba said sitting next to Naruto. "And speaking of things being said, didn't you say that if you ever came over to my house that you'd end up wasting all your energy on Akamaru?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that."

"So what do you say, you wasted all your energy already or do you still have some left over for me?" A perverted grin formed on Kiba's face.

"I think I still have some energy left, but I think I'll go waste it on Akamaru. I think I'll go see what he's up to." Naruto was about to get up off the bed.

"Too late." Kiba said pushing Naruto back on the bed so his head lay on his pillow. He repositioned himself so he was in between Naruto's legs and pinned him down by his shoulders.

"Come on I have to get to Akamaru before I run out of energy." Naruto said playfully, a grin on his face. He was barely struggling to get out of Kiba's grip.

Kiba kept a firm grip on Naruto but was careful enough not to hurt him. "Oh no you don't, you promised if you had enough energy that you'd spend some time with me." He released his grip on Naruto's shoulders and pinned both his arms above his head.

"Don't make me call Akamaru on you."

"He won't be able to help you." Kiba grinned.

"Akamaru!" Naruto shouted.

His cry for help was quickly silenced by Kiba putting his lips to his. Naruto closed his eyes and kissed back once he felt Kiba's tongue pressing against his. Instead of submitting immediately like he usually did, Naruto actually fought back, pushing his tongue back against Kiba's even though he knew he would be dominated in a matter of seconds.

Kiba broke the kiss and went to Naruto's neck, licking and sucking at the place where he first gave him a hickey. Naruto bit his lip trying to keep back a moan. His breathing became more and more rapid the longer Kiba sucked on his neck.

_He knows I'm sensitive there. _Naruto thought to himself.

Kiba grazed his fangs along his neck and that's when Naruto lost it. He arched his back and let out the moan he's been trying to hold back.

Kiba pulled away from his neck, a cocky grin on his face. "I forgot you like when I do that."

Naruto ignored his comment and put his hand on the back of Kiba's neck and brought him down for another kiss. His hands roamed down Kiba's back until they reached the end of his shirt where he tugged at it, pulling his shirt up slightly.

Kiba got up so he was kneeling on the bed. He lifted his shirt up over his head and threw it somewhere across the room before bending back down kissing Naruto again. Said boy's hands found themselves traveling back down Kiba's back but this time one of his fingers came in contact with one of Kiba's scars where his wings were hidden. As he touched the scar he felt Kiba kiss him harder and moan into the kiss. He grabbed a fistful of his bed sheets messing up his perfectly made bed.

Now it was Naruto's turn to break the kiss and have a huge grin on his face. "Looks like you like when I do that."

"Take your shirt off." Kiba commanded disregarding Naruto's statement.

"How do you expect me to do that when you're on top of me?"

Kiba sat back so he wasn't on top of him and was now kneeling on the bed once again.

Naruto sat up slightly and pulled his shirt up over his head and threw it to the side of the room like Kiba did. He wasn't as comfortable with his body as Kiba was. His body couldn't even compare to his. He didn't have a super model body, rock hard abs, or even any type of muscle for that matter, but Kiba didn't seem to mind as he pushed Naruto back down on the bed.

His lips went to his neck and he instantly started sucking on the flesh once again. He then moved down his body leaving a trail of kisses down his chest until he got to his nipple and licked at it.

Naruto gasped from the action. He's never been touched like this before and he was glad the person doing it by Kiba.

Kiba continued to trail kisses down Naruto's chest and stomach until he got to the waist band of his pants and moved back up to kiss him. He was now leaning his full weight on him, their bare chest creating friction and exchanging heat, their hearts pounding rapidly in their chests. A little further down, Naruto could feel Kiba's hard erection rubbing against his thigh and he was pretty sure Kiba could feel his rubbing against his leg too.

Naruto placed his hands on Kiba's back again and they began to search for Kiba's scars. Once his hands ran over one of the scars, he felt Kiba gasp into the kiss. Naruto continued to run his hand down the length of the scar and immediately Kiba's breathing picked up and Naruto felt him grind his erection on his leg and let out a long moan into the kiss.

Once Naruto reached the bottom of the scar he moved his hands around to the front of Kiba's pants where he started undoing his belt.

He finished with the belt and was now working on undoing his pants when Kiba grabbed his hands and pinned them above his head.

Kiba broke the kiss; they opened their eyes both panting heavily from excitement. They stared silently into each other's eyes just ravishing the moment until Kiba finally caught his breath to speak. "Despite how badly I want this to happen, I think we should stop here before it goes too far."

"If you want it to happen so badly then why are you stopping?" Naruto asked now finally catching his breath. He wouldn't hesitate to let Kiba go further if he wanted to.

"Trust me, I really do want to, but I think it would be better if we waited to do…_that_. Besides, I think Akamaru could use some attention now." Kiba looked at Naruto with compassionate eyes. "Oh and if I were you I'd be careful when playing with my wings. I can get sort of...aggressive if you play with them a little too much."

"But maybe I like it when you're aggressive." Naruto said with a perverted grin.

Kiba smirked then got off of Naruto whose eyes caught a glimpse of the outline of his hard-on through his jeans. It looked massive even in jeans and Naruto couldn't imagine how it would look outside of them.

Kiba buttoned his pants and redid his belt that Naruto had undone then picked their shits up off the floor tossing Naruto his.

Naruto pulled his shirt over his head just as Akamaru came running into the room. Naruto swung his legs over the edge of the bed and picked up the small dog and placed him in his lap, his erection already having gone. "It's a good thing we did stop, I wouldn't want to traumatize Akamaru." He said petting him.

"I think Akamaru is old enough to have 'the talk'." Kiba joked. "Even though he's only a year old he's practically a teenager in human years." Kiba sat down next to Naruto.

"Speaking of sex, yesterday after you took me home I told my mom that me and you had an argument and she thought the argument was about you pressuring me to have sex with you."

"What, I would never do that to you."

"I know and I told her that. She was literally going to go after you if you really were pressuring me."

"Well I guess I showed her wrong just now." Kiba kissed him on the cheek and Naruto couldn't help but smile.

Time passed and Naruto and Kiba found themselves falling asleep together on the bed. Kiba's face was buried into Naruto's spikey blond hair, he had an arm wrapped around Naruto's body bringing him in closer so his back was pressing against his chest.

Meanwhile, Naruto was doing the exact same thing except with Akamaru.

They had fallen asleep while Naruto was trying to guess who the other Cherub was. Kiba had said before that it was someone close to him so Naruto tried guessing some of his friends, but no matter how many times he guessed Kiba still wouldn't tell him. He kept saying he wasn't going to tell him.

"Come on, please." Naruto had begged.

"Sorry, I'm not telling. You're just going to have to wait until they decide to tell you."

"But they might take forever to tell me. Can I at least get another hint to who it might be?"

"Alright fine, they're taller than you."

"Everyone is taller than me!" Naruto whined and Kiba couldn't help but laugh at him. "Can I get a better hint than that?"

"Look, you'll find out soon enough I promise. And if they don't tell you within the next month then I'll tell you."

Naruto groaned. "Alright fine."

Now they lay in bed, cuddling, and sleeping soundly together. Too bad that couldn't last long as Naruto's phone vibrated on Kiba's nightstand waking all three of them up. Naruto groaned as he lazily searched for his phone. Once he found it, he looked at it to see that Sakura had texted him.

"What is it?" Kiba tiredly asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"It's Sakura, she wants me to come hang out with her, but I'll just tell her I'm with you."

"No, you should go with her. I'm going to have to leave soon anyway. I kind of have something I need to take care of."

Naruto's phone vibrated again and he got another message from Sakura saying she had to tell him something important and to meet her at the park.

"Okay, then can you drop me off at the park?"

"Sure, would you rather go in my car or ride on my bike?" Kiba said jokingly. They sat up in the bed.

"What the hell, let's take the motorcycle." Naruto said with a shrug.

"Really?" Kiba asked seeming surprised by his answer.

"No, that's called sarcasm." Naruto stated sitting up in bed.

/

By the time they reached the park Sakura was standing just outside the entrance to Konoha Park. Naruto got out of Kiba's car and upon seeing him Sakura smiled and started making her way over to him.

Kiba got out and leaned on the roof of the car. Naruto could see Sakura hesitate once she noticed Kiba get out of the car, but he just figured that it was because she wasn't expecting to see him.

"Hey Naruto, Kiba." Sakura said shakily.

"Hey Sakura," Kiba said. ", thanks for the advice about what I should get Naruto."

"Oh that, that's no problem." Sakura said waving a dismissive hand.

"Yeah thanks. You should see how big the frog is, it's almost as big as I am." Naruto said excitedly. Sakura gave an awkward smile and Naruto knew that there was something wrong. "So what was it that you wanted to tell me?"

"Oh uh, I was hoping we could kind of talk in private." She was hinting towards Kiba.

"Don't mind me, I was just leaving. I'll see you guys later." Kiba said getting back in his car. Sakura and Naruto started walking into the park just as Kiba drove off.

While they were walking through the park, Naruto tried to figure out why Sakura was acting so funny. Maybe it was because of the 'important' thing she needed to tell him.

They soon came across a part of the park that wasn't inhabited by anyone and ended up sitting down on one of the benches.

"Whatever you have to tell me better be important. I was kind of in the middle of something with Kiba." Naruto jokingly complained.

"I could tell. I could see the hickey on your neck fromb a mile away." Sakura said. She gave a weak smile. "To be honest what I have to tell you is actually kind of about him."

"Well what is it?"

Sakura sighed and looked up at Naruto. He was waiting for her to say something, but instead she closed her eyes and leaned in to try and kiss him. Naruto saw what she was about to do and practically jumped off the bench.

"What are you doing?!" Naruto almost shouted. _Did she really just try to kiss me? _"You know I'm gay and dating Kiba."

"I know, but I just couldn't help myself anymore." Sakura sounded like she was on the verge of crying.

"What about Lee, aren't you dating him?"

"No, I never cared about him. The only person I ever really cared about was you." Sakura quickly got off the bench and went to Naruto. She wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck, closed her eyes, and was leaning in to kiss him.

Meanwhile Naruto's hands went to her waist where he tried with all his might to push her off him, but it seemed she was too strong and his efforts turned out to be futile.

To anyone who might walk by now, it would seem like they were just a normal couple enjoying a day in the park when in reality Naruto was freaking out. Why was his best friend about to kiss him when she knew he was gay and had a boyfriend? At least now he found out what was bothering her as he stared wide eyed as he watched Sakura lean in slowly closing the gap between them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**Clifhanger :P Why do you guys think Sakura was acting so weird around Kiba and is about to kiss Naruto?


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:**I worked hard to make thi chapter and i hope you enjoy it. :)

* * *

><p>"Well what is it?" Naruto asked her.<p>

Sakura sighed and looked up at Naruto. He was waiting for her to say something, but instead she closed her eyes and leaned in to try and kiss him. Naruto saw what she was about to do and practically jumped off the bench.

"What are you doing?!" Naruto almost shouted. _Did she really just try to kiss me? _"You know I'm gay and dating Kiba."

"I know, but I just couldn't help myself anymore." Sakura sounded like she was on the verge of crying.

"What about Lee, aren't you dating him?" Naruto said trying to convince her to stop what she was doing.

"No, I never cared about him. The only person I ever really cared about was you." Sakura quickly got off the bench and went to Naruto. She wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck, closed her eyes, and was leaning in to kiss him.

Meanwhile Naruto's hands went to her waist where he tried with all his might to push her off him, but it seemed she was too strong and his efforts turned out to be futile.

To anyone who might walk by now, it would seem like they were just a normal couple enjoying a day in the park when in reality Naruto was freaking out. Why was his best friend about to kiss him when she knew he was gay and had a boyfriend? At least now he found out what was bothering her as he stared wide eyed as he watched Sakura lean in slowly closing the gap between them.

Naruto felt like his world was being turned upside down just as Sakura's lips make contact with his. Why was his best friend, the girl he's known ever since they were kids, kissing him in the middle of the park when she knew he had no attraction to her?

Just as that thought went through his mind he felt Sakura's lips be quickly jerked away from his. It happened so fast that it took a while for his eyes to register what happened and when they did he saw Sakura's face twisted in pain as a hand was tightly wrapped around her throat. The wielder of the hand slowly lifted her up off the ground so her feet were now dangling a few inches off the ground. Sakura started struggling and squirming to try and get out of the grip but her efforts came out to be of no avail.

Naruto's eyes shifted down the arm that held Sakura. He felt like the hand looked familiar, but he didn't know why until his eyes landed on the person's face only to see Kiba. His eyes were narrowed practically staring daggers at her with his teeth bared showing off his overly grown fangs.

Naruto finally snapped back to reality once his brain registered what was going on. "Kiba stop! What the hell are you doing?!" Naruto shouted. He ran in between him and Sakura to try and pry Kiba's hand from around her throat but Kiba was too strong. His arm wouldn't even budge in the slightest.

"Naruto, get back now." Kiba said in a stern tone, his eyes never leaving Sakura's pain filled face.

"What are you talking about? Let her go, you're hurting her!" Naruto practically begged. He knew how strong Kiba was and knew that it wouldn't take much effort for him to snap her neck. He couldn't just sit back and watch as Kiba strangled the life out of Sakura right in front of him. Naruto wished he could do something himself but he wasn't nearly strong enough to stop Kiba himself.

"Please stop, you're hurting Sakura." Naruto begged again, but he could tell his pleas were falling on death ears as Kiba tightened his grip and lifted Sakura higher into the air. He heard Sakura let out a chocking cough as if she was running out of air and couldn't hold her breath any longer. "Kiba!"

"Naruto, why do you think she was acting so weird around you, why she was so nervous when she saw me? It's because this isn't Sakura."

"What, she told me she needed to tell me something and it was about you." Naruto said trying to justify her actions.

"That was a lie, just look at her."

Naruto stared at him confused. Why would he say that, how could this not be Sakura? He turned to look at her or at least the imposter he believed to be his childhood friend. She had stopped struggling against Kiba's grip and settled her hands on his arm.

There wasn't a single difference from the Sakura he knew. She had the same pink hair, green eyes. When she talked her voice sounded the same as it always did except that there was a hint of nervousness this time. She even smelt the same, wearing the same Cherry Blossom perfume she always wears.

_How on Earth could this not be Sakura? _Naruto thought to himself, but then Kiba tightened his grip and he saw it. Just as Naruto was about to turn around to try and beg Kiba once again to let go of her, he saw Sakura's hair slowly get shorter and change from its normal bright pink color to a dark green. Her skin was now turning completely white, her green eyes yellow, and her clothes disappeared from off her back.

Naruto stared wide eyed as he quickly backed away from in between them almost tripping over his own his own feet. "What is that?" Naruto asked feeling beyond freaked out that, that thing actually kissed him.

"He's a Cherub like me." Kiba answered. He made sure to keep a firm grip around his throat.

Naruto couldn't believe that the Cherub was able to look like a flawless replica of Sakura just a few moments ago. Just then he felt anger rise in him as he realized he was being tricked the whole time into thinking Sakura was the one who kissed him. At least he knew that Sakura didn't really have feelings for him.

A deep devious laugh caught Naruto's attention and he found the source of the laughter coming from the Cherub. "Aww I was so close and then you had to come and ruin it." He said. Despite Kiba's grip around his throat, he spoke with ease and clarity.

"You may have stopped me now, but you're not going to be able to protect him for long. Once we find out target we never let them out of our sight."

"How many of you are here?" Kiba demanded.

"So far three and they know exactly where he is and will stop at nothing until they get him." He had a huge grin on his face. "If you ask me, it would have been better if you let me get to him; I'm a lot less ruthless than the rest of them are. But now, he'll be gone within the hour and there's nothing you can-"

Kiba lifted him up higher into the air before slamming him down into the ground cracking the pavement below him. "I didn't ask you." Kiba said staring down at the lifeless corpse.

Meanwhile Naruto stood in shock at how Kiba was able to break the pavement and it didn't look like he used all of his strength to do so. Then the Cherub's words rang through his head. _You may have stopped me now, but you're not going to be able to protect him for long. You should have let me get to him, I'm a lot less ruthless than the rest of them. _

There was no doubt he was talking about Naruto and the only person who knew what he was talking about was standing right in front of him.

"Kiba, tell me what's going on." Naruto demanded.

"Not now, but I promise I'll tell you everything later, but right now we have to go." Kiba's voice came out shaky and Naruto could sense the hint of fear and desperation in his voice. Not to mention it was clearly written on his face.

"No, you always say that and never end up telling me. I'm not going anywhere until you tell me exactly what's going on." Naruto crossed his arms over his chest.

Kiba sighed seeing that the only way to get him to go anywhere would be to tell him the truth. "Alright fine, but I'm just going to tell you it quickly, then we have to leave immediately. Then later I promise to tell you the rest in detail. Do we have a deal?" Naruto nodded and Kiba took a deep breath before speaking. "Okay, you know how we all have different powers and you saw that this guy's power is he's able to transform into an exact copy of someone by coming in contact with them. That's why he tried to kiss you and how he was able to turn into Sakura, but if he did end up kissing you, he could have sucked the life right out of you. Don't worry Sakura's alright." Kiba answered Naruto's question before it was even uttered.

"I thought there was something weird going on with Sakura when we got here so I went to go check up on her. Turns out my feeling was right," Kiba explained.

"Okay, buy what did he mean by 'there's three of us and they won't stop until they get him'?" Naruto asked.

"Well there are three types of Cherubs and I only told you about two. You know the ones like me, the good ones who never hurt anyone and who have white wings. Then there are the ones with black wings who've killed humans and make their lives a living hell. We both live with humans and it's almost impossible to tell us apart. And then there are guys like him." Kiba gestured towards the corpse of the Cherub he just saved Naruto from. "They killed both Cherubs and humans, basically anyone who gets in their way or manages to piss them off. And to be able to kill a Cherub you have to be really strong. The ones like him have golden wings. No one knows where they are or how many of them there are but we know there's only a few of them."

"Wait, you just killed a Cherub and I remember you said when your wings change it hurts."

"That's true but I didn't really kill him, it was alone a clone of him."

Naruto stood there trying to process all of the information he was just told. That answered most of the questions he had, but he still had one he needed to know.

Beside them the body of the Cherub slowly sunk into the ground until there wasn't a single trace of him being there. The only reminder of him ever being there was the shattered pavement.

"Come on we have to go now." Kiba said grabbing Naruto by the hand and quickly leading him back through the park.

Naruto had to jog to try and keep up with Kiba's pace. He didn't even get to ask Kiba his question. _Why are the Cherubs with golden wings coming after me?_

By the time they got out of the park the Sun was already beginning to set giving off the last of its light, but it wouldn't last long as clouds were quickly forming and moving in to block the sun. Naruto figured that it was going to rain soon.

"Where are we going?" Naruto asked as he got into Kiba's car.

"We're going to meet the other Cherub." Kiba said with a grin on his face as he started the car.

As Kiba drove them to the location of the other Cherub, Naruto thought about if he should ask Kiba how he was involved in all of this. There was no doubt the Cherub in the park was after him and Kiba said that if he did kiss him that he could have killed him. Maybe this was what Sasuke meant when he told him something was coming.

He turned and stared out the window to the sky. Just a minute ago the sun was about to set and now it was completely covered up by clouds darkening the day earlier than usual.

Naruto didn't know why it was getting dark so early when the weather was supposed to be nothing but clear skies and sunny all throughout the week. Either the weather forecasters were completely wrong or something weird was going on.

"Kiba, where exactly are we going?" Naruto asked trying to distract himself from his thoughts.

"To the hospital, the same one your parents work in." Kiba said.

"The Cherub is in the hospital?"

"Not exactly, they're not _in _the hospital, but they do work there." Kiba explained.

Kiba made a right and Naruto knew they'd be at the hospital in less than a minute. All the while he tried to think of who the other Cherub was. The only people he knew who worked there were his parents, a few of their friends, and Sakura who occasionally would volunteer there. He went through all the people he knew who worked at the hospital again. There were only a few people he could choose from to be the Cherub. He had already decided to eliminate Sakura and his parents.

He's never seen the scars on Sakura's back so she was automatically eliminated. And his parents, he would know if it were one of them right? So it had to be one of their friends, but they weren't necessarily close to him like Kiba said the Cherub was.

Naruto's thoughts were cut short as Kiba came to a stop in front of the hospital.

"Let's go, and stay close to me." Kiba said. They exited the car and walked towards the hospital.

Upon entering the hospital, they saw the whole place was in utter chaos. There were papers scattered all over the floor, the chairs and tables of the waiting room and lobby were flipped over and people, including the staff, were running around screaming.

Naruto was surprised by what he saw; he's never seen the place like this before. He was so used to seeing the place clean and orderly. He was wondering what could have happened to turn the place into such turmoil like this and then it flew right by him. Not long after did the receptionist come running by with a clipboard in her hand swinging frantically along with two other doctors tailing behind her.

Naruto looked over to see that they were in pursuit of a black crow that had somehow managed to get in.

"Wait here, I'll be right back." Kiba said. Naruto nodded and Kiba started jogging down the hall.

Naruto turned his attention back to the crow that was now standing on the front desk, but didn't stay long as the receptionist came up from behind, swinging her clipboard at it. She missed by mere inches, her clipboard banging against the desk, as the crow took off flying once again.

"Don't hurt him!" Someone shouted for the safety of the crow.

Normally this wouldn't be that much of a surprise that a bird was able to maneuver its way into the hospital. It wasn't unheard of that an animal got into a building. Konoha _was _known for its different varieties of wild life after all. But crows were the most uncommon of all the animals so seeing one flying around the hospital was beyond weird.

"Get over here!" The receptionist shouted still chasing after the crow. It flew towards Naruto and he had to duck to avoid getting hit in the head.

"Everyone please calm down. We're doing the best we can to try and control the situation." A female employee shouted, but her soft voice couldn't be heard over all the screams. The crow flew past her making her scream and join the rest of those who were freaking out.

Naruto couldn't help but laugh a little. It was kind of funny watching such a small bird create so much trouble.

Said crow, made another circle around the room before coming up and landing on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto raised his hand to swipe it away, when the receptionist ordered him not to move.

He reluctantly lowered his hand as the receptionist and the two doctors slowly made their way up behind him. They were literally tip toeing and the people in the room finally stopped screaming and were now watching with anticipation as if the slightest of sounds would make the crow start flying around again. All the while Naruto was just hoping that the crow wouldn't end up crapping on his shoulder.

Naruto shifted his eyes over a bit to get a look at it. He was too afraid that if he moved too much the crow would leave, but even more scared of what the receptionist would do to him if it did.

The crow was close enough for him to see each of its small black feathers, the crease in its beak that was its mouth, and even the small hole at the top of its beak that was its nose. More importantly the crow was close enough for Naruto to see its big red eyes that sent chills down Naruto's spine.

He knew crows didn't really have red eyes unless it was in a movie. And it wasn't the color that sent chills down Naruto's spine; that was the least of his worries. It was that its eyes looked just like Sasuke's with the same black markings in them. "Uh guys, is it normal for a crow to have red eyes?" He asked even though he already knew the answer to that.

The receptionist and the doctors had made it up behind Naruto and the receptionist was now slowly lifting the clipboard in the air.

Naruto was holding his breath as if the crow would leave if he breathed too fast.

The receptionist was about to bring the clipboard down when all of a sudden they were surrounded by darkness.

"The power went out." Someone said. Then came the echoed voices of the people in the lobby as they muttered to themselves or to the person beside them.

Naruto shifted his eyes looking around the room as they slowly adjusted to the dark, but even after they adjusted he still couldn't see his surroundings. The darkness was just too thick to peer through and the darkness outside only made things worse for them. He couldn't even see his hands that were right in front of his face.

"What's going to happen to the patients on life support?" Someone asked. In the darkness it seemed like every little sound made or word uttered was being said through a microphone.

"Don't worry, the backup generators should kick in soon." Someone else said and Naruto figured it was most likely one of the doctors.

Just as those words were spoken the lights came back on and Naruto felt his eyes burn at the sudden change of lighting. He rubbed his eyes to try and help them adjust, but that only made his vision worse as everything came out blurry for good minute.

The lights weren't as bright as they were before they went out, but they were still bright enough for them to see.

"How long is the power going to stay on?" One of the people in the waiting room asked.

"It'll last for at least two hours, but until then we have to find a way to restore the power." One of the doctors explained.

The crow on Naruto's shoulder spread its wings out and let out a loud ear piercing caw before flying off through the same hallway Kiba went down not too long ago.

If the ringing in his ear from the bird's caw wasn't painful enough, Naruto felt the receptionist bring the clipboard down hard on his shoulder as she tried to get the crow before it flew off.

"Ow!" Naruto shouted out in pain now rubbing his shoulder.

"Hehe, sorry about that." The receptionist shyly said. "That crow's been in here for at least an hour and I was really starting to get tired of it-" As she spoke she started trailing off and her words came out slurred. Her eye lids got heavier and slowly started to close and Naruto knew she was going to faint.

He held out his arms just in time to catch her as she started to lose her balance and fall. "Hey are you alright?" Naruto asked. He laid her down on the ground and shook her by the shoulders slightly.

"What happened to her?" Someone asked.

"I don't know, she just fainted all of a sudden." Naruto said examining her unconscious face.

"Well if that's the case then we should get her into one of the hospital beds." One of the doctors said. He turned to look at Naruto. "Hey you, aren't you Minato's kid?"

Naruto looked up from the receptionist that just fainted. He didn't notice it before but looking at him now, Naruto felt like the doctor looked somewhat familiar. If it really was who he thought it was and if he remembered correctly then his name was Ebisu. "Yeah, my name's Naruto." He said standing up.

"Hm you look just like your father." The guy Naruto thought was Ebisu said. "If she really did faint then if we can just get her to a hospital bed she should be fine. "Can you help me carry her to one of the rooms?"

"Sure." Naruto said. He knelt down by her head ready to pick her up by that end.

Ebisu took one step towards the unconscious receptionist before stumbling forward fainting.

Naruto quickly stood back up and was able to catch him just before he hit the ground. He was a lot heavier than the receptionist and Naruto was struggling to hold him. "Oh great not him too." Naruto said as he, not so gracefully, laid him on the floor next to the receptionist.

"Ebisu, are you oka-" The other doctor started off but he was the next one to faint. But unlike the nurse and Ebisu, no one was there to catch him and he fell to the floor with a big _thump_.

"What's going on, why is everyone fainting!?" Someone asked and not long after that did they faint as well, hitting the floor with a loud _thump. _

As if something out of a horror movie, everyone around Naruto just started fainting and falling to the floor until he was the only one left still standing.

Naruto looked around at the crowd of fainted people. What the hell was going on and why was he the only one not affected by it?

The sound of fast footsteps echoed down the hall catching Naruto's attention. He turned just in time to see Kiba walk out with a worried expression on his face. "Naruto, are you okay?" He asked, his voice sounding shaky.

"Yeah, but I don't know what happened to them." Naruto said gesturing to everyone passed out around him.

Kiba looked at all the people that now surrounded them. "Don't worry about them they'll be fine, but we have to get out of here now." Kiba said with a sense of urgency in his voice. He rushed to the front doors of the hospital.

_Get out of here? _Naruto thought to himself. _First he was making a big deal to me about getting here and now he's rushing me to get out of here. _"But Kiba, what about the other Cherub?" He asked confused by why he was in such a rush to leave.

"That's not important anymore." Kiba said. He reached the front doors of the hospital and Naruto watched as he went to push them open; they wouldn't budge. He tried again pushing with all his might, but they still wouldn't budge. "Dammit," Kiba angrily said, slamming his fist into the glass door causing it to make a loud rattling sound. ", we have to find another way out." He made his way back to Naruto.

Naruto had jumped once Kiba's fist made contact with the glass; the sound of the glass rattling still ringing in his ears. From where he stood Naruto couldn't see even the slightest crack in the glass from where Kiba hit it and considering Kiba's strength, Naruto could tell something weird was going on if Kiba couldn't open the doors or nonetheless not even make a small crack in the glass.

"Kiba, do you want to explain what the hell is going on?" Naruto asked once Kiba was in front of him. Naruto could see that the worried expression that was on his face from before had worsened.

Kiba hesitantly opened his mouth to say something but he was cut off by the sound of someone making their way towards them.

They both turned just in time to see Minato walking towards them, but he wasn't alone. Naruto's eyes shifted down and saw that he was carrying someone in his arms. It took him a while to realize that the person in his arms was Kushina. Naruto nearly panicked at the sight of his mom passed out in his dad's arms.

One of Kushina's arms was dangling lifelessly at her side and her head was tilted back making her look as if she were dead.

"Don't worry, she's fine." Minato said noticing the worried look on Naruto's face. Minato placed her on the floor in front of them.

Naruto stared down at his mother's unconscious face. Her breathing was so faint that the rise and fall of her chest was almost unnoticeable. If it weren't for Minato's reassuring words that she was okay he would've thought she was dead.

"I thought I told you to get him out of here." Minato said to Kiba. Naruto looked up to see his dad giving Kiba the same look he gave him the first time Naruto introduced them.

"I tried, but they're blocking us from leaving." Kiba said. Minato gave him a skeptical look. Meanwhile Naruto stood there not having a clue to what they were talking about.

"Well everyone in the hospital is unconscious. They made sure to get everyone else out of their way so it's only us now."

"Okay that's enough!" Naruto said frustrated. "Who's 'they' and why did they make everyone unconscious except for us? Who was the guy from the park and why did he come after me? Why did he say you won't be able to protect me for long?"

The loud caw of the crow pierced their ears and gained their attention. They turned to where the sound came from and it seemed as if they all took a step back at the same time.

The crow was perched on someone's shoulder that stood just a few feet in front of them. His eyes were the same as the crow's; red with black markings in them. His hair was black and went down to his shoulders, he wore a black cloak with red and white clouds on them just like the sweater the guy at the old bowling alley was wearing.

For some reason Naruto thought he looked familiar and then he remembered seeing him at the boardwalk when he was with Kiba. His eyes were still as scary and menacing as they were before. Naruto watched as he lifted a hand to his mouth and he caught a glimpse of a ring that was on his finger.

Naruto's eyes shifted up slightly and they ended up locking with his and once they did he was unable to look away from his red eyes. He found that the longer he stared into his eyes the more fear he felt build up within him to the point where he was near screaming, but he just couldn't bring himself to look away, it just seemed impossible.

"Kiba." Minato said picking Kushina up off the floor and cradling her in his arms once again.

Kiba moved closer to Naruto so he was right next to him. Despite how close Kiba was to him, Naruto couldn't feel his presence. All he felt was fear and pain; he was in agony, but he couldn't move even the slightest.

The guy took a deep breath in and when he exhaled a huge fireball was sent their way. Naruto still unable to break his gaze, or even move, just stood there as the ball of fire came closer to them.

"Now!" Minato shouted. With Kushina in his arms he jumped to the right where he took refuge behind the receptionist desk.

Kiba wrapped his arms around Naruto's body and took him over into the waiting room section of the lobby just barely evading it.

The fireball ended up hitting the glass doors and dispersed, but in its path it set parts of the hospital on fire. Not long after that did the smoke from the flames set off the sprinklers to try and put out the fire along with the fire alarm.

"You alright?" Kiba asked Naruto. His shaggy brown hair was slowly getting dampened by the sprinklers.

Naruto nodded too shaken up to say anything. Why couldn't he look away from his eyes or even move at all and what was that feeling he felt when he starred into them?

"Kiba," Minato called from across the room. Even with the alarm blaring they could still hear him clearly. He was standing up behind the receptionist desk with Kushina in his arms. ", hold him off for a bit, I'll be right back."

Naruto watched as a bright yellow light engulfed both his parents before they disappeared. The only thing is that all this happened in less than a second. If Naruto had blinked he would've missed the whole thing, but now his eyes were wide open in shock at what he just saw. He could even feel his jaw dropping open slightly.

"Naruto, meet the other Cherub." Kiba said with a grin on his face.

Naruto sat there in amazement. His own dad was a Cherub? After sixteen years how could he not know this or even notice that there was something different about his own father? More importantly why didn't his dad tell him?

Now looking back maybe this is the reason why Minato felt like Kiba's name sounded familiar or why he acted the way he did when he first met Kiba, because he knew Kiba was just like him.

The sprinklers had finally finished putting out the flames and turned off along with the fire alarm.

"Never turn your back on an opponent." The Cherub said. Just then the crow flew off his shoulder and towards them. The crow cawed before turning into one of those old ninja shurikens like from one of those ninja movies.

Kiba wrapped Naruto in his arms again and jumped to the side evading it, the shuriken hitting the ground where they were just at.

"Stay down. When I say so, I want you to do upstairs as fast as you can and hide in one of the patients rooms." Kiba ordered.

His wings sprouted from his back tearing through the back of his shirt. He stood up and charged forward to attack.

Naruto crawled and hid behind a wooden table that had been knocked over when they were chasing the crow. Despite Kiba's orders to stay down, Naruto gave in to his urges and peered over the edge of the table just in time to see Kiba throw a punch but miss as the Cherub jumped back out of the way.

Just as the tip of his foot touched the ground a flash of yellow light appeared behind him and Naruto watched as his dad came out of the light holding what he believed to be a kunai, but it looked different from the ones he's seen on TV.

Minato thrust the kunai forward to stab him in the back but once the kunai touched him, the Cherub dispersed into crows that looked just like the one from before "Naruto, go now!" Kiba shouted.

Naruto scrambled to his feet and ran down the hall where he knew the stairs were. He heard the screeching of the crows coming from behind as they chased after him.

Kiba was about to run to try and help but the Cherub showed up again blocking his path and preventing him from getting to Naruto.

"Dammit!" Kiba said under his breath.

Naruto reached the door that led to the staircase and pushed through it slamming the door behind him just as the crows turned into shuriken and slammed into the door.

He was so scared for his life. Was this what Sasuke meant by what's coming? Why would Kiba keep something like this a secret from him all this time? Despite how scared and confused he was Naruto kept going knowing that if he stopped now he would surely be dead so he continued on, quickly running up the stairs.

Naruto had ran up three flights of stairs before finally entering the hallway that held the patients. He was tired and out of breath from running up the stairs but he still pushed on, running down the hall trying to find a room that wasn't occupied.

"I should've taken gym more seriously." Naruto said to himself, his breathing heavy.

He finally came across a room that was vacant and closed the door behind him. He made sure to close all the curtains and keep the lights off just to be safe.

He walked to the door and put his back against it as he slowly slid down to the floor so he was sitting and let out a sigh as he finally caught his breath.

When he checked the rooms on this floor he noticed that not a single person was conscious.

_This is all too crazy to be happening. _Naruto thought to himself. Even though he went up three flights of stairs, he could still hear all the commotion going on in the lobby with Kiba, his dad, and the Cherub.

He thought about the Cherub and what he could do and remembered what Kiba said about each Cherub having their own power or ability. He remembered how the Cherub could breathe fire, use crows, and whatever it was he did to him when he stared into his eyes. Then he thought about his dad and how he could disappear and reappear in a flash of light and Naruto figured he was able to teleport.

Naruto wondered since his dad was a Cherub and had powers if he could do anything like that. All his life he's never felt different from everyone else around him except for the fact that he was gay so he figured he didn't have any cool powers like that.

He let his head rest against the door and as he did he caught a glimpse of something moving by his foot. He looked down and even in the darkness of the room he could see a white spider crawling towards his hand. Now this was weird. The hospital had animals come in every once in a while but Naruto couldn't remember seeing a single bug in here, not even a fly. They were always so strict about keeping everything clean.

The spider climbed its way onto Naruto's hand and he instinctively shook his hand to get it off. The spider was flung into the air in front of him and exploded into tiny little chunks.

"What the fuck!?" Naruto shouted. Why can't anything be what it's supposed to for once?

He felt something crawling on his other hand and turned to see another spider. He swatted it away where it exploded on the ground making a huge dent in it. Naruto looked in front of him and realized that a whole bunch of them were coming from under the hospital bed.

Naruto quickly got up to his feet and ran out the room slamming the door. He slowly backed away from the door until he was in the middle of the hallway and starred at the room he just ran out of.

_What were those things? _Naruto thought.

"Found you." A voice came from down the hall.

Naruto turned to see a guy with long blond hair that covered his left eye standing further down the hall. He was wearing the same black cloak as he guy downstairs was and he was holding some weird white dinosaur looking bird on his arm.

"You might have been able to get away from that but you can't out run my art." He said and then the bird on his arm came flying in Naruto's direction.

Naruto turned around to try and run but he was only able to take five steps before the bird caught up to him. If it were anything like the spiders in the room he knew it would explode.

He felt the bird touch his back and then came the explosion just like he thought. Then all around him he saw a bright light engulf him, it was so bright that he had to close his eyes to stop from being blinded. All of a sudden he felt like he was floating, his feet being lifted off the ground, his whole world being turned upside down. This feeling made his head pound and he felt his stomach turn inside out.

_Maybe this is what it feels like to die. _ Naruto thought.

The light that surrounded him soon dimed until it was completely gone. He felt his feet hit sold ground once again and he opened his eyes, but everything seemed out of order, not to be put together like an unfinished puzzle, but once that puzzle was put together his whole world came crashing down. He fell to his hands and knees and emptied out the contents in his stomach onto the floor.

He was heaving, gasping for air, when he felt a hand on his back. He looked up to see his dad kneeling next to him and he knew that it was him and not the bird that had touched his back. He looked around his surroundings and saw that he was in his living room.

"Sorry, I try not to teleport humans mainly for this reason. Most of them can't handle it, but I had no other choice." Minato said apologetically. He stood up. "I'll be right back. Take care of your mother while I'm gone." He said before disappearing into a bright yellow light.

Naruto got his bearings and stood up. He looked towards the couch and saw his mom laying there still unconscious. He wondered if she knew about Minato, if she knew what he really was or if he kept it a secret from her this whole time.

The smell of his vomit hit his nostrils and he knew he had to clean it up unless he wanted to smell it for the rest of the night.

Naruto finished cleaning up the mess he made on the floor and was now sitting at the kitchen table. Five minutes have passed and he hasn't heard anything from Kiba or his father. He knew he was being a little paranoid but the Cherubs seemed strong and Kiba said they've killed other Cherubs before so there's no doubt that they're powerful and it would take a while until he'll hear something from them.

Kushina was still passed out on the couch and it didn't look as if she'd be waking up anytime soon. He wondered how long she was going to be out for, but when she did wake up she wouldn't know anything that happened. She'd just wake up as if nothing ever happened.

Naruto wished so badly to be like her, to be asleep and for all of this to be a dream and nothing more so when he woke up everything would be back to normal. Everything about the Cherubs and everything that was supernatural and other worldly would have been nothing more than just a horrible nightmare.

Naruto put his head down on the table too exhausted from running for his life and practically everything that's happened since he first learned of Cherubs. Maybe when he woke up everything will be back to normal, but he knew that wasn't going to happen.

* * *

><p>Naruto was woken up by the sound of things being shuffled around in the kitchen. He lifted his head off the table and opened his eyes to see his mom going through one of the draws in the kitchen. He let out a yawn and looked at the clock on the wall. He was literally asleep for only three minutes.<p>

"Mom, what are you doing?" Naruto tiredly asked, to which he didn't receive an answer. Kushina just continued to shuffle through the draw until she found what she was looking for and turned towards him.

Naruto looked down to see that she was holding a butcher knife in her hand. "Mom?" He asked again, but again no response, instead she started making her way closer to him, her face holding a blank expression.

A loud clap of thunder startled Naruto and made him jump in his seat. It was raining hard outside, the sound of the rain hitting against the window only added to his uneasy feeling. He stood up from the table and his mom came charging towards him raising the knife. He knew what would happen if he just stood there so he quickly backed up but tripped on the chair he was just sitting in and was now falling backwards to the floor giving his mom the chance to catch up to him and swing the knife. Naruto threw his hand out in front of him and screamed out in pain as he felt the blade cute through his flesh.

He hit the ground hard, the chair he tripped on falling on the floor beside him. He ignored the pain he was in and his now bleeding hand and turned trying to crawl his way out of the kitchen.

He made it to the middle of the living room when he felt his mom grab his leg and roughly turn him around so he was on his back.

Naruto struggled and thrashed about to get out of her grip but she leaned her weight on him and used her free hand to pin one of Naruto's wrists down beside his head.

Kushina raised the knife up in the air and Naruto panicked. He stared up at the knife and saw it gleam in the light and felt his breath get caught in his throat. Why was his mom trying to kill him?

He watched as she brought the knife down and he managed to use his free hand to stop her just as the knife was a few inches from his eye.

Despite how hard Naruto was trying to keep the knife at bay it was like his mom got a sudden burst of strength and the knife was now less than an inch away from his eye. Kushina still held a blank expression as if she didn't know what she was doing, that she chased her own son around the house and was now about to stab a butcher knife in his eye.

The knife kept coming loser and for a moment Naruto thought he was actually going to die by the hands of his own mom. The knife was about to pierce his eye when Kushina was ripped off of him.

He let out a shaky breath as he was just saved from being stabbed by his mom. He quickly sat up and looked to where Kushina was thrown at to see his mom standing by the stairs still tightly gripping the knife in her hand, but her attention wasn't on him. Instead, her gaze was directed at Sasuke who stood in front of him with his back towards him.

For a moment Naruto thought he was dreaming. The only time he's ever really seen Sasuke was in his dreams, but if this really was a dream then he would have woken up when his mom cut his hand with the knife. He pushed that thought aside and was immediately reminded of his still bleeding hand.

Naruto watched as his mom took a step forward and just as she did a blinding bright light emitted from Sasuke's right hand along with something that sounded like a thousand birds all chirping at once.

He turned his head and covered his ears missing as his mom and Sasuke both charged at each other; Kushina with the knife in her hand and Sasuke with his right hand that was covered in a wild moving blue light.

Soon both the light and the noise disappeared and Naruto turned to where his mother once stood. She was now lying lifelessly on the floor with Sasuke standing over her staring blankly down at her; his and back to normal.

Naruto felt his breath get caught in his throat. Had he killed her? Sasuke looked up from Kushina and at Naruto, his red eyes reminding Naruto of the fear he felt when he looked into the eyes of the guy from the hospital and then he disappeared in the blink of an eye.

Naruto hesitantly got to his hands and knees and crawled over to where his mom's body lay. Once he reached her he let out a sigh of relief instantly noticing the rise and fall of her chest which meant that she was still breathing.

A yellow light flashed in front of him and Minato and Kiba appeared and Naruto stood up upon seeing them.

"Naruto, what happened?" Kiba asked as they made their way to him. Minato checked Kushina's pulse by putting his index and middle finger to her neck. Once he found a pulse he lifted her up bridal style in his arms and carried her back to the couch.

"She chased me out of the kitchen with a knife." Naruto explained. "I ran but she caught me and then Sasuke showed up and did something to her and she passed out again then he disappeared."

"Sasuke, as in Sasuke Uchiha?" Minato asked turning from Kushina to look at him. Naruto nodded and Minato disappeared again.

_Now where did he go? _Naruto thought to himself, but as soon as he did Minato came back.

"I don't see him anywhere or the Akatsuki. I think we fought off the last of them at the hospital." Minato said.

"Well that's good, now you two can tell me what the incident at the hospital was all about." Naruto said.

Kiba and Minato exchanged glances before Kiba spoke up. "Alight, I did promise to tell after everything was over."

They made their way into the kitchen and sat around the table. "So where should we start?" Minato asked.

"How about with you being a Cherub." Naruto said. "Does mom even know what you are?"

Minato sighed. "No, she doesn't. I never had the courage to tell her and I was afraid of how she might react if I ever did tell her who I really was."

He couldn't believe they've been together for this long and he hasn't told her, but surly she's noticed the scars on his back when they…

"Wait, am I even your real son?"

"Yes, of course you are. You look too much like me to not be my son, but…" Minato paused. His gaze fell and he looked down at the table. ", that's also the reason why they're after you."

"_Whose _after me?" Naruto asked. First he finds out his dad is a Cherub and now he finds out that people are after him.

"It's an organization called the Akatsuki." Kiba answered. "The guy at the park was one of them. Some people hire them to do their dirty work for them, but they're mainly known for hunting those who are part Cherub and part human."

"But why, what's so special about being half human and half Cherub? It's not like I have any powers."

"Actually very few of them do and you're one of the few." Minato said looking up from the table. "It's not as powerful as those who are a hundred percent Cherub, but you have abilities nonetheless. Ever since you were little I've noticed that you heal faster than you normally should."

Naruto looked at his hand that was cut by his mom and saw that the wound stopped bleeding and was already halfway closed leaving only a faint scar in its place. He's never realized that he healed faster than everyone else around him, he always thought it was normal.

"The thing about the Akatsuki is that they only go after those who have powers and there are nine know who do. Three of them have already been taken by them. I did my best to try and keep them from you but once I found out that Kiba was the guy you were dating I knew they'd soon find you." Minato gave Kiba a hard stare and it was his turn to drop his gaze and look down at the table.

"Were you ever going to tell me any of this?" Naruto asked starting to get angry that his dad hid something like this from him for sixteen years.

"I was hoping that I wouldn't have to and you would be able to live a normal life, but now…"

"Now what?"

"Now we're going to have to take extra precautions and you're going to have to transfer schools."

"No, there isn't anything else you can do?" Naruto begged. He thought about all the friends he would be leaving behind if he transferred schools; all the people he'd miss. He would even miss Ino and Chris despite how horrible they made his life.

"I'm sorry but there's no other choice."

"It's no ordinary school." Kiba inquired. "It's a boarding school for Cherubs so you'll definitely be safe there."

Naruto slouched down in his seat. He knew there was no other choice but to go there if he wanted to live. "When do I leave?" He asked not so enthusiastically.

"Midday tomorrow." Minato said. "I figured that would be enough time for you to say goodbye to your friends. Besides, they know where we are and we can't waste any more time here than we need to."

So this was it. All the hopes he had of having a normal life were gone now. He'd be leaving his old life and friends and going to a school with supernatural beings that looked like humans, but he knew all too well that they weren't. He wished so badly for this to just be a dream that he would soon wake up from but he knew that was a wish that would never come true.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**Yes Divine Secrets has come to an end :( but only for now until I finsih writting The Suicide Note whichshouldn't take me long and that will give me time to write and think out the first few chapters of Divine Secrets 2 (I don't know what I'm going to call it yet)

**IMPORTANT:** Make sure to go to my profile and vote for your favorite Akatsuki member and I'll make sure to put the top three in the next story.


	21. Divine Truths

Click here to go to the second part of Divine Secrets (Divine Truths) s/9569949/1/Divine-Truths


End file.
